On the Origin of Species
by ChristenedInBlood
Summary: Klaus wants to break the curse and with everyone else caught up in their own drama, who is there to stop him? Maybe a certain blonde and a cat, maybe his bickering siblings, or maybe a hippie with a long history. Pairings: Klaroline, Jalaric and some Stelena, Damon/Andie. (Completed)
1. Disclaimers, Author Note and Warnings

**Disclaimers:** Vampire Diaries belong to L. J. Smith and the CW. The title 'On the Origin of Species' belongs to Charles Darwin. And Darwin Havens now belongs to this community; feel free to use him, if you want to. You don't even have to ask me. After all, I didn't ask CW, Julie Plec or Lisa Jane either.

**AN:** Welcome to a Universe where Finn is actually fun! Where Kol Mikaelson may or may not have died of Alcohol Poisoning and Klaus best friend is a small, furry creature that doesn't bark.

The story follows the events of the second half of season 2, starting somewhere right at the end of Episode 2x12 'The Descent.' Some of the events have been moved around and some changed to make them fit into my schemes. And as of chapter 12, the story no longer follows the events of season 2, but takes off in its own direction. It mainly centers around my OC; Darwin, and Damon, Alaric, and Elijah. And after chapter 12 Klaus/Caroline.

Contains lots of character bonding over booze, books, and Darwin's home-made, organic brownies that may or may not contain a speciel ingredient. The pairings remain as they were during season 2, meaning Stefan/Elena, Jenna/Alaric, Damon/Andie, and Elijah/His Morality. And Klaroline in later chapters, because why not?

**Btw,** I take my writing very seriously, also when I write fanfiction; it is as important to me as when I write a book. I seek to always keep it entertaining, surprising and my facts as accurate as possible. I do research the things I write about. I would like to know what you think, but there is no pressure. Review if you feel like it.

**Warnings:** Clumsy English that gets a lot better along the way, drugs, drama and lots of bad/crazy humour. Rated T for excessive violence and some words. (But there won't be much profanity, as I am too old for that sh*t.)

*No werewolves were harmed during the writing of this story.*


	2. Prologue

The boy and the witch entered the warehouse. The two vampires and the warlock, who'd been standing guard outside were all dead. He'd killed them, even though he had made a promise long ago to never kill again. A promise that he kept with such fierceness, that he'd had to make sure to be compelled into killing everyone that got in his way.

He looked around, while he absentmindedly licked the blood off his fingers. There was a door at the other end of the large empty room and a flight of stairs led up to a ledge that apparently led to nowhere.

"I know you better than that," he mumbled and went straight for the stairs, "Wonder if you've placed any traps?"

His witch followed close behind him, as he walked up the stairs. They then followed the ledge until it came to an end.

"There's something here, "the witch told him and he flatted himself against the wall to let her past.

She let her finger tips wander over the wall at the end of the ledge, her eyes closed, and she was mumbling words he didn't understand.

A door appeared and she drew back, looking exhausted. "It was a strong spell."

"I'll go on alone, "he told her and opened the door.

He went inside, and blinked in the dark. His eyes quickly adjusted, though, and he was able to make out the four caskets that were placed around the room.

He walked over to one and opened it. The body of a man lay inside, arms by its sides and a dagger sticking out of its chest. He grabbed the hilt of the dagger with both hands.

"The curse must not be broken, "he said and pulled out the dagger.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 1: Mystic Falls

Chapter 1: Mystic Falls

(New first chapter. It now starts right at the end of the episode 'The Descent.')

Darwin sat in the Lockwoods living room, feeling very self-concious. He was a small person, and the house made him feel even smaller. Actually, almost everything in America made him feel small. Even this town. It was small by American standards, but rather large by Danish.

He had been in the country for three weeks, and he was already feeling horribly homesick. He had never been out of Europe before. He had rarely even left Denmark.

'What am I doing here?'

He thought for the 17th time that day.

He knew what he was doing here, though. He was looking for Kol, and he knew Kol had been born in this area more than a thousand years ago. Seemed like as good a place as any to start searching.

"You will be working with Jenna Sommers. Her sister, Miranda, used to keep the archives, until she and her husband died in a car crash last year, "Carol Lockwood told him. She was sitting in a chair across from him with her legs properly crossed. "And you will mostly be catalogueing old document, journals and maps."

Darwin nodded, tugging nervously at a lock of his long, brown hair. He was feeling completely out of place. He never mixed with the upper class. His preffered company were other college students and hippies. He was wearing his usual torn jeans and a WWF t-shirt. He figured he had to look shabby compared to Mrs. Lockwood in her neat tailor-made suit.

"Do you have any experience with that kind of work?"

"Yes, "he answered, "I spent last year working at my University Library back home. I was mostly catalogueing."

"In Danish?"

"Yes, and English. The catalogues were kept in both languages."

"Very good, "she sipped her tea, "You can start Monday. The Historical Society's archives are in the Library's basement."

She seemed friendly enough, but reserved. He wasn't sure if he liked her or not. Besides, he was quite eager to get out of there. He was starting to get hungry. And he was sure that _'stop the inflation, eat the rich' _was just an expression.

"Have you found a place to stay?"

He shook his head. "No, I just arrived this morning."

"Well, there is the Salvatore's Boarding House, "she told him, "I know Damon Salvatore quite well. I could call him."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. I really appreciate it."

Damon and Alaric were sitting side by side in their usual spots at the bar at the Grill. They hadn't spoken for quite some time. Alaric was thinking about Jenna, and Damon about Rose. They were just about equally depressed.

Until Rose had died, after losing her mind and going into a feeding frenzy, Damon hadn't really believed that a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires, even if he had told Caroline to stay away from Tyler Lockwood. Tyler, who had to have turned for the first time the night Rose was bitten.

"So, Elena made a deal with Elijah?" Alaric finally asked.

"Yes, "Damon confirmed, "but I'm not really sure, what kind of a deal. She's been very vague about it. Stefan wants to bring in Isobel now. Apparently Katherine said that she might know something."

"I know, "Alaric said, "I told him, he couldn't trust her. Not even when it comes to Elena. But I did give him her number for him, though I doubt she uses it , anymore."

"Well, it may be as good a clue as any, "Damon said, "Right now we have nothing. We have no idea how to kill Elijah or how to stop Klaus from sacrifising Elena. I don't even believe that the moonstone has been destroyed. Bonnie had help from that Luka and he and his father work for Elijah."

"It seems like were always knee-deep in some sort of supernatural crap, "Alaric remarked.

"Yes, but we make it through, "Damon tried to sound more optimistic than he actually felt, "So will we this time."

"If you say so." Alaric didn't really feel like playing along. "I'm guessing that at least one of us must be having some seriously bad Karma."

"Rock-paper-scissors who goes to Church?"

"I'd rather be at the bar thinking about Church, than at the Church thinking about the bar."

"I'll drink to that."

Damon's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered. "Yes?"

"Hi, Damon, it's Carol Lockwood."

"Hello, Mrs. Mayor. How can I help you?"

"I have a young man here, who needs a place to stay."

Damon groaned. This _really _wasn't the time. "We're actually not taking in lodgers at the moment."

"It will just be for a couple of months. Or until he finds someplace else to stay. I assure you, he won't be bothersome."

"Fine, "Damon sighed, "I'm not home right now, but I'll call my brother and tell him that he'll be coming over."

"Thank you, Damon."

Darwin rang the doorbell. Like everything else, the Boarding House looked encredibly large.

A young man aswered the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Darwin Havens, "He introduced himself, "Carol Lockwood sent me over."

"Oh, yes, come on in, "He stepped aside to let Darwin in, "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you." Darwin immediately liked him. He had a strong, but non-threatening presence. Kind of like his own.

"You look young for a college student, "Stefan observed.

"Er ... Yes, I was home-schooled."

Stefan led him into an enormous room. Darwin liked it better than the Lockwood Mansion. It was much less posh. "This is the parlour. Feel free to use it."

Darwin adjusted the shoulder strap to one of his bags. He was carrying all three of his laptops and his backpack. "Thank you."

"All the rooms have their own bathroom, "Stefan informed him, "The first door upstairs is to my brother's room, the third is to mine. Other than that you can pick whatever room you like."

Stefan went back into the hall and Darwin followed him, tripping over the doorstep on his way. He usually wasn't clumsy, only when he was nervous. And something about this town made him nervous. There was a black, metaphorical cloud of distrust hanging over it and a faint smell of vervain.

They went into the kitchen. It was a bit small for such a big house, Darwin observed. And so incredibly clean. He figured that not much cooking were taking place here. But that didn't surprise him, as only two bachelors were living here.

"You can use the kitchen, as long as you clean up after yourself, "Stefan said.

He opened some of the kitchen cupboards. There were a few kitchen things but no food. He reached for the door to the fridge.

"No, you shouldn't ... "Stefan began, but it was too late.

Darwin's eyebrows went up as he took in the contents of the fridge; Quite a few hospital blood bags and some bottles of blood. He turned around and looked at Stefan. "I'm guessing that either one of you is seriously anemic and needs daily blood transfusions or you are vampires."

AN: I hope this was a better start.


	4. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

AN: I'm writing chapter 3 right now. It will probably be up tomorrow. I have 7 other finished chapters. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.

Chapter 2: The Phone Call.

" ... So Elena made a deal with Elijah that she would stay out of trouble and he would keep everyone she cared about safe."

Darwin and Stefan were sitting in the parlour, each with a cup of blood in front of them. Stefan had told him to make himself at home, so he'd taken of his boots and socks and was sitting cross-legged on the couch, wriggling his toes. Stefan were sitting on the couch opposit him.

"If Klaus are after you, I doubt that even Elijah will be able to keep you safe, "he remarked.

"You know Klaus?"

"Not well, "Darwin admitted, "I met him briefly in Denmark almost a century ago, so I know what he looks like. I've never met Elijah."

Stefan regarded him for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a friend, "he said, "his name is Kol. Maybe you've seen him or heard of him?"

"No, sorry, I haven't, "Stefan shook his head.

"Well, all I know is that he was born in this area a long time ago, "Darwin said, subdued, "It bothers me that I haven't heard from him in a century. Or heard _of _him. He never was one to keep a low profile."

"I'll tell you, if I hear anything, "Stefan assured him.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for awhile. Darwin was trying to process the things Stefan had told him. He figured that since there obviously were Orignals in town, Kol might not be that far away.

"Your not wearing a Lapis ring, "Stefan observed.

It was still daylight outside, Darwin knew. It had only been three in the afternoon, when he arrived.

"Well, actually ... "Darwin hesitated for a few seconds, " ... I have Lapis Lazuli in my navel piercing."

Stefan had been taking a sip of his blood and snorted into the cup. He quickly put it down on the coffee table. "I don't really know you, but somehow I believe it fits you."

"Oh, yeah?" Darwin smiled wryly, "You should have seen the Witch I asked to spell it. She thought I was mad ... I do have a regular ring, though."

"Don't tell Damon about the piercing, "Stefan advised, "Otherwise, you'd never hear the end of it."

"I'll keep that in mind, "Darwin got up and stretched, "I'll go find me a room. Thanks for letting me stay. It's very generous of you, considering your current situation."

Stefan nodded, and Darwin picked up his computers and backpack. He went up the stairs and tried to remember what Stefan had told him. _First door Damon and third Stefan._ He opened the door to the second room.

It was not a large room. There was a desk with a chair, an armchair by one of the windows, a bed, a nightstand, and an empty bookcase. The furniture was well-kept and old, adding some character to the room. In the other end of the room were two doors.

He went into the room and opened the one on the left. A small bathroom. Then he opened the one on the right. A walk-in closet that strangely enough was bigger than the bath room. There were lots of shelves and a bar for hangers.

Good enough.

He put his backpack on one of the shelves and went back into the room. He had to make sure that the rest of his things were messengered over tomorrow.

He took his computers out of their bags and placed them on the desk. Then plugged them into their adapters, before turning on the power.

He checked for wireless internet connections, but there were none. Didn't matter, though, he had a dongle.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing and he jumped. He had just purchased it, when he arrived in Virginia. Only two people had his number. One of them was Stefan, whom he had just given his number to, but he doubt that he would call him from the parlour. The other was Carol Lockwood. Maybe she was checking in on him?

He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Darwin. Long time no see, "a voice said in a British accent.

"Niklaus, "He almost dropped the phone in surprise, "how did you get this number?"

"I looked you up on the internet, of course, "Niklaus said pleasantly, "I need you to do something for me."

"And what is that? "He asked suspiciously.

"I know you are in Mystic Falls, and I know Elijah is there as well. I need you to keep Damon Salvatore from interfering with Elijah."

"And why is that?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Look, Niklaus, I know what you are planning, and I will not participate in your murderous schemes, "Darwin said firmly, "Find someone else."

There was a short pause, then: "I thought you might react this way. I'm hanging up now. Check your phone in a minute."

He lowered the phone. What the Hell was happening? There was the sound of an incoming message. It was a photo. Frowning, he opened the file, and then froze.

It was Kol; Dead in a casket with a dagger in his chest.

He quickly saved the number under the name; NIKLAUS, and a new message came in.

NIKLAUS said: I think you will do as I tell you. If you ever want to see Kol alive again, that is.

He quickly wrote back.

I said: I'll do whatever you want.

NIKLAUS said: Fine. Then keep Damon away from Elijah. And make sure Elijah doesn't find out, who you are, or the deal is off.

I said: Ok.

He sat down in the chair by the desk and stared straight ahead without really seeing anything. At least he now knew what had happened to Kol.

Damon returned home in a foul mood. He and Alaric hadn't been able to formulate a plan at all, especially not since they rapidly had become more and more drunk. In the end, Alaric had begun suggesting things like sulphuric acid and nuclear bombs, and Damon knew it was time to leave.

He entered the hall and immediately caught the scent of cigarette smoke. It made him feel nauseous.

"Stefan!" He yelled.

Stefan came out of the parlour, an inquireing look on his face. "What?"

"When the Hell did you start smoking? If you do that in the house again, I'll make you eat a cigar!"

"I don't smoke. It must be Darwin."

"And who's Darwin?"

"The college student Carol Lockwood sent over."

Damon groaned exaperatedly. "I'd forgotten about him."

"He's a vampire, "Stefan told him.

"Really? I guess that'll make this livin arrangement easier."

Stefan hesitated for a minute, then added: "I told him about our situation. With Elena. And with Elijah and Klaus."

"Do you think that's wise? "Damon asked, "He could be working for one them."

"Then I haven't told him anything, he wouldn't already know, "Stefan said dismissively. "I'll go tell him not to smoke in the house."

"No, I'll do that, "Damon said, already on his way up the stairs. He knocked hard on the second door, knowing that the smell was defenitely coming from that room.

"Yes? "a voice aswered and he swung the door open. Then did a double take. A younger, smaller, and long-haired version of Elijah was looking at him, and at first he didn't know, what to say. Then he remembered why his was there. "Er ... I'd appreciate it, if you didn't smoke in the house."

"Oh, "He answered, sounding more guilty than what was really nessecary, "I forgot to ask about it." He put out the cigarette.

"We don't have a lot of house rules, "Damon told him, "Except no smoke, everyone minds their own business, and don't drink all our blood."

"You don't have to worry about blood, "Darwin assured him, "I have my own suppliers back in Denmark, they send me some every month."

"Wouldn't it be easier to find new suppliers here?"

"It's a bit complicated, "Darwin admitted, "I only drink blood from humans, who are on a purely organic diet."

Damon stared at him for a minute. "Well, if you run out, there is an organic farm right outside town. You can feed on the cows, "he said sarcastically.

"Thank you, "Darwin actually answered.

Damon finally noticed the three laptops on the desk. "How many computers do you need?"

"Well, Daedealus is for assignments and research, "Darwin explained pointing to one and then another, "Diefenbaker is for films, and Desdemona is for music and photos."

"Desdemona? "Damon asked, nonplussed, "as in Othello's wife?

"Exactly."

Who else than a computer could be called Desdemona? No living woman could. _'Hi, my name is Desdemona.' _No one said that.

"What an odd, little person, you are, "Damon mumbled leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He went straight back down and into the parlour, where Stefan was sitting, reading a book. He looked up, as Damon entered.

"Are you out of your mind? "Damon demanded.

"What now? "Damon's bad mood was beginning to rub off on Stefan and he sounded a bit annoyed.

"What now? "Damon repeated, disbelievingly, "did you not see, who he looks like?"

"He looks a bit like Elijah, I know..."

"A bit?! They could be twins born fifteen years apart!"

"Well, you were the one, who told Carol Lockwood he could stay here, "Stefan snapped, finally losing his patience, "But I don't think, he's dangerous."

"No, just stark raving mad!"

"He said that he is here looking for a friend and that he has never even met Elijah. I believe him."

"Yes, and you also once believed elephants could fly, "Damon reminded him.

"Only because you told me so!"

"Alright, he can stay, "Damon sighed, "but if he turns out to be a maniac, it's on you head."

"You're the only maniac in this house, "Stefan muttered.

"Yes! And I would like to keep it that way! "Damon yelled on his way out.

Darwin sat in his room, brooding. His senses were keen and he had easily been able to hear the Salvatore brothers' conversation. Just an hour ago, he would have agreed with Stefan. Now he mostly agreed with Damon.

Not that he would ever try to hurt any of them or their friends, but it wasn't a good start to betray his hosts.

He received another message on his phone. He was afraid that it might be Niklaus again, making more demands, but it was from a number, he did not know. He opened the message and read it:

'Hi, Darwin. This is Jenna Sommers. I'm the one keeping the archives. I thought, we could meet at my place tomorrow and I'll tell you about your job in more detail. Would that be alright?'

'Sure, "he texted back.

'See you tomorrow then. I'll text you the adress.'


	5. Capter 3: Magic Cards

AN: I'm delaying John Gilbert's arrival a bit more, because quite frankly, I hate him and I wanted some more Dalaric bonding.

Chapter 3: Magic Cards.

Darwin knocked on the door to Jenna Sommers' house at exactly 9 Sunday morning. A boy he guessed was about his own physical age opened the door. But he was quite a bit taller, Darwin noticed, enviously. Teenagers were gigantic these days.

"You must be Darwin, "he said.

"Yes."

"I'm Jeremy, "he told him, "Come on in. Jenna is expecting you."

He stepped inside and looked around. The house seemed perfectly normal. Just like the ones he'd been at in Denmark. It calmed him remarkably.

"Jenna, Darwin is here!" Jeremy yelled. He disappeared up the stairs, as a young woman came in from another room.

"Hi, Darwin, "she smiled, shaking his hand, "I'm Jenna Sommers."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Sommers, "he answered, politely.

"Call me Jenna, "she said, gesturing for him to follow her.

"I'll try to remember that, "he said. It didn't seem proper, though. As suspicious of authorities as he was, he had never really let go of the old ways of adressing adults. He wasn't a kid, really, but he was from another time.

They went into the kitchen, which was pretty large. He saw boxes of old books and documents on the kitchen table.

"My sister kept a lot of old journals here, "Jenna explained, "We currently have a writer in town, who is doing research on the area. I'm going through some stuff to find anything that may be of interest to him. The rest will be moved to the archives at the Library."

Elijah.

"If you want, I'll help you with that, "he offered.

"Thank you, "she said, "I also need someone to go through the archives for him."

He smiled at her. He liked her presence. It wasn't strong; it was soft and slightly fragile. He guessed that she was plagued by several inferiority complexes, but that would be expected in a woman, who were trying to raise two teenagers at such a young age.

"You actually look a lot like him, "she noticed.

"Really, "Darwin stiffened slightly, "Is he also from Denmark?"

"No, I don't think so, "she answered.

"Then it's probably a coincidence." He grabbed a book from one of the boxes and looked through it, quickly. It was a leather-bound Journal. "So what is this writer looking for?"

"I think we should focus on the werewolves, "Damon said, "That's the one thing we can actually do something about."

"And by werewolves you mean Tyler and Jules?" Alaric asked.

"Especially Jules. She was the one, who killed Rose. If I run into her again, she's dead!" Actually, Rose's death wasn't bothering him as much as his reaction to it. When did he start to care?

He and Rick were sitting at a table at the Grill, not at the bar like they usually did. The seats at the bar were all taken; The place was packed this Sunday.

Alaric sighed. "And what do you suggest we do about Tyler?"

"Kill him, too?"

"Killing Jules is one thing, "Alaric remarked, "she's new in town, but Tyler has lived here his entire life _and _he's the Mayor's son. If he disappeared it would not go unnoticed."

"We could make it seem like an accident."

"The people of this town no longer believe in accidents."

Damon snorted, but he knew Rick was right. Too many people had died already.

Alaric changed the subject: "What about this new lodger, you have?"

Damon shrugged. "Name's Darwin. He's flakey, but Stefan think he's harmless. I think he might be right."

"Flakey how?"

"Early this morning, he was standing in the kitchen in his pyjamas, sniffing Oreos and then throwing them out ... and there's his music. Sounds like he's standing in his bathroom, playing the recorder."

"That _is_ strange."

Damon shrugged again. "So how is it going with you and Jenna?"

"Fine, I guess, "Alaric looked down at his drink, "But I hate lying to her. I wish I could just tell her the truth. How about you? Any action on the female front?"

"No, I'm not getting involved with another woman anytime soon."

Alaric frowned. "Didn't think I'd ever hear you say that."

"You're my best friend. Couldn't lie to you."

"I'm your only friend, "Alaric reminded him, then asked, "Is it weird? Us being friends?"

"Probably, "Damon nodded, "But no weirder than Darwin."

Darwin looked up at the kitchen clock. It was almost ten past two. He was starting to get hungry again. He always was, though. He didn't drink a lot of blood, but he ate human food on a regular basis. It somehow made his hunger for blood easier to bear.

"I should go get something to eat, "he said, putting down the documents he had been looking through.

"Oh, "Jenna also looked at the clock, "I could make you something."

"No, thanks, "He said, grabbing his backpack, "Where do you go to eat in this town."

"The Grill is definitely the cheapest place, "Jenna told him.

"Where is it?"

"Well, Jeremy said he'd be going there today, "she said, "Maybe he'll take you there ... Follow me."

They went upstairs and Jenna knocked on a door. "Come in!"

She opened the door and poked in her head. "Are you going to the Grill soon, Jeremy? Darwin needs someone to take him there."

"Sure, "the boy answered, "I'm almost done with this assignment. It'll only be about ten minutes. He can wait in here."

Darwin went into the room and Jenna shut the door. The room was quite cluttered. There were shoes and clothes on the floor. Jeremy was sitting in front of his computer writing with his eyes on the screen.

"I know what you are, "he suddenly said, sounding casual.

"How?" Darwin asked.

"Elena told me. Stefan told her."

"Does it bother you?"

Jeremy shrugged. "No, not at all."

"Good, "Darwin looked at a box next to the un-made bed, "You've got quite a lot of magic cards."

"Yeah, you play?"

"Yes, but I left my cards in Denmark. May I take a look?"

"Sure."

Darwin kneeled down by the box and started to look through the decks. He pulled one out from the black deck: "Whoa, Lord of the Undead, 9th Edition. I've been looking for that one."

"It's rare, but it's not hard to find online, "Jeremy informed him. He had finished writing and turned around. "We can play sometime, if you want."

"I'd like that, "Darwin smiled at him, feeling a little insecure for some reason, "I can have my cards send over, and we can trade."

"Cool, "Jeremy got up, "I'm done now. Let's go."

"Seems like all we ever do together is either killing or getting drunk. Maybe I should invite you over for movie night?" Damon wondered.

"Isn't that a little too soon? "Alaric asked, "We're only on our 80th date."

"Don't play hard to get!"

"I can't help it. You gotta woo me."

They were still sitting at the table, but keeping an eye on the bar in case some seats might become available. Seated here, they had to get up to order more drinks.

Alaric sighed. He knew he was almost at his limit for a Sunday. Unless he wanted to teach classes with a hang-over the next day. And it wasn't even three o'clock yet.

Alaric glanced at the door and saw Jeremy walking in with another boy, he had never seen before. They looked around, saw him and Damon and walked over to them.

"Hi, "Jeremy said.

"I'm Darwin Havens, "the other boy introduced himself and held his hand out to Rick.

"Alaric Saltzman, "he said, shaking the boy's hand.

"So, what are you talking about?" Darwin took a seat at the table.

"We're talking about werewolves and women, "Damon answered, "You know anything about either?"

"Werewolves? Nothing at all, "Darwin answered, "And women? Even less."

"Come on, "Damon urged, "You must know something."

"Ok. I remember that in the Middle Ages, people used to believe that werewolves had their fur turned inwards during daytime. So if they suspected someone was a werewolf, they would cut him open, and ..."

"Yes, thank you, "Damon interrupted, "That's very informative."

"You remember the Middle Ages?" Alaric asked baffled.

"Yeah well, in Denmark the Middle Ages didn't end until around 1530. Why are you asking about werewolves?"

"We have a couple in town and they're not exactly friendly, "Damon explained.

"They never are. But after a while, you'll be able to pick up their scent. Makes it easier to avoid them."

"There's Matt, "Jeremy interjected, "I have to go ... Do you think you'll be able to find your own way home?"

"I'm not sure, "Darwin admitted.

"I'll take him, "Damon offered, "I'll probably need a driver in a little while anyway... You do know how to drive, don't you?"

Darwin sendt him a doubtful look. "Not really."

"Sounds like it'll be an interesting ride home."

AN: I used to play Magic: The Gathering with my ex-boyfriend just to humour him. Anyway, I needed something for Darwin and Jeremy to bond over.


	6. Chapter 4: Tyler Lockwood

AN: Some of the dialogue is from the episode 'Daddy Issues.'

Chapter 4: Tyler Lockwood.

Monday morning. Darwin was in the kitchen, getting ready for his first day at work, when he heard the Salvatore brothers arguing in the Boarding House's Library.

"John Gilbert?! That's your big 'Save Elena' plan?"

"I called Isobel and John answered. He said he could help."

"Where is he now?"

"At Elena's."

"If I see him, I'll rip off his head. Even though it might not make much of a difference, since he does most of his thinking with his ass."

"He actually said he'd come by to talk to you some time today."

"What the Hell do John Gilbert and I have to talk about?!"

"He said he knew a way to keep Elena safe."

Darwin grimaced. They were spreading dark negative energies. He certainly had to do a cleansing ritual, when he got back from work. Now, did he have anymore Lighten Up Spray?

He grabbed one of his blood bottles from the fridge and put it into his backpack. He heard footsteps in the hall and then Stefan came into the kitchen.

"I'm going into town to see Caroline,"Stefan said, "Do you need a ride?"

"No, "he answered, "I don't have to be at the Library for another hour, so I'll walk. But thanks, anyway."

Stefan hadn't even entered the house, before Caroline started talking. She sounded frantic.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon, "she said, "And he knows that Damon killed Mason. I don't know, how he found out."

"It must be that other werewolf, Jules. She had a run in with Damon. She probably told him."

"Tyler was really up-set, "Caroline sounded close to tears, "You should have seen him. He was so betrayed!"

"This is bad, "Stefan stated, already trying to come up with a plan, but he couldn't get a hold of his thoughts. They swarmed around in his head.

"You're not going to tell Damon, are you?"

"No, "Stefan answered firmly, "He already thinks all werewolves should die! If Tyler tries to retaliate, he could get himself killed."

"We cannot let that happen, "Caroline grabbed Stefan's arm and pleaded with him, "You have to talk to him, before he does something stupid."

Stefan hesitated. "Why should he listen to me?"

"You always know the right things to say. He and I ... "she paused, "... We are friends."

Darwin made one stop on his way to work. At the old Church ruins in the woods. They hadn't been difficult to find. A path that started almost right behind the Boarding House led straight to them.

He found the stairs leading to the crypt and followed them down. There was the stone door with the pentagram.

He put his laptops on the ground and went to the door. He grabbed it and pulled it open. Then he took off his backpack and grabbed the bottle of blood from it.

"Katherine? "He called into the open crypt.

At first there was no answer, but then he saw a dark figure appearing. It stayed in the dark and all he could see was that it was a woman with long hair.

"What do you want?" Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been screaming for hours.

"I wanted to give you this." He put the bottle on the ground and rolled it into the crypt.

She stayed silent for ten seconds, then: "Why?"

"No reasons. Just thought you needed it."

Honestly, since Stefan had told him about Katherine, he had thought about her a lot. He couldn't bear the thought of her starving in the tomb. The pain had to be excruciating.

She took a step forward and her face came into the light. He could tell that she was pretty, even with her dark hair matted and her face dirty.

"Thank you, "she said simply.

"You're welcome, "he picked up his things, "I'll bring you more tomorrow."

Alaric and Jenna sat at a table in the Grill. They'd had a run in with John Gilbert that morning at her house. Neither of them had expected him to come back. At least not so soon.

"I can't believe it, "Jenna said again, "John is Elena's biological father. My sister's husband's brother. How have he been able to keep it a secret for so long?"

She never would have believed it, if Elena hadn't confirmed it.

Alaric reached out and took her hand, turning it over. He started to caress her palm lightly with his fingertips. He hadn't told her that he had already known. Yet another secret he had to keep from her.

"And you're her late biological mother's ex-husband.

"I know, "Alaric told her, "It will take awhile to get used to the thought."

"Hey you two."

Startled, they both looked up, then rolled their eyes, when they saw that it was John Gilbert. "Can I join you? "

"Do you have to?" Jenna asked irritably.

"Maybe not. Look who's here!"

They turned their heads and saw Damon walking up to them. He ignored Jenna and Alaric and went straight to John. "John, good to see you. How are you?"

"Fine. Good to see you, too."

Stefan stood in the late Mayor's office. It had been easy enough to enter the house. He had already been there on several occasions and knew it quite well. He could hear footsteps draw nearer and stepped back.

Tyler entered the office and went to the desk. He looked up something on the computer. Stefan moved and Tyler immediately picked up the movement. His wolf powers made him faster than a normal human and he went for the door.

But it wasn't a full moon and Stefan was stronger and faster. He caught him and held him up against the wall with an arm on his throat.

"I'm here to talk, "he said reassuringly, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Tyler stopped struggling and gave him an unconvinced look. "Then why did you break in?"

"I didn't. The door was open." Stefan slowly released Tyler and took a step back. He wanted to give Tyler some breathing space, but stayed close enough to him that he could catch him, if he tried to run again.

"Tell me how Mason died, "Tyler demanded.

"You already know. About Caroline, she's your friend. She's not perfect, but you don't want to be her enemy."

"I thought that vampires and werewolves were supposed to be enemies."

Stefan sighed. "Look, it doesn't have to be that way. We can find a way to live together without fighting. We can make it work. This is our home."

Suddenly, Tyler's cell phone started ringing on the desk, distracting Stefan and before he had time to react, Tyler jumped forward and answered the phone.

"Jules, help!"

There was a short struggle, before Stefan managed to wring the phone from Tyler's hands.

"Dammit, Tyler, "he said, exasperatedly, "I'm trying to safe your life."

"So, rumor has it that you know something, "Damon said, sending John an impatient glare.

"Yes, problem is that I don't know if I trust you, Damon. Vampires can be compelled by Originals. How do I know you're not compelled by Elijah? Katherine is. That's why she's still in the tomb."

They were standing at the back of the Grill, away from the other customers. Damon was leaning casually against the wall. They were side by side, rather than face to face.

"I'm full of vervain, "Damon answered, "and so is my brother."

John looked slightly startled. "You are drinking vervain?"

"Yes. So what do you have to say?"

John seemed to consider for a moment, then said: "I'll come to the Boarding House tonight. Then I'll show you."

Stefan and Tyler were regarding each other in silence for several minutes. Finally, Tyler broke the silence: "

You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?

Stefan was about to answer, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He grabbed it and checked the callerID. It was Caroline.

"Yes?"

A female voice, he did not know, answered: "Do you want to see your friend alive again?"

He frowned. "Who is this?"

"Ask your brother."

"Jules? Where is Caroline?"

"She's right here ... You want proof?"

First there was nothing, then the sound of a gunshot and Caroline screaming.

"Bring Tyler to me, "Jules demanded, "The clearing by Wickery Falls. You have twenty minutes until Caroline dies."

Then she hung up and Stefan was left staring at his phone, feeling the beginning of panic. Somehow, he knew this was a trap,but there was no way he could let Caroline die. Tyler stood next to him with a confused look on his face.

"What's happening?"

Damon was sitting alone by the bar. It was getting late. He was wondering what exactly John Gilbert had dug up and if it was even useful. And even if he had something, could he be trusted?

No. No way in Hell.

"Damon ... "

He turned his head and so Jenna standing beside him with another woman. She looked familiar, somehow.

"This is my friend, "Jenna continued, "she wants to meet you. This is ... "

"Andie Star, "he said, finally recognising her, "You're the news lady."

"Yes, that's me, "she sat down next to him, "can I buy you a drink?"

"Well ... "

They were interrupted by his phone. He picked up:"What is it?"

"Jules have Caroline, "Stefan was saying urgently, "She wants me to bring her Tyler, or she is going to kill her."

"Alright, calm down, "Damon was trying to think, but wasn't really succesful. He hadn't been drinking a lot, but there was a lot of noise in the Grill, "Where are you?"

"At the Lockwood Mansion with Tyler."

"And why are you with Tyler?"

"He found out about Mason. Caroline asked me to talk to him."

"Stay where you are. I'll be there in five minutes."

He put the phone back in his pocket and turned to Andie. "That was my brother. An emergency. We have to continue this some other time."

He didn't wait for her respons, before he was out of his seat and gone. At the door he almost collided with Darwin, who was on his way in.

"Whoa, what is wrong? "the boy asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for this. "The werewolves have Caroline. They are going to kill her, unless we bring them Tyler."

"Fine, "Darwin nodded, "I'm coming with you."

Damon looked at him doubtfully. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Not at all. But I'm pretty strong. Maybe I can help."

Damon sighed. He knew there wasn't time to discuss this. "Alright, but you'll stay three steps behind."

AN: Lighten Up Spray is actually something I found on the net. Apart from Darwin, who the Hell buys these things?

One more chapter and then: Elijah.


	7. Chapter 5: Werewolves

This story is dedicated to the memory of my father; I'm learning to live without you, but I still miss you all the time.

Chapter 5: Werewolves.

Darwin was afraid of the dark, which had to be rare for a vampire. His hearing and sense of smell were more than exellent, but his nightvision had for some reason never been good. Maybe because he had been half blind as a human.

They walked through the woods and he could make out the shapes of the Salvatore brothers ahead of him with Tyler Lockwood between them. He could smell the young werewolf clearly and the smell was absolutely revolting. He was beginning to regret coming along. He hadn't known it meant he had to walk through the forrest in almost complete darkness.

They finally came to a clearing and stopped. Ahead of them was an RV parked and two people were standing beside it, illuminated by the light from the open door. One of them was a man with cropped hair and the other was a woman with blonde hair. Probably that Jules.

Darwin looked around, trying to see through the darkness. The smell of wolf was so strong he almost gagged. There had to be more of them. Maybe even a lot more. Even the Salvatore brothers as unused to werewolves as they were, had to smell it.

"Where's Caroline? "Stefan asked, and the woman inclined her head toward the RV.

"She's inside. Give us Tyler."

"Give us Caroline, "Damon demanded.

"You don't want to fight us."

"It's not a full moon. You're no match for us. We can take you, "Damon stated, sounding more confident than Darwin thought he should.

"I'm not so sure of that, "Jules said calmly and then she whistled.

Finally, Darwin could see them. They were showing up all around them. Wolves. Oe of them were carrying a flame thrower, another one a crossbow. There had to be at least ten and he and the Salvatore brothers were surrounded.

Darwin wasn't particularly afraid of them. Quite frankly, he was more afraid of the dark. He had never actually fought a werewolf before, but he knew they weren't as strong in their human form.

"Give us Tyler, "Jules repeated.

Damon gave him a push forward. "Go ahead."

Tyler looked quickly back at Stefan, then slowly went over to the wolves and disappeared into the RV.

"Which one of you killed Mason? "she asked.

There was a short silence, then Damon held up a hand. "That would be me."

The man at the RV pointed at him. "Boys, make sure that one suffers."

And then they started closing in on them.

Damon went directly for Jules, but she jumped up on the RV and out of his reach. Stefan quickly had the wolf with the flame thrower in a headlock, setting a couple other wolves on fire.

Darwin considered his options for a few seconds, then decided that his objective had to be saving Caroline. He didn't kill and he didn't know how to fight. In that the Salvatore brothers were on their own.

He dodged a swing from a wolf, and ran to the RV. The man with cropped hair pulled a gun at him, but he continued.

Then he was shot in the chest. Once. Twice. And two more times, but it didn't slow him down. He hardly flinched at all. He grabbed the gun from the man's hand and hit him over the head with it. He crumbled like a piece of paper.

For a second, Darwin thought he might have used too much force and kneeled down to feel for a pulse. Luckily, the man was only knocked out.

As he entered the RV he felt a crossbow bolt hit him between the shoulder blades and penetrate skin and flesh. He hissed, but couldn't quite reach the bolt, so he decided to leave it.

Tyler was sitting on the floor of the RV right beside the door, looking scared and confused. Darwin heard a woman sobbing. He ignored Tyler and went to the bars at the other end of the RV. He didn't bother with the lock mechanism, but grabbed the bars and pulled. The door came right off with a shrill sound and he threw it aside.

The pretty, blonde girl inside looked up at him, her face streaked with blood and tears. "Who are you?"

"Darwin, "he reached out a hand. She grabbed it like a lifeline, and he pulled her to her feet. "Could you help me with this bolt?"

He turned around and he felt her hands gripping it and pulling. He made a face when it came out, but didn't make a sound.

"Come on, Caroline." He took her hand again and pulled her along.

They had just exited, when he felt a horrible pain stabbing through his scull. He heard cries of pain all around him, as he let go of Caroline's hand and fell to his knees, holding his head.

"What's happining?" He felt a hand on his back.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena that no harm would come to you. I am here to see to it that the promise is upheld." The voice sounded distorded through the pain in his head.

"Not Darwin, he's with us, "he thought it was Stefan's voice, but he wasn't sure."

"He is not part of the deal."

"Please ..., "that was definitely Caroline.

As suddenly as it had come, the pain disappeared. He sighed in relief and let go of his head. He looked up and saw the wolves laying spread out in the clearing, all unconcious, and a Warlock were standing in the middle with his hands held up by his sides.

"You need to leave, "he said.

"That was the last one." Damon dropped he wooden bullit into the zink and Darwin looked down at his chest. The wounds were rapidly closing now.

"Thanks, "he said and moved over to turn on the shower, while Damon rinsed the blood of his hands.

"No problem." Damon walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. He had only just turned on the TV in the parlour, when he heard the doorbell. He glanced at the clock. 9.30.

He went into the hall and opened the door. Then immediately regretted it. It was John Gilbert.

John walked past him into the hall without waiting for an invitation. "I was here at 8. No one was here."

"We had a situation, "Damon said, but didn't elaborate.

They went into the parlour and John looked around. "Where's your brother?"

"He took Caroline home. So, what is it that you have to show me?"

"You know, personal feelings aside, I believe that you and Stefan will do anything you can to keep Elena safe. Therefore, I bring you this."

He put something wrapped in fabric on the desk and opened it. There was a dagger and a small vial of some powder in it. He held up the dagger and Damon took a couple of steps towards him. "What is that?"

"This is how you kill an Original, "John answered calmly, "The vial contains ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their heart."

"And how do you know this? "Damon asked, feeling unconvinced.

"Isobel. She did some research. She good at finding out things."

"Yes, I know, "Damon said, "The question is; Can I trust you?"

"As much as I can trust you, "John held his eyes for a minute, then left.

Damon picked up the Dagger and examined it. It had a slender blade and reminded him of an icepick. If only there was some way, he could know for sure.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly wrapped dagger and vial back in the fabric. Then he opened one of the desk drawers and put them away.

It was almost 10 when Stefan returned to the Boarding House. He hadn't liked the look on Caroline's face when he'd left her. It was absolutely broken. So he'd picked up Elena and Bonnie and brought them to her house to spend the night with her. At least he knew she wasn't alone now.

He went into the parlour and found Damon sitting on a couch, watching the late news on tv. Darwin was sitting right next to him, sleeping with his mouth half open and his head resting on Damon's shoulder. For some reason, Damon hadn't pushed him away.

"Cozy, "Stefan remarked.

"Yeah, I'm taking a couple of minutes to pretend I'm a Family Man."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid if I wake him, he'll start talking about Ecofeminism again... I'm not carrying him upstairs, though."

Then the doorbell rang.

"That would be Andie, "Damon said and Stefan frowned.

"Who's Andie?"

"Andie Star, the news lady, we met at the Grill. I called Jenna and got her phone number ... Go let her in."

Stefan sighed. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

AN: Right now I'm writing chapter 12. Will probably update again Thursday.


	8. Chapter 6: Enter Elijah

**tvdspnislife:** Thanks for all your reviews:) I met lots of Darwins, when I was in college. He seems to have a mind of his own; I try to control him, but he just keeps getting weirder. And I love to write Dalaric. There will be a lot more of that. Can't believe they killed Alaric on the show ... I'm looking at the chapter you had problems with understanding. It was chapter 2, right? I'll see if I can do something about it. I've actually rewritten the entire story, because someone commented that it was confusing. (This is the new version, btw) ... Oh, I just realised it was the prologue! That will become clear later in the story. It's kind of a look into the future:) Thanks again and here are two new chapters...

AN: Old chapter 1 and 2, so this is where the story used to start. Changes have been made. These were the first chapters I wrote and I think my English is a little shaky here. It was the first time in over two years that I had written anything in English. I usually write very short stories, this is only my second attempt at writing anything longer. I may forget some loose ends along the way or write chapters that really doesn't make any sense. Let me know, if I do. I am always willing to rewrite.

(In the last chapter it was Monday, this is Friday that same week.)

Chapter 6: Enter Elijah.

'You see it when I'm drunk;

I'm an original punk!'

/D:A:D, 'Riskin' it all'.

Elijah met Jenna outside the library at 10.32 the following Friday. He smiled politely at her and took up a relaxed stance with his hands in his pockets.

She returned the smile, looking slightly flustered: "Most of the Historical Society's journals and maps are in the basement. I've asked Darwin to dig up anything that might be of interest to you."

"Darwin?" He asked distractedly, as they entered the library.

"Yes, "Jenna almost sounded on the verge of giggling, "he's a foreign exchange student. Carol Lockwood hired him to catalouge books and documents. He's from Scandinavia, as far as I remember. Would you believe, he's Jeremy's age and he's already a sophomore in college..."

Elijah nodded, not really paying much attention to Jenna's stream of words, but he was far too polite to completely ignore her. He much doubted a college student, who was young enough to be in high school, would be able to find anything he hadn't already read a million times over.

The librarian at the counter smiled at them as they passed her. She wore a dreamy expression on her mousy face, as if she imagined herself on a white, hawaiian beach surrounded by palm trees. Her facial expression was far too happy to match her current position.

Jenna showed Elijah down the stairs and into the dry, well-ventilated and windowless basement. Several bookcases lined the walls, filled with books, journals and cases of scrolls. In the middle of the room was a large work table, with several stacks of books and three open laptops placed rather carelessly on top of it. A lone figure sat in front of one of the laptops with his back to them. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a striped, multi-coloured sweater and his long dark brown hair went down past his shoulders. His fingers wandered purposefully over the keys.

Darwin, Elijah presumed.

"We're here, "Jenna said cheerfully.

The laptop was emmidiately snapped shut and the boy turned around.

Eyes, dark as damnation! Dark, dark eyes. And a strikingly familiar face.

"This is Darwin Havens. Darwin, this is Elijah Smith." Jenna's voice sounded far away, and Elijah shook his head, trying to think through his state of shock and regain his composure.

The boy seemed completely unfazed. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Smith, "he sounded polite, but curious. He made no move to get up to shake hands with the newcomer, though. His voice was heavily accented. Danish, Elijah guessed.

Why was that face so familiar? Who did the boy remind him of?

"Have you found anything for Elijah, Darwin?" Jenna was rummaging through a couple of boxes of scrolls.

The boy turned his head and finally, Elijah was able to shake off his state of shock. "Yes, Ms. Sommers, "the boy stood, stretching as if he'd been sitting in the same position for hours, "but not much on the freed slaves, I'm afraid. I've found a map over the old Fell property and several Lockwood Journals, recording wolf attacks."

"Wolf attacks? "Elijah repeated, knowing he sounded slow.

Darwin glanced at him: "Yes, during the civil war and a few years after. I've also found some letters to a Katherine Pierce from a jeweller in New Orleans."

"Concerning?"

"Lapis rings, "Darwin elaborated, "among other things. "

Lapis rings and wolf attacks? What a strange mix.

Finally, Elijah knew why the boy's face seemed so familiar. He had seen it hundreds of times during his mid teens. Everytime he looked in a reflective surface.

It was his own face. Unmistakably.

Why did neither Darwin nor Jenna comment on the resemblance?

"So, you major in History? "he asked Darwin, not really wanting to know, but simply trying to make the boy keep facing him.

"No, Political Science." Darwin smiled wryly and suddenly, he looked a lot more like Kol. There was a good deal of mischief in that smile, though none of Kol's ruthlessness. "Along with all the other neo-hippies."

An ancestor, possibly. But how? His entire family had been turned and neither he nor any of his siblings had had any off-spring. Of course, there was the family members, who had stayed in Europe, when his parents left for the new world. Grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins.

"Which University do you attend?" Elijah asked.

"University of Southern Denmark. I'm only spending one semester here in Virginia." Darwin tugged at a lock of hair. It had red, yellow, and blue wooden beads braided into it.

Vampire or Human, Elijah wondered. Or maybe something else? If he got close enough, he would be able to tell.

He took a casual step toward the boy, not expecting the violent reaction he got.

Darwin's smile disappeared and his eyes widened. He immediately recoiled backwards, bumping hard into the table and knocking over a stack of books and the two open laptops.

"Excuse me, mr. Smith, "he mumbled, hurrying around the table, putting it between Elijah and himself, "I'll get your books."

Elijah stopped short, surprised when feeling a sudden wave of agitation that didn't quite feel like his own. An empath? No, they usually felt other beings' emotions, they did as far as he knew, not project.

Darwin took a stack of journals and parchment from the table and handed it to Jenna. Then helped her finding the right case of scrolls.

"This one. This is the map of the Fell proporty, "he held one up, before slipping it back into the case.

"Let me help you, Jenna,"Elijah offered, stepping around the table. Darwin simultaniously moved back the other way around, keeping his distance.

"Thank you, "she handed Elijah the stack of journals, then opened her bagpack. She pulled out a brown paper bag and placed it on the table. "Your lunch, Darwin."

"Thank you, "the boy said politely, but eyed the bag without enthusiasm. He looked somewhat subdued instead.

"We'll get out of your hair now, "Jenna slung her backpack and the scroll case over her shoulder, "see you at the Lockwood's tomorrow."

"Yes, see you, Ms. Sommers, "Darwin gave Elijah a nod, "Mr. Smith."

Elijah returned the nod on his way to the stairs: "Mr. Havens."

(Break)

At 12.42, Alaric stretched his arms above his head. He had been sitting in his booth at the grill for almost three hours, grading history papers. So far, he had only succeeded in reading through two and a half. His thoughts kept wandering off; to Jenna spending time alone with Elijah, the cultured historian... Oh, and of course the unbeatable original vampire. Alaric kept going back and forth between jelousy and worry.

He finally gave up trying to read, buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

'Well, I'm only human, "he thought, 'and if that's good enough for me, I guess I'm luckier than most ..."

"Mr. Saltzman."

Alaric lowered his hands and looked up: "Darwin."

Darwin climbed into the booth opposite Alaric, set his bag by his leg, and sent him a pointed look. "Let me guess? Jenna and Elijah?"

"I just don't trust him, "Alaric said, crossing his arms over his chest, "we've been looking for a way to get rid of him."

"We being you and Damon, I presume, "Darwin commented.

"He's a threat to Elena."

Darwin rolled his eyes, which he had only done a few times in his life and all of those times at the mention of Elena's name. "Oh yes, Ms. Gilbert. Isn't everything in this world a threat to her?"

Alaric didn't answer.

"How about setting him on fire?" Darwin suggested.

"I'm guessing it, won't work, "Alaric said dejectedly, "and staking him doesn't work either. Damon has already tried that."

"So, he's most likely not inflammable and obviously completely heartless ... I wonder where I can get a 'Team Elijah' t-shirt, "Darwin joked and Alaric laughed humourlessly.

"No drink?" Darwin looked at the papers on the table in front of Alaric, "you look like you could need one."

"I forgot my wallet at home, "he answered sourly.

"Want me to get you a drink?"

Alaric looked at him sharply. "I'm _not_ letting a 15-year-old buy me a drink! If the principal hears of it, I'll lose my job!"

"How about lunch? Have you had lunch?"

"What is this? A date?"

Darwin raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "I wasn't going to buy you food. Merely offer you this..."He pulled a brown paperbag out of his bag and handed it to Alaric.

"What's this?" Alaric asked suspiciously.

"Jenna made me lunch."

"Jenna? "Alaric looked up, abruptly, "did you see her at the library today? Was Elijah with her?"

"No, "Darwin said, looking off to one side.

Alaric knew he was lying, but decided to drop the subject. Instead, he reached into the paperbag and pulled out a steak sandwich. He shook his head: "Are you ever going to tell her that you're a vegan?"

"Nope, "Darwin said and glanced around, "Now, where's the guy who served me last Sunday?"

"Matt? In school, "Alaric told him.

"Oh, here we go. This again ... Miss!" Darwin waved at a girl in an apron. She walked over, with a look off chronic boredom on her heavily painted face.

"Yes?"

"I would like something vegan."

"You mean vegetarian?"

"No, vegan, "Darwin explained, "as in no animals, no animal biproducts, no dairy nor eggs. And no sugar or bleached flour, either, thank you."

The waitress sent him a blank stare, her pencil poised above her pad.

Darwin sighed: "Basically roots, plants and nuts."

"Yes, "Alaric agreed, taking a bite of his sandwich, "very nuts..."

(Break)

It was 5.57, as Darwin walked into the boarding house, feeling equal parts agitated and distracted. His senses were working on high alert and as he entered the library, he was hit full force by Damon's presence, which always made him feel wobbly and slightly nervous.

"Hey, "he muttered as he placed the bags containing his laptops on the desk. "Where's Stefan?"

"Took Elena to her family's lakehouse, "Damon sounded as indifferent as ever, but Darwin knew that when it came to Elena, he was anything but. "What's wrong with you?"

Darwin tensed and finally turned around to send Damon a wary look: "Why?"

He shrugged and took his glass of bourbon from the coffee table in front of him. "You're projecting. Violently."

It had taken Damon some days to be able to pick up Darwin's emotions. For some reason he always projected, when he was up-set. Stefan couldn't feel it, he was too weak.

"Oh, "Darwin breathed heavily and worked to reign in his emotions. He was failing miserably. "I met Elijah today."

Finally, a spark of interest in Damon's eyes. "And?"

"I stayed as far away from him as possible. The man is a force of nature!"

"Was he surprised when he saw you?"

Darwin cheewed nervously on his lower lip: "It certainly seemed so."

Damon downed the rest of his drink and nodded thoughtfully. "So what do you think? Another case of doppelgänger?"

"No, "Darwin frowned, "Elena and Katherine look exactly alike. I see some differences between Elijah and I."

"That would be hard to tell, as he appear twice your age, "Damon pointed out.

"Could be a mere coincidence, "the subject was beginning to get on Darwin's nerves, "can we finish this conversation later? I've got a lot of work to do..."

"Fine, "Damon got up and went to get another drink, "can I borrow one of your computers? I want to do some research."

"What kind of research? "Darwin asked suspiciously. He didn't like lending his computers to anyone and since Damon had used one of them, he had been getting some pretty strange spam mail, most of it having to do with something called a MILF.

"Just about a dagger."

"Dagger?" Certainly sounded like another perverted project.

"I'll tell you about it tommorrow, if you lend me a laptop."

"Fine, "Darwin sighed, "which one do you want?"

Damon gave him a crooked smile: "Desdemona. She has a thing for me, the dirty slut..."

As so many times before, Darwin regretted telling Damon about naming his laptops. All the jokes about Desdemona and her nasty harddrive were getting old. Grumbling, he handed her and the dongle to Damon, before grabbing Deadalus' bag and proceeding up the stairs to his room, which was between Damon and Stefan's.

He pulled Deadalus out of his bag, placed him on the table, and plugged him in. Then he grabbed the open volume of 'Das Kapital' from his nightstand and sat down. He opened the word document titled; Communism: The Inevitable Revolution? He started reading the last few paragraphs, without really understanding, what they were saying. The book was boring, the subject was boring, and he couldn't keep his head together.

Fifteen minutes later, he gave up, pulled out a drawer and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches. He lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. Then suddenly remembering Damon, he quickly went to the window, opened it and sat down on the windowsill.

Damon was still intollerable toward cigeratte smoke 'invading his senses' as he said. Or smoke of any kind, really. Darwin was not even allowed to burn insence in the house, which annoyed him to no end, as it had always been an important ingredient in his meditations.

Well, at least he still had his Lighten Up Spray.

He tried to let his mind wander for a moment, but it kept coming back to the same point.

"Elijah Mikaelson, "he said to no one, "I wonder, what happened to you..."


	9. Chapter 7: Tea Party at the Lockwoods

AN: This is old Chapter 3 and 4 put together. They were both short.

Chapter 7: Tea Party at the Lockwoods.

Alaric knocked on the front door of the boarding house and waited. Damon had asked him to come by, because he wanted to show him something. He didn't have a lot of time. He and Jenna were going to the Lockwoods, the Historical Society were having a gathering in honour of Elijah.

Nothing happened, and he glanced at his watch. 9.26 in the morning. He knocked again, a little harder this time.

The door swung open and Darwin smiled at him, looking tired and wearing an apron covered in brown dough.

Alaric blinked, "You are baking? What?"

"Brownies, "he stepped aside to let Alaric enter, "You want some? All the ingredients are organic."

"No thanks, "he stepped inside, "is Damon here?"

"In the shower, I think, "Darwin sighed and rubbed his red-rimmed eyes, "with Andie."

Alaric followed Darwin into the kitchen, then stopped in surprise. Plates of brownies everywhere! On every surface! "Did you bake all night?!"

"Almost, "Darwin sat down by the kitchen table and closed his eyes, "Damon and Andie kept me up."

"Really?" Alaric reached out and grabbed a brownie from a plate and started eating, absentmindedly.

"You should've heard them, "Darwin shook his head, "I'm not sure what they were doing, but I swear; at one point I heard howling coyotes gathering outside."

Alaric reached out again and grabbed another brownie: "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Darwin opened his eyes and watched Alaric eat, an unreadable expression on his face. He stayed silent for a few seconds. Then ...

"Alaric ..., "he asked hesitantly, "which plate did you take that brownie from?"

Alaric glanced at the halfeaten brownie i his hand, then looked at the kitchen countertop. Four plates were within his reach. "I don't know." He frowned, "why?"

Darwin chewed on his lower lip: "Nevermind. I just don't think you should eat anymore, is all."'

"Why not?"

"Because you're fat, "Darwin stated bluntly.

Alaric looked at the brownies again: "Darwin, what did you put in these brownies?"

"Just some herbs. But not in all of them!" He added hurriedly.

"What did I eat?

"I don't know, "the boy admitted, smiling sheepishly, "but the good news is that we will know in about half an hour."

"Darwin!"Disgusted, Alaric threw the rest of his brownie in the garbage can. "You could've warned me! We have to be at the Lockwoods in an hour!"

"You said, you didn't want any! "Darwin snapped defensively.

"Who supplies you with these herbs?"

"No one, I grow them myself"

Rick sent him a dark glare, and Darwin threw up his hands in defeat. "They are organic!"

(Break)

Damon walked down the stairs, followed closely by Andie. She was wrapping her scarf around her neck.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Alaric with an uncharactaristic, wide smile on his face. As Damon approached, he opened his arms: "Damon! My friend!"

For one horrible second, Damon thought Rick was going to hug him and took a cautious step back, but Alaric's eyes had already moved on to Andie. "Why, hello there, "he reached out and grabbed her hand, kissing it, and then bowing, "and what is your name?"

She blinked: "Alaric, it's me!"

He gave her a blank stare.

"Andie, "she tried again.

"Ah, yes, the reporter, "he nodded importantly, "Action News!"

"It's not called Action News, "Damon remarked.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drunk?" Andie raised an eyebrow and tried to retract her hand, but Alaric clutched it like a lifeline.

He frowned and rubbed his cheek with his free hand: "Why is my face numb?"

"More like stoned, "Damon corrected, walking past Andie and Alaric, "I'll get you some coffee, Rick."

"Damon, I have to leave." Andie finally succeeded in freeing her hand, almost tipping Alaric over in the process, "I have to cover a tea party at the Mayors. The historical society. In honour of some writer from out of town. Elijah ... something."

"Smith, "Darwin offered as he stepped into the house, a bucket of fresh flowers in his arms.

Damon came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee in each hand. He stopped to look at Darwin: "Where did you get those?"

"We have flowers delivered every day." Darwin looked fondly at the bucket of flowers in his arms.

"Really? And who is paying?"

"I am!" Darwin snapped.

"Lillies. Manly!"Damon yelled after him, as he walked the flowers into the kitchen.

"I'm going to that thing at the Lockwoods, too, "Alaric stated, accepting the mug of coffee from Damon, "to watch Jenna make out with an Original, who talks and dresses like Frasier Crane."

"Maybe you should keep Rick here, "Andie suggested quietly after kissing Damon goodbye.

"Actually, I was planning on going to the Lockwoods myself, "Damon said, "I think it's time Elijah and I officially met. But don't worry; I'll keep an eye on Rick."

Andie looked doubtful, but said: "Then I'll see you there."

"Thanks for breakfast, "Damon whispered, adjusting her scarf.

(Break)

"So this is how you kill an Original?" Darwin asked, his voice filled with disbelief. He eyed the dagger suspiciously from where he was leaning against a bookcase across the room from Damon.

"Yes, "Damon answered for the tenth time, waving the dagger casually, "according to John Gilbert."

"And you believe him?"

"Not in the least. So I checked with Katherine ..."

"So you have the word of John Gilbert and Katherine Pierce? Why am I not convinced? Have you even considered reasoning with Elijah first? He could be a useful ally."

"That's what today is about, "Damon assuered him, "getting to know his motives."

There was a pause. Alaric sat swaying back and forth on one of the couches, staring blindly off into space.

"You are going to kill him today, aren't you?" Darwin asked grimly.

Damon rolled his eyes: "Listen, Mr. Love-Peace-And-Harmony; I am _not _going to try anything stupid at the Lockwoods, is that clear?"

"Uh huh, "Darwin sounded unconvinced.

"I won't, "Damon placed the dagger back on the desk, "I'll wait for the opportune moment."

"That would be when he's making out with Jenna, "Alaric interjected dreamily.

"So I guess this is the dagger you wanted to research on my laptop?"

"Yes, "Damon answered, "but I found nothing. Nothing about the dagger and nothing on the Originals. And only very little on the sun and moon curse."

"Anything we didn't already know?"

"Nope."

Darwin was about to ask another question, when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller id; NIKLAUS.

"I ... I have to go, "he stammered and retreated hurriedly to the kitchen.

Once there, he began texting frantically:

I said: What do you want?

NIKLAUS said: Where are you?

I said: At the boarding house. Cannot talk. Damon nearby. Going to the Lockwood Mansion with him and Alaric today.

NIKLAUS said: Remember our deal. If you ever want to see Kol again, that is.

I said: Don't worry. I'll keep Damon from interfering with Elijah, you have my word.

NIKLAUS said: Very good. Where's my doppelgänger?

I said: At her family's lakehouse with Stefan. Don't know where it is, but I can try to find out.

NIKLAUS said: Won't be nessecary. You focus on Damon and Elijah.

I said: Got it.

Darwin leaned back against the kitchencounter and slipped his cell phone back into his pocket.

That doppelgänger was going to be the death of him!

(Break)

Darwin tucked at the collar of the white shirt, Damon had made him wear and quickly scanned the crowd assembled in the large room at the Lockwood Mansion. He saw Jenna and Andie to one side, talking animatedly, and Carol Lockwood with Elijah, standing further into the room.

Damon walked up to Andie and kissed her. "Thanks for introducing us, "he told Jenna in passing.

Darwin sighed as Damon drew nearer to Elijah and Mrs. Lockwood. He saw him shaking hands with the Original.

"Come on, Mr. Saltzman, "he pulled irritably at Rick's hand.

Alaric had insisted on holding his hand all the way up to the house, stopping at each crossing of the paths and making him look to both sides.

Darwin followed in Damon's footsteps, dragging Alaric along with him. On his way, he caught a whiff of wet dog and shuddered. Undoubtedly, Tyler Lockwood, whom he actually hadn't been officially introduced to, yet.

He stopped a short distance away from Damon and Elijah, and Rick finally let go of him and stepped right up to them, completely oblivious to Carol Lockwood's stunned expression.

"Ah, Elijah, this is Alaric Saltzman, "she informed the Original, "our high school history teacher."

Elijah turned away from his conversation with Damon and held out his hand to Alaric: "Pleased to meet you."

"No, no, "Alaric shook his hand solemnly, "pleased to meet you, Dr. Crane."

Elijah's eyebrows went up: "Excuse me?"

"Elijah is writing a book on small town Virginia, "Damon informed Alaric hurriedly.

"Really, "Alaric regarded Elijah without blinking, "how original..."

Darwin felt a desperate giggle working its way up his throat, but when Elijah turned his attention to him, he quickly swallowed it.

"Mr. Havens."

Darwin kept his distance and stuck his hands into the pockets of his grey, woolen trousers. "Mr. Smith. I hope you found the books, I gave you, informative."

"Very much so, "Elijah's eyes bore into his, "as a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you some questions about one of them."

Darwin stiffened, feeling panic working its way up his spine. "Which one?"

"The one on the original Scandinavian settlers."

"But I didn't give you ... "Darwin immediately halted himself, "I only looked through it. I didn't read it, I'm afraid."

"It will only be a moment of your time, I assure you." Elijah turned to Carol Lockwood and Darwin saw his pupils dilate as he looked her straight in the eye.

"You can use my late husband's office, if you want to talk some place quiet, "she offered, smiling warmly, "Elijah, you know where it is."

Darwin's mouth dropped open. Elijah hadn't said a word! The man was truly frightening. And wasn't Carol Lockwood supposed to be on vervain?

"Thank you, Carol, "Elijah smiled back at her then turned back to Darwin and held out his arm, "this way, Mr. Havens."

Darwin sent Damon a pleading look, but he merely shrugged. Darwin knew what it meant; there was nothing he could do.

So, Darwin had no choice, he had to comply. He lowered his head in defeat and followed Elijah to the office. Elijah held the door open for him and Darwin made sure not to brush against him as he entered. He went as far back into the office, as he could, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for Elijah to make the first move.

Elijah regarded him for a minute, then asked: "Who are you?"

"Darwin Havens, "he answered mechanically.

"Why are you here?"

"I was hired by Carol Lockwood to work at the library."

Elijah sighed. "Why do we look alike?"

"I don't know, "Darwin started chewing on his lower lip as he always did when he was nervous.

"You are lying, "it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Can I go now?" Darwin asked worriedly.

Elijah nodded and stepped aside to let him past. Darwin eyed him suspiciously when he walked by him, but Elijah remained motionless.

It wasn't until he reached for the doorknob, he felt a hand entangle in his hair and pull him back roughly. He let out a surprised yelp as he was jerked around to look into Elijah's dark eyes.

Elijah leaned in towards him and for a wild moment he thought he was going to bite him, but Elijah straightened up again quckly. "You are not human, "he stated, "what are you?"

"I'm a vampire, "Darwin choked out around the fear tightening in his chest.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know, "he answered desperately, as the hand twisted his hair.

"I can compel you to tell me the truth, you know." Elijah sounded as calm as ever.

"No, you can't!"

"You're an Original?" Elijah frowned thoughtfully.

"No, I'm not, "it wasn't until that moment, Darwin realised their question-and-answer session was in Danish, "I've ingested vervain..."

"Very clever. Who turned you?"

"I don't know! I don't remember."

"Hm, "Elijah searched his face for a moment, "Where were you born?"

"In Denmark."

"And who were your parents?"

"They were farmers, "he answered, his voice shaking, but sounding more like its normal self, "My father died while my mother was expecting me."

That, at least, was partly true.

"Please, let me go, "Darwin pleaded miserably, switching back to English.

"Fine." Elijah retracted his hand roughly, pulling out several of Darwin's long, dark hairs. "You can go."

Darwin backed away, not wanting to turn his back to Elijah this time, but the man wasn't even looking at him. He bumped into the door, reached back, turned the door knob, and pushing past a surprised Damon on his way out.

(Break)

Elijah shook his head and reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a small plastic bag. He had found a bunch of them at the library. They were used for old coins and other small trinkets. He carefully placed the long strands of hair in the bag and sealed it shut.

So, the boy was refusing to answer his questions? Luckily, he knew a discreet doctor in town with an extensive lab.

He heard someone enter the office, and looked up. "Damon Salvatore. I trust everything is well?"

"Yes. Had a bit of a werewolf problem."

"Yes, I heard, "Elijah said calmly as he stuck the plastic bag back into his pocket.

AN: I in no way endorse the use of drugs in any kinds of food. Or growing your own pot.

Btw, I have to ask; am I the only one who liked Daniel Gillies' old haircut better?


	10. Chapter 8: Werewolves Again

**tvdspnislife:** Alright, here's another chapter:) It's not that long, so I'll post chapter 9 this evening (It's 6 a.m. now) ... Stoned Alaric is actually also fun to write, so we may see more of him ... It's not that I don't think Elijah is hot no matter what. He IS my favourite. I'm actually pretty tired of the writers killing Originals on the show. They're over a thousand years old and they barely get into Mystic Falls before they start falling like flies ... Anyways, thanks for reviewing again.

Chapter 8: Werewolves again.

A glum silence hung over the three people in the parlour at the boarding house at 8.35 that Saturday evening.

Damon sat in the couch across from Darwin and Alaric, still wearing his blood-stained shirt. He hadn't been able to get anything out of Elijah, and in the end the Original had stabbed him in the neck with a pencil. Darwin was chewing nervously on a finger nail and Rick wore a disgusted expression on his face.

"I called him what?" he mumbled to himself.

"At least you were having a good time, "Damon remarked sarcastically, "unlike the rest of us."

"What else did I do?"

"Nothing much, "Darwin assured him, "you stood staring at a tray of sandwiches the rest of the time."

"Yes, I think I remember that. And Jenna?"

"She told you goodbye and you were perfectly polite."

Damon sighed. His patience with his current company was wearing thin. He was rarely bested by anyone, man or vampire, and his defeat made him even more moody than usual. He didn't know what to make of this Elijah Smith, or whatever he called himself, and today hadn't helped much. Only made him even more suspicious.

Darwin started tapping his fingers on the surface of the coffee table in a steady rhythm, and Damon sent him a withering look."Oh, go to bed, will you!"

The boy jumped violently in his seat and Damon sighed again. Had he been someone else, he would have apologized, but it simply wasn't in his nature.

"Go to bed, "he repeated more softly instead, "you're tired."

"Right, " Darwin mumbled, getting up, and grabbing his bag. "Goodnight, Damon. Mr. Saltzman."

"Night, "Alaric waved him away, dismissively, and Darwin disappeared into the Hall.

Alaric stretched his legs out in front of him. "I better get going. I have to be at Jenna's in ... What was that?" He turned his head towards the door to the hall.

Damon shrugged: "Just Darwin setting down his bag. He always overstuffs it with books. He steals them from the library, you know."

"What ... nerdy delinquincy."

"That's nothing compared to the propaganda he leaves lying around the house, "Damon grabbed a newspaper from the coffee table and threw it at Alaric, "This one's actually _called_ Propaganda!"

The word was printed in big, red letters on the front page.

"We demand free birth control, "Alaric read aloud, "Nine reasons why Shell should not drill for oil in the Arctic ... are you sure he's not making bombs in his room?"

"Not sure of anything, "Damon shook his head and leaned back. They heard the sudden sound of booted feet running up the stairs. "Eavesdropping on adult conversations is very rude, Darwin! "Damon called out.

His phone started ringing on the table, and he picked it up.

"Hello, "he said unenthusastically.

"Damon, it's Bonnie."

Damon's eyebrows went up. "Bonnie, I don't think you have ever actually called me before."

"Shut up and listen... "she sounded urgent, "I tricked Luka into drinking a sleeping brew at the Grill and Jeremy and I brought him to Caroline's. I put him in a trance and made him answer my questions. It turns out that the Martins are working with Elijah, because Klaus has Luka's sister. They intend to kill Klaus right after the sacrifice. Klaus will be the weakest then."

Damon frowned. "_After _the sacrifice? But that would mean ..."

"Yes, Elena will die."

"Does she know?"

"She knows, "Bonnie confirmed, "It's all part of the deal she made with Elijah."

"Dammit, "Damon threw his phone across the room.

"What now?" Alaric asked, tossing the newspaper back on the coffee table.

"According to the deal Elena made with Elijah, she has to be killed in the sacrifice."

"Why?"

"He will only be able to kill Klaus afterwards."

"This means ... "

"Elijah has to die."

"I can't deal with this right now and I _really_ have to go, "Alaric said, standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow at the Grill, right?"

"Right, "Damon got up to pour himself a drink. But as soon as Alaric disappeared into the hall, another loud bump sounded, and Damon froze.

That was definitely out of place!

He moved over to the door and stuck his head out cautiously. Alaric was lying on the floor by the front door, a bloody knife protruding from his chest. Damon glanced to the other side and saw Darwin by the stairs, the boy's neck twisted at an unnatural angle.

Elijah

, Damon thought immediately.

The Original hadn't been invited in, but as only vampires took up permanent recidency at the boarding house ever since Zach had been killed, he didn't have to.

Damon inhaled deeply and forgot all about Elijah. The hall reeked of wolf!

At least five or six had to have passed through here, as he wouldn't have been able to pick up the scent had there only been one.

He moved silently down the hall towards Darwin and knelt down beside his motionless body. He gently moved the boy's head to fit his neck back into its natural position and thus starting the healing process.

He then stood back up and turned to Alaric. But as he passed by the kitchen door, someone jumped at him and latched on to his back. A syringe pierced his neck and he felt the burning sensation of vervain being forced into his system.

He fought furiously, slamming the intruder into the walls, but he never slackened his grip around Damon's neck... not even for a second ... and slowly, the fight and fury drained out of Damon and he fell to the floor.

Through the kitchen door came three more wolves, the only one he recognised was Jules.

"Hi, Damon, "she said, "Nice to see you again."

And he lost consciousness.

(Break)

Darwin shook himself awake. The smell of blood was strong around him and he felt his fangs elongating in automatic response. He lifted his head and rubbed his aching neck.

What had happened?

Right ahead off him lay Alaric, completely still. He got up on hands on knees and crawled to him. "Mr. Saltzman?"

Darwin grabbed the knife sticking out of Rick's chest and pulled it out. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to lick the blood off the blade. He was always hungry, since he only drank about two pints of blood a week, and his currently weakened state made that hunger so much worse.

He threw the knife away in disgust, and felt Alaric's neck for a pulse. Nothing.

"Where's the girl?"

Darwin froze and jerked his head around. The voice was coming from the parlour. He got to his feet and stumbled to the door. He took a step inside, but immediately had to lean on the door frame as his entire world went reeling.

The smell of blood and wolf was pounding him mercilessly, and he felt his grab on sanity loosening. Bodies lay strewn across the floor, beside their own bloody hearts.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed loudly and three heads were turned towards him.

Damon was sitting chained to a chair, a collar with wooden nails in it was around his neck. Elijah was standing right in front of the door, his hand resting on the shoulder of a young man, who Darwin did not recognize.

"Oh, Jesus! Oh no ..."

"Relax, "Damon said in an annoyed tone, "you're projecting again."

Darwin held up his hands, as Elijah took a step forward. "Oh, no no, you don't!"

He was beginning to thoroughly loathe the sight of the cultured Original.

Elijah turned back to the young man, removing his hand from his shoulder and gesturing toward the door. "You are free to go."

The young man blinked at the Original a couple of times, then turned and ran, brushing past Darwin on his way out.

"Come here, Darwin, "Damon ordered, "help me out of these chains."

Darwin obeyed mechanically, walking over to Damon, grabbing the chains, and pulling. They tore apart easily. Then he helped Damon take off the collar without any further damage.

Elijah pulled out a white handkerchief and started wiping the blood off his hands. "You are strong, "he remarked.

"Yeah, that is neither here, nor there, "Darwin mumbled.

"Why don't you go up to bed? I'll take care of the mess." Damon pushed him toward the door.

"Alaric is dead, "Darwin told him thickly.

"He'll wake up soon, "Damon assured him, "he has a ring that brings him back to life."

"A what?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Go on up."

Darwin sent Elijah a doubtful look. "What were all those wolves doing here?"

"They were looking for the moonstone, "Damon was picking up the chains.

"And where is the moonstone?"

"Over there."

It was laying across the room on a table. He stared at it. He'd never actually seen it before. It was hard to believe that something so small could cause so much trouble.

"Right, "he went back to staring suspiciously at Elijah, who finally held up his hands.

"I'll go, if it makes you feel better." He went out the door in the other end of the room, picking up the moonstone on his way.

(Break)

Darwin woke up a few hours later to the sound of an incoming text message. He grabbed his cell phone and squinted at it in the dark.

New message from NIKLAUS.

He read the text and sighed, slowly getting out of bed. He put the cell phone back on the nightstand and started dressing. Then he went to the window and opened it, listening for any movement in Damon's room. Not a sound.

He climbed up on the windowsill and jumped out of the window.


	11. Chapter 9: And the Plot Thickens!

**tvdspnislife:** I know I promised to post this chapter yesterday, but for some reason I had no internet access on my computers and I cannot post from my cell phone ... Well, here's some more of me torturing Darwin. And Damon torturing Alaric ... Might be time for them to have another "man date" soon.

AN: Some of the dialogue is taken directly from the episode, 'The Dinner Party." The lyrics used are from the song 'Tell Me Why' by Gorky Park.

Chapter 9: And the Plot Thickens!

'How much trouble can you make?

And how much shit can you take?'

/D:A:D, 'Riskin' It All'.

Alaric groaned and rolled over on his side, before opening his eyes. The clock on the bedside table showed 10.13. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then glanced around the room, not recognising his surroundings. Then he remembered that he was at the boarding house.

The door was wide open and he heard faint laughter travelling up from below.

He got out of the bed, pulled on his jeans, and ran his fingers through his hair, then quickly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Damon, Stefan, and Darwin were sitting around the kitchen table with two large plates of brownies in front of them.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy, "Darwin chanted.

Stefan frowned: "Does family count?"

Darwin shook his head and Stefan and Damon both grabbed a brownie from the plate on the left.

"Have you even ever kissed a girl? "Damon asked, while eating his brownie.

"Occasionally, not often, "Darwin answered.

"Never have I ever ... "Stefan paused to let out an uncharactaristic snicker, "... Used a pick-up line."

Damon grabbed a brownie from the plate on the right and Darwin from the one on the left.

"Didn't think it was your style, "Stefan commented.

Damon shrugged: "No man's creative when drunk and horny."

Alaric quickly caught on: "Which plate contains the special brownies?"

Stefan snickered again. "That's the fun of it; we have absolutely no idea!"

Rick moved over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. "When did you and Elena get back?"

"Very early this morning. I dropped her off at her house. We had a surprise visit from a couple of werewolves last night."

"So did we, "Rick remarked and sipped his coffee. "What was your problem?"

"Tyler and Brady. They came for Elena. Tyler did not know that Elena had to be killed in the sacrifice to break the curse. He let me go when I told him and I killed Brady ... I wonder how they found out about the doppelgänger and the moonstone?"

"Maybe Tyler knew something about the moonstone? It _was_ his uncle Mason, who had it. And there was Mason's involvement with Katherine."

"Mr. Saltzman, would you get me one of my bottles from the fridge, please, "Darwin asked.

"Sure." He went to the fridge and grabbed one of the bottles labelled 'organic' and handed it to Darwin.

"Thank you, "Darwin said, then added, "do you want to join our game?"

Alaric grimaced. "No thanks. I've got papers to grade. And I got a message from Jenna last night. She'll be showing Elijah around the area today, and I thought I'd tag along."

"Alright, "Damon nodded, "just remember the name."

Alaric stared at him, uncomprehendingly.

"_E-li-jah._"

Alaric shook his head. "You are such a dick!"

(Break)

Elijah and Jenna were walking slowly side by side across an open field. He was actually beginning to find the young woman's company quite stimulating. She knew her local history well ... As it was written in the books, of course, but still; Elijah appreciated knowledge of the past, possibly because he had lived through a good portion of it.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence, "she informed him, carrying the map, Darwin had dug up for them. She had a bag of scrolls slung over one shoulder.

"Ah, the Fells, "he mused, "one of the 'Founding Families.'"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"My reaserch showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast. It was Salem,to be precise."

"Massachusetts? "Jenna asked surprisedly. "As in the witch trials?"

"Which means the ever lauded Founding Families ... didn't actually found anything, "he concluded.

Elijah looked up and saw Alaric Saltzman walking up to them, hands in pockets.

"Well, I bet it was the men, who made a big deal about being founders back in the 1860's, "Jenna said, "men are very territorial."

"Yes, they are, "he agreed as Alaric came to a halt and Jenna finally noticed him.

"Elijah, this is my ... _friend_, "she sounded out the word in a way that made it clear, that there were more to it than that, "Alaric Saltzman."

"We met briefly at the Lockwoods,"Elijah informed her.

"Yeah, "Alaric said casually, "I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along, being a history buff and all."

There was a short silence, which was borderline awkward, before Alaric continued: "Where to next?"

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners, "Elijah said, sounding just as casual as Alaric, "Some say the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Well, I only brought the surveys, "Jenna reached out and touched Elijah's arm briefly, "I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec."

Elijah and Alaric watched her walk away, before facing each other.

"Alaric Saltzman, "Elijah stated, "you are one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"Yes, so is Jenna, "Alaric reminded him calmly.

"You don't have to be jealous, "Elijah said, "I don't really pursue younger women."

Alaric stared him down in complete silence.

"It was a joke, Rick, lighten up, "Elijah patted him on the shoulder. Then Elijah's cell phone started to ring in his pocket. "Excuse me."

He walked a good distance away from Alaric, before pulling out the phone.

UNKNOWN CALLER ID.

He answered it: "Yes?"

"Mr. Mikaelson? This is Dr. James Stern."

Elijah glanced back at Alaric and lowered his voice, even though he seriously doubted the human would be able to hear him at this distance: "You already have the results of the DNA-test, Doctor?"

There was a brief pause. "No, someone broke into my lab last night. The only things taken were the two hair samples, you sent me."

"That's odd, "Elijah frowned, "And the surveillance cameraes?"

"The security system was hacked and the recordings deleted ... I strongly suspect that you don't want the police involved?"

"No! No, I do not."

"Can you get me some new samples?"

"That's quite possible."

(Break)

"So, Elijah's plan has been for Elena to die all along?" Stefan asked again.

Damon nodded, setting down his drink. "That's what Bonnie told me."

"Yes, and Elena confirmed it. It's part of the deal she made with Elijah."

"Then Elijah has to die. The sooner, the better."

"I guess so." Stefan sounded subdued.

"You guess so?" Damon threw back at him, disbelievingly.

"I know it has to be done, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, "Stefan stated defensively, "there is no way this is going to be easy. Elijah's an Original, we don't even fully comprehend what that means!"

"Don't worry, "Damon tried to reassure him, "we are going to be smart about this."

"Have you told Darwin? He's quite a bit stronger than the two of us. We may need him."

"Darwin?"Damon said incredulously, "participating in murder? And on someone he may or may not be related to, however far removed. No, I haven't told him."

"You told him about the dagger, "Stefan reminded him.

"I needed to know, if he knew something about it. He's as old as sin."

"Did he know?"

"Not sure. But since we've decided to kill Elijah, I officially don't trust him to be on our side."

Stefan sighed deeply: "So, about Elijah; how and when?"

"I'll think of something." Damon looked up from his drink, spotting Bonnie and Jeremy sitting together several table's over and an irate-looking Luka walking up to them. "Oh, this should be good..."

"What?" Stefan turned his head to see what Damon was referring to. "Oh!"

Luka leaned forward, putting his hands flat on the table. "You wanna tell me what the Hell happened yesterday?"

Bonnie raised a questioning eyebrow at him: "Sorry?"

"Don't play dumb, "Luka's voice was slowly rising, "you both were here, and ..."

"And?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan snickered loudly, and Damon missed the next few sentences. He sent his brother an annoyed glare, realising that Stefan still had to fully recover from the 'brownie attack' that morning. He himself had gotten over it pretty quickly and Darwin had hardly been affected at all.

"... bought you a coffee and we played pool, "Bonnie said, sounding slightly bored.

Luka bent in closer to her: "You see, I think you are lying."

Jeremy immediately jumped to his feet. "And I think you need to back off, "he said, but without making it sound like a threat.

Luka looked back an forth between the two and, much to Damon's chagrin, walked away quietly.

"What an anticlimax. I was ready to put twenty bucks on Gilbert Junior."

"I don't know, "Stefan mused, tapping his fingertips on the table, "Luka's a Warlock, I'm sure he has a few magic tricks up his sleeve."

"Wanna bet?"

"Luka left. They are not going to fight."

"They might, "Damon smiled, "maybe not now, but later on. It's just a question of starting the right rumours at the right time."

"Scheming bitch, "Stefan murmered.

"I prefer the term 'warmonger.'"

Stefan straightened up and inclined his head toward the door: "Incoming. Sour history teacher."

Alaric took a seat at their table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How was it with Jenna and her new boyfriend?" Damon asked teasingly.

"Quite boring, actually. We took a walk in the countryside..."

"Oh, how cute, "Damon remarked sarcastically, "they are already looking for real estate."

"... And talked about local history, "Alaric finished, ignoring him.

"Did you get anything out of Elijah?"

"No, like I said, it was quite boring ... but maybe we shouldn't talk about this now, "he added hurriedly, as he saw Andie walking up to them and seating herself next to Damon.

"Don't worry, "Damon turned his head and kissed her, "she's been compelled to keep our secrets."

"Hmm, "Andie confirmed, "my lips are sealed."

"This is too wierd!" Alaric shook his head in disgust. "Anyway, things are not going to well with me and Jenna right now. Apparently, John has been dropping hints to her about Isobel. How her body was never found."

Damon looked at Stefan. "Who's your scheming bitch, now?"

"What?" Alaric frowned.

"Nevermind, "Damon said, "if you need someone to rip off his head, you just let me know. I'll do it for free."

"Really?" Alaric seemed to consider.

"Sure, what are friends for?"

Damon glanced at the door, just in time to see Jenna enter the Grill. She was followed closely by Elijah. "Oh, look! If it isn't Dr. and Mrs. Crane."

Alaric buried his face in his hands. "When are you going to let that go?"

"Never ... Hey, Jenna!" Damon said as she and Elijah walked up to them, "Heard you had quite a meeting of historical minds today."

"Yes, "Jenna looked Elijah, "you could say that."

Alaric stood up. Everyone was smiling; his was the only one that looked sick. "As much as I'd like to continue this conversation I've got papers to grade."

"You're right Alaric, we should continue this, "Damon said.

"How about having a dinner party?" Andie said enthusiastically.

"That's a good idea, "Damon kissed her, "I'll be happy to host. How about tonight?"

"No, I ... "Alaric began, at the same time as Jenna said: "I'm free tonight."

They stared at each other, until Alaric backed down. "Fine."

Damon looked at Elijah, who shrugged. "Sure. It will be a pleasure."

(Break)

Darwin chewed distractedly on his lower lip, as he entered the Grill. He had spent the entire day at the library, apart from the morning in the Salvatores' kitchen. He had been trying to finish his paper on Communism.

He didn't know, why he even bothered. According to his student ID he was already 16 years old and he was only a sophomore. There was no way in Hell anyone was going to believe he was 18 in another two years.

Darwin kept his head down, thoughtfully, and almost immediately bumped into somone's chest. Someone, who didn't budge from the rather forceful impact, and Darwin fell backwards, landing hard on the floor.

"I'm sor-, "he started automatically, but choked on the words as he looked up and took in the dark, suited figure.

"Let me help you, "Elijah offered calmly and held out a hand, but Darwin merely stared at him as a deer caught in headlights.

After about five seconds, the Original sighed and reached down, grabbing Darwin by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelsen." Darwin realized his mistake the second he made it, but it was too late.

Elijah stared at him, his face still wearing his usual polite expression, but his grip on Darwin's arm tightened a bit.

Niklaus was Darwin's least favourite Original, obviously, but over the last few days, Elijah had become a very close second. He had even surpassed Mikael.

Darwin jumped, as music started blaring from one of his bags. He was carrying all three of his laptops and had no idea, which one was making the offending music:

"_Tell me why why why_

why-ia-ia

We can't find the time

to try-ia-ia

Tell me why why why

why-ia-ia

Cause I can't win this fight

without you"

"Oh, by Odin! "Darwin exclaimed despairingly, feeling more humiliated than he had in centuries. He didn't have to look around to know that all eyes in the Grill rested on Elijah and himself. "Now what?!"

"Darwin!" He heard rather than saw Jenna, but he knew it was definitely her hand that rested briefly on the back of his neck. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, "he mumbled and Jenna reached for his bags.

"I think it's that one." Elijah finally let go of Darwin's arm and pointed to Desdemona's bag.

Ah, of course! As Kol used to say; never trust a woman to be anything but deceitful!

Jenna pulled Desdemona out of her bag and opened her. She quickly shut down Winamp, and the music finally stopped.

"Don't look so frightened, "Elijah told Darwin, as Jenna put Desdemona back in her bag and zipping it shut. He reached out again and stroked the boy's hair, seemingly to calm him down. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Darwin was completely baffled by the kind gesture. It felt completely out of place, considering what had transpired during their meeting at the Lockwoods. But then he felt Elijah's hand tugging at the long, dark strands.

'Oh no, this again?'

After receiving the warning text message from Niklaus last night, it had been pure Hell to break into the doctor's lab and it had taken him the rest of the night to hack into the security system. He highly doubted that he could do it again. After all, he was neither a cat burglar nor a computer whiz. He simply had some experience from freeing lab monkeys with his 'Green Peace' friends a couple of years back.

Besides, he had barely slept for two nights in a row; he was overtired and on edge.

"There, "Jenna said, patting him on the back, "everything's back in order."

"Thank you, Ms. Sommers, "he said, while thinking to himself: 'It sure as Hell is not! But the good news is that now, it finally can't get any worse!'

Elijah and Jenna left the Grill and Darwin walked over to the group seated against the back wall.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, "Alaric commented, sounding slightly amused.

Damon smiled wryly. He had an arm wrapped around Andie's neck.

"We're having a Dinner Party tonight, "he informed Darwin, "and Elijah is the guest of honour. You are welcome to join us if you want to, of course."

He opened his mouth to say that he'd rather cuddle with a porcupine, but then remembered his deal with Niklaus and immediately snapped his mouth shut.

Somehow, he had to keep Damon away from Elijah, which was proving to be damn near impossible. But If anything happened; he'd never see Kol again. At least not in this life.

"Of course I'll join you, "he ended up hearing himself say, "I'll even cook."

"That won't be nessecary, "Damon assured him a bit too quickly, probably thinking it improper to serve an Original tofu casserole and left-over, funny brownies, "Jenna already offered to do that."

And to think he just seconds earlier had thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, because it just _had_ become worse.

And a lot worse!

(Break)

Elijah's cell phone started ringing just as he left the library. He answered it, continuing to walk down the street at a leisurely pace.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Mikealson, this is Dr. Stern again. I've just received the new hair samples you've had messengered over."

"Good, when will the results be ready?"

"I'll stay here tonight until I finish with the test. I should have some answers for you before 10 o'clock this evening."

"Could you call me as soon as you have the results? Or better yet, could you text them to me?"

"Sure, I will."

AN: 'Mikaelson' would be both a Norwegian and a Swedish last name. The modern, Danish form is 'Mikaelsen, 'Either way, as you probably know, it means 'son of Mikael.'


	12. Chapter 10: The Dinner Party

**tvdspnislife: **Heh, thanks. You have _so_ been my favourite person this week:) Here's chapter 10, complete with insane dinner conversation. I'm still a couple of chapters ahead, so there'll be more soon.

Chapter 10: The Dinner Party.

AN: And again, some of the dialogue is from the episode 'the Dinner Party'. And Alaric is in on the entire 'kill Elijah' plan from the beginning, but that is of practically no consequence to the story.

Darwin was gone for the rest of the afternoon and didn't arrive at the Boarding House until 6.30. By then he was drunk out of his mind.

"What the Hell did you drink?" Damon asked him exasperatedly as they stood facing each other in the hall.

"Absinthe, "Darwin slurred.

"An entire bottle?"

"Yes. And another one after that."

Damon rolled his eyes. More than enough to kill a human. This was completely out of character. Yes, Darwin was flakey and highstrung, but he was not an idiot; He knew when to keep a level head. Ever since the boy had met Elijah, though, he had become more and more desperate and jumpy.

Something was clearly going on.

The doorbell rang and Damon decided to leave it for the moment.

"You should go change, "he said, ushering Darwin toward the stairs, "and maybe retire early tonight."

Darwin ran up the stairs .. and that without stumbling, Damon noticed. As drunk as he was, he had a surprising amount of control over his body.

There was another ring and Damon went to the door and opened it.

"John! Surprise! Now leave ..."

John Gilbert moved past him into the hall, completely ignoring him.

Alaric and Jenna came out from the kitchen and Jenna looked at John with pure animosity. "Who invited him?"

"No one, I believe, "Damon answered.

John turned to face him: "When Jenna told me she was going to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided that I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games."

"That was _not_ an invitation, "Jenna mumbled on her way back into the kitchen.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John, "Alaric said calmly while approaching him and Damon with his hands in his pockets, "this is just a friendly dinner party."

He and John locked eyes for a few moments, then Alaric moved back into the kitchen.

John turned to Damon, who held up his hands in a disarming gesture.

"What he said!"

(Break)

Darwin was sitting in a chair by the large dining room table, while Jenna and Andie were trying to sober him up, bringing him coffee and Oreos, which he absolute refused to consume.

"What can we get you?" Andie finally asked in defeat.

"Maybe a bucket, "Stefan suggested at the sick expression on Darwin's face.

"I am seriously going to report the bartenders at the Grill to the police, "Jenna stated angrily, "this is far from the first time they've served alcohol to minors."

"I wasn't at the Grill, "Darwin said.

"Where were you, then?"

"In the girls' locker room at the High School. But there were no girls."

"Why?"

"Apparently, they don't go to school on a Sunday."

"No, why were you there?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe I was drinking from the toilet at one point."

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it, "Stefan said, getting up from his seat across from Darwin, and walking out into the hall. He opened the front door, and Damon moved up behind him.

"Good evening, "Elijah greeted them serenely, looking as immaculate as ever.

"Thank you for coming." Damon placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and felt the tension in Stefan's muscles. "Please, do come in."

"Just one moment ... "Elijah reached out and touched the door frame, "Can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest, you reconsider."

"No, nothing dishonourable, "Damon assured him, "Just getting to know you."

"That's good." Elijah finally stepped inside, but halted abruptly as he was about to pass the Salvatore brothers. "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal; if you as much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house ... Are we clear?"

"Crystal, "Damon confirmed.

(Break)

Darwin was uncharacteristacally subdued, during the first half of the dinner party. He hadn't said a word since Elijah entered the house. But the absinthe had done the trick; he wasn't afraid of him.

He pushed his salad around on his plate, testily. The bad thing about alcohol; It enhanced whatever mood you were in and right now; his was rapidly declining. He was turning from a happy drunk into a snappy drunk.

"Eat something, Darwin, "Jenna told him from across the table.

For some reason he didn't feel like playing along anymore.

"I'm a vampire. I don't need food, I need blood."

Damon and Alaric laughed, the rest of party looked at him; all worried, but for various reasons.

"He's tired, "Jenna explained, "and not quite himself."

"Don't talk about me over my head, I'm _not_ a child, "he grumbled, only loud enough for the vampires to hear.

"Maybe it would be better if he left?"

"And just who the Hell are you?" Darwin turned his head toward the blonde human. He had never seen the man before.

"That's John Gilbert, "Damon answered and Darwin noticed the caution in his voice. Damon didn't know this side of his lodger, didn't know if it was dangerous or not.

"Oh, _you _are John Gilbert! Everybody hates you, you know."

Darwin stared the blonde man down, until he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "Christ, what now?"

'One new message from NIKLAUS.'

NIKLAUS said: Why have I received no updates from you today?

Darwin quickly texted back.

I said: Go screw yourself, Niklaus!

He put the phone back in his pocket.

Meanwhile, the dinner conversation had returned to normal.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town, "Jenna said, while pouring Damon another glass of wine.

"Hm, do tell, "Damon encouraged the Original.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, "Elijah explained, "A faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred of years they developed this community, where they could feel safe from persecution."

Jenna leaned towards Andie, who was seated beside her: "Because they were witches!"

"Yeah, but there are no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem, "Andie pointed out.

"Andie is a journalist, "Damon informed Elijah, "Big on facts!"

"Well, the lore says that there was a wave of anti-witch hysteria, "Elijah continued the lecture on local history, "It broke out in the neighboring settlement. So these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and burned. Some say you could hear the screams for miles around. They were consumed by the fire."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society, "Jenna laughed.

"It is starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me, "John said sounding sceptical.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres? "Damon inquired politely.

"You know ... "Elijah looked around at the people assembled, "A healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course."

Alaric stood up and grabbed the empty bottles. "I'll get some more wine, "he said and left the room.

"I'm surprised you didn't mention the Vikings, Mr. Smith, "Darwin remarked, casually.

"I'm sorry; the Vikings?"

"Yes, the original Scandinavian settlers, the ones we talked about at the Lockwoods. You know; ´'Erik the Red' and 'Red Worm' and ... the rest of the 'Red Family' or whatever. They settled here more than a thousand years ago."

"Really?" Elijah actually succeeded in sounding interested.

"Yes, and they threw smashing parties that everyone attended, even some wolves and the witches, you mentioned earlier. And they drank mead and ate wild boars and mammoths ... Until Kol Mikaelsen died of alcohol poisoning. Then they tied all the witches to a white oak tree and set them on fire."

"And then what?"

"Then they ate the rest of their guests and the Midgard Serpent and, quite possibly, all the Indians, too. "

"Darwin, you're not making any sense, "Jenna finally stated.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, "Elijah said dryly. Everyone looked at him expectantly, but he didn't elaborate.

Then there was the sudden sound of an incoming text message.

"Sorry, "Damon said, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Forgot to turn off my cell."

(Break)

Exactly one hour later, Damon stood in the doorway to the parlour with his cell phone in his hand.

Darwin was sleeping, streched out on a sofa and with a pained expression on his face. Stefan was sitting in the arm chair next to him, reading a copy of 'Propaganda.'

Damon glanced down at the text message, he had received earlier:

Rick said: The dagger is gone.

He heard laughter coming from the dining room. "This is not exactly what I had planned."

"I know, "Stefan said without looking up, "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, you know; if you can't beat them, join them."

Stefan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Elijah is not the only one around here, who is keeping secrets."

Damon winked at his brother, feeling strangely chipper considering the events of the evening, and walked back into the dining room.

"Well, the kids are tucked away for the evening, "he said cheerfully, "now, what are you talking about?"

Jenna looked up at him: "I was just apologising for the dessert taking so long. I mean, it's cooking, not rocket science."

She went back into the kitchen and out of ear shot, leaving Andie, Damon and Elijah alone in the dining room.

"So let me guess, "Damon said to Elijah, "in addition to the moonstone, doppelganger, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground?"

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I will tell you; yes." Elijah paused for a couple of seconds. "Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe, "he admitted, "tell me, why it's so important."

"We're not that close."

"Then tell me instead, what do you know about Darwin Havens?"

"Absolutely nothing." Elijah shrugged. "I had never even heard of him until a few days ago. Why?"

"I don't trust him."

"That is probably wise, "Elijah said, "since he definitely knows something."

"So, what do you say we go look through his things? "Damon suggested casually.

Elijah looked at him as if he had sprouted wings.

"Come on, it's for his own good. Besides, he's passed out on the couch and probably won't wake up until tomorrow. He has consumed two bottles of absinthe."

"And why do you want me to do this with you?"

"Darwin is old. I've heard him talking about being present at Henry the 8th's coronation and something about bad work-environment during the time of the Black Death... I may find important things that I know absolutely nothing about."

(Break)

"So where do you want to start? "Elijah asked looking around the tidy room.

"Well, I know there is nothing on his laptops. He has lent them to both Stefan and I on several occasions." He considered his options. "How about this?"

He went to a chest that was placed beside the door to the walk-in closet. He knelt down and tried lifting the lid. It opened easily.

He pulled out a crossbow. "Would you look at this ... And an arrow."

"Bolt, "Elijah said calmly.

Damon looked up in alarm: "Why?"

Elijah knelt down, facing the side of the chest. "It's not called an arrow, it's called a bolt."

"Oh, "Damon put the crossbow and bolt down, "See, I told you that I needed you."

"Well, if you hadn't invited me to come along, I probably would have come back and done this myself some time tomorrow, "Elijah admitted reluctantly.

Damon took up a small trinket, hanging from a leather string. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's Mjolner, "Elijah said, "Thor's Hammer."

"The Thunder God?"

"So, you do know some things, after all."

"I've read 'the Avengers'."

It was Elijah's turn to look blank.

"Marvel comics ... Nevermind." He put the trinket to the side.

Then Elijah dug up several books, reading the titles and setting them aside. "Quite a lot on Norse Mythology and Existentialism. They are all in Danish."

"Anything on bomb making?" Damon picked up a picture frame that had lain hidden beneath the books. "An old Halloween photo."

It was a black and white photo of Darwin and another young man, who looked a couple of years older. They were both dressed up as court jesters. Damon handed the picture frame to Elijah, who stared intently at the photo, before turning the frame over and opening it. He took out the photo and placed the empty frame on top of the books. Then he looked at the back of the photo.

"Not Halloween, Shrovetide, "he said, showing the back of the photo to Damon.

A few words were scribbled, but they made no sense to him. He only recognised the year; 1902.

"It says; Shrovetide, Copenhagen, 1902."

"Really, "Damon said without interest, "Do you know, who the other boy in the photo is?"

Elijah turned the photo back over and rested his finger tips lightly against the glossy surface.

"Yes, it's Kol Mikaelson."

"So, Kol Mikaelson didn't die of alcohol poisoning, after all."

"You have a good memory, "Elijah observed with an amused smile, "but considering the fact that the story was a kind of coded message, I actually think Mr. Havens said the wrong name. I think, he ment the say Henrik Mikaelson."

"Who exactly are Kol and Henrik Mikaelson?"

"My brothers, "He sighed at the questioning look on Damon's face, "I'll explain about my family some other time. It's a very long story.

"How do you suppose Darwin knows Kol?"

"I'm not sure, "Elijah admitted, "But I think he misses him."

"Does he?" Damon turned his attention back to the contents of the chest. "Now what is this?"

He took out the last thing in the chest. A strange figurine; A disc being pulled by a horse. Horse and disc were placed on six wheels.

"It's a replica of 'the Sun Chariot'. The original is in bronze and gold and was found in a marsh in Denmark in the beginning of the 20th century."

"Another thing from the Viking Age?" Damon asked.

"No, "Elijah said, "It's actually from the Bronze Age. The original Sun Chariot is dated to be from around 1300 BC. Bronze Age human's believed the sun was dragged across the sky by a fish in the morning, then a ship until midday. Then the horse led the sun to the Afternoon Ship and in the evening, a serpent led the sun into the Underworld. There the sun was brought back to the fish by Night Ships."

'Oh, my God, "Damon thought, 'Alaric was right, this really is boring.'

Damon started to put Darwin's things back into then chest in the right order and Elijah went into the walk-in closet. Damon had just finished, when he returned.

"What is this?" He held up something for Damon to see.

The dagger!

Lucky for Damon, his facial expression was adequately surprised: "I don't know. Where did you find it?"

"In one of his boots. I'll just hold on to it."

'_Crap!_'

"Did you find anything else?" Damon hurriedly changed the subject.

"Yes." Elijah went back into the closet and came out holding a sword in a scabbard. "This."

Damon got up and went over to him. "Is it a real sword?"

"Oh, yes." Elijah handed the sword to Damon. "It's a double-edged broadsword. It's Kol's sword, actually."

Damon pulled it halfway out of the scabbard and noticed that there were runes carved into the blade.

"Do you know what that means?" He immediately regretted asking, afraid he might make Elijah start another history ramble.

"Something along the lines of; 'Christened in Blood'." Elijah suddenly looked toward the door. "Someone's coming."

(Break)

The door to his room was wide open and Darwin went inside. Then stopped short.

Damon was standing in front of the walk-in closet, holding Kol's sword. Elijah was right beside him. The both stared at him and he stared back.

"Er ... Jenna asked me to tell you that dessert is ready."

Having just awoken and still being drunk out of his mind, he didn't find the display strange at all.

"I know, who you are, "Elijah told him, "you're Kol's son, aren't you?"

Darwin blinked at him, not knowing quite what to answer to that. He finally recovered enough to answer, though. "Yes, I am."

Luckily, the moment was interrupted by Elijah's cell phone receiving a text message. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Then a look of complete surprise crept over his face.

"What?! You are mine?!"

AN: You thought I was going to let Damon and Alaric kill Elijah? No way in Hell!

I am really sorry about Elijah's history lectures. Being a history nut myself, he and I put together is a tiresome combination. I have checked all my historical facts. They should be accurate.

And I have no idea if Absinthe is legal in the US. It is in the European Union. It's like 70% alcohol and taste horrible.


	13. Chapter 11: Poetic Justice

**tvdspnislife:** Well, he can't be both:) Here's his story, anyways. There are some more History, but only what is nessecary to tell it ... Thanks for reviewing again and sorry about the long wait.

Chapter 11: Poetic Justice.

'Not a stranger

No, I am yours'

/Plumb, 'Cut'

Darwin woke to a splitting head-ache and only a fuzzy recollection of the night before. His room was bathed in sunlight and he realised that it had to be well past midday. He grabbed his cell phone to check the time, but was distracted by an unread text message:

NIKLAUS said: If I could, I would.

_'Huh?'_

"Good morning."

He turned his head in surprise and saw Damon sitting comfortably in an armchair by the window.

"Have you been sitting there all night?"

"No, I haven't. But Stefan and I have been checking in on you now and then."

"Why?"

"Last night ended with you having a major breakdown. Don't you remember?"

"No, "he shook his head, "the last thing I remember is ... saying something about 'Erik the Red' to Elijah."

"You mean 'Daddy Original'."

"Oh God, the DNA-test!" He sat up, but immediately regretted the sudden movement and grabbed his aching head. "Where is he now?"

"He left right after you fell asleep. Not because of you, "Damon added at the crestfallen expression on Darwin's face, "he had to meet with his Warlocks."

"In the middle of the night?"

"You would be surprised at how many whitchy things take place at night."

"Is he coming back today?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Damon changed the subject. "Thanks for stealing my dagger, by the way."

"Why are you so sure I took it?"

"Elijah found it in one of your boots."

"Oh, "Darwin was too worn-out and emotionally drained to make up a believable explanation, "You should thank me, really. It would have killed you, if you had used it."

"What do you mean?"

"You know absolutely nothing, Damon, "he said, feeling annoyed, "The dagger can only be wielded by humans. It will kill any vampire, who uses it. I guess, it's the closest thing to justice, you find among vampires today. It is actually forbidden by the Originals for a vampire to kill another vampire. It's an old code of honour that for the most part is still followed today. Originals themselves never kill other vampires for no reason."

"We had actually decided for Alaric to do the killing, since we figured that Elijah would be more wary of Stefan and I than him."

"Alright, in that case; did you know that the Original only stays dead for as long as the dagger remains in place?"

"You could have told me that, "Damon said accusingly.

"No, "Darwin answered bluntly, "before last night, everything was different. I could've told you nothing."

"What happened then?"

"Elijah happened. Basically, Klaus has Kol, If I want to see Kol again, I do as he says. And that was keeping you from interfering with Elijah, and keeping Elijah from finding out, who I am. Last night I failed in doing both. It's only a matter of time, before Klaus finds out."

"So, all along, you've been on Klaus' side?"

"What if it were you? "he asked, "What if Klaus had your brother, what would _you_ do?"

"I see your point, "Damon admitted, "So who's side are you on now?"

"I'm on your side, "he assured him, "I always have been, and I'm done following Klaus' orders."

"I hear what you say, but I don't trust you."

"I know. I don't trust you, either, "Darwin paused, "...Are you mad at me?"

"Well, you're not really the sort of person anyone gets mad at, "Damon said, thoughtfully, "You're not exactly a successfull traitor. Besides, I now realize that killing Elijah will make no difference. It will do nothing to stop Klaus. But you still got some serious making up to do."

"Whatever it takes. Do you think the others will forgive me?"

"Well, I've done much worse things, and I'm still part of the group. And you're a good person, that's more than what can be said about me."

Darwin sighed and changed the subject. "I got a tattoo yesterday."

"Manly, "Damon commented, "Where?"

"At the little piercing parlour downtown."

Damon rolled his eyes: "I meant, where on your body?"

"Oh! On my lower back."

"Did you use a fake id or did you compel him?"

"Neither. I argued with him for almost an hour and he finally gave in. Just to shut me up, I suspect. And even then I had to pay him a lot of money. And I do mean 'a lot'!_"_

"What did you get?"

"I believe, I told him to write 'A Filthy Few.'" Darwin frowned. "But I don't think that's what he wrote."

"Come on, let me see it."

Darwin climbed out of the bed, turned his back to Damon, and lifted up his shirt.

Damon chuckled. "Ah, Poetic Justice."

"It says Poetic Justice?"

"No."

"What does it say, then? "Darwin asked impatiently.

"Maybe you _should_ have compelled him."

"Damon; for the love of God: What does it say?!"

"Brat."

"What?!"

"It says brat."

(Break)

A couple of hours later, the hang-over was gone. Darwin had dressed in brown, corduroy over-alls and a green t-shirt with the anti-EU group's logo on the front. Now he was resting on his bed, watching episodes of that 70s show on Diefenbaker.

His cell phone went off and he reached out and grabbed it. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Guess what?" Jeremy's voice sounded over the phone, "I had a date with Bonnie last night."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, "Jeremy confirmed, then immediately started started backpedalling, "That is ... we decided to hang out."

"Really? "Darwin said unenthusiastically, "then I had a date with the Salvatore brothers, your history teacher, your aunt and uncle, a reporter, _and _an Original, all at the same time last night."

"Whoa, 'who pissed on your sugar sandwich?'" Jeremy asked, imitating Darwin's heavy accent.

Darwin snickered. He'd forgotten about telling Jeremy that particular Danish expression.

"Niklaus has been doing it for a week."

"Klaus?! How the Hell .. "Jeremy trailed off.

"It's a long story, "Darwin sighed, "can we meet at the Grill tomorrow after dinner? Then I'll tell you all about it."

"Sure, "Jeremy agreed, "Is it ok if Bonnie tags along? I mean, if she wants to."

"That's fine. Actually, bring Elena and Caroline, too. They should probably hear the story as well."

"I was getting a bit worried, you know, "Jeremy said, "Since I hadn't heard from you in awhile, and you usually text me every day."

It didn't sound accusing in any way, but Darwin couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He and Jeremy didn't really have that much in common, (other than both of them sorely needing a friend,) but they had instantly felt a kind of kinship. Darwin usually preffered adult company, but Jeremy had already experienced so much in his young life. He knew what it meant to lose someone you loved over and over again.

"I know, I'm sorry. So where was your sister, while you and Bonnie were hanging?"

"At Caroline's. They were looking through a stack of journals that Elena found at the lake house, "he said, then added, "Bonnie told me a lot about witchcraft. She even tried to channel me. We had quite a good time, until Luka's father showed up and took away her powers."

"Because of what you did to Luka, I assume."

"Yes, she's really down about it."

"I'll ask Elijah to make Luka's father give Bonnie back her powers."

"And you really think he'll do that?"

"Oh, I think he might grant me one small favour."

Darwin heard someone coming up the stairs and then there was a knock on his door. He took his phone away from his ear, and called out, "Come in!"

The door swung open and Elijah stood in the doorway.

"Er ... Jeremy, I'll have to call you back later, "he said, ending the conversation.

He put his phone back down on his night stand, but kept his eyes on Elijah. He felt wary, but for some reason he wasn't afraid anymore.

"What do you want? "he asked.

"It's a fine day. I thought I'd try to persuade you to take a walk with me."

"Alright, I will. And I'll even answer all your questions, if you do one thing for me."

"And that is?"

"Get Dr. Martin to give Bonnie back her powers."

Elijah shrugged. "That sounds fair. But your friend will have to promise to stay away from Luka."

"Deal."

(Break)

"... so I made a deal with him to keep you and Damon away from each other. And he told me to make sure you didn't find out anything about me."

They were following a path across the fields behind the Boarding House.

"So he didn't want Damon to kill me. That's strange."

"I actually think he was worried that you might band together. Don't know why."

"I wonder, why he sent _you_?" Elijah mused.

"He didn't. He contacted me the day, I arrived here. He had somehow found out that I was staying at the Salvatore Boarding House. I guess, Niklaus just knows everything."

"So, he hasn't really buried our family at sea?" Elijah sounded hopeful.

"No, he actually sent me a photo of Kol's body on my cell phone, otherwise there was no way in Hell I would have agreed to anything. I'm not naive, you know. I still have it on one of my computers, I can show it to you."

"I would very much like to see it, "Elijah said, then changed the subject, "What is your real name?"

Darwin grimaced: "Thorstar Eliasen, but please don't call me that."

"And what's your story?"

"My mother told me that I was conceived the night you and your family were turned. Her name was Hanna Olafsdaughter, by the way."

"I'm sorry, "Elijah said, shaking his head, "I don't remember her. So many things happened that night."

"I know, "Darwin assured him, "she wasn't from your settlement either. She and her father descended from a long line of werewolves, but for some reason were not carriers of the wolf gene."

"Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to turn, "Elijah remarked.

"No. Anyway, she heard the stories about what happened at your settlement in the weeks after you were turned and they frightened her. So, she begged her father to take her back to Scandinavia. He finally gave in and she, her father and 32 other men went on the journey. Among them were Kol Mikaelson, even though my mother had asked her father not to bring him along. But he did. I'm guessing that Kol had probably compelled him."

"I remember that, "Elijah interjected, "Kol leaving not long after we were turned. We had only just gotten our Daylight Rings."

"Yes, "Darwin said, then continued, "for some reason the men got sicker and sicker on the journey across the sea, dying one by one, and when the boat arrived at Denmark's West Coast, only my mother, her father, Kol, and one other man were still alive. My guess is that they didn't die of scurvy."

They had entered the woods, and slowly walked a path that led to the old cemetary.

"I was born in December the year 962. My mother raised me on her own, as her father died, when I was two. I was raised to be a farmer, even though I was out of a family of warriors. By then Christianity was taking over the Danes, the King, Harald Bluetooth, proclaiming in 965 that he had 'christianized the Danes', and over the next century the Viking Age ended and the Middle Ages began. Missionaries came to our house regularly, offering us eternal guilt, but my mother and I remained believers in the old Norse religion. I still am to this day.

Elijah couldn't help but smile. "You know, you'll have to die honourably in battle or you won't get into Vahalla, and somehow I don't see that happening."

"That's true."

"How were you turned?"

"By accident, actually. I was about to turn 16, when I got ill with smallpox. It killed most of the other kids in my village, and when my mother realised she was about to lose me too, she turned to Kol for help. She revealed to him that you had fathered me to get him to help me. He remembered your father giving all of you blood the night you were turned and tried feeding me some of his blood to heal me. He fed me his blood once a day, until I finally died on the third day. Imagine their consternation, when I came back to life a few hours later. By then my mother had already made arrangements to have my body burned on a funeral pyre. The other kids had all been burned almost immediately upon dying because of the danger of infection."

"What happened then?"

"Well, my mother was elated, of course. Until I went into a frenzy, bit her, and drank her blood ... I killed her."

"I'm sorry, "Elijah said sympathetically, "I still remember what it was like, being a new vampire."

"Well, that's the extent of my 'dark past' as a vampire. I've never killed since. Neither human, nor vampire."

"That's very commendable, "Elijah remarked, sounding impressed.

"I guess it just never was in my nature." Darwin shrugged. "Kol stayed with me, until he found a witch, who was able to make me a Daylight Ring. After that he started leaving me for long periods of time, never for longer then ten years in a row, though. At first, I felt horribly alone, as he and I were the only two vampires in Denmark. But after a couple of centuries, other vampires started to appear and by then I had learned how to live amongst humans."

"I wonder why he never told me about you?"

"I don't know, "Darwin admitted, "Maybe because he was never quite certain that my mother told the truth about my ancestry. There was no way it could be confirmed back then. But he brought Niklaus with him to Denmark once and introduced me to him. I actually liked him, maybe because I had never really had much of a family. It was Niklaus, who started calling me Darwin. Kol never called me anything but Thorstar... It was not long after I met Klaus that Kol disappeared and never came back."

They walked among the trees in silence for awhile, until Darwin asked: "Why did you assume I was Kol's son? I look a lot more like you."

"You've just reminded me so much of Kol from the very beginning, "Elijah explained, "You being erratic and completely controlled by your emotions, but always regarding everything with humour. And when you smile you actually look more like him. But where Kol is ruthless, you are compassionate."

_'A word from our sponsors'._

"Kol do have a great capacity for compassion." For some reason, Darwin always felt like defending him. "He just doesn't know it. He never was easy to be around, true, but he always stuck by you when things were tough, ... if nothing else then to make improper jokes about your misery."

"I'll take your word for it, "Elijah said, "Somehow, I have a feeling that you know him better than I do."

"It doesn't matter, anyway, "Darwin sighed, despondently, "After my failiure last night, I will never see Kol again. That's for sure."

Elijah stopped walking, and turned to face him. They regarded each other for a minute to the sounds of the woods; the bird song, the wind in the tree tops, and small animals moving around on the forrest floor and stirring up the dry leaves.

"When it comes to the future nothing is certain, " Elijah finally said, "but I _will_ promise you this one thing: No matter what happens, you will never be alone again."

AN: I have no idea how long it would take for a bunch of Vikings to cross the sea. I'm guessing that Darwin probably should've been born on the journey, as they would probably have had to travel up the American and Canadian coasts and then via Iceland and Greenland, to get supplies and wait out storms, maybe even for months at a time, depending on the time of the year. But hey, my Vikings are tough cookies and they row straight across the Atlantic in all weathers. And when they need a break, Kol will get off and push the boat.

Darwin's real last name is Eliasen, because Elias is the Danish version of the name Elijah.


	14. Chapter 12: Enter Klaus

**tvdspnislife:** Heh, I also thought Darwin and that 70s show was a perfect match. And thanks for saying you like my writing:) I've always been a little insecure about my English. Until I was 11, the only thing I could say in English was "Hi, my name is Morgan." ... And "A Filthy Few" is as far as I know a Hell's Angels' term ... I just thought it was the most ridicules thing anyone could put on a small person like Darwin:)

AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but the story is starting down a new path and I'm still trying to figure out, which way I want it to go.

And be warned, my Klaus is not pleasant.

Chapter 12: Enter Klaus.

"I don't understand, why we have to kill Klaus at all, "Darwin said, "I know Elijah doesn't like it, no matter what his plans are. And if we could destroy the moonstone, Klaus will have no reason to hurt Elena."

Darwin was sitting cross-legged on the ground, and Katherine sat in a similar position across from him inside the tomb. She was drinking slowly from the bottle, he had brought her.

"You don't know how vindictive Klaus can be, "she told him, "if you get in his way, he'll hunt you to the end of the world."

"You must know, where he is. You've been running from him for centuries. In order to keep away from him, you must've kept some track on him."

She didn't answer right away. And when she did, she sounded hesitating. "I know he was somewhere in New York City last year, but I doubt he's still there."

"I would feel much better, if we had Kol, Finn, and Rebekah, "Darwin said, "I'm guessing that none of them would be too happy with Klaus."

"Rebekah would never turn her back on Klaus." Darwin turned his head and saw Elijah standing by the stairs. "It is impossible to predict what Finn would do after all this time, and Kol is beyond anyone's control."

Katherine jumped to her feet. She could not see Elijah, but she could hear him. Darwin remained seated on the ground.

"Kol is nice enough, once you get to know him." And here he was defending him again.

Elijah gave him a small, crooked smile: "Meaning: He's a jackass, but you'll get used to it?"

Darwin had to laugh. "Yes, something like that."

"Come, Darwin. Jenna is waiting for you."

"Right." He finally got up and followed Elijah up the stairs. When they were far enough away that Katherine couldn't hear, he said: "You know as well as I that without the sacrifice there is only one other way to kill Klaus, and I assume that's not an option."

"No, it's not."

"Are you going to tell the others about Mikael?"

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't either."

"I won't. He would kill us all." Darwin sighed. "It just seems that no matter what we do ... "

"I know. It's impossible to formulate a perfect plan."

They were walking through the new cemetary now. Darwin wondered where Jeremy and Elena's parents were buried. He couldn't find his own mother's grave in Jutland anymore. The land had changed too much. She had been buried in the same barrow as her father. It had probably been dug out by now. He didn't really like the thought of his mother's remains laying on lit de parade at some Danish museum.

"We cannot allow Klaus to break the curse, "Darwin suddenly said, "Too many people would die."

They had slowed down, when they entered the town and were walking at a human pace along the sidewalk.

"No, "Elijah agreed, "it would give him too much power. But it won't be easy. You should realize that before this is all over, you may have to kill again."

They came to a halt outside the Library, and Darwin sent Elijah a sick smile. "I know, "was all he said.

(Break)

Klaus was standing by one of the window in his office, gazing down at the activity in the yard below, his hands were clasped behind his back. The movers were busy moving in one truckload of furniture after the other. Two servants, who had worked for him for more than three centuries, were shouting out orders and giving directions.

He never participated in such mundane activities himself. The only thing he really cared about how was handled and placed, was his collection of artwork.

He had purchased the large mansion only days ago, but as soon as the deal was closed, the moving in and renovation had begun. The movers had to go around painters and carpenters.

He preferred to keep a low profile, but didn't really care, who knew he was here in Mystic Falls. After all, there was nothing they could do about it.

"So, tell me again, what did the moonstone look like?"

"It was small and smooth. And white, almost transparent." The voice sounded hoarse and tired.

He turned around and looked at the young werewolf.

Stevie was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His hands were nailed to the armrests. Blood was dripping on the newspapers that were layed out beneath him.

It was after all a new carpet.

Klaus took the nail gun from the desk, but Stevie was too frightened to even look scared. His head was hanging.

"And you are sure Elijah has it?"

"Yes."

It had been the same questions and answers all day. It wasn't really nessecary. Stevie had spilled the beans as soon as he had been captured on his way out of Mystic Falls. No torture or compulsion had been needed.

Unfortunately for Stevie, he didn't know much, and that irritated Klaus. And Klaus wasn't pleasant company when irritated.

He shot another nail into Stevie's hand and the werewolf's body jerked slightly.

"Fine, I guess that's all I'm going to get out of you."

Stevie looked up. "So you'll let me go then?"

Klaus put the nail gun back on the desk. "Oh no, I've got another use for you."

He took his cell phone and left the room, patting Stevie on the shoulder on his way out. He checked for new messages as he walked down the hall.

Maddox said: Caskets secure at the warehouse. Spells are in place.

I said: Good.

There was one more unread message.

Darwin said: Deal's off.

He wrote back _'Your funeral' _and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

(Break)

There was a long silence, after Darwin had finished relating his story to the four teens at the Grill that evening. He left out nothing. Not Niklaus, not the dagger, not being related to him and Elijah.

"I understand, "Elena suddenly said.

"What?" That was not what he had expected.

"I would do anything for the ones I love, "she explained, "I can hardly blame you for doing the same. And you've known Kol your entire life, you've known us for a few days."

"Thank you, "he said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"And I spent some time spying on Elena and Stefan for Katherine, "Caroline said slowly, "I'm not judging you either."

Jeremy and Bonnie hadn't said anything yet and to be honest, he had been the most worried about their reactions. Jeremy because he knew Darwin the best, and Bonnie because she wasn't exactly kindly disposed towards vampires. Witches hardly ever were.

"If it had just been me he threatened, I would never have done it, "he assured them, "But it's Kol."

"And you told Klaus that you'd no longer work for him?" Jeremy finally said. "That's very brave."

"Believe me; I'm very afraid of what he may do to me. Or to Kol's body."

"So, are you the oldest vampire, who is not an Original?" Caroline asked.

"Probably, but I was not the first one turned. There were a few others before me, but as far as I know, they are all dead now. I was the first one to be turned by Kol, though."

"Then you must be almost as strong as an Original, "she observed.

"Actually, no, "he shook his head, "I live on an absolute minimum amount of blood. I'm stronger than Damon and Stefan, but nowhere near as strong as Klaus and Elijah. I'm not even sure I could take on Katherine. Even if I did know how to fight."

"The question is; what do we do now?" Jeremy tried to get back to the matter at hand.

"Actually, Elijah is discussing it with the Salvatore brothers and Alaric right now. To see if it might be possibe for them to work together."

"And we weren't invited?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Damon said no kids allowed, "Darwin told him, "and I guess I'm not there, because none of them trusts me right now."

"That's complete crap!" Jeremy slammed his hand down on the table, "I'm going to file a complaint with the Volturi!"

"I think Elijah _is _the Volturi, "Bonnie commented resignedly.

"Well, I guess we'll be here for awhile, "Elena said and got up, "I'll get some drinks. What do you guys want?"

Everybody made their orders.

"I'll come with you, "Jeremy offered and started to rise, but Darwin quickly interrupted.

"No, I'll go."

He and Elena went to the bar and while they waited, Darwin said: "Thanks for understanding. You didn't have to. I've never really been particularly nice to you."

Elena frowned. "The times we've met, you've been very polite."

"Yes, "Darwin agreed, "but never warm."

Elena smiled. "We've only met twice. I wasn't expecting you to be more than polite."

(Break)

What was supposed to be a friendly meeting at the Boarding House quickly turned into an argument ... Between the Salvatore brothers, that is.

"No matter what we do this Klaus will keep coming. I say we track him down and stab him in the head!"

"Damon, are you listening to yourself? Killing Klaus is damn near impossible! Destroying the moonstone would be the only logical action. Without the stone, he cannot break the curse. We have three witches in all. It could be possible..."

"Why waste time? Elijah has the dagger ..."

"And as I explained, Klaus is a hybrid, he cannot be killed by the dagger, "Elijah interjected calmly, "I have to agree with Stefan."

Damon looked at him, disbelievingly: "I thought you wanted Klaus dead."

"My objective is no longer to kill Klaus, it is to find and release my family."

"So that's _your_ plan; More frigging Originals?!"

Stefan rubbed his temples, feeling a million years old. "Damon, we are not getting anywhere unless you start to cooporate!"

Damon glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "How about this; I turn Elena into a vampire. Problem solved."

Stefan jumped to his feet. "If you touch her, I will kill you!"

"Oh, really?! You think, you can take me? Come on, I dare you!"

"I'll rip off your head and shove it ... "

Alaric got up and put himself between the Salvatores. "Hey hey hey! How about this? Damon and I will look for a way to kill Klaus, Elijah and Darwin will seek for their family, and Stefan will work with the witches to destroy the moonstone. And everybody will try _not_ to get in each others way."

There was a moment of silence, then Stefan sat back down. "Fine."

Damon, realising he wasn't going to get a fight, scowled at Alaric. "Why do you have to be so damn practical?"

"Someone has to be. And we all know that there's no way in Hell you'd turn Elena without her consent."

"And how would you know that? My sarcasm has reached a point, where not even_ I _know if I'm kidding or not..."

"I will be needing a witch to search for my family, "Elijah remarked, ignoring Damon.

"Right, "Alaric thought for a minute, "Splitting up the Martin warlocks will probably not be a good idea. I'll see, if I can get Bonnie to work with you. She would most likely rather do that than be around Luka and Jonas, anyway."

Stefan sighed. They had a plan now, yes, but it was far from perfect. Perfect would be all of them working together, not splitting up. But how were they supposed to be able to work with Elijah, when it was impossible even for him and Damon to work together?

For now, it probably didn't get any better than this.


	15. Chapter 13: Christmas for Klaroline

**tvdspnislife:** Heh, thanks again:) I am basically still following the plot of season two, but from now on with major changes ... I am also quite curious about the Kol-Darwin bond. I figure it will be strong, but borderline dysfunctional (like all other relationships in the Original family.) But we'll have to wait and see how they will interact. Won't be long now:)

**Hour Glass: **Thanks:) You're welcome back any time.

AN: Well, isn't Google Translate just God's gift to man kind? Anyway, just finished this chapter and since I took so long with the last one, I'm putting this one up right away.

According to the show, this should probably take place somewhere in the middle of Spring, but I felt like moving it. So this is Tuesday, the first of December 2009.

Chapter 13: Christmas for Klaroline.

(Two weeks later)

Damon woke slowly. The door to his room was half open and a funny smell hung in the air. He opened his eyes and saw Andie laying by his side still asleep. Then he recognised the smell.

_Gingerbread._

What the Hell was going on?

He got out of bed without waking Andie, pulled on his black jeans, and went downstairs. He stopped in the doorway to the parlour, staring in horror.

The entire room was decked out in fir branches, wreaths, light chains, red hearts, elves,

poinsettias, and worst of all; a gigantic decorated christmas tree.

Darwin was kneeling in front of the fire place, carving into a log with a small dagger, and Stefan was sitting on one of the couches, wearing a Santa hat and cutting into coloured, glossy paper with a pair of scissors.

Damon held up his hands: "Oh no! Which of the nine circles of Hell is this?"

Darwin looked up and smiled a him: "Happy first of December."

"What the Hell is that?" Damon pointed at the log.

Darwin looked down. "It's a Yulelog. I'm just finishing carving runes into it, then I'll wrap holly around it. We're merging Christmas with Jól this year."

_Oh, the sixth circle: Heresy!_

Damon shook his head in despair. "This is not happening."

"Why not? Winter Solstice is the 21. There'll be plenty of time for both."

He needed a drink. Unfortunately, his bottles had been removed and replaced with a giant bowl of a deep red liquid. It was standing on four legs over three tea lights. "What is this?"

"That would be hot, mulled wine. There's raisins and almonds in it."

"Well, doesn't that just spice it up." He turned away from it and faced the christmas tree again. He looked at it in dismay, when a piece of black fabric caught his eye. He went over to the tree and grabbed it. "Darwin, will you tell me, why my underwear is hanging on your christmas tree?!"

"Didn't think you'd mind. It's an old viking tradition to hang clothes on evergreens."

"You don't put another man's underwear on display ... And don't you laugh, you were in on it!" Damon pointed at Stefan, who covered his mouth with one hand.

The one good thing about having Darwin around was that he seemed to make Stefan less brooding and more sociable. Maybe it was his projection of emotions, as they seemed to have settled into some sort of emotional symbiosis. They shared feelings, though Darwin's was much stronger than Stefan's; Stefan being generally levelheaded and Darwin being high-strung.

Darwin sighed and stood up. "Fine, Grinch, you can take your clothes." He went over to the couch and sat down beside Stefan. "There are some bottles of strong mead in the cabinet, if you need it."

Damon didnt answer, but plucked the rest of his clothes from the tree. "I don't see there's any cause for celebration. We have accomplished absolutely nothing these last couple of weeks."

It was true. Neither of them had met anything but dead ends. Destroying the moon stone proved to be more complicated than they had expected. It seemed to be shrouded in layer after layer of complex spells. And his search for a way to kill Klaus seemed futile. Try googling the word 'hybrid' and all you got were pictures of a Toyota Prius.

"All the more reason to celebrate, "Stefan insisted, "we need to keep spirits high."

Darwin smiled, patted Stefan's shoulder and sang: "_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light ... "_

"_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_, "Stefan joined in.

"No, they won't." Damon shook his head. "And you're both ridiculous."

Darwin crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance: "Fine, how about this then; _Happy Christmas, your arse, I pray God it's your last _..."

Damon snorted. "Very clever, oddball, but your accent ruined it."

(Break)

Caroline was in a foul mood. She wasn't sure why, but over the last week or so, she had become more and more frustrated. The helping Tyler part of her life was over. Their relationship had been strained at best ever since she had been captured by Brady and Jules. They avoided each other at school and didn't see each other after.

She felt like all she ever did these days was school, homework, feed and sleep. She fit in nowhere in her friends' plans. They didn't need her for anything. She was completely useless.

So when time had come to start planning the school's Christmas Dance, she had pounced on it like a starving cougar on a camper. She and Bonnie had met here at the Mystic Grill after school to do some brain storming, but Bonnie had had to leave early to have dinner with her father, and now she was sitting at her table in the crowded Grill, feeling more alone than ever. Her mother was working late, and there were only so many longing stares, she could send after Matt, without feeling like a desperate loser.

She turned her attention back to the booklet, she'd been writing in and skimmed the page quickly.

1. Christmas tree.

2. Snow. (Artificial or cotton wool?)

3. Coloured light chains.

4. Santa doll.

She picked up her pen and added _'snow man' _next to Santa.

"Excuse me, may I join you?"

She looked up in alarm at the sound of the accented voice. How had she not heard him approach? There wasn't that much noice in the Grill. She must have been more focused on her task than she thought.

She regarded him with suspicion for a minute. He looked perfctly normal, though, dressed casually in blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a brown suede jacket. He was about average height, with short light-brown hair that curled slightly at the end, and pale blue eyes. Quite attractive, she admitted to herself, with delicate yet masculine features and there were something noble, almost regal in the way he held himself, in spite of his casual attire. He was smiling, showing dimples on either side of his mouth; the perfect picture of benignity.

Had this been a year ago, she would have been all over him, but the Damon incident had taught her to be wary of good-looking strangers.

She realised she hadn't talked for too long and started to feel awkward.

"Sure, why not?" She wasn't able to keep all her annoyance out of her voice.

He didn't seem to notice and took a seat across from her. "I'm Nik."

The sound of his English accent made her shiver, but not uncomfortably, and she wanted to stare at him again. She kept her eyes glued to her paper, though, not wanting to give away her growing interest. He didn't seem to have that problem, though; she could feel his eyes on her, not wavering.

"I'm Caroline, "she mumbled, starting to feel even more awkward, "And if you don't mind, I have some work to do."

There was something about him that deeply disturbed her and fascinated her at the same time. Something powerful, something ... intense.

She stayed silent for several minutes, eyes on her paper, but unable to make sense out of the words. She was painfully aware of his presence.

She finally gave up and looked back up at him. "Is something wrong?"

He gave her another charming smile. "I'm sorry, love, I'm staring. You just remind me of a poem by Keats."

"And that would be?"

He caught her eyes, and she found that she couldn't look away. She couldn't even move, as he reached out, gently touched one of her blonde curls, and then tucked the strands behind her ear.

"_She seem'd, at once, some penanced lady elf, Some demon's mistress, or the demon's self, _"he recited slowly, carefully forming the words.

"That's beautiful, "she was starting to feel light-headed and another shiver ran down her back, but this time it felt like a warning, "what's the poem called?"

"Lamia, "he finally removed his hand and the spell broke.

She immediately looked back down, not wanting to be ensnared by him again. She felt even more annoyed now, but more with herself than with him. "And what does that mean?"

"Vampire."

Her head snapped back up, but the chair across from her was empty.

He was gone.

(Break)

Darwin went from lamppost to lamppost, hanging up flyers. It was almost 8 o'clock and he would much rather be spending the evening in the parlour, playing Magic with Jeremy, but he felt he had certain obligations.

He was wearing his usual torn jeans with multicoloured patches and his dark green coat with the brown fur trimming around the hood. Synthetic fur, of course. The coat felt restraining and uncomfortable. And completely unnecessary, as he felt neither heat nor cold.

"What are you doing?"

He turned around and smiled: "Mr. Saltzman. I'm hanging up flyers. Do you want one?"

He held one out, but Alaric just stared at it. "Let me guess; _Has anyone seen this hybrid?"_

"No, "Darwin shoved the flyer into his hand and closed it around it, "the Poles are melting."

"Don't you have more important things to do?"

"How can you say that's not important?" he snapped indignantly. "Did you know that if the North Pole melts, New York City will be under 7 metres of water?"

"No, that's if the ice in Greenland melts, "Alaric explained patiently, "The North Pole icecap is floating, it'll make no difference if it melts."

"How can you say it makes no difference?" Darwin was beyond chocked. "It's the North Pole! It's Santa's home. Every year, 200 elves drown."

"Darwin ... "

He turned back to the lamppost. "Well, I hope you can swim, bonehead."

He felt Alaric's hand clasp his shoulder: "Darwin, what is the matter?"

He leaned forward slightly put his forehead against the cold lamppost. "I feel Niklaus in this town. All my instincts are telling me to run. I have to keep myself busy, or I panic."

"Well, we knew he'd show up sooner or later ... Do you know exactly where he is?"

"No." He turned around and faced Alaric again. "But I do know that he is close."

"How can you feel him? None of the other vampires can."

"I'm not sure how to explain it, "he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "it's like aura reading; each aura has it's own signature."

"Isn't that something whitches do?"

"No, clairvoyants. But actually, everybody can read auras with the right training, and as a vampire there's a whole other dimension to it."

"The ability to feel another's presence?"

"Exactly. And Niklaus' is dark and menacing. After what I've been told about him, I'm afraid he won't stop until we're all dead."

Alaric seemed to consider for a minute. "You really think it will come to that?"

"Look what he did to his own family. Most of them are dead, "Darwin paused for a second, "or deadish ..."

"Have you told the others about this?"

"Not yet." Darwin tucked his stack of flyers under his arm, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I'm afraid that Damon will do something stupid, if I tell him and if I tell Stefan, he'll definitely tell Damon. And I haven't seen or heard from Elijah in over a week."

"Weren't you supposed to be working together?"

"Well, he seems to think we should wait to make a move, until Niklaus reveals himself."

Alaric looked suspicious. "And you?"

Darwin blew out a cloud of smoke and shrugged. "I may or may not have other plans."

(Break)

Stefan was laying on a couch in the parlour and watching tv, when Damon came in with a glass in his hand. He had finally found his bourbon in one of the kitchen cabinets.

"What are you watching? "he asked, not really caring.

"The Matrix."

Damon looked at the screen with little interest for a minute, then frowned. "Why is Baron Von Bloodshed in it?"

Stefan gave a quick smile. "That's Morpheus. He's the Captain of the Nebuchadnezzar."

"Do I even want to know, what that is?"

"Not really."

Damon turned away from the tv and went over to the christmas tree for the hundreth time that day. It was ridiculously decorated with a mix of hearts, gingerbread runes, silvery tinsel, small statues of what looked like ready-for-battle Norse Gods, and electric lights.

"Well, guess some of that's slightly more masculine than what's usual."

"Huh?" Stefan didn't look away from the screen for even a second.

"I don't remember the last time we celebrated christmas, "Damon said, shaking his head, "when was that?"

"That would be the Winter before mother died. After that, the only tradition we upheld was Church."

"Right. And the Lockwoods' Christmas Ball." He went over to the couch. "Move over."

Stefan moved into a halfway sitting position, making room for Damon, and they sat in silence for awhile.

"So, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Damon asked and sipped his drink. "World peace?"

Stefan sighed. And there was the brooding forehead again! Where the Hell was Darwin?

"I would go for things simply being a little less complicated."

_Really wish, I could give you that,_ Damon thought, _you deserve that much._

But of course; he didn't say it out loud.

AN: The lyrics used are from 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane, and 'Fairytale of New York' by The Pogues. (And I _do_ know, it's supposed to be 'I pray God, it's _our _last' but Darwin wants to experience plenty more christmases.)

Next chapter: Darwin goes AWOL...


	16. Chapter 14: The Blind Leading the Blind

**tvdspnislife:** Sure:) Here's next chapter. I'm trying to include some romance, as there has been little to nothing so far. Actually, because I'm not particularly fond of some of the female characters. I think that Bonnie and Elena are quite boring with weak personalities. I prefer Jenna and of course Caroline, who I think is the only female in the story so far with a layered personality. Apart from Katherine. Anyways, I've almost finished chapter 15. It should be up in a few days.

Chapter 14: The Blind Leading the Blind.

"Darwin, what are we doing here?" Bonnie asked, wrapping her arms around herself in the cold. It was just before noon, Wednesday. She had a free period and Darwin had asked her to join him, as soon as she had the time.

They were standing by a long driveway, leading down to a huge mansion. It seemed to be build in white stone, but it was hard to tell from this distance. There were no columns like at the Lockwood Mansion, but the arches still reminded her of Ancient Roman architecture ... Or maybe it was Greek, she never could tell the two apart.

"I've been searching the outskirts of the town all morning, "Darwin explained, frowning, "Niklaus' precense is especially strong here. And it's mixed with the stench of werewolf."

Bonnie looked at him in alarm: "You're saying, he's in there?"

"Yes." His voice was completely impassive, which was extremely odd for Darwin.

"Does he know you can feel him?"

"I haven't told him, but I don't know what Kol has told him about me."

She was beginning to get a really bad feeling about this. "And what do you suggest we do?"

"I want to break in and I need you to help me."

"What?!" Nothing else he could have said would have surprised her more.

"I need to do it tonight, before I lose my nerve, "he was still talking in that dispassionate tone, and she realized that he liked this even less than she did, "I'm suspecting he has had spell put up to keep people out. Now, I know you have the power of a hundred dead witches behind you, it should be no problem for you to disable them. And then I'll go in alone."

"And if you can't enter?"

"I saw the human servants arrive this morning. I'm guessing no humans take up residence here."

"He may have had spells put up in certain places inside the house."

He sighed. "I'll deal with that when the time comes."

She looked at the mansion again. Now it looked like a fortress. "What are you hoping to accomplish?"

"There must be _something_ in there that will tell me, what he has done with Kol and the others."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Bonnie wasn't worried about her own role in this as much as Darwin's. There didn't seem to be much planning behind this. "It's a full moon tonight, and you said you can smell werewolf."

He shrugged, but he was chewing on his lower lip; his first display of nervousness. "That's probably just Niklaus ... Now, I bet I can find some floor plans of the mansion at the Library."

"You're really going through with this, aren't you?"

"Yes, "he glanced at her, "are you with me or not?"

She hesitated for a second, before answering. "I'm with you."

(Break)

Darwin arrived home at 6.45 that evening. He hadn't showed up at the Library until 1 o'clock and had had to stay later than usual. It made no difference, though, since Jenna hadn't been there that day.

As he entered the Boarding House, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He immediately placed them; Stefan and Elijah. He put his laptops down in the parlour, before joining them.

Stefan was sitting at the table with an open bottle of animal blood in front of him and Elijah was leaning casually against the wall, dressed as usual in a blue suit.

"What are you talking about?" Darwin asked, hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Just my lack of progress with the moon stone, "Stefan informed him, "we were discussing whether or not we should simply dump it in the ocean."

"I'm sure, Niklaus would find a way to get to it, anyway, "Darwin remarked.

"Yes, that's what I said, "Elijah agreed, "and it can't be destroyed with violence, your only option is to lift the spells contained within it."

"I've had a more productive day, "Darwin said, suddenly feeling nervous, "I know where Niklaus is."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"And where is he then?" Elijah asked, sounding a bit intimidating, but Darwin knew it wasn't directed at him.

"I've felt him around for a couple of weeks, and this morning I tracked him to a house just outside of town."

"And you couldn't have told us about this sooner?"

"Well, I guess I could have, but would it have made any difference? "he asked.

"Probably not much, "Elijah said slowly, "but if were supposed to trust each other you can't keep things from us."

As if any of them were even capable of trust!

He threw up his hands: "Fine!"

"Now, which house would this be?"

"I asked the Librarian about it and she told me that it's the old Fell Mansion. They used to live there, until the family went bankrupt in the forties. I've found some floor plans of it, but they are from 1923."

Elijah tilted his head to one side. "And why would you be needing floor plans?"

Darwin sighed. "Niklaus must be keeping some useful information in the house. I'm going to try to break in."

"No."

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I said no. You will stay here."

He had expected Elijah to try to talk him out of it, but not this. How the Hell was he supposed to react constructively?!

He jumped down from the kitchen counter. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Really? Because I just did, "Elijah said calmly, straightening his cuffs.

"I'm not going to ..."

"You will do as I say, or you will find yourself in the tomb with Kathrine."

Darwin crossed his arms over his chest. "You cannot compel me!"

"Not a problem. I'll have the spell put back up."

"You can't be serious!"

Darwin heard his own voice rising in volume, until he was almost yelling, while Elijah kept the same composed, level tone. He even seemed slightly amused by Darwin's display of temper. And that infuriated Darwin to no end; he was angry and he needed an equally angry response. Otherwise, there was nothing that fuelled his anger, rendering it completely impotent. He felt himself on the verge of breaking and letting out a century of pent up frustration.

"Oh, I'm quite serious."

Stefan was cringing a bit, but Darwin was too angry to pay him much notice.

"You're not ... "he had problems with formulating a whole sentence in English, "I'm not ... It's ... I really ... _Du er totalt urimelig, og jeg finder mig ikke i det_!*"

"Darwin ... " Stefan began, but Darwin ignored him.

He turned around and stalked out of the kitchen. He went up the stairs and into his room.

"I am not going to talk to you anymore!" he yelled, before slamming the door shut. He knew he was acting like a drama queen, but he didn't care. He paced angrily for a minute, before feeling his rage slowly beginning to subside. His resolve stayed with him though.

Elijah was just like the other Originals; They all thought the whole world revolved around them.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

'Meet you at the Mansion at 1.30 tonight,'

he wrote and sent the message to Bonnie.

(Break)

"Whoa, "Stefan looked at Elijah in alarm, "what was that?"

"It runs in the family, "Elijah shrugged, "It'll be over soon. Just leave him alone for awhile."

"Are you sure?" he didn't feel convinced at all, "I've never felt him projecting that violently before."

"Then how about now?"

Stefan searched his feelings; There was only a slight lingering of resentment. "Not much."

"I have to go, "Elijah said, "will you keep an eye on him for me?"

Stefan shook his head: "I can't stop him, if he wants to leave."

"No, I merely want you to contact me, if he does."

"Alright, I'll do that, "he promised.

(Break)

Elena and Stefan lay side by side on his bed a couple of hours later. She was reading out loud from a paperback copy of George Orwell's 1984, which they had to read in English class. It would have been quite a simple task, if Stefan hadn't been poking her in the ear with a pencil every now and then.

"... _He who controls the past controls the future. He who controls the present controls the past ... _Stefan, stop it!" She jabbed an elbow hard into his ribs, knowing there was no way she could harm him.

He grabbed the book from her hands and threw it across the room. "But it's ludicrous. How can anyone control the past?"

She smiled and rolled over on her back, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her ...

"It has nothing to be with the actual past. It simply has to do with people's perception of the past."

"Darwin!" Stefan's head snapped back up. "Knock, will you!"

"The door was open, "Darwin was standing in the doorway, looking surprisingly sombre, but not projecting much of anything, "just wanted to remind you that it's my birthday tomorrow. And I'll expect you to make me a cake."

Elena tilted her head back to get an upside-down view of him. "Really? And you're turning how old?"

"1047."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wauw, that's a lot of candles."

"Well, my human friends back in Denmark would make me a birthday cake each year, "he told her, "always with 15 candles. I know it was a joke, but somehow I didn't find it funny. You know, it's not always easy, being frozen at too early a state. Your mind keeps growing, but your body stays the same."

"Look, I know, what you mean, "Stefan said impatiently, "and I'd love to talk with you about it, but not right now, ok? Can you come back later?"

"Sure." He turned to leave.

"And would you close the door?"

Darwin sent them a small smile over his shoulder: "Yes, let's pretend I can't hear you anyway."

Stefan growled, wishing he had the book to throw at him. This must be what it's like to have another brother, he realized. How many times hadn't he himself and Damon barged in on each other with the demeanor of an avenging angel?

Darwin left and closed the door.

Elena still had her arms around his neck. She smiled lazily at him: "Where were we?"

He tried to focus on her, but Darwin kept popping into his head. He had been too busy with Elena to keep an ear on him. If he had left, he probably wouldn't have noticed. He gently removed Elena's arms. "Sorry, the moment is gone."

She sighed in annoyance, when he got up to collect the book. "So much for a romantic study break."

He handed her the book, smiling apologetically. "It's almost 9. You have to go home soon, anyway."

(Break)

It was 1.24 and Bonnie and Jeremy was waiting by the driveway to the old Fell Mansion. The full moon was hanging above the tree tops in the horizon. It was freezing and their breaths were white clouds in the night air.

Jeremy noticed her shivering. "Let me give you my jacket ..."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, then you will be cold. I know a spell to warm myself up."

"Don't waste your power. I can keep both of us warm." He unzipped his jacket and wrapped her in it, without taking it off. Then he put his arms around her. He could feel her small, body pressed against his chest and stomach.

No, the cold was definitely not a problem anymore.

"Jeremy, I don't think this is such a good idea."

He looked down and her face was mere inches away. "Why not?"

"You're Elena's brother. She's my best friend."

"Well, I guess it would only be a problem if you have feelings for me, "he pointed out, holding her gaze, "Do you? Have feelings for me?"

She didn't answer, but kept perfectly still.

'If I kiss her now, she won't stop me.'

"Hi."

Jeremy let go of Bonnie and took two steps back. Darwin materialized out of the dark, wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt and torn jeans. No jacket, not even shoes.

"Let's get this over with." He went right past them and down the driveway without pausing.

Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged glances, then followed him toward the Mansion that looked black against the night sky.

There were no cars parked in front of it, Jeremy noticed, as Darwin led them to a couple of tall French doors at the east side of the house.

"This should be the easiest place to enter."

Jeremy looked back over his shoulder, feeling slightly paranoid. "What about the alarm system?"

"I've hacked it. It should be down between 1 and 3."

Bonnie stepped up to the doors, resting her fingertips against the glass and bending her head.

Darwin and Jeremy stayed silent, not wanting to break her concentration. After a minute, she started mumbling words neither of them could understand. The night air suddenly felt as if it was crackling with electricity, almost like right before a thunder storm, and Jeremy knew that she was drawing on tremendous power.

Then she stopped and stepped back.

"I cannot remove the spell, "she stepped back, sounding a bit out of breath, "it must have been put up by several witches. I've disabled it for awhile, but I don't know for how long. You should hurry."

Darwin nodded and pulled a screw driver out of his pocket, then stepped up to the doors. Jeremy could hear wood splintering. It sounded incredibly loud, which it probably wasn't.

"Do you want me to come with you? "he asked.

"No, you would make too much noise." Darwin finally had the door open. He cautiously stepped inside, but nothing happened. He glanced back at them. "You two should go home."

"No way!" Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Suit yourself." Darwin shrugged and disappeared into the darkness of the house.

"Good luck, "Jeremy mumbled.

AN: Yes, good luck, Darwin! Let's hope Klaus has accidently staked himself with a paintbrush in a moment of artistic insanity...

The Danish sentence: *_You are totally unreasonable and I will not put up with it!_


	17. Chapter 15: The Night Is My Own

Chapter 15: The Night is My Own.

Darwin was fighting to keep his fear in check so that he didn't project too much. He had no idea how long he had been walking around in the dark and silent house. It felt like time was standing still, which was a dangerous feeling: Before you knew it too much time had past. Every room was filled with what he assumed was expensive artwork. Not like the colourful, psychedelic paintings he had in his apartment in Denmark, but like the art he'd seen at The Louvre. Not that he knew much about art, anyway.

He had searched the intire first floor, skipping the part that had been marked as the servants' quarters on the floor plan.

Now he was walking silently down a hall on the second floor, feeling Niklaus' presence grow stronger and stronger. He had to be up here somewhere.

He opened the doors as quietly as possible, hoping not to find Niklaus waiting for him inside. Behind the third door, he finally found what he was looking for; An office.

He hesitantly stepped inside, but nothing happened. He went over to the desk and opened the drawers, hurriedly. The first one contained a nail gun, but he didn't take the time to wonder why. The second one contained a stack of papers and he pulled i out, looking through it: Bonds, insurance papers, pedigree of a horse, and a lease contract.

Wait a minute, a lease?

He pulled it out of the stack and skimmed it. _'Barber Self Storage and Warehouse Rentals.'_ It concerned a warehouse in Virginia Beach, which seemed like the best clue, he'd come across so far.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and took a couple of pictures of the lease contract, before putting the stack of documents back in the drawer.

He opened a third drawer and took out a dagger. He turned it in his hand, considering it from all angles. It looked exactly like the one John Gilbert had given Damon.

"Planning to stab me in my sleep?"

He froze.

(Break)

Stefan woke up, blinking in the semi-dark. The curtains were open and moon light flooded his room, painting everything in silver and shadow. His copy of 1984 lay open beside him. He had probably fallen asleep while reading. He sighed, put the book on the end table, and settled back down.

Darwin.

He immediately jumped out of his bed and vampire sped into the hall. He opened the door to Darwin's room, somehow already knowing it would be empty.

And it was.

He heard that the tv was on in the parlour and he ran down the stairs. Damon and Alaric were sitting on the couch; Damon sipping a drink and Alaric seemingly half asleep.

"Where's Darwin?" He was almost yelling, and Damon sent him an annoyed glare.

"How the Hell should we know?"

"He's not in the house?"

"Nope, "Damon turned his attention back to the tv, "He left."

"When?!"

"I don't know. I didn't check the time ... "

Stefan cursed under his breath, spun around and ran back up the stairs.

"What the Hell is wrong? "he heard Damon yelling after him.

(Break)

The magical alarm he'd had put on his office went off in the middle of the night, jarring him from his sleep. At first, Klaus had been furious, stalking down the hall with murderous intent, but when he found Darwin standing in his office with the dagger in his hand, the fury was quickly replaced by annoyance.

"Planning to stab me in my sleep? "he asked drily.

Darwin froze and Klaus felt a violent wave of fear hitting him, almost knocking him backwards. It took him a moment to realize that the fear wasn't his own. He had forgotten this particular feature of Darwin's.

Klaus quickly composed himself. "Well?"

Darwin stepped backwards, shaking his head vehemently. "I'm not intending to hurt you!"

"Of course you're not, "his annoyance grew a bit, "But please, do tell me what you're doing in my house."

Darwin swallowed. "What difference does it make? You're going to kill me, no matter what I say."

Klaus considered for a moment. "Maybe. Maybe not."

They stared at each other for a few long seconds, before Klaus sped to him and slammed him up against the wall with a hand around his neck. He wrung the dagger from Darwin's hand and stabbed him in the stomach with it. Darwin flinched, but Klaus knew it wasn't in pain. The boy was too old to feel much a anything from so little. Darwin was breathing fast. If he had been human, he would have been hyperventilating.

Klaus pulled out the dagger, blood dripping on his new carpet. He held it up for Darwin to see. "Now, an explanation."

Darwin shook his head again.

Klaus lifted the dagger to stab the boy in the neck, but a calm voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Niklaus."

He loosened his hold on Darwins neck and turned around, slowly. Elijah was standing in the doorway seeming casual, but Klaus knew him well enough to recognise the look in his eyes.

It wasn't anger, no; It was much more than that.

He let the hand that held the dagger drop. "Long time, brother."

"Not nearly long enough."

Klaus let go of Darwin. "I wasn't going to kill him, just scare him."

"I think he's plenty scared, "Elijah remarked unemotionally.

The brothers stared at each other, the animosity between them growing.

"Fine, "Klaus finally said, "you can take him, but if I find him in here again, I _will _kill him."

"Come here, Darwin, "Elijah said, keeping his eyes on Klaus.

Darwin hesitated for a second, then moved. But as he passed Klaus, the hybrid reached out and grabbed his arm. "Give me your cell phone, "he ordered.

Darwin reached into his pocket and took out the phone, then handed it to Klaus with a shaking hand.

Klaus threw it at the wall and it smashed into pieces. "There. You can go now."

(Break)

They walked back to the Boarding House. Elijah had vampire sped to the Mansion, since it would have taken too long to drive. Walking suited Darwin just fine; The cool night air soothed his frayed nerves.

"That was immensely stupid, "he said, shakily.

"Which part of it?" Elijah asked.

"Well, all of it."

Elijah shrugged. "You did, what you thought was right."

Darwin felt slightly surprised. "But you told me not to."

"I thought it was the right thing to do at that moment."

"You don't anymore?"

"Yes, I still do."

They walked in silence for a moment, then Darwin asked: "Are you going to have me spelled into the tomb now?"

Elijah glanced at him. "On your birthday? No."

"How about the day after?"

"No."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you were right, Darwin; I cannot tell you what to do." Elijah sighed. "But that doesn't mean I won't keep trying."

Darwin smiled a little. "I usually don't do anything that stupid. That's what has kept me alive for so long."

"I'm glad to hear that, "Elijah patted him lightly on the shoulder, "So, did you find anything?"

"I found a lease on a warehouse in Virginia Beach, "he told him, "I took some pictures of it with my cell phone."

"You don't have that anymore, "Elijah pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I sent the photos to your phone ... _And _I saved them on my sim card and I have that in my pocket."

"If that's where Klaus has stored the caskets, he will probably have them moved now."

"Probably, "Darwin agreed, "But I'm guessing that would take awhile. It can't be an easy task."

He suddenly stopped. "Bonnie and Jeremy!"

"Don't worry, I sent them home, "Elijah assured him.

They finally arrived at the Boarding House and as they entered, Darwin felt the presence of several familiar people: Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy, and of course the Salvatore brothers.

He turned to look at Elijah: "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, "Elijah steered him toward the kitchen, "Go get some blood in you."

He went into the kitchen, but stopped short.

The only light came from a bunch of birthday candles, placed in a large yellow cake with green frosting.

Darwin took a couple of steps forward, feeling a lump in his throat. "Oh, would you look at that! There are sixteen candles."

The electric light went on.

"Happy birthday. You're alive!" Bonnie hugged him briefly, while the others entered behind her. Darwin felt a bit awkward. He had never been that comfortable with physical contact.

"We were hoping you would survive, "Damon said, smiling slightly.

Darwin returned the smile. "And if I hadn't?"

"More cake for us."

"We weren't planing on having the party until tomorrow afternoon, but since everybody were up anyway ..." Alaric shrugged.

Stefan stepped forward and handed Darwin a small bottle: "Here."

Darwin looked at it. "Guardian Spray."

"You need it to strengthen your boundaries, before entering someone else's personal space."

"Yes, I know, "he put it into his pocket, "Thank you. I probably need gallons of that."

Next, Elijah pressed a small, black box into his hand. He opened the lid. "Wauw ... "

Bonnie looked at the contents over his shoulder. "An old coin."

"No, it's a gold bracteate from the Germanic Iron Age, "Darwin looked up at Elijah, "Where did you get it?"

"I actually don't remember, but I've had it for centuries. It depicts the legendary Danish king, Harald Wartooth."

"Why was he called 'Wartooth', "Bonnie asked.

"According to Saxo Grammaticus' Gesto Danorum, one explanation is that Harald lost two of his front teeth in battle against Veseti, and instead two new teeth grew out."

"I didn't think people went into battle before the age of six, "Damon remarked drily.

Darwin laughed. "Thanks, Elijah, it's a great gift."

"Bonnie and I didn't know it was your birthday, so we haven't got anything for you, "Jeremy said apologetically.

"That's fine, "Darwin said reassuringly, "Who made the cake?"

"I did, "Alaric answered, "and it may or may not contain a secret ingredience."

Darwin nodded. "That's the way we like it."

"Maybe Jeremy and Bonnie should skip the cake?"

"No way, dude, "Jeremy shook his head, "you can't go to a birthday party without at least tasting the cake."

"Fine. But we can't have too much. We all have things we need to do tomorrow."

"Of course, "they all agreed.

(Break)

"I don't feel anything, "Elijah said an hour and a half later, looking around thoughtfully, "But I think I may be shrinking."

Stefan snickered: "Why is that?"

"Alaric seems to be taller than me."

Alaric, who had been especially taken by his own cake, snorted. He tried to wave a hand dismissively, but unfortunately ended up pimp slapping Damon in the face.

"I've been taller than you all along, doc, "he said, while Damon blinked, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Elijah frowned at him. "That's not how I remember it."

"Well, if we talk about egos ..."

Elijah nodded. "Then you _would_ be taller than me."

"That was not, what I was going to say!" Alaric sent him a withering glare, which looked quite silly on a man, who seemed to have no motor skills. "I was going to say ... God, now I lost it!"

Damon whacked him on the back of the head, and Alaric turned in his chair to look at him. "What the Hell?!"

"It's half past four in the morning, "Bonnie said dejectedly, "I have to be in class in less three hours. I'm so screwed ..."

"_You're_ screwed? "Alaric said, shaking his head, "I have to_ teach _that class."

"Jeremy's been stuck in the toilet for quite some time now, "Darwin noted, "Maybe he has fallen asleep?"

Alaric perked up. "In the toilet? Then he'll drown!"

"I meant in the bathroom, not in the actual toilet. There's no room for him anyway."

"Maybe he's shrinking too?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh God, why don't you just shut up, Rick!"

"Well, you seem to have it in for me tonight!" They glared at each other in stoned anger.

Darwin quickly changed the subject.

"Look at the candles, "he said, his own voice sounding a bit distorted to his own ears, "They've only burned halfway down."

They had been eating around the candles, which were still planted in the middle of the cake.

"Let me light them again, "Bonnie said, frowning in concentration.

Nothing happened.

"Light, damn you! "she snapped, pounding the table with a fist.

The intire cake went up in flames.

"Aaaah!" Stefan jumped backward, tipping over and ending up on the floor. "Put it out, put it out, put it out!"

Damon quickly got the coffee pot and poured the contents over the cake. The fire went out with a sizzling sound.

They sat in silence for five seconds.

"On no, the candles went out." No one knew, who had spoken. Not even if it was themself.

"Look, I can ... "Bonnie started, then her eyes widened, "Darwin! Your hair!"

She grabbed her glass of milk and poured it over his head. Then everybody stared at him in mesmerized horror.

He wiped milk from his eyes. "How bad is it?"

No one seemed capable of answering.

"Well, on a scale from one to ten ... "Damon finally said, "About a hundred."

AN: Still not supporting the use of marijuana in food ... I'd actually be shunning it completely, if it wasn't for stoned Alaric.


	18. Chapter 16: The Next Day

Chapter 16: The Next Day (Or Were Those Live Badgers?)

Alaric called in sick that day and he and the rest spent the day sleeping at the Boarding House. Except for Darwin, who went to the Library as usual. Jenna was already there, when he arrived. She was looking through some old yellowing documents. She looked up, when he entered.

"Darwin, you got a haircut!"

He ran his hand over his head. Damon had cut his hair earlier that morning, but being partially stoned and unused to the task, there was hardly one centimetre of hair left when Damon finally declared that it was even.

His hair hadn't been that short, since the day he was born.

Darwin smiled: "Yeah. Next I'm going to get a pair of leather pants and a rifle and shoot some baby seals."

"By that statement, I'm guessing it wasn't planned."

"Nope. Got too close to my birthday cake this morning."

"Oh, that's right, "Jenna looked slightly flustered, "It's your birthday. I'm sorry I forgot ... How old are you now?"

He had to think about it for a second. He had so many ages to remember; His actual age, his physical age, his official age, which would now be ... "Seventeen."

"Well, happy birthday. I hope your not too sad about your hair."

He shook his head, while he grabbed a stack of journals from one of the bookcases. "No, it'll grow back ... Jeremy was at the Boarding House this morning by the way, but he started to feel sick."

"Yes, I know, "she said, "He called me. Elena will pick him up after school."

They worked in silence for awhile, then he said: "Miss Sommers ... I was wondering if I could take tomorrow off? I have a paper I need to finish."

"Of course, "she smiled at him, "Your education comes first. Besides, we're almost finished here."

"Yes." He was already feeling a little nostalgic. "We'll probably be done this time next week."

"What will you do then?"

"Well, I have a couple of exams before christmas, and then I'll probably spent some time travelling. I don't have to be back in Denmark until the first of February."

And hopefully Kol would be coming with him.

(Break)

Jeremy woke late in the afternoon to the feeling of Bonnie in his arms. She was close enough that he could feel her heartbeat echoing through his body. He kissed her forehead and she stirred. "Goodmorning."

Bonnie looked confused for a moment, quickly lifting the blankets and seeing they were both fully dressed. Then she sighed, smiling. "Goodmorning. We missed school."

They were laying on a couple of mattresses in the parlour. The tv was on with the sound off. The room was semi-dark, illuminated only by the tv and the coloured lights on the christmas tree.

"I don't care, "he answered, "Frankly, the whole world could end, and I _still _wouldn't care."

She looked at him with an odd expression in her eyes. "What would happen if I kissed you right now?"

"You could try." He held perfectly still as she moved closer and closer to him. He could feel her sweet breath on his face, and then ...

The world stopped. His head went blank and there was a flutter in his stomach, like when he'd had his first kiss four years ago.

An eternity later they seperated, and she looked at him with that odd expression again, as if she couldn't believe she was here and with _him._ "Wauw, that was ..."

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

They jumped up right in shock. An irate Elena was standing in the doorway.

"Elena! "Bonnie tried desperately to cover herself with the blankets, completely forgetting that she was fully dressed. "We were just ... Nothing else has happened between us, I swear!"

"No, I meant sneaking off to a birthday party in the middle of the night, getting stoned and then skipping school _without telling me!_"

Jeremy blinked. "Oh, that."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, that!"

"Well, it was sort of an impromptu birthday party. That's not why we snuck out."

"Then why?"

Jeremy made a face. "We helped Darwin break into Klaus' Mansion."

Elena looked stunned. "Since when do we know where Klaus is?"

"Since yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Darwin was caught, but Elijah got him out of there."

Elena shook her head, grabbed the remote control from the coffee table, and walked over to them. "Make room."

Bonnie and Jeremy moved over a bit, and Elena lay down beside them.

"What now?" Bonnie asked.

"We are going to watch tv, "Elena said, "Nothing else."

(Break)

Alaric was last to get out of bed. It was almost 7 o'clock. He entered the parlour, yawning and scratching his head. Jeremy and Darwin were watching tv, while Stefan, Bonnie and Elena were sitting at the table, books laying open in front of them. Elena was writing something down, while Bonnie was saying something to Stefan in a halting French. He seemed to have to concentrate hard in order to understand.

"Doing homework?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, "Elena answered without looking up, "Stefan's pretending to be a French rock star and we're interwieving him.

Stefan said something in what sounded like perfect French to Alaric.

"He asks if you're a musician too, "Bonnie said confidently.

"No, I'm the local badger salesman and I'm very annoyed because I couldn't get my badgers through customs, "Alaric said, and Bonnie started looking through her dictionary desperately, "And ask him if he knows a good doctor, because my wife is about to give birth in the bathroom."

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would've been sufficient, "Elena remarked drily.

"I know, "he looked around, "Where's Damon?"

"In the kitchen with Elijah." Elena pointed in the general direction with her pen.

"Great." He went into the kitchen and found Damon and Elijah sitting at the kitchen table staring at something on the screen of one of Darwin's computers. "What are you looking at?"

Damon looked up. "Some photos Darwin took of a lease contract in Klaus' office."

"And that's important, because ...?"

"It's about a warehouse in Virginia Beach, "Elijah explained, "We're figuring that's where Klaus is keeping my family."

Alaric sat down across from them. "So what's the plan?"

"It's not complete yet, "Damon said, wearing his 'I'm-hatching-a-plot' expression, which wasn't that different from his 'I'm-about-to-deliver-a-sarcastic-one-liner' expression.

But Alaric knew the difference and answered by putting on his best 'let's-conspire' expression. "What have you got so far?"

"Well, so far we've agreed to sending a witch and a vampire, "Damon said, "Bonnie probably the witch and the vampire either Elijah or Darwin."

"Send Elijah, "Alaric didn't see the problem, "he can't be killed."

"That's my conclusion as well, "Damon agreed, "But the problem is that Elijah thinks someone should distract Klaus and Darwin cannot go back there, Klaus would kill him on sight. So I've volunteered to go instead."

"Which is madness, "Elijah remarked, "the only logical solution is that _I_ go."

"Then send Darwin to Virginia Beach."

"Which is a bad idea, considering his projecting. If Klaus has witches or vampires standing guard at the warehouse, his emotions would betray him."

Alaric sighed. "Then send Stefan or Damon!"

Elijah shook his head. "They are not strong enough. Klaus has vampires in his service, who are much older."

"Darwin found this information, "Alaric said after a moment of silence, "Why not let him decide?"

Damon and Elijah looked at each other.

"We may as well, "Damon said, "You know we will never agree."

"Fine."

"Wise choice, "They looked up at Darwin, who was suddenly standing in the doorway, "Bonnie and I will go to Virginia Beach tomorrow and Elijah will go to Klaus."

(Break)

Late that night, Elijah found himself standing in front of the entrance to the tomb not intirely sure what he was doing there.

"Katherine? "he called.

She appeared from the shadows, cautiously. "What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm bored, but not in pain thanks to Darwin, "she paused, "Don't know for how much longer, though. It's only a matter of time before Klaus finds me."

"Yes, sadly."

"Sadly?" She frowned. "Hasn't that been your intention all along?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, anymore."

"I guess that in your and your brother's eyes, I do not deserve to live."

_Was that really what had become of his once love for her?_

Then he knew why he was there.

He sped into the tomb, grabbed her around the neck and stared into her eyes that widened in fear.

"You are free to go. And I want you to run and keep running until you are as far away from this place as possible." He loosened his grip on her neck, and touched her face gently. "For old times' sake."

She reached up and gripped his hand tightly for a second. "Thank you."

"Godspeed, Katerina."

And then she was gone.

AN: Next chapter: Bringing Out the Dead.


	19. Chapter 17: Bringing Out the Dead

**tvdspnislife:** I'm not that much of a Beremy fan either and I am seriously considering letting their little fling end here. As for Elena and Stefan ... I'm actually not so sure anymore. When it comes to the books I am a die-hard Stelena fan, but I'm not sure when it comes to the tvshow. I don't really think she deserves either of the Salvatores. Not that I hate Elena, I just find her REALLY annoying, which is why I include her as little as possible even though she's a big part of the story.  
And I actually missed Damon in that chapter, too. (But he left me a note saying that he was off stalking college girls and would be back soon, so I wasn't worried.)  
Heh, for a second I actually considered letting stoned Alaric teach his morning class, but in the end I couldn't do that to him.  
Thanks for reviewing again:)

AN: Longest chapter so far. More drama, less comedy.

Chapter 17: Bringing Out the Dead.

Bonnie arrived in her car at 9 the next morning. Darwin threw Kol's sword, his crossbow, and a couple of stakes and blood bottles into the back of the car. They had been unable to formulate much of a plan, as there were no way they could anticipate what was awaiting them in Virginia Beach. But Bonnie seemed calm, much more calm than Darwin felt. She was talking to Stefan, who was looking quite grave, but then again, he almost always did.

He and Elijah had come outside to see them off, while Damon had stayed inside still annoyed by having to pluck his socks and shirt off the christmas tree that morning. He had had his lawyer come in at 8 with some papers to transfer ownership of the Boarding House to Elena, making it impossible for strange vampires to enter.

Darwin was chewing on his lower lip. He and Bonnie had an about three and a half hour ride ahead of them. They'd planned to drive through Charlottesville, Richmond and Hampton, which was the most direct way.

He glanced at Elijah, who was standing beside him with his arms crossed and looking even more gloomy than Stefan.

"Do you ever think that maybe it's time for all of us to die?" Darwin asked, not quite knowing where the question had come from.

Elijah sighed. "Almost daily, "he admitted.

"I'm vervain free."

"That is probably not a good idea."

Darwin shook his head, trying to find a tactful way of making his next request, but there was none. He decided to be blunt. "I want you to compel me."

Elijah finally looked at him, frowning. "To do what?"

"To kill, "he said, sounding as if he regretted his words the very second he spoke them, "If I have to do it without being compelled ... I may not be able to and that could be the end of Bonnie and I."

Elijah seemed to consider for a moment. "And you're sure this is not just to have someone else to blame for any killing you may have to do?"

"No, you would do it on my request. It is my own choice."

"Fine, "Darwin was grabbed around the neck and pulled to face him, but not forcibly; he could have broken free if he wanted to, "You will kill anyone, who gets in your way until you have freed our family. And you _will _remain calm."

Darwin saw Elijah's pupils dilate and after a second, he felt the compulsion sinking in and his will yielding. A false sense of calm washed over him.

It felt odd. He had no memory of ever being compelled before, though Kol had compelled him to do many ridiculous things in the past, and then taken away his memory of being compelled. Which was why he had started ingesting vervain a couple of centuries ago.

"And do come back in one piece, North Star."

The hand around his neck loosened its grip and for a moment, it just rested there.

(Break)

They'd only been on the road for a couple of minutes, when Darwin asked: "So what is this thing with you and Jeremy?"

He was drinking from a bottle of blood. His third that day.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm not sure you would understand."

Darwin looked slightly annoyed. "I know what Damon says, but I'm not a complete imbecile, when it comes to love. I've actually been married."

"Really? For how long?"

"Well, "he said running a hand over his head, a habit he'd developed after having his hair cut, "The first time we were handfasted for 'a year and a day, 'and the second time 'for as long as love shall last.' So a couple of years later, we went our separate ways."

"That's some cynical wedding wows."

"Really?" He glanced at her. "It always sounded kind of romantic to me."

"I don't think so, "she said thoughtfully, "You should always believe that love lasts forever on your wedding day."

He smiled. "You may be right."

There was a pause.

"So, about you and Jeremy?"

Bonnie shrugged, feeling confused. "I don't know. When I'm with him it's like I definitely feel something, but when he's not there ... then I don't know what I feel."

"You were right, "Darwin said nodding slowly.

Bonnie frowned. "About what?"

"I don't understand."

Bonnie laughed.

"No, it's true, "Darwin said seriously, "to me love has always been very simple. It's either or. You can't love somebody partially or occasionally. If it's not ever present for as long as it lasts, then it's not worth your time."

"Well, I guess you do know a thing or two, "Bonnie admitted.

(Break)

They were standing by the large front door of Klaus' mansion.

"And tell me one more time: Why are you here?" Elijah sent Damon yet another annoyed glare. He'd been getting a lot of those that morning.

"For moral support, "Damon answered, thinking _that_ was probably the last thing Elijah needed. In reality, him coming along was more of an expression of their lack of trust in each other.

Elijah shook his head and rang the doorbell. It was immediately swung open by a woman, dressed in a long black dress. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head. Damon almost snickered, realising she looked like Lillith, Frasier Crane's ex-wife.

_God, he wished Alaric could have been there._

"Yes, "she looked from one to the other, suspicion written all over her face.

"Will you inform Niklaus that his brother is here and wishes to speak with him?" Elijah didn't sound entirely polite. He was too impatient.

"Just a moment, "the woman slammed the door in their faces, and they looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Less then a minute later, she returned this time with a forced smile on her face. "Come on in."

Damon looked around the entrance hall, feeling a bit impressed. It was huge. A large stair case led to the second floor. Elijah didn't even bother looking around. He knew his brother and his need for opulent surroundings. He had seen it all before.

The woman led them into what had to be the living room, or one of many living rooms. The room was full of expensive furniture and art.

In an armchair by the fireplace sat a young man. A book lay open in his lap. There was nothing menacing about him. He was about average height with short light-brown hair, and he was smiling slightly. If Damon had met him on the street he would have walked right past him, without giving him a second look. But he knew from his encounter with Elijah at the Lockwood's that the Originals contained a power far beyond his own.

"Elijah, "Klaus said pleasantly, "what a surprise."

He didn't sound surprised at all, though.

"Niklaus, "Elijah acknowledged, then nodded toward Damon, "this is Damon Salvatore."

Klaus turned his attention to Damon, who suddenly didn't feel so safe anymore. There was something burning in the other man's eyes and he couldn't figure out if it was animalism or insanity. "I've heard about you. You have quite a reputation."

"So do you, "Damon managed to keep his sudden fear out of his voice.

"Well, that's without comparison, "Klaus shrugged, then turned his attention back to his brother, "you haven't brought your Devil spawn along?"

"No, "Elijah leaned casually against the wall, but Damon remained alert, ready to flee at any moment, "he is not exactly in a hurry to reacquaint himself with you."

"As he shouldn't be, "Klaus shut the book and put it on the floor, "why are you here?"

"To ask you that exact same question."

"Well, that's an easy one, "Klaus said, "the next fullmoon is New Years Eve. I want the doppelgänger by then and no one will be hurt. If you resist, your entire posse will be killed, including the hippie, and I'll have the doppelgänger, anyway."

"And there is no way you'll consider looking for a way for the doppelgänger to be spared?"

"No, "Klaus folded his hands still keeping that half smile on his face, "the doppelgänger has to die in the sacrifice. Those are your only two options."

"That's typical of you, Niklaus, "Elijah remarked drily, "You always seem to be offering peace with one hand and war with the other. And nothing in between."

(Break)

2424 Castleton Commerce Way. Bonnie and Darwin was standing across the street from the warehouse behind a car, trying to assess what they were up against. Three men were standing at the entrance, talking quietly.

Bonnie was shivering, but Darwin knew it wasn't from the cold. The Virginian winter wasn't nearly as cruel as the Scandinavian. She was holding Kol's sword.

He ignored her and focused on the men's conversation.

"... have the spells removed, before we move the caskets."

"Maddox put those up, not me. But he should be here any minute."

Apparently, they had arrived not a minute too soon.

"He better. We've been standing here since last night. We seriously need to feed."

Ah, so the middle one was a warlock and the other two vampires. Darwin still felt that false sense of calm, as he lifted the crossbow, took aim and let the bolt fly. It went into the warlocks neck and he went down without a sound. He was amazed at how easy the kill had been.

"Nice shot, "Bonnie whispered.

"Not really, I was aiming at his chest, "Darwin mumbled.

The two vampires were looking around in alarm, taking up similar fighting stances. They quickly detected Darwin and Bonnie.

"Take them down, "Darwing said, throwing the crossbow aside and grabbing Kol's sword from her hands, "I'll take care of the rest."

"Hurry, "She mumbled.

He started to cross the street, holding the sword rather awkwardly, as he had no idea how to handle it. He felt the compulsion kick in again and let it guide him.

One of the vampires jumped forward to attack him, but fell to his knees and held his head, screaming in pain. Two seconds later, the other went down as well.

Darwin ran the sword through the middle of the first one. Then he quickly pulled it back out and grabbed the man's hair and pulled off his head. Blood spattered his hand and jacket.

He threw head and sword aside and pulled the other vampire's head off as well. This one he put down gently. Then he gestured for Bonnie to join him. She looked slightly disgusted by the blood bath, trying not to look at the bloody corpses.

They entered the warehouse side by side. Darwin looked around, while he absentmindedly licked the blood off his fingers. There was a door at the other end of the large empty room and a flight of stairs led up to a ledge that apparently led to nowhere.

"I know you better than that," he mumbled and went straight for the stairs, "Wonder if you've placed any traps?"

Bonnie followed close behind him, as he walked up the stairs. They then followed the ledge until it came to an end.

"There's something here, "she told him and he flatted himself against the wall to let her past.

She let her finger tips wander over the wall at the end of the ledge, her eyes closed, and she was mumbling words he didn't understand.

A door appeared and she drew back, looking exhausted. "It was a strong spell."

"I'll go on alone, "he told her and opened the door.

He went inside, and blinked in the dark. His eyes quickly adjusted, though, and he was able to make out the four caskets that were placed around the room, even with his poor night vision.

He walked over to one and opened it. The body of a man lay inside, arms by its sides and a dagger sticking out of its chest. The man had long dark hair. Darwin didn't recognise him, but knew he had to be Finn.

He grabbed the hilt of the dagger with both hands.

"The curse must not be broken, "he mumbled and pulled out the dagger.

He threw it aside and went to the next casket. He used all his considerable strength, but couldn't open it. He finally gave up, thinking it had to be spelled shut. Perhaps Bonnie could do something about that later.

The next casket contained the body of a young, blonde woman in a long white dress. Rebekah. He hesitated for a second, before pulling out the dagger in her chest. He knew she at least initially would be cross with Klaus, but he also knew that the anger would wear off pretty quickly, if she were anything like Kol and himself; Their anger was violent, but short lived.

He went to the fourth and last casket and opened it. "Kol, "he whispered.

He looked exactly like the last time, Darwin had seen him. He believed, he was even wearing the same clothes. His hands shook a bit, as he pulled out the dagger. Then he sat down beside the casket, waiting.

(Break)

They had been talking back and forth for an hour not really getting anywhere, and Klaus was rapidly losing his patience now. The conversation centered around the life of the doppelgänger, but strangely enough neither of his guests seemed in a hurry to make a deal. And even then, Damon Salvatore seemed to be growing more and more restless, glacing at his watch every minute.

_What was this?_

His phone recieved a text message, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

Maddox said: Caskets' location compromised. Guards dead. What next?

I said: Kill any intruders. Move caskets now.

He put the phone on the small table beside the chair and jumped to his feet, feeling an uncontrollable rage rising within him. "What the _Hell_ are you doing?!"

"Excuse me? "Elijah said, seeming innocent, but still straightening up and preparing for a fight.

"You know what I am talking about, Elijah!"

"Perhaps I do."

In a fit of rage, Klaus moved forward, intending to end Damon Salvatore's miserable life, but Elijah anticipated his move and intercepted him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"Damon, run, "Elijah said calmly, "I can't hold him for long."

Damon disappeared in a sudden blur, leaving the brothers alone.

"What are you doing?" Klaus hissed again, his eyes were red and he words distorted by his fangs.

"Merely taking back what is mine, "Elijah let go of his brother, almost throwing him to one side and stepping back, just in case Klaus had a dagger on him, "

Klaus was stronger, but they both knew that Elijah could hold his own in a fight, especially with him being calm and Klaus in a rage. And without the dagger, which was still in a drawer upstairs, there was nothing Klaus could do.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither willing to make the first move. Klaus features returned to normal, and his rage slowly drained out of him.

There was much animosity between the two of them, but also many other things; honour, respect, and familial obligation. Maybe also some loyalty, but it was buried under years of mistrust.

At that moment they both knew, there was no way Klaus would ever kill Elijah or any other member of his family permanently, not even Darwin no matter what he said.

And Elijah doubted _he_ would ever have been able to kill Klaus, whatever his plans used to be.

Then there was the rest of them. Did either of them truly care about any of them, Klaus wondered.

"Get out! "Klaus finally spat, turning his back to his brother.

"It didn't have to be this way, Niklaus. You made your own decisions."

"So did you."

(Break)

_What was that?_

Darwin had been half asleep beside the casket for almost an hour and nothing had happened so far. But there definitely was some sounds coming fom the other side of the door.

What was it that warlock and those vampires had said?

_'Maddox put those up, not me. But he should be here any minute.'_

Darwin jumped to his feet. They had been expecting another warlock! How could he have forgotten?

He heard Bonnie scream 'no!' and flinched, grabbing one of the daggers. It sounded like a body hit the ground below. And then footsteps, sounding like thunder in his sensitive ears.

The door flew open and off its hinges, then flew across the room. A pale man with short dark hair entered, wearing a sober expression on his face. He reeked of a dark power.

Darwin stepped back, at first waiting for the compulsion to kick in, but then realised that it wouldn't; He had completed his goal when he removed the daggers. Without the compulsion, he didn't know what to do.

Maddox reached a hand towards him, nowhere near touching, but it still sent Darwin flying through the air like the door. He crashed into the back wall, feeling several bones break; Ribs and an arm.

He was breathing hard and uselessly as he didn't need it. He got up on his knees, seeing Maddox step toward him. Then the warlock paused, putting his fingers to his temples, and Darwin closed his eyes, expecting pain to rip through his head.

There was a thump and the sound of something rolling on the floor. Darwin opened his eyes, seeing the warlock's body in front of him, still standing, but now headless. The body keeled over and fell to the floor.

Right behind it stood the tall figure of Finn, with a strange look on his face as if he had just woken up in Narnia.

He blinked confusedly at Darwin. "Elijah?"

"Jesus Christ! "Darwin exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"Ah! Finn?!" Rebekah sat up in her casket, rubbing her neck.

And less than five seconds later, Kol stirred violently, falling out of his casket and onto the floor. "What the Hell?! Rebekah?! Finn?!"

Finn looked at his younger siblings. "Kol?! Rebekah?!"

"Kol! Finn..." Rebekah stopped rubbing her neck and started rubbing her eyes instead.

"Oh God!" Darwin instantly regretted not waking them up one at a time. He kneeled down beside Kol, "Are you alright?"

Kol looked at him for a minute then a grin spread over his face. "Thorstar! What the Hell happened? You look like crap."

Darwin blinked back tears. He wanted to embrace Kol, but didn't, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate it. "Oh, it's a long story."


	20. Chapter 18: First There Was Kol -

**tvdspnislife:** I've been waiting for this moment as well:) I now have an evil plot set up for Elena, but I'm not revealing anything yet:) And there is no way I would let that scruffy, British hybrid dagger Elijah, but I do have _a lot_ of characters to juggle now, so I may kill off a couple of them, or just send some away. Let me know, if there are any less important characters you really don't want to see go. And thanks for reviewing again:)

**Lamborga:** Thanks:) And don't worry; I'll continue, as I'm finding it quite hard to stop.

AN: Drama mixed with some of the usual insanity ... I can't help it; Every time something sinister has happened, I feel the need to let the characters act out.

Some of this chapter may be a little confusing as I am trying something with switching point of views. (Like I did a little with Klaus and Elijah in the previous chapter.) Not jumping too far into anyone's head during those scenes. It will make my life a lot easier if I can pull it off.

Chapter 18: First There Was Kol, Then There Was Kaos.

'_... We're usually drunk_

_But never too drunk to fight_

_Like cats and dogs all night'_

/Gangway, 'My Girl and Me.'

"Bonnie! "Darwin suddenly remembered, while Rebekah was climbing out of her casket.

"Who is Bonnie? "she shook her head, "No, wait; Who are you?"

"He's our nephew, "Kol said, sounding reluctant for some reason.

Darwin frowned at him, but said nothing. Kol had always been very hesitant, whenever Dawin had asked him about their family. And the only one of them he had ever introduced him to was Klaus. Why? Did he not want to be associated with him?

"Come on, let's go, "he said hurriedly, rising and walking past the still dumbstruck Finn, who looked like he'd gotten lost on his way to the Bristol Renaissance Fair.

Rebekah grabbed his hand and dragged him along, and Kol picked up the discarded daggers before following them.

Darwin walked out on the ledge and took in the sight below.

"Oh no!" He didn't bother with the stairs, but jumped down landing lightly like a cat on the floor. He heard the others follow the same way.

Bonnie was laying unmoving on the hard floor. Her eyes were closed and a pool of blood was spreading like a red halo around her head.

He kneeled down beside her, realising he had to do something quickly. The others hadn't fed in many years, it was only a matter of time before the smell of blood would drive them crazy. Both Bonnie's and Maddox's.

He couldn't hear her heartbeat and felt her neck for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak. He bit his wrist and offered it to her. Most of his blood dripped down the side of her face, but she managed to swallow a bit in her unconcious state.

"It's not working! "Darwin almost shouted in frustration. She wasn't healing.

Finn pushed him aside gently. "Let me try, "he offered, "My blood is stronger."

A few swallows of Finn's blood and Bonnie's eyes opened. At the sight of the strange man beside her, she immediately sat up. Then took in the sight of the rest of them.

"How are you feeling? "Darwin asked worriedly.

Bonnie groaned, pressing a hand against her forehead. "A bit hung-over. Who are ...?"

Darwin made a weak hand gesture. "Bonnie ... This Finn, Kol, and Rebekah."

The thought of the five of them in the car all the way back to Mystic Falls with Bonnie reeking of human blood, was more than any of them could handle. Besides, she needed a break as she was the only one of them, who knew how to drive.

Darwin helped her to her feet. "Let's find some place, where you can wash your hair."

(Break)

Damon and Alaric was sitting in the parlour. They looked up, as Elijah entered.

"My, you're still alive! "Damon said, his surprise not entirely feigned, "I owe Stefan ten bucks."

"So, at least your brother believed in me, "Elijah remarked drily.

"Well, ... "Damon tilted his head to one side, "he didn't see the expression on Klaus' face."

"No, "Elijah admitted, "No one's safe anymore, that's for sure."

There was a pause.

"Have you heard from Darwin?"

"No, "Damon shrugged, "but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No news is good news, "Elijah mumbled, looking distracted.

"Why don't you call him? " Damon suggested.

"No, "Elijah shook his head, "He'll just think I'm being pushy."

Damon and Alaric exchanged glances. "Do you want _me_ to call him?"

Elijah held out an arm, exasperatedly. "Please, _do_ already!"

(Break)

The rest of their little outing was a complete nightmare.

Kol had been elated to be reunited with his sword outside, taking a few swings at Rebekah, who in turn screamed bloody murder. Finn absolutely refused going anywhere near the car, until Bonnie and Darwin lured him closer with some bottled blood. Then there was getting him into the car,which took almost half an hour, giving Kol and Rebekah (who had both seen automobiles before, even if they had contained boxemotors) plenty of time to rile each other up.

Finally inside the car, Darwin's new Iphone started playing 'Personal Jesus, 'causing Finn to jump right back out. While Darwin talked to Damon, Bonnie coaxed Finn back into the car.

Then they managed to drive almost 200 metres, before they had to pull over and place Finn _between_ Rebekah and Kol, who were screaming outdated profanities and trying to murder each other with their bare hands.

They finally found a bar, where the bartender pointed at Darwin and yelled _'You! Out!'_ as soon as they entered, which made Kol compel the poor man to believe that Darwin was in fact Sir Isaac Newton.

Bonnie went into the restroom to wash her hair in the zink, while Darwin collapsed at the counter, ordering beer for Finn and himself and the forty shots of tequila that Kol and Rebekah wanted. All of it was of course on the house, because ... well, he was the late Isaac Newton.

When Bonnie returned, Darwin was still sitting at the counter sharing his thoughts on gravity with the bartender, Finn had hid himself away in a dark corner, while Kol and Rebekah were on their second round of shots, building a growing pyramid out of the empty glasses. They were both watching the television with fascination. A rerun of a football game was on.

"Those American's are padded when they play rugby, "Kol remarked, as Bonnie took a seat at their table.

"It's football, "she said.

"No, it's not, "Kol pointed at the screen, "Look at the shape of the ball! And where's the goalie?"

"It's American football, "she rubbed the back of her head, "You must've seen it before or at least heard of it."

"No ..."Kol frowned, then yelled at the screen, "If you're playing football then _kick_ the ball, you wanker!"

"It _is _called football, Kol, stop being a twit!" Rebekah elbowed him in the side hard enough to knock him down from his chair in his half drunken state. She laughed, but cut off in a scream as she was forcibly ripped from her chair and disappeared under the table. There were sounds of a fight and the table wobbled violently.

Bonnie sighed and got up.

"I'll go outside to get some fresh air, "she called in their general direction, "I'll be back soon."

(Break)

The ride home was quite enjoyable to the drunk part of the group and pure Hell for the rest. Darwin kept playing '99 Red Balloons' over and over again on the CD-player, singing along. After it had played three or four times, Rebekah and Kol joined in, overcoming their initial disgust at the modern music. They had taken several bottles of liquor with them from the bar and kept passing them back and forth.

Bonnie's headache came back with a vengeance, and Finn looked rigid or 'slightly constipated' as Kol put it.

After two hours, she finally asked Darwin to play something else and he did; The frigging German version!

When they finally came to a halt in front of the Boarding House, she practically threw her passengers out of the car and drove away in a spray of pebbles.

Darwin walked them up to the front door, waving an empty whiskey bottle, and the rest followed, laughing. Except for Finn, of course, who did his best to block out the others.

Darwin opened the front door and tried to step inside, but couldn't. "Miss Gilbert, "he yelled, "We need an invitation!"

Elena showed up in the doorway, looking at them doubtfully; The drunken ones (Kol holding a bloody sword) and the stony Finn. "Looks like you've all had a productive day!"

Darwin pointed at the others: "This is Finn, Kol, and Rebekah. And this is ... "

"Tatia!" Finn said, sounding amazed.

Darwin frowned. "No, not where I was going ... This is Elena."

She gave them a strained smile. "Ok, come on in. All of you."

Kol, Rebekah and Darwin ran inside and up the stairs, passing Elijah and Damon on the way.

"Hi, Elijah ... Bye, Elijah, "Kol yelled, not even stopping to greet his brother properly.

Damon, who had been forced up against the wall, frowned. "Jeez, are they always like this?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, it must be some post-undaggering euphoria."

(Break)

"This is a lot to handle, "Finn said later that night, when he and Elijah sat alone in the dining room. He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head.

Elijah felt bad for his world-weary brother. Finn had barely lived two centuries, and still he seemed burned out.

"I know, "he said, "I wish you could all have come back at a more peaceful time."

"I'll have nothing to do with Niklaus, "Finn stated firmly, "He has taken our lives from us."

"That he has. But you'll adjust quickly. Vampires always do."

"I'm not sure I want to adjust, "Finn mumbled, "I've been sleeping for nine hundred years and still I feel _so _tired."

"We'll all have to stick together now. Klaus must not be allowed to break the curse."

"He's cunning, "Finn observed, "He'll find a way. He always does."

"Not the last time." Elijah thought about Katerina for a moment and wondered where she was. "We should all get some sleep. We can talk again tomorrow."

"You go ahead, "Finn said, "I need a minute."

"Goodnight, Finn, "Elijah patted him on the shoulder on his way past.

Upstairs, the door to Darwin's room was open, and he looked inside.

Kol and Darwin were asleep on the bed both fully dressed and laying on their sides, facing each other. Kol had a loose grip on Darwin's shoulder and Darwin's hand was pressed flat against Kol's chest, his fingers splayed.

It was a peaceful display, but judging from the yells that had been coming from the room earlier, Elijah guessed that they had fallen asleep in the middle of a fight over the bed. Well, they had insisted on bunking together; They would have to fight this battle on their own.

He turned off the lights and shut the door quietly.

The next room was Stefan and Elena's, and the one beside that was his own. He opened the fifth door to check on Rebekah. She was sleeping it off, laying on her stomach with her arms spread out.

Finn had chosen the room at the other end of the hall, as far away from the others as possible. Elijah wasn't entirely sure of any of his siblings, Kol being generally uncontrollable and Rebekah always having been so close with Klaus, but Finn was the one he doubted the most. There was something not quite right about him. It was as if he was having too many unspoken thoughts.

No, he definitely had to keep an eye on that one.

AN: I really like the song 'My Girl and Me' (that I quoted at the beginning.) It's not that poetic, but it contains this quote from the Bible that I came to think of when I wrote the chapter: 'Wine is a mocker, strong drink is raging: and whomsoever is deceived thereby is not wise.' (Proverbs 20:1)

Next chapter: Kol and Darwin bring down the house, while Alaric goes through a personal crisis.


	21. Chapter 19: The Woeful State of Affairs

**tvdspnislife:** Heh. Yes, Kol is one adorable, homicidal maniac:) I did pair him up with Darwin from the beginning, because they are so different and at the same time strangely alike ... I very much approve of your list:) But I'm adding Caroline and, of course, Alaric. Could not bear to ruin the Dalaric bromance. And thanks:) The only other person to ever call me brilliant at anything is my mother and I would call her biased as she has spawned me herself.

**Lamborga: **Thanks for reviewing again:) There's some more Kol/Darwin interaction in this chapter. Less peaceful though.

AN: Free from work today and managed to finish chapter 20, which will be up in a couple of days.

Chapter 19: The Woeful State of Affairs.

Alaric woke with a start, when his cell phone started ringing. He blinked in the semi-dark of the parlour, where he had been asleep on the couch. He glanced at his watch; 5.28 in the morning. Who would call him this early on a Saturday?

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and checked the caller ID, then answered: "Goodmorning, Jenna."

"I'm sorry, were you asleep?" She sounded strange, almost on the verge of hysteria.

"No, " he lied, "It's alright."

"We haven't been seeing much of each other lately, "she stated.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy... Do you want me to come over today?"

"No. I mean yes ... I don't know."

He took a deep breath. "Jenna, what's the matter?"

"John is still here. He's been saying things. About Isobel. That her body was never found."

"That's true, but whether or not Isobel is truly dead, makes no difference for us, Jenna. She is just a memory to me now."

Jenna was quiet for a couple of seconds, then said: "Alaric, we need to talk ..."

(Break)

An hour later, Darwin and Kol faced each other in the parlour, both wearing chain mail armour and helmets. Kol held up his sword in a greeting and Darwin answered with his own. Then they snapped their visors shut and started circling each other.

Suddenly, Kol jumped forward, and Darwin moved back, bumping into an armchair. Kol lunged, but Darwin moved out of the way, and Kol's sword went through the armchair, almost splitting it in two. Kol ripped his sword free of the wreck, staggering backwards and crashing into a large mirror that shattered.

"Whoa, Kol, that's seven years of misfortune!" Darwin swung his own sword rather clumsily and knocked over a crystal vase that fell to the floor and shattered into hundreds of pieces. He managed to shallowly cut Kol's leg, blood dripping onto a rug. Not for long, though, as the wound quickly healed.

Then Kol spun around and hit Darwin over the head with his sword. Darwin fell backwards from the force of the blow and landed flat on his back.

Kol rested the tip of his sword against Darwin's collar bone. "That was truly pathetic, my fledgling. And to think your mother was a shield maiden."

"Dammit!" Darwin took of his helmet and threw it across the room in a rage. It hit the tv, splitting the screen. Two seconds later, the tv fell to the floor with a loud crash, breaking apart completely.

"You ruined the idiot box, "Kol observed.

"Congratulations, it's not even seven in the morning and you've already managed to tear the house apart, "an annoyed voice commented.

They turned their heads. Elijah was standing in the doorway, fully dressed and disapproving.

"You need to relax, "he continued, "A lot of people are staying at this house and you two are currently making it uninhabitable."

"Oh, come on, Elijah!" Kol pulled off his helmet, "You won't let us leave the house alone, because of Nik, and there's not much to do around here. We're bored senseless."

"And we can take care of ourselves, you know." Darwin added.

"Well, now you'll be even _more_ bored." Elijah gestured toward the broken tv. "Besides, you just came in last night, Kol. How bored can you be?"

"Very much, "Kol insisted, "I have to get out."

"Well, Finn and I will take you out later. You and Rebekah need some new clothes."

"Can we also buy a new tv? "Darwin asked hopefully.

"I don't know, "Elijah said drily, "How much money have you got?"

"Why do_ I _have to pay for it? The wealthiest percentage should always bear the greatest financial burdens, you know."

"Well, you just said that you can take care of yourself, North Star."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Fine, I'll buy the tv, "Elijah turned to leave, but paused, "And it's a general rule, you know; _No one_ leaves the house alone. Not you, not Finn, nor I. We are not trying to imprison you."

"We should at least have a say in these house rules, "Darwin remarked, "That's all part of the normal democratic process."

"True, but unfortunately this is not a democracy. Now, I cannot force you to stay here, only ask you to mind the rules."

"I don't get it, "Kol plumped down in a chair, "Why don't we all just band together and pay Nik a surprise visit? He holds no sway over us."

"We have no idea how much power Niklaus draws on. He has powerful allies, including witches and warlocks. We cannot afford to make any mistakes. He's feeling betrayed and vengeful now, and you _know _how dangerous that makes him."

"But I have to go to work, and Stefan and Elena have school, "Darwin reminded him.

"Kol and Rebekah will stay at the Library with you, and Finn and I will take the others to school in the morning and pick them up again in the afternoon. And that means Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy also."

"And for how long?"

"Until we have made sure that Niklaus cannot break the curse. Then we can all go whereever we want."

He left.

Kol and Darwin looked at each other.

Darwin called Elijah the worst name he could possibly think of: "Capitalist!"

(Break)

Damon woke early to the sounds of a fight. Being in no hurry to assess the damage, he turned on the tv in his room. Andie showed up on the screen, making an early report about something. She looked wonderful.

He really _had_ to have her over again soon.

He got out of bed and walked toward his bathroom, but halted as Andie's report suddenly caught his attention.

"..._ the mangled bodies were found near Wickery Bridge. The victims have been identified as Dr. Jonas Martin and his 18-year-old son, Luka. Dr. Martin and Luka recently moved here from _..."

"Damn." Damon scratched his head. No need telling him, who was behind the murders. He went downstairs instead, looking for Alaric. He heard Elijah's voice coming from the parlour, but blocked it out and went into the kitchen. Then he halted in surprise.

Alaric made up quite an odd display. He was laying in the middle of the kitchen table in a fetal position, staring blindly off into space. He was hugging a half-empty bottle of bourbon to his chest.

Damon regarded him with suspicion. "Alright, what's wrong, Rick?"

"What makes you think something's wrong? "Alaric asked airily, his eyes remaining unfocused.

"Oh, I don't know, "Damon said sarcastically, "Call it a sudden hunch."

"Jenna called."

"She broke up with you?"

"No."

"She has given you gonorrhea?"

"Oh no, "Alaric shook his head slowly, "She's pregnant."

"Oh!" Damon needed a moment to process this information. "So what do you want? Congratulations or condolences?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe both."

"Then congratulations, you poor unlucky bastard."

"Thanks. What's new with you?"

"Well, my house is being torn apart and the Martins have been murdered, "Damon answered, then added, "Not to trivialise _your _problem."

Alaric grimaced and sat up slowly. "That _is_ worse, but something I can deal with."

Elijah joined them. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, the Martins have been murdered, "Damon informed him, "I heard it on the news."

Elijah sighed tiredly. "That is most unfortunate. I wasn't expecting for Niklaus to retaliate so soon."

"This at least explains why we couldn't get in touch with them last night."

"Jenna's pregnant, "Alaric said, "how are we going to keep her safe?"

"Well, maybe it's time for you to tell her the truth, "Damon suggested.

(Break)

Kol was staring at his own reflection in the large store mirror. "These jeans look old and washed out. You're sure they are new?"

"Yes, "Elijah answered patiently, "They are supposed to look that way."

"What's the price?"

"200 dollars."

"200?!" Kol sounded absolutely scandalised, "That's completely mental!"

"Don't worry about it, Kol."

Kol had had several bank accounts in the beginning of the previous century, but had found out that none of them existed anymore and no one knew, what had happened to the money. He was completely reliant on Elijah right now. But so were Rebekah and Finn.

They were shopping in Charlottesville. Finn had quickly found what he wanted, Rebekah had taken hours going from store to store, going through make-up and trying on loads of clothes, but not buying much. And Kol proved to be nearly as difficult as his sister.

If there was one thing the Originals all had in common, it was vanity.

Kol pulled on a black, long sleeved t-shirt. The words 'Politically Incorrect' were printed across the chest. "I like this one."

"It's great, "Darwin agreed. _He_ did not seem to have inherited the vanity. He was quite peculiarly dressed, wearing a blue hoodie, a multicoulered plaided kilt, and worn-out grey Dr. Martens boots that might have been white long ago. He turned to Elijah. "Finn, Rebekah and I will go buy the cell phones. We'll be back soon."

"I want one like yours, "Kol called after him. Then he pulled off the shirt and put it in the 'yes' pile, then tried on three more. He took his time, finally deciding he wanted two of them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? "Elijah suddenly asked.

Kol frowned. "About what?"

"About Darwin."

Kol pulled on a red sweater and turned back to the mirror. "Oh, it wasn't just you. I didn't tell anyone."

"You told Niklaus."

Kol shook his head. "No, he found out on his own. It's practically impossible for him to stay out of other people's business."

"Why keep him secret? He had the right to know his family."

"I know, "Kol exhaled slowly, "You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?"

"Because you, Klaus, and Rebekah had each other, "Kol finally turned around to look at his brother, "Always and forever, right? Thorstar was _mine; My _partner in crime, _my_ brother. He needed me, and no one else did."

Elijah wanted to tell him that it wasn't so, but he couldn't. "Things are different now, "he said instead.

Kol shrugged and turned back to his reflection. "This one is too small."

"Oh, look what Finn got me! "came Rebekah's excited voice.

Elijah looked a bit despondent as he took in the small, furry and rust-coulered creature in Rebekah's arms. "A kitten, really?"

Finn was holding a cat carrier, looking slightly apologetic. "We walked past a pet store ... Not entirely sure how the rest happened."

"First I'll name him 'Claws', "Rebekah smiled fondly at the small animal, "And then I'll have him neutered."

(Break)

Alaric knocked on the door to the Gilbert house. Damon and Stefan were close by, but out of sight. Going out without acouple of Originals for company was hazardous, but he could not wait until they returned; He had to see Jenna now.

She opened the door, looking subdued.

"Can I come in? "he asked, "I need to talk to you."

She gave him a wobbly smile. "Of course you can. You're always welcome, you know that."

They went into the living room and sat down. Alaric looked around suspiciously. "Is John here?"

"No, "she said firmly, "And I don't care where he is."

"No, neither do I." Alaric paused. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, "she suddenly sounded close to tears, "I'm not that far along. Only seven weeks. It's not too late for ... you know."

"No, "he answered automatically, surprising himself more than her, "We can do this! It's not a catastrophy, Jenna ..."

On an impulse, he reached out and grabbed her hands. "I want you to marry me."

"What?" Her eyes widened in disbelief, "Rick, we've barely known each other five months!"

"And so what? I know that I love you and I want to have this child with you. It's not going to be easy, I know that too, but nothing ever is. We are both strong, _we can do this._"

She gave a small smile. "I love you too."

"So will you? "he asked, "Marry me?"

(Break)

It was late, before the Originals arrived back at the Boarding House. Alaric had decided to spent the night at Jennas, and Stefan and Damon had locked themseves in their rooms with their respective girls, leaving the Originals alone in the parlour.

Rebekah was setting up a litter box and food and water bowls for Claws in the kitchen, Elijah was reading the paper, and Finn was watching an episode of 'The Young Ones' on the new tv, frowning in concentration.

"What is that Vyvyan-person doing now? "he asked.

Darwin looked up from Desdemona. He was transfering music from the computer to Kol's new Iphone. "He's eating the television."

"Oh."

"I don't like this one, "Kol said, listening to the song Darwin was playing; 'Breathe' by Prodigy, "But I liked the one you played before."

"Robbie Williams?"

"Yes."

"And what is Vyvyan doing now? "Finn asked.

Darwin looked up again, then smiled. "He's jumping on Special Patrol Group, because he plugged in the tv."

"But Vyvyan just ate the tv."

"Yes, that's why he's so upset."

"Maybe you should watch something else, Finn, "Elijah suggested, "Maybe alternative comedy isn't the right place to start."

"No no, it's fine, "Finn assured him, "I'm quite enjoying this."

"Who wouldn't enjoy some violent slapstick?" Darwin asked.

"I think we've had enough of that around the house today, "Elijah remarked.

Kol rolled his eyes at Elijah's tone of voice. "Right."

Then Rebekah voice came screeching in from the hall. "Claws! You did _not_ just pee on the carpet, filthy beast!"

Everybody in the parlour, except Finn, looked up in alarm. A long silence followed the scream, the only sound coming from the tv: _" ... Hey, didn't you kill my brother? No? Must've been me then, sorry, anyway. .."_

"The cat, "Finn reminded them.

AN: Finn is watching 1x04 of The Young Ones, called 'Bomb.'


	22. Chapter 20: Unwaking Nightmares

**tvdspnislife:** Heh, I'm so glad you said** '**elegantly comical' and not 'comically elegant':) And thanks for favouriting by the way. (I accidently favourited one of my own stories, how self-involved is that?) ... I'm glad you liked the chapter, as I actually wasn't entirely happy with it myself. Don't know why.

**Lamborga:** Thanks:) I'm thinking this living arrangement will result in _many_ conflicts. And it starts right here.

AN: More drama, less comedy again. Haven't finished chapter 21 yet. This has been the first actual spring day, we've had this year and I've spent the day buying and replanting flowers, herbs and an olive tree for my balcony (no, no marihuana). But I only have two days of work next week, I'll find the time to write a couple of chapters. Let me know if I should update less.

Chapter 20: Unwaking Nightmares

_'Welcome to where time stands still_

_No one leaves and no one will'_

/Metallica, 'Welcome Home'.

_Darwin was slowly crossing the street._

_The two vamires, who stood guard in front of the warehouse, came at him. There faces were a blur to him, he was unable to make out their features._

_The first one reached him, and he swung Kol's sword with confidence, cutting off his head._

_Then the next one came and suffered the same fate._

_Darwin was about to step over the headless bodies, but something made him hesitate. He looked to the side, at one of the severed heads instead. It has its face turned away from him and he kicked it lightly. Then he froze, the sword falling from his now limp hand._

_His mother's face framed by golden strands of hair, her unseeing blue eyes staring at him, condemning him ..._

"It's ok."

Darwin heard the mumbling voice and felt a light pat on his head, but he was barely half awake and still partly inside his dream.

Another pat on his head. "I'm here. Don't cry."

He wasn't really crying, just sobbing a bit as he finally managed to step out of the dream and wake up fully. Then he could no longer remember, why he was sobbing.

Kol's hand was resting on Darwin's head, but his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing, which told Darwin that he was asleep. Kol always breathed when he was awake, but never when he slept.

He found looking at Kol's unbreathing form a bit disconcerting and rolled over on his other side, trying to fall asleep again.

He entered the half sleeping state again, feeling the dream returning with its chaos of blood and golden strands.

(Break)

_Caroline was standing in the middle of the gymnastics hall, looking at the dancing couples with a hint of satisfaction. She had really outdone herself with the Christmas dance this year._

_The room was decked out in silver, white, and arctic blue. Like her long, sleeveless dress. Wonderfully detailed ice sculptures stood guard around the room like frozen chaperone, and large silver ice crystals were hanging from the ceiling. She touched one with her fingertips, and it felt cold even to her undead fingers._

_The __**ceiling**__?_

_She looked up and realised that there were none. An impossibly blue sky filled the space above, matching the colour of her dress. Snowflakes started falling around her face._

_She took another look around the room, realising that she recognised none of the dancers around her. Where were all her friends?_

_And then she saw them. They were the ice sculptures. She went from one to the other, gently touching their faces; There were Alaric and Tyler, here Matt and Jeremy, and further into the room were Bonnie and Elena._

_Then she heard a voice. "Would you like to dance?"_

_She spun around and there he was, in flesh and blood, smiling and holding a hand towards her. He was dressed exactly like the first time she saw him; In blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The orchestra in their white suits were playing a piece of violin music, she did not recognise._

_She slowly took his hand and let him twirl her into a simple waltz. Her heart would have been beating rapidly and she would have been blushing, had she been human._

_"I know, who you are, "she stated conversationally, as they danced, feeling strangely unafraid._

_He smiled that charming smile again. "As I know you, miss Forbes."_

_She was pressed against him, feeling heat radiating from his body, probably stemming from his werewolf genes. She felt it through every part of her body, along with an odd desire to crawl under his skin and become one with him; Her cold and his heat striking up a storm._

_The waltz came to a halt, and she heard the faint sound of a bell striking midnight._

_"Why are you here?" she asked._

_"Because I need you to do something for me."_

_"And what is that?"_

_He leaned in toward her, taking hold of her shoulders, and she held perfectly still, as he kissed her. The kiss was almost too light for her to register, but nevertheless it sent shocks of electricity through her body._

_And then he stepped back, suddenly letting go of her and she stumbled backwards, hitting the Tyler sculpture. She could not save it; It hit the floor, breaking into thousands of pieces._

_She stared at the mess of ice, seeing her own face reflected back at her a hundred times at once._

Caroline woke with a start, shaking her head to get rid of the dream. It hadn't been a nightmare at all, it had in fact been quite pleasant, which was exactly why it was so frightening.

It _should _have been a nightmare.

She climbed out of her bed, straightening her nightgown, which has twisted around her in her sleep.

She went to the window, pulling one of the curtains to the side and looking out at the early dawn.

For a moment, she thought that she saw him standing there on the other side of the road, staring back at her.

(Break)

Half past eight and Kol was the first one out of bed at the Boarding House. Darwin had kept waking him with his stirring and whining, and Kol seriously considered getting his own room.

He was sitting in the parlour, flipping through the tv channels. There were mostly what appeared to be children's shows on this Sunday morning. He put down the remote control, deciding to watch something called 'Sesame Street'.

He found it a little hard to follow, as there seemed to be references to a lot of things that he new nothing about. But that was a common problem with tv programs and not just this show. His initial fascination with televisions had quickly been replaced with indifference. He never seemed to be able to keep interested in anything for very long.

After five minutes, he was horribly bored, but luckily the doorbell rang, distracting him.

He went into the hall and opened the door. Two women were standing outside, both wearing long, high-necked dresses, almost like the ones women seemed to prefer the year he was daggered. One of them was holding a thick leather-bound book and the other some colourful pamphlets.

No, need to ask; He knew they were Christian missionaries of some kind.

He regarded them for a moment, coming to the conclusion that they were both human. And if they _were_ vampires, only Elena could invite them in.

Well, they weren't particularly pretty, but they would have to do for morning intertainment.

"We are here to talk about ..," one of them began, but he cut her off.

"Yes, I know ... come on in."

(Break)

Elena woke up before Stefan. She groaned in despair, as she realised it was Sunday. Officially, she was staying at Carolines, but tomorrow was a school day and she would probably have to go home this evening.

Stefan was used to having her in his room by now and didn't wake up, when she crawled out of bed.

She went into the walk-in closet and took a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple top from her shelf. She dressed quietly and went downstairs.

She met Darwin in the hall. He was exiting the parlour. As she went past him, he reached out a hand and gripped her arm lightly. "Elena, don't go in there..."

"Why not?" She frowned, then realised he was holding something in his other hand. A bloody rag. "What is going on?"

"Elena ..."

She pulled free of his grip and ignored him, continuing on her way, but stopped in the doorway to the parlour.

"Oh God!"

The body of a young woman lay sprawled on the floor and another one was on its stomach on a couch. They were both in their underwear, their arms and legs covered in bite marks. The rest of their clothes were casually strewn about the room.

"Are they dead?" Elena choked out.

"Very much so, "Darwin was standing right behind her, and she spun around to look at him.

"Did you do this? "she demanded.

"You know me better than that, Elena, "he sent her an annoyed look.

"Then who did?" He looked away not answering, and she quickly caught on. "It was Kol, wasn't it? He killed those innocent people in this house!"

He still didn't answer, merely turned his back to her and walked away.

"Did you hear me! "Elena yelled, following him into the kitchen, "He killed two innocent people!"

Darwin turned on the tab and started wringing out the rag under the running water. "I heard you."

"You agree with it?!"

"No, Elena, I don't, "he answered through gritted teeth, "But Kol does a lot of things I do not agree with. I have to pick my battles with him and believe me; two dead Christians is not one of them."

"Couldn't you at least talk to him about it? He listens to you."

"Yes, sometimes, but if I start bitching at him all the time, he won't listen to me at all."

"Then I don't want him in my house!"

Darwin looked up, giving her an dark glare. "It may be your name on the deed, Elena, but this is _not_ your house. Until Damon tells us to leave, we're not going anywhere."

"Then I'll talk to Damon."

"Fine, "Darwin threw the rag into the zink, "but do remember to tell him that if Kol goes, we all go."

Elena was seething, but knew she had lost. As the situation were they needed the protection that the Originals provided.

She opened her mouth to make an angry comment, but something about Darwin made her shut her mouth again and swallow her words.

He had always seemed innocent and boyish to her, but there was nothing of either of those about him now. The look in his dark eyes were ancient and disillusioned.

And he _knew ... _He knew the enormity of these murders and there were absolutely nothing he could do about it.

And if _he _couldn't, how could she?

(Break)

Alaric walked back to the Boarding House alone, which was immensely stupid, but he seriously needed to clear his head. He felt beside himself; The world moved on around him, and all he wanted was to make it slow down and give him time to _think._

Elijah and Finn were standing in front of the Boarding House both with shovels in their hands. Elijah was leaning on his and Finn had his slung over his shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't Alaric doing the walk of shame, "Elijah remarked cheerfully, "How was it at Jennas?"

Alaric shrugged. "Uneventful. What are you two doing?"

"Burying dirty, little secrets in the back yard." Finn sounded glum in sharp contrast to his brother's light tone. "They seem to be piling up these days."

Finn was covored in dirt, whereas Elijah's shirt was perfectly white and looked as if it had just been ironed. Apparently, _nothing _could ruffle that man.

"Great."

Alaric didn't ask, as he didn't want to know and entered the Boarding House, walking into the parlour.

Darwin and Stefan were playing cards, both looking like they would rather not, but had nothing else to do. Rebekah was sitting on a couch, leaning back with her eyes closed, while one of Darwin's laptops was playing pieces of classical music. Kol was sitting on the floor, absentmindedly eating a gingerbread rune and watching 'The Spy Who Shagged Me' with some interest. The electric lights on the christmas tree were on, along with several light chains with coulered light bulbs.

An atmosphere of pure boredom hung in the air.

"Where's Damon? "Alaric asked.

"In his room with Andie, "Darwin said listlessly.

"And Elena?"

"Packing her things. Finn and Elijah will take her home soon."

Stefan frowned. "I think I just won."

"You did? "Darwin glanced lazily at his cards. "How many times was that?"

"I don't know, somewhere between 5 and 50." Stefan sighed. "Who cares anyway?"

(Break)

Caroline had been on edge all day and usually when she felt that way, she went shopping or hunting, but Damon had asked her to stay inside and only leave the house if it was absolutely necessary, and neither of those were.

Besides, she felt monitored and kept walking to the window, looking out at the street. She didn't feel safe and even worse; her mother was at work and there was no way any of them could protect her while she was out of the house. They were all too busy looking out for each other.

Her phone rang and she answered, glad to be distracted. "Hello?"

"Caroline, how are you?" Darwin sounded as frustrated as she felt.

"Locked up, bored, and paranoid. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same." A piece of classical music was playing in the background. "Listen, Finn and Elijah will pick you up at 7.30 tomorrow. That alright?"

"Fine." Caroline paused, listening to the faint violin music. It reminded her of something. And then the dream came back to her again. "Darwin, what is that piece of music playing?"

"It's the Bridal Waltz. I downloaded it for a friend's wedding."

"This is played at weddings?"

"Yes, at Danish weddings. The bride and groom have to dance to it before midnight. Why?"

"I have to go." She hung up.

What was happening? Was Klaus controlling her dreams? Could he even do that when she was on vervain? Or was the dream simply a result of her own secret desires?

She shuddered at the thought.

(Break)

Damon walked into the kitchen that evening, only to find Alaric laying in the middle of the kitchen table once more. Claws was curled up to him, purring contentedly as Alaric continually stroked his back.

Alaric looked up apologetically. "This is now my happy place."

Damon threw up his hands in defeat. "Oh God, now what?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"What?! "Damon yelled, completely outraged, "Are you out of your mind?! Do you know what marriage is? It's a man trap, Rick! It's prison for life! I could murder you on your weddingday and call it a mercy killing. No judge would convict me ... I certainly hope she said no."

Alaric shrugged, not in the least surprised by Damon's reaction. "She said she'd think about it ."

"Well, isn't that romantic?"

"This is not the 1800's, Damon, and we're not Jehova's Witnesses. There is such a thing as divorce."

Damon snorted. "Oh yes, where a man loses at least half of his possessions, including his balls and his will to live. Why do this to yourself again? You were lucky enough that I got you out of the last one."

"Oh yes, don't think I ever thanked you properly for that." Alaric sat up, gently moving Claws over to one side, then drew back his fist and punched Damon in the face. "Thanks a lot, buddy."

Damon shook his head. "You're welcome."


	23. Chapter 21: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**tvdspnislife**: Heh, I was snickering a bit myself, when I wrote that Dalaric scene. But I almost always do, when I write Dalaric ... And I have four overindulgent older siblings, which is how I usually justify my self-involved actions:) (Oh God, I'm Rebekah!) Thanks for reviewing again:) There's some more Klaroline in this chapter.

**Lamborga: **Thanks for reviewing again:) I'll see what I can do...

AN: I've been sick for a couple of days. It doesn't stop me from writing, but it does slow down the process. Well, I feel a bit better now and hope to have chapter 22 up Friday or Saturday.

Chapter 21: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

"So, what are we doing today? "Kol asked cheerfully, as he entered the kitchen Monday morning, where Darwin, Finn, and Elijah were sitting at the kitchen table.

Darwin smiled at Kol over a cup of herbal tea. "You and Rebekah are going to the Library with me today."

"Shag me rotten, that sounds boring!"

Elijah sighed irritably. "No more Austin Powers for you."

"Why?" Kol slipped into a chair. "Am I bothering you and your Mini-Me?"

"You are bothering everyone. Have you ever heard of keeping a low profile?"

"Yes! I have heard of that! I believe it's something less attractive people do ..."

This time, Finn sighed, looking almost as if Kol's words caused him physical pain. Darwin hid his smile with the tea-cup. Of all the people living in the house, Finn seemed to dislike it the most. He wasn't particularly sociable, and living with eight and sometimes nine other people was quite a challenge. He hadn't enjoyed living in a few rooms with his parents and siblings, when he was growing up and he didn't enjoy their constant presence now.

"Don't worry, Kol, I'll let you play with my computers, "Darwin said.

"Good morning." Rebekah entered with Claws in her arms, looking dishevelled and sleepy, but in a good mood. "What are you talking about?"

"Just that you and Kol are coming with me today."

Her mood immediately declined. "Why does _he_ have to come?"

"Starting to get on your nerves, sis?" Kol leaned back in his chair, sending her a thoughtful look, "Or do I make you horny?"

"What?! Ew, no!"

"Rebekah, don't!" Finn jumped to his feet, as she lifted Claws over her head, obviously meaning to throw him at Kol.

She looked startled for a second, then remembered what she was holding. "Oh, right!"

"It's a miracle that cat is still alive, "Elijah remarked.

(Break)

Elijah and Finn dropped Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline off at school at 7.40. Then drove off to pick up Elena and Jeremy. Finn was driving with a look of pure concentration on his face. He drove slowly, but quite confidently.

Bonnie shook her head at them. "Would _not_ have thought that possible a couple of days ago."

"Right, "the paranoia from the day before hadn't left Caroline entirely, "I don't know why, but I do not feel safe."

"Neither do I, "Bonnie agreed as they walked up to the school building, "I'd feel much better if Darwin could come with us..."

"Darwin?" Caroline repeated incredulously, "Compared to Klaus he is barely a mosquito."

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She emmidiately spun around, ready to lash out.

"Whoa, Caroline, it's me!"

She relaxed at the sight of Tyler, but only a little. "What do you want?"

He looked around, apparently feeling as paranoid as she did. But then again, he was on his own and she had four Originals to back her up.

"I just want to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of them." She nodded toward Bonnie and Stefan, who had placed themselves on either side of her like bodyguards.

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to Florida with Jules."

"When are you coming back?"

He sighed. "I don't know if I ever am."

"Wait ... "she hadn't really had that many friendly thoughts of him the past couple of weeks, but for him to leave entirely ... They _had _been unusually close for awhile. "... Can't we talk about this? Maybe after school, we could..."

"I'm leaving right now. I'm sorry, Caroline."

"Alright, "she turned to look at Bonnie and Stefan, "You go on. I'll just walk Tyler to his car. Finn and Elijah will be here with Elena and Jeremy any minute."

"Ok, "they left, Stefan sending one suspicious look over his shoulder.

Caroline and Tyler walked in silence to his car. Once there, he leaned against it casually, giving her a strangely pleased smile. "I knew you would come with me."

"Well, I know we've had a fall-out, but I can't say I'm happy to see you leave."

"No, I was counting on that."

"Tyler, what's the matter? You're acting wierd." A shadow fell over her, and she turned around. A girl she had never seen before was standing right in front of her, smiling slyly. She looked back at Tyler. "What's going on?"

"Caroline, "he said pleasantly, "This is Greta."

"Greta? "Caroline looked at the girl again, then back at Tyler, "but she works for Klaus. Tyler ..."

"Don't worry about it, love."

_Love?!_

Realisation hit her and she backed away into Greta, who grabbed her shoulders. "You're not Tyler! You're ..."

She felt a hand against her temple and she everything went dark.

(Break)

Darwin put his phone back in his pocket, chewing nervously on his lower lip. "Stefan called. Caroline walked Tyler to his car and then she never showed up in class."

"Well, it's a school. Maybe she came to her senses and got the Hell out of there, "Kol suggested.

"I don't think that's it."

"Thorstar, I really can't figure this game out, "Kol complained for the hundreth time, "It's ridiculously complicated!"

Darwin snapped the journal, he had just picked up, shut and gave him an annoyed look. "It's Tetris. It's the most simple game on the planet."

"But I have to make all these decisions, I don't want to make. This way or that way, or ..."

They were sitting in the Library's Basement, Darwin trying to get some work done, Rebekah reading a copy of Ivanhoe, and Kol constantly complaining that he was either confused by modern technology or bored by it. Or both at once.

"Exactly how stupid are you, Kol? "Rebekah taunted, still reading.

"You know nothing about this game. You're simply jealous, because I'm prettier than you."

Kol did his best to sound superior, but it made Darwin slap a hand over his own mouth to keep from laughing. Kol was and had always been undeniably posh, but he lacked the air of authority his older brothers had. Probably as a result of being the youngest brother, who had had people walking right behind him, cleaning up his mess his entire life. He always seemed to invoke terror rather than respect.

"What the Hell? "Rebekah threw her book on the floor, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Ah, so you admit it?"

"No!"

"And yet, you did not deny it."

Rebekah jumped to her feet. "Because it was ridiculous, you stupid git!"

"Be careful." Kol warned her. "You do not have a kitten to throw now."

"You leave Claws out of this!" Rebekah yelled, sprouting fangs. She crouched down, ready to jump at her brother, but Darwin placed himself between them.

"Rebekah, relax! Don't let him bait you." Darwin put a hand on her shoulder and coaxed her back into her chair, "I know we have spent a lot of time together these last couple of days, but we'll have at least try to get along, otherwise our living arrangement will be intolerable."

"Don't worry, "Kol said, "I won't bite ... hard."

Darwin rolled his eyes. "Will you stop with the Austin Powers quotes?"

Rebekah sent Kol one last scowl, then picked her book back up and started reading again. Kol shrugged and turned his attention back to the computer screen.

Darwin, realising disaster had been avoided, went over to Kol. "I'll put on another game ... Here, this is Counter-Strike. What do you want to be? A terrorist or a counter-terrorist?"

"Dumb question."

"Yeah well. Now you just shoot people." Darwin's phone started vibrating and he pulled it out of his pocket again. "Just one moment."

He checked the display. "Oh, it's from Niklaus!"

"What the Hell does he want?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"He has sent me a photo." Darwin opened the message, then paled. "Oh no ..."

"What?"

"He's got Caroline. Look." He handed the Iphone with the photo of an unconcious Caroline to Kol.

"Whoa, "Kol moved the phone around, seeming to consider the picture from all angles, "I see why Nik has taken her. She's very shagadelic."

Darwin took his Iphone out of his hands. "Kol ..."

"Sorry, "he held up his hands, "Won't do it again. I swear."

"We have to get back to the Boarding House."

(Break)

Caroline groaned as she woke. She opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. The ceiling seemed impossibly far away.

"Could you close your eyes again, love, I'm not quite done yet."

Caroline sat upright at the sound of the cultured, British accent. Klaus was sitting in an armchair right by the sofa she was sitting on. He was drawing in a scetchbook with a half-smile on is face.

"What the Hell happened?" She found herself in a large living room with expensive art and furniture; white silk, dark wood. Right ahead of her was a large fireplace in white marble.

"You swooned. And quite elegantly, I may add. So I brought you back to my house to recover."

She had a feeling that there had to be more to that story. She frowned, suddenly remembering. "You were in Tyler's body!"

"Very good." He put the scetchbook down.

She got up on her feet, feeling slightly nauseous. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about him. He'll wake up in his own bed in a couple of hours." Klaus gestured at her. "Sit down. We can talk."

"Oh, no! "Caroline looked around for her bag, but it wasn't there. "I'm not staying here one minute longer!"

"Fine, "he said, still with that insanely cute half-smile plastered on his face, "you do what you want."

He picked the scetchbook back up and started drawing again, completely ignoring her.

She walked out of the room in a huff, coming into a large entrance hall and going straight to the door. She flung it open, and attempted to leave, but instead collided with an invisible barrier. Almost as if she was trying to enter a house she hadn't been invited into. But she was trying to leave...

"What ..?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? "Klaus was standing casually in the doorway to the living room. "I had Greta put up a spell. You're not leaving untill I say so."

"Why is she still working for you? "Caroline said through gritted teeth. "You killed her father and brother."

"She understands. An eye for an eye."

"What do you mean?"

"You people killed two of my warlocks, I killed two of yours."

"And the others that were killed?"

Klaus shrugged. "Vampires are expendable, witches and warlocks are not."

She stared at him for a moment, for some reason more annoyed than afraid. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing from you, love." He walked over to her, stopping close enough for her to pick up his scent. It was wild and masculine, just like she remembered it, and it made her feel light-headed. "I'm just keeping you until my brother brings me the moonstone."

"That will never happen. Elijah doesn't care about me."

"No, but others do. And I'm counting on them to make his life miserable until he gives in."

"Which means I could be staying here for weeks, you jackass!"

"I know." There was that smile again. "I'm quite excited about this, too."


	24. Chapter 22: Hostage Situations

**tvdspnislife: **Kol + Austin Powers = Now, there's a hybrid I would not like to find under my bed! And definitely not in it ... Thanks for sticking with the story:)

**Lamborga:** Oh, good:) That was the reaction I was hoping for.

AN: Almost 2000 views. And 600 this month, already ... Anyways, one more 'Austin Powers' quote in this chapter. Can you find it?

Chapter 22: Hostage Situations

(Later that day ...)

"Please, listen to me!"

"No, there's nothing to talk about. I'm not giving Niklaus the moonstone."

"But what about Caroline?"

Elijah rubbed his temples. Darwin had been home for half an hour and hadn't given him a moment's peace. The boy was stubborn, which he already had proved several times, but also reckless. Now, if only he would _think_.

In fact, they all needed to think more and argue less.

"It's not my fault your friends can't keep themselves out of trouble even with us doing everything we can to keep them safe."

He knew he sounded heartless, but in truth, all he wanted was to keep his family safe and getting Niklaus closer to breaking the curse was out of the question. Caroline getting herself caught was unfortunate. He did like the young vampire, but in the end her life was a small sacrifice compared to the many people, who would die, if Klaus had it his way.

"We can't just let him kill her."

"No, and we won't, "Elijah tried to reassure him, "We will see, if we can find another way."

"We haven't got the time!"

"Yes, we do. Caroline is the only leverage, he has. He wouldn't hurt her just yet."

"Fine!"

Darwin did not look like he thought anything was fine, and Elijah's growing insight into the boy's compassionate, but slightly misguided mind, made him add: "And don't look for the moonstone. It's not in the house. Actually not even in this town."

Darwin didn't respond, but stalked out of the parlour. Seconds later, they heard the door to his room slam shut.

Elijah turned to his brother, who was seated infront of the tv and had shown no interest in their conversation whatsoever. "Kol, you know him better than I do. Is he going to do something stupid now?"

Kol shook his head. "Nope."

"And off the record?"

A grin, Elijah did not like, spread over Kol's face. "Oh yeah."

(Break)

Caroline sat up straight on the couch, her hands folded in her lap and her face frozen in an angry expression. She was quite uncomfortable and felt the urge to fidget, but refused to show any signs of impatience. Klaus apparently wanted to give her some space, and as a result neither of them had spoken for over an hour.

Finally, Klaus put down his scetch book. "Are you bored, love?"

"No, "her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I am very much enjoying playing a leading role in your Bullshit Production."

He laughed. "Believe me, everything I do has a purpose."

"I do not doubt that, "she said, "I am merely repulsed by your Machiavellian approach to other beings."

"I am not completely unfeeling, Miss Forbes."

"No, your emotional range includes both smug and vindictive."

"You could give me some credit, love, you don't even know me."

She ignored his statement and changed the subject instead. "Have you been controlling my dreams?"

"No, why?"

She mentally kicked herself, realising that she should not have asked. She shrugged, trying to appear casual. "No reason."

She stared straight ahead, but she could feel his eyes on her, curious and amused.

"You've been dreaming about me, haven't you? "he finally asked.

She didn't answer, but this time she couldn't refrain from fidgeting.

"I've dreamt about you as well."

"You have?" She heard the surprise in her own voice. She had lost her righteous anger and now sounded vulnerable. She was looking at him, but his expression was completely neutral.

"Yes." He picked his scetch book back up and started drawing again without offering her any explanation and after a while, she gave up waiting for a full response and looked away.

They settled back into silence.

(Break)

Bonnie sat in an armchair in the Boarding House's Library, feeling a bit like a deer caught in headlights. She kept playing nervously with her hair. She could easily feel the intimidating presence of the four Originals. It hadn't felt quite as strong in the warehouse or the car ride home from Virginia Beach. Perhaps because she had been wounded, or the Originals had been weakened at that time. But now it was almost strong enough to make her feel queasy and she did her best to block it out.

A sudden cold gust of wind lifted her hair and she wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the windows. They were closed.

"Hello, sweetheart."

A scream caught in her throat, as she swiveled her head towards the sound.

Kol was sitting right beside her, close enough to touch her. She could have sworn that chair had been across the room from her seconds earlier.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"Don't play dumb, Kol, "she snapped, "You meant to."

"Perhaps, "he leaned towards her, "Made your heart beat fast. It's very alluring, you know, the sound of blood pumping in human veins."

She tried to calm her racing heart, but couldn't. Adrenalin was pounding in her body, telling her to either flee or fight.

"Whatever you want, you're not getting it."

"Why not?" He moved even closer to her, "I can make you feel things you've never felt before. Things you never thought existed."

"Not interested."

He smiled, and only one word could describe that smile adequately; _Wicked. _"And yet, you are not moving away from me."

"I'm not afraid of you, Kol."

"Now, I know that's not true."

She swallowed convulsively. He was right; She was terrified. Elena had told her about his complete disregard for human life.

But he wouldn't hurt her, would he? Not with her friends in the house, not with Elijah and Finn bringing her here.

His eyes traveled down to her neck, and se realised with a start that he _would._

His smile grew wider. "That's more like it. Your fear is quite intoxicating."

"Kol." They both looked up, seeing Elijah and Finn standing in the doorway. "Leave Miss Bennet alone."

"Of course, "Kol got up, seeming good-natured about his loss,

"It was just a bit of fun. I've been daggered for 100 years. I've got to see if my bits and pieces are still working."

"Do it some place else."

Kol left through the door in the other end of the room, the one that led into the parlour.

Bonnie exhaled slowly, finally getting her heart under control. "Thank you, Elijah."

"No problem, "Elijah's presence was warm and somewhat earthly, where Kol's was cold and menacing. It was very easy to trust the oldest Original. Not that he couldn't be immensely frightening when he wanted to, but he wasn't the type that enjoyed playing mind games. And neither was Finn. "You are probably wondering, why I asked you to come."

"Well, I figured it had to do with Caroline."

"Yes, of course, "Elijah moved the chair, Kol had been sitting in, until it was facing Bonnie without being too close to her, and sat down. Finn found a place to stand in the other end of the room, obviously not too happy with their company. "I'm sure we're going to need your help, if we are going to free her, but first I need you to do me a small favour."

(Break)

Darwin was tending to his plants in the basement, feeling unusually glum. Or maybe not that unusually, anymore. Over the past couple of weeks, he had been feeling gloomy or angry more times than in all the rest of his life put together. He guessed it stemmed from his lack of freedom and control over his situation.

He could feel vervain in the stuffy air, making his head spin a bit, but ignored it. He was seperating and replanting marjoram in small pots, having just taken it inside for the winter.

Damon was watching him work without much interest. "You are a funny mix between an ecological revolutionary and a desperate housewife, you know."

"I am not desperate, Damon, "Darwin said irritably.

"Oh please, you exude desperation."

"Well, so would you if no one ever listened to you."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, no one does, "Damon informed him drily.

Darwin straightened up, giving him an assessing look. "You're right. You're just as useless as I am."

"Normally, I'm all for Despotism, but that's when the power falls to me."

"Yeah, well some people seem to be drunk with their own power."

Damon smiled wryly. "So Kol is right; Dr. Crane has become Dr. Evil."

Darwin shook his head, wiping his dirty hands on his shirt. Damon went over to a plant, seeming to consider it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's my very own hybrid of Cannabis ruderalis and Cannabis sativa. It won't completely knock you out, but it's tough." Darwin regarded him suspiciously. "And you will leave it alone."

Damon then looked at the harvested, dry plants, hanging from the ceiling. "Just thinking, a few leaves in the Doctor's tea and this would be a much happier house."

"No, Damon."

"I was just _thinking._"

"Don't. It always ends badly." Darwin grabbed his shovel, "And putting it in tea won't have much of an effect, anyway, as THC is not very water-soluble. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my rosemary."

He went up the stairs and into the hall, opening the front door, and subsequently slamming into an invisible barrier hard enough to fall backwards.

"Oh, he did _not, _"Darwin hissed, jumping to his feet and flinging the door to the Library open hard enough that it ripped off its hinges. He threw it aside. "What the Hell did you do?!"

Elijah looked at him without blinking, Bonnie looked slightly guilty, and Finn seemed to be rubbing a massive head ache out of his head.

"From the expression on your face I assume you already know, "Elijah stated calmly.

"What is this? Delayed retribution for breaking into Klaus mansion?"

"It's not retribution, it's precaution."

Darwin turned to the witch. "Bonnie, don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, "she did sound like she meant it, "it won't be for long. Just until you've had time to cool down and come to your senses."

"Finn ... "Darwin turned to the last person in the room.

"No, Darwin, "Finn said in his usual composed tone, "I'm with Elijah on this one. In your current mood, you're a disaster waiting to happen. This house is swarming with your emotions."

"Fine, "he went into the parlour, stomping his frustration onto the floor boards, "Kol, Elijah has had me spelled in the house!"

"Uh huh, "Kol didn't look away from the tv for even a second.

"It's the most outrageous thing that has ever happened to me! Give me at least some reaction!"

"More outrageous than the time I compelled you to take off a piece of clothing every time someone said 'bait'?"

"I don't remember that."

"Well, we were ice fishing ..."

"Oh, dear Lord!" Darwin slammed his hand against his forehead, "Did you _have _to open that can of worms?"

Kol grimaced. "Thorstar, would you please take your emotional pollution elsewhere? You're ruining my concentration."

"You're watching Home Shopping, you moron."

"Yes, but it's quite a unique product."

"It's a singing fish!"

"I know, it's revolting ... Can I borrow your Mastercard?"

AN: Still not supporting the use of Marihuana ... Anyone remember the singing fish? What the Hell was that?


	25. Chapter 23: Stir-crazy

**tvdspnislife:** Hmm, I guess I could have Alaric raid Darwin's stash. God knows he's getting desperate enough. A bit more Dalaric in this chapter and I'm planning some for next chapter as well. And I will most likely do a sequel:) I'm also thinking about writing some short Kol/Darwin stories. Maybe about their past. But so far I'm planning on continuing this story for at least another twenty chapters or so ... And thanks for recommending my story to someone else, btw:) Oh, and Caroline dreamt about Klaus in chapter 20:)

**Lamborga:** Don't have to wait very long. Here's more:)

**vilis91:** Oh, thank you so much:) I almost don't know what to say. So, thank you:) I guess my English is a little better than I think it is.  
I knew that Darwin being a vampire might be a little disappointing, but it was a very deliberate choice I made. I had been reading too many stories with OC who were Originals/hybrids/witches all at once with Damon-like personalities. The thing that really seperates him from the others is his quirky personality. That said, there are a few things about Darwin that are a different, which haven't been revealed yet. I know, there are not that many Elijah/Darwin moments, but Elijah is not that emotional and they don't really trust each other.  
Anyways, thanks for your review:) Hope you'll keep reading.

**Vixen With A Vendetta:** Thanks:) Hope you'll like my new chapter, too.  
I remember my nephew getting such a fish for Christmas one year. It sang 'take me to the river' and 'Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel' which was hilarious for about five minutes. After that,.. Oh, dear God!

AN: Less comedy, more drama again. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and may rewrite it later. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 23: Stir-crazy.

(Last chapter was Monday the 7th of December 2009, this is Wednesday the 9th)

Jules were watching the Boarding House from a distance. She had been doing it for days, patiently waiting for an opportunity, but the house was crawling with blood suckers. She could feel it even a 150 yards away.

All that kept her going now after losing almost her entire pack, was the thought of revenge. Over the Salvatore brothers and over that Original, Elijah.

The bond between members of a werewolf pack was strong. They looked out for each other, fought for each other and avenged each other.

At first, she had thought she could move on, go back to Florida and maybe start a new pack. But she had been unable to persuade Tyler to go with her. After he had found out that Elena had to die to break the sun and moon curse, not to mention the entire affair with Caroline, he had practically shunned her.

There was nothing left for her now. Not here, not in Florida. Nothing except vengeance.

And she would get it.

She crouched down, clutching a wooden stake in her hand and keeping her eyes trained on the entrance to the Boarding House.

Sooner or later, they would make a mistake. Sooner or later, there would be an opening and she would jump at it.

(Break)

Darwin was sitting in the kitchen, eating oatmeal with soy milk. It was horribly bland. Normally, he put bananas in it, but no one had done any shopping for days. Elena and Andie was staying at their own homes and Alaric was pretty much on a liquid diet, consisting mainly of bourbon and vodka. In fact, Damon had hid away the more expensive bottles, but Alaric didn't seem to care.

He could hear the rest of the house hold waking up and going about their morning business. He could hear Damon and Stefan talking quietly on their way down the stairs, and Rebekah hammering on a door and yelling for Kol to get out of the shower. He had ripped the mixer tap straight out of the wall in their own room in an angry fit after being showered in cold water. Not that it really mattered all that much to a vampire, but Kol claimed that it was a matter of principle. Now, he could've used the shower in one of the empty rooms, but why not take this opportunity to annoy the Hell out of Rebekah?

Darwin heard someone enter the kitchen, but did not look up and offered no greeting.

"Good morning."

He didn't answer, just kept eating slowly.

"You're still not talking to me, I see."

He heard the fridge being opened and closed. Then a bottle of blood was placed beside his plate. He ignored it and still, he said nothing.

There was a long moment of silence.

Then there was a movement in the corner of his eye, and then his chair was turned quite suddenly.

"Hey!" His spoon clattered to the floor. "I was eating!"

Elijah was kneeling in front of him, probably to seem as unintimidating as possible. Darwin searched his face, but there was no anger, not even annoyance.

"Look, you have every right to be mad at me, but this is ridiculous ..."

Darwin folded his arms over his chest, meaning to seem angry, but somehow it became defensive instead. "So, now I'm ridiculous?"

"No, you're not, but sometimes you do ridiculous things, "Elijah explained patiently, "which is exactly why I had this spell put on you in the first place."

"What happened to _'I can't tell you what to do'?"_

"I'm _not_ going to let you get yourself killed."

"What about Kol? He does ridiculous things, too, "Darwin pointed out, "Why haven't you had him imprisoned?"

"Kol is as indestructable as anyone can be, but you are not."

Darwin looked at him for several seconds, feeling a bit of the frustration that had been gnawing at him for the last couple of days evaporate. He unfolded his arms and let them hang at his sides instead. "I am not a child and I don't like being treated as one."

Elijah gave him a small smile, clearly relieved that Darwin's resentment was lessening. "I never thought you were, but you are reckless and you are vulnerable. You need to think, North Star."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be mad at you, "Darwin conceded, frowning, "At least it shows you care."

"So, truce?"

"Alright, "Darwin wasn't ready to completely forgive him, but enough to give him a slight smile. He turned his chair, grabbing the bottle of blood from the table.

_"Kol, you little bastard! I am going to rip you limb from limb!"_

Darwin and Elijah both looked up in alarm. If it had been Rebekah screaming, they would have ignored it, but it wasn't.

It was Finn.

Kol came speeding down the stairs and into the kitchen, too fast to stop himself in time. He slammed his head into the top cabinet, falling flat on his back. He sat up, looking dizzy and rubbing his forehead. "Ow, my head!"

"Ow, my pride.., "Darwin added drily.

"What did you do, Kol? "Elijah asked tiredly.

Finn came into the kitchen, his presence filling the room like a thundercloud. He was in sweat pants and a tshirt, the top of the shirt and his hair dripping wet.

Kol gave a cry of horror ... or glee, Darwin could not tell which, jumping to his feet and placing himself behind Elijah.

"Ah, "Darwin had been woken enough times by having water splashed in his face to know what had happened.

"Come on, Finn, it was just a bit of fun, "Kol tried to placate Finn without much success.

"I didn't think it were funny when we were human and I don't think it's funny now, "Finn sounded absolutely livid, "This time I'm going to kill you!"

Stefan, Damon, Alaric and Rebekah all came shuffling into the kitchen to see, what was going on. Alaric was sober for once and Rebekah was stroking Claws, looking a bit too pleased with the entire situation.

"Finn, calm yourself, "Elijah ordered, trying to break through his brother's temper, which rarely showed itself, but was impressive when it did, "It's Kol. You know how he is. We're all restless and on edge."

"I have the day off, "Alaric remarked, "Why don't we all go to the Grill, when you've taken the kids to school? You know; play some darts, have a couple of drinks."

"What about me? "Darwin interjected. "I can't leave."

"I'll stay here with you, "Elijah said, "The rest of you will go."

"I am not going out with .., "Finn began, but Elijah interrupted him.

"You are going, Finn."

(Break)

The five of them stumbled into the Grill at noon. Stefan was at school and would be joining them later.

Damon and Alaric immediately took their usual seats at the bar, Kol and Rebekah set up a game of pool, arguing heatedly about who should go first, and Finn ordered coffee and sat down at an empty table.

"So, what's new with you and Jenna? "Damon asked, turning slightly in his chair to look at Alaric.

"Nothing yet, "Alaric sighed, "she said she needed some time to think. But the wait is making me a nervous wreck."

"Not to mention a raging alcoholic."

Alaric laughed humourlessly. "That, too."

"So, what are you hoping for?"

"I don't know, "Alaric admitted, "Just getting an answer would suffice right now, I guess."

"And the kid?"

"Well, I'm not that young, anymore, "Alaric shrugged, "And I always wanted to have children. In my first marriage it was Isobel that didn't. Maybe the time is right."

"Maybe, "Damon took a sip of his drink.

"But one thing is sure; I'm not lying to her anymore, "he stated adamantly, "Next time I see her, I'll tell her the truth."

"Right, "Damon reached out and put his hand on the back of Alaric's neck, "Just remember that no matter, what happens, I'm here for you, buddy."

Alaric shook his head. "We are _way_ too sober for that kind of talk."

"Yes, "Damon removed his hand, "Let's have ten more rounds and then I'll try again."

(Break)

Elijah was sitting in the Boarding House's Library with his eyes closed. It was blissfully quiet. He could vaguely hear the cleaning lady walking around and dusting in the parlour, but that was it.

No sound of Rebekah and Kol shouting at each other, no sound of Darwin stomping angrily through the house, and no sound of Finn turning the tv up too loud in an attempt to drown out the other noise.

Darwin was working on an essay in his room. Apparently, he hadn't forgiven Elijah enough to spend time with him, but Elijah didn't mind. It was good to have a couple of hours to himself.

He opened his eyes, looking into the hall through the open doorway. He would have to call a carpenter to put a new door in. Darwin had completely destroyed the old in his rage. He glanced at his watch. 4.30. It could wait until tomorrow.

And suddenly the peace shattered, along with one of the windows. Pieces of glass flew through the room, along with splintered wood.

A figure crouched on the floor in the middle of the room, slowly rising to its feet.

Elijah got up as well, feeling more curious than worried.

It was a young, blonde woman, her hair and clothes dirty and in disorder. She looked familiar, but for a moment he could not remember where he had seen her before. Then he caught the scent of wolf.

_Of course._

"Jules, "he said, slowly, "I wasn't exactly expecting you."

She smiled, but it looked more like a sneer. Her hand was gripping an oak stake hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

He started to circle her, warily keeping his distance, as the look in her eyes wasn't exactly sane.

"Why are you here?"

"To get even." Her voice sounded hoarse and unused.

He stopped circling her, when he had his back to the doorway to the hall. "In case you don't know; you cannot kill me. I suggest you get out of here, before you lose your head. Literally."

Her eyes narrowed and she gripped the stake even harder. "I want to see you suffer."

"That will never happen."

"No?" She stared at him for a couple of seconds longer, then without a warning she threw her stake. It sailed past him, grazing his arm.

He didn't quite understand the triumphant look on her face, until he heard a gasp behind him and turned around.

Darwin was standing in the doorway, his eyes widened in surprise. The stake was protruding from his chest at the exact spot where his heart would be. He looked down at the stake, then back up at Elijah.

He whispered two word: "Father, please ..."

And then he fell.

(Break)

Kol had been about to throw the dart at the board, but suddenly stopped and frowned. "Did you feel something, Rebekah?"

She looked around in the Grill. "When?"

Kol seemed frozen. "Just now. Did you feel ... cold?"

"We are vampires, Kol, we don't feel cold."

He blinked in confusion a couple of times. "That's the thing."

"Are you alright, Kol, "she went over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "Fine. I guess it was nothing."

(Break)

Elijah watched Darwin crumple to the floor and his mind went blank. From somewhere far away from him came the sound of a derisive laughter.

_Something so vulnerable. Something so precious ..._

And then there was rage. Red, hot boiling rage that swarmed his chest and went straight to his brain like a drug.

Before he knew what he was doing, he slammed Jules against the wall with a grip around her neck that drew blood and her head smacked into the wall hard enough that her skull cracked.

But she was still concious and laughing.

His hand went into her chest almost on its own accord and gripped her heart and still, she was laughing, but now also choking on her own blood.

It ended far too quickly. He ripped out her heart and tore off her head at the same time. The soulless body slipped to the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

He looked down at the remains, feeling the rage draining and leaving his mind far too clear.

Darwin.

"No no, "he went to the small, lifeless body laying in the doorway. He kneeled down beside him, pulling out the stake, as if that could somehow magically ondo the horrible act. He lifted Darwin's head and shoulders from the ground, tears blurring his vision.

He ran his bloody fingers through the boy's short hair and then he just held him for awhile, letting his grief consume him. It gnawed at his soul and it twisted his heart.

He didn't know how long had passed, when he finally were able to blink the last tears away and see Darwin's face clearly.

And then he noticed, that something was off.

He didn't know if his grief made him hallucinate, but Darwin's face was smooth and his expression peaceful. His skin was pale, but not grey and no veins were showing.

"Darwin?" He shook him gently. "Can you hear me?"

And then there was a low groan and those impossibly dark eyes sprang open and locked on his own.

A small, apologetic smile. "God, I hate when that happens."

AN: I actually wasn't planning on giving you that last part, but hey, why not?


	26. Chapter 24: Bonding

**tvdspnislife: **Oh, thanks a lot:) I always appreciate your reviews:) I'm actually not worried about the fact that the story is not getting a lot of favs or reviews. It makes it easier to write something you think all your readers may like. Anyways, I can see in my stats that a lot of people actually are reading the story.  
I'm not that big a fan of cliff hangers, because you build a suspense and then there is a couple of days where it kind of wears off. It sometimes ends up becoming anticlimatic instead.  
And if you will read the stories, I will write them:)

**Lamborga****: **Thanks again:) Never have to wait long.

**vilis91:** Heh, I'm writing as fast as I can:) I actually write between 4 and 8 hours a day. I don't know how I've become so obsessed with this story. (Probably because I don't really enjoy watching tv all that much.)  
I also think this will change the relationship between Elijah and Darwin. And maybe between Darwin and Kol, as well, since Kol have had Darwin all to himself for so long. We'll just have to wait and see ...  
Thanks a lot for your review:)

AN: Not a lot happens in this chapter, just a lot of bonding over booze and drugs and topics like hotness and parenting ... Anyways, I have started chapter 25. I hope it will be up Saturday or Sunday. And I hope to get a little Klaroline into that chapter.

Chapter 24: Bonding.

" ... And now I don't even know, if we're off or on, but she did tell me she love me, you know." Alaric looked up at Damon, but he was staring in a whole other direction. Alaric punched him on the shoulder. "Are you even listening to me?"

Damon blinked at him. "I am sorry, Rick. I was having serious eye-sex with the blonde in the corner."

Alaric turned his head to get a look. "She's not even looking at you, dick."

"She was until you started glaring at her, "Damon insisted, "What can I say? Not my fault I'm so damn hot."

Alaric drained his drink, shrugging. "You are not as hot as you think."

"Oh please!" Damon laughed mockingly, "I even make some men question their own sexuality."

"Yes, if they are gay."

Stefan, who was sitting beside Damon, gave a short laugh. "Good one, Rick."

Damon sent his brother a dark look. "Mind your own business, brat."

Stefan frowned at him. "Hey, I can't share your intoxication here. I'm on orange juice."

Damon ignored him, putting an arm around Alaric's shoulders. "You and I have a lot of things in common, you know ..."

Stefan snorted. "Let's hope one of them isn't syphilis."

(Break)

"Oh, dear Lord. Wooden stakes are so much worse than wooden bullets and steel knieves." Darwin sat up, finally spotting Jules' maimed corpse. He grimaced. "Oh no. I was going to say 'please, don't kill her, 'but I guess I passed out."

Elijah was dumbstruck and when the use of his senses returned, so did his anger for some reason. "You were staked through the heart. How can you be alive?!"

Darwin blinked at him. "Well, you sure don't seem too happy about it."

_"You were staked through the heart!"_

Darwin looked down at his chest, lightly touching the closing wound with his finger tips. "No, I wasn't."

"How?"

"Dextrocardia."

"What?"

"I have dextrocardia situs inversus, "Darwin explained calmly, "It means that my heart is situated in the right side of my chest."

Elijah grabbed him by the upper arms and shook him lightly. "And you couldn't have told me this?"

"Hey!" Darwin glared at him a bit groggily. "It hardly ever comes up in a conversation ... It's probably due to your retarded genes, anyway. And that's probably to blame for my bad vision, too. And the asthma and the chronic cold, not to mention the whole tapeworm infection. You know, my mother never had ... "

"Shut up, Darwin!"

Elijah shook his head. Then wrapped his arms around Darwin in a tight embrace, resting his chin on the boy's head and closing his eyes. He hadn't noticed before now that he was shaking.

"I hope you realise something now, "Darwin mumbled against his chest.

"What?"

"That no matter what you do, you can never keep me completely safe."

(Break)

It was quite late before the group returned to the Boarding House. Twilight crept over the land and Elijah and Alaric sat on the steps to the porch in front of the house, watching the sunset and passing a joint back and forth.

"You know, not many people are as mature and sophisticated as us."

"No, "Elijah agreed, passing the joint back to Alaric. "The others could learn a lot from us."

"Ah, yes, the distinguished 'quiet desperation.' So much more refined than the working class's bad temper."

Elijah frowned. "You're not working class?"

Alaric huffed. "I'm an academic."

"Ah, yes, "Elijah nodded taking the joint as Alaric handed it to him, "You know, I've actually never been to college."

"So, that would make _you_ the lower class simpleton."

Elijah blew out a cloud of smoke. "I'm an Original. We're practically royalty."

"Well, you do dress classy."

"Yeah."

"And as I've told Damon several times, you do have nice hair."

"Yes, I do, "Elijah glanced at Alaric, "You don't."

"What are you talking about?" Alaric looked absolutely scandalised.

"It looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"It's modern!"

"It's a mess, "Elijah shrugged, "Look, either you are posh or you are not."

Alaric tried desperately to smooth his hair, but it was an impossible job. "Oh God!"

"And sometimes you have bad posture, "Elijah continued. "And always a bad attitude."

"I want to be posh!"

"Yes, "Elijah nodded gravely, putting his hand on Alaric's shoulder, "And I will teach you."

"Really?" Alaric looked at him hopefully. "And what will be my first lesson?"

"Well ..." Elijah considered for a moment. "How to hold your liquor."

"I know how to do that."

"Really?" Elijah's eyebrows went up. "How many nights have you spent on the bathroom floor these last couple of weeks?"

Alaric tried to count, but gave up.

"There's floor heating, "he finally grumbled.

"And the drunk tank?"

"Hey, that's my usual vacation spot! You know; the exellent service, the friendly locals, the steel bars ..."

"And all the amusing anecdotes to tell your unborn son or daughter, I'm sure."

"Oh no, "Alaric shook his head in despair. "God, I have no idea what it's like to be a parent."

Elijah said nothing for a minute, leaning back and feeling his frayed nerves slowly relax.

"You're always afraid." He finally said.

Alaric nodded slowly. "When did you first start to feel like a parent?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem to do the part so easily."

"Well, I guess I kind of always did, "Elijah handed the joint back to Alaric, "I was the oldest, I helped raising my siblings, especially Rebekah and Kol. And Henrik, of course. There's no complaint or excuse I haven't already heard. Or fight I haven't mediated."

Alaric nodded again, completely forgetting about the joint. Elijah took it from his hand, before it burned his fingers, and threw it on the ground.

"But don't get me wrong; no matter what, it is _never_ easy, "he added.

(Break)

Darwin was trying to finish his essay, but kol kept disturbing him. He was stretched out on the bed, singing his own rendition of 'La Donna é Mobile'. It seriously grated on Darwin's nerves as Kol was both drunk and tone deaf. And his Italian was horrible.

Fifteen minutes later and he had finally had enough. "Kol, would you please shut your mouth?"

And he did, but then started humming loudly instead.

Darwin stomped over to the bed, grabbed one of the pillows and hit him over the head with it. "Shut up!"

"Hey, we're not scantily clad sorority chicks. Fight like a man!"

Darwin jumped at him and they scuffled for a minute, before Kol had him pinned down.

Darwin sighed. "Ok, I get it. You're stronger than me."

Kol let go and lay down, facing him. "I knew something had happened to you."

Darwin frowned. "What?"

"Today, "Kol elaborated, "I knew something had happened to you. I felt it. I always do, but never in the same way. Sometimes it's sudden goose bumps or a head ache. This time I felt cold."

"Really?" There was so many things he wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead, he wanted to hear, where this was leading.

"Yes." Kol wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. "I promised you over a thousand years ago that I would never let anything bad happen to you. And whether or not I have been able to keep that promise to you, I want you to know that I did mean it, little brother."

"I know. But you always let me live my own life and I appreciate that."

Kol rarely showed him any real affection and he was always drunk, when he did. But it didn't matter. In fact, it made the moments mean so much more.

There was a long silence. Kol had closed his eyes and his breathing had stopped. Darwin thought he had fallen asleep, but suddenly his eyes opened a bit. He talked, his voice a drunken mumble: "I hope you won't forget me. You know, now that you have Elijah."

_Ah, there it was!_

"I never will."

"You do know that I love you, right?"

Darwin closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "Yes, brother, I know."

AN: 23 chapters without mentioning Elijah's hair. Well, it had to be brought up sooner or later. Practically unavoidable.

And I am not repeating_ you know what _again!

(While dextrocardia situs inversus may be a benifit to Darwin, it is not to humans. Though most people with this condition have no medical problems because of it, they may be prone to bowel, bronchial and cardiovascular disorders among others, some of which may cause death if left unchecked.)


	27. Chapter 25: Clothes Maketh the Man

**tvdspnislife: **Thanks again:)Heh, I did like that particular joke as well:) ... I hope you won't miss Damon too much in this chapter. He just didn't make an appearence and I don't know what his doing ... You should check under your bed, you never know;)

**Lamborga: **Oh, I'm sorry. It's actually half past three Sunday morning now. I tried to finish sooner, but sort of lost myself in the process. I'll try to finish chapter 26 as fast as I can:)

**Vilis91: **Thanks a lot, my friend:) I don't know if Darwin can pretend to be an Original, as even they die for a while when they are staked through the heart. Like Elijah did, when Damon staked him in 'Rose.'  
... And Ok; Elijah has now officially recruited Alaric in his school of poshness:)

**Anon: **Thanks. There will be plenty of banter. There always is:)

AN: Apparently we won the Eurovision Song Contest last night in Malmö ... I just realised that I haven't even heard the song. Oh well ...

Chapter 25: Clothes Maketh the Man

Elijah woke to the feeling of someone climbing onto his bed. The room was dark, but he had no problems seeing, one of the perks of being an Original; his eyes didn't even have to adjust. He look to the side and saw Darwin crawling under the green sheets. He shook his head, feeling a bit groggy.

"North Star, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He frowned. "Yes, you did. Why are you here?"

"Well, Kol kicked me out of our room, because I was having nightmares and kept talking in my sleep, "he explained, "I didn't want to sleep alone and I figured you were the one who were less likely to turn me away."

"Unlike you, I do prefer to sleep alone."

"Yeah? Well, get over it."

Elijah rubbed his forehead tiredly. He was in no mood for an argument. "Fine, but don't make a habit of this."

"Thanks, "Darwin settled down and closed his eyes, but Elijah poked him.

"Don't lay on your back. Lay on your side or stomach, then you won't have nightmares."

Darwin turned his head toward him, blinking in the dark. "You lay on your back."

"I don't dream."

"Fine, "Darwin rolled over on his side.

Elijah closed his eyes again, feeling sleep returning, but before he could drift off, Darwin spoke again.

"Elijah?"

He ignored him.

"Elijah?"

He still ignored him.

"Father?"

"Yes."

"You said that if we were to trust each other I couldn't keep secrets from you, right?"

"Right."

"So, can I show you something cool?"

He sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "Alright, but then you go to sleep."

"Sure."

He felt Darwin grab his hand and press it to his chest. For a long time, nothing happened.

"Look, I really don't ..."

"Just a moment. It's been awhile since I 've done this, I need to concentrate."

He was starting to feel annoyed. He had never appreciated being woken in the middle of the night, and the older he got, the less he liked it.

"Darwin ..."

_Thud._

He almost pulled his hand away in surprise.

_Thud._

"What the Hell?!"

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Cool, huh?" Darwin had a half-smile on his face.

Now, he was fully awake, the fog of sleep having lifted completely from his mind. He looked at his hand, which were still pressed against Darwin's chest, to check that he was really feeling what he thought he was feeling.

"You have a heartbeat?" He could feel Darwin's body starting to warm up and the distinct smell of something _human _filled the room.

"Yes, "Darwin sounded strangely happy, "I can turn it off and on as I please."

"But how?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Darwin let go of his hand and closed his eyes. The heartbeat slowed down and eventually disappeared, the smell of human disappearing with it.

Elijah glared at him for several minutes. As if he could sleep now!

(Break)

"You seriously need a shower and a change of clothing, "Klaus observed.

Caroline snorted, but knew he was right. It was Thursday morning and they were sitting together in Klaus' clean, black wood and chrome kitchen. Sleek and modern. She hadn't washed since Monday before he had caught her and her scalp was itching and her nails dirty. Her clothes were wrinkled and even though she didn't sweat, they were a bit smelly. She didn't like it at all, always having put a great effort into keeping neat and clean.

"I have nothing to change into, "she pointed out, doing her best not to sound friendly.

He lowered the newspaper he was reading and looked at her. "You haven't checked the closet in your room? I've had one of the servants purchase some new clothes for you. Although if you feel the need to walk around without, be my guest.

The smirk on his face was infuriating, but after the days they'd spent together, also reassuringly familiar.

"No thanks." She quickly took a sip of her glass of blood.

_Don't smile, Caroline! Don't you dare!_

In truth, she hadn't taken a shower, because she felt watched somehow no matter where she was in the house. And she had slept fully dressed for fear of having Klaus sneek up on her. She wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. Wouldn't put anything past him, really.

They still spent their days sitting together in silence, but the silence had changed. Now it was companionable rather than angry.

He smiled slightly, and with a jolt she remembered what it had been like to kiss him. That had happened in a dream, of course, but still ... It had felt so real.

His smile widened, showing his dimples, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Fine." She jumped out of her chair a liitle too quickly and left the room, running up the stairs. She went into the room, he had assigned her and opened the closet. She stared with equal amounts of fascination and dismay at the long row of ball gowns.

They were all amazing; some with silver or gold threading, some glittering with diamonds and crystals. She looked through them, letting her eyes linger on a sky blue dress with glittering diamonds around the neckline. She longed to try them on.

Then she abruptly slammed the closet shut and walked over to the dresser, opening one of the drawers. She found some underwear in her size and shut it. Then opened the next, digging out a pair of designer jeans. Another drawer contained tshirts and tops and she chose a shirt that were a couple of sizes to big. Maybe that would keep Klaus from ogling her every now and then.

She went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and starting to undress. She hesitated, finally stepping under the stream of water, keeping her underwear on. She sighed in relief, washing her hair twice, then stepping out of the shower and wrapping one of the soft, white towels around herself.

She opened the door to her room, sticking her head out and looking around.

No one.

She stepped over to the bed, discarding the towel and her wet clothes on the way. Then quickly dressed herself in the fresh ones. She was about to pull on the tshirt, when ...

"Ah, perfection."

He head snapped up. Klaus was leaning against the doorframe, smiling and looking like he'd been standing there all along, but she _knew _he hadn't been there seconds earlier.

"I knew this would happen, "she snapped angrily, pressing the tshirt against her chest.

He slowly crossed the floor, stopping right in front of her, but for some reason she couldn't step back and she realised that the vervain she had ingested four days ago would have left her system by now.

He leaned in, softly brushing his lips against her and she felt like a million stars exploded behind her eyes and in her stomach. His pale blue eys were sparkling, when he drew back smiling secretively at her.

"Stop it, "she hissed. "Stop compelling me!"

He took a step back, frowning at her and looking genuinely confused for a second.

"I wasn't." He left her, sending her a smile over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Then she was alone and shivering.

(Break)

"Would you focus. I am trying to tell you something."

"I know, but it's very complicated."

"No, it's not. If you listen you'll find that it's quite simple."

"Alright. One more time, then."

"Number one; always eat a decent meal first. Second; stick to one type of booze. Third; make sure that you do not cunsume more than one drink per hour, and last; always order a diluter after each drink."

Alaric nodded. "Yes, I think I've heard these rules before!"

Elijah frowned at him. "Then why do you keep on breaking them?"

Alaric sighed. He had tried to explain to Elijah that you didn't have to keep a promise you'd made while you were stoned, but the man was adamant.

A promise was a promise and now Alaric was a student of poshness and smartness and everything ethical and honourable.

Elijah was eyeing Alaric critically. "Sit up straight."

Alaric went absolutely rigid, holding his breath. His eyes were large and staring.

"Not that straight."

Alaric let out his breath, almost collapsing at the kitchen table.

Elijah still seemed to be considering him, looking at his torn jeans and red sweater. "You don't have a suit?"

Alaric shook his head, then halted. "I still have the black one I bought for Isobels funeral."

"You only wear black on special occasions."

A strange flopping sound came from the hall and Darwin entered the kitchen, an elated smile on his face. "It's so good to be able to go outside again."

"Why don't you comment on _his_ attire?" Alaric asked indignantly.

Darwin was dressed in pyjama pants, a torn Metallica tshirt and Finn's heavy boots, the shoelaces untied. They were many sizes too big and made that flopping sound when he moved.

He smiled at Alaric. "I am beyond help."

Elijah looked at him, dismayed. "I wish you would let me buy you some new clothes."

"I would, "Darwin insisted, "If you take me to a used clothing store. I know one in Harrisonburg that sells some vintage clothing that Rebekah might like."

Elijah did not comment. "You still owe me an explanation."

"For what?"

"Heartbeat, "Elijah elaborated, "Remember?"

"Oh, yes."

Darwin kicked off the boots, setting them off to one side. Then sat down at the table.

"I don't know anything for certain, but I was once examined by a doctor, who had a theory. You see ..." He was interrupted by Finn's enraged voice.

_"Kol, you Devil spawn! You are dead!"_

The three of them looked at each other and Elijah sighed. "Oh, he did _not _just do it again."

(Break)

Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy sat together in the school's cafeteria, Elena and Stefan holding hands across the table.

They normally sat outside, but right now it didn't feel safe, especially after Klaus had taken Caroline.

Caroline. They were talking about her.

"It just doesn't feel right without her, "Bonnie said flatly, fingering her water bottle.

She could feel Jeremy's eyes on her, but refused to look at him. She knew she had been acting cold toward him, ever since she had kissed him in the Boarding House's parlour, but she had to sort out her feelings. If there really wasn't anything there, she didn't want to ruin their frendship.

Though that may already be too late, she thought ruefully.

"Have you come up with a way to free her yet?"

"No, "Bonnie leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, "We can't break in again. Klaus would be expecting that. And we don't even know if ..."

_If she's still alive._

They all knew, she didn't have to finish.

"Hello there!" Someone plunked down beside Bonnie rather unceremoniously. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie looked horrified, her mouth hanging open.

"What are you doing here, Kol?" Stefan asked tiredly.

"Well, "Kol sent them all a brilliant smile, "Elijah thought it would be best, if I left the house for awhile, so here I am!"

"I hope not permanently, "Elena narrowed her eyes at him, showing clear dislike, but Kol didn't seem offended.

"No, it's just for today." A cheerleader in costume went past, smiling flirtatiously at him. "Or maybe ..."

"No, Kol, "Bonnie said quickly.

"Don't worry, you're still my number one girl, "he said, but the words in no way reassured Bonnie, instead her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, don't worry, "he laughed, "Just kidding."

But he still squeezed her knee under the table, making her jump in her seat. "Wouldn't want to shaggravate you ..."

Stefan shook his head. "Not this again."

Kol put his feet up on the table: "So what's my first class going to be?"


	28. Chapter 26: Vampire Soap Opera

**tvdspnislife: **Oh God, no! Kennett is without a doubt my least favourite pairing, so that is not going to happen. I guess, it's just a case of Kol being Kol:)  
Heh, and I thought Klaus was being a bit creepy. Just as Caroline is getting used to him, he does something to freak her out. Typical.  
And Elijah IS awesome! In fact, he is all I want for my birthday this year:P  
Anyways, thanks for your review:)

AN: Don't think this chapter is all that funny, so I've tried to make it up to you by making it extra long. I haven't lost my sense of humour, it's just that I'm only a few days away from turning 31 ... Well, I guess getting older isn't so bad when you consider the alternative.

Chapter 26: Vampire Soap Opera.

Damon's phone rang. He checked the caller ID, then looked up at Alaric and Elijah. "It's the Sheriff."

"Well, answer it, "Alaric urged.

Damon sighed. "Yes, Liz?"

"Damon, "she sounded on the verge of tears, "Have you seen Caroline? She haven't been home for days."

"No, I'm afraid I have not. When did you last see her?"

"Monday morning." Her voice cracked. "I've called everyone. Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt. None of them have seen her. I've even called her father."

"I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later." Damon found to his annoyance that he was feeling slightly guilty. Hell, it wasn't his fault that the young vampire had gotten herself caught by that crazy hybrid. Besides, he wouldn't hurt her, would he? Damon shuddered, shaking off the sudden memory of Klaus' anger. "You know how dramatic and unpredictable teenagers can be."

"But it's not like Caroline to do something like this, "the Sheriff insisted tearfully, "Could you ask your brother if he has seen or heard from her?"

"Of course, and Liz ... I'm sure everything is fine."

He hung up, looking around at the others in the parlour. Alaric and Elijah were seated across from him, Darwin beside him, cross-legged and barefoot. Finn was reading a book in the opposit side of the room.

"We have to do something about Caroline soon, "he stated. "No progress with Bonnie?"

"I'm afraid not, "Elijah answered, "it would have been a lot easier, if the Martins were still with us. They were much more experienced. But she has their grimoires. I'm sure she'll come across something sooner or later."

"Well, "Finn said calmly, startling the others, "We must assume that he has had her spelled in. Maybe Bonnie could remove the spell and somehow get a message to Caroline, then she could escape on her own when she gets the chance."

They all stared at him in stunned silence, and he sighed in annoyance. "Yes, that's right; I can think."

"That's actually not a bad idea, "Elijah finally said, eyeing his brother thoughtfully, "It puts neither Bonnie nor Caroline in much danger."

"Alright, "Alaric nodded, "I'll run the idea by Bonnie, when she gets off from school."

"Excellent." Elijah suddenly frowned. "Has anyone seen Rebekah today?"

"No, "Damon said without interest.

"I'll look for her, "Darwin offered, standing up, "If she's here I'll feel her presence."

(Break)

At first, Kol wanted to go with Bonnie to her Physics class, but after seeing her panicked expression, Stefan convinced him to come with him to his and Elena's English class instead. First he compelled the teacher to believe that he was a regular part of the class and ten minutes later, he was laying over his table, fast asleep.

Stefan sent him several doubtful looks. He was completely still, neither moving, nor breathing and some of the other students were looking at him and whispering.

"Kol?" The teacher was suddenly standing right by his table with a look of annoyance mixed with concern on his face. "Kol Mikaelson?"

Kol lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked slightly disoriented, but held the teacher's gaze. "What?"

"Who wrote _'Whuthering Heights'_?"

"Abu Hamza, "he answered without blinking.

Now it was the teacher's turn to look disoriented. "Yes ... Yes, that's right. And the plot?"

"It's about an orphaned, talking pig that lives in the Village and think it's a dog. Eventually, it get's a make-over and marries Paul McCartney, who accidently eats it on their honeymoon."

"No, it's a tragic love story ..."

Kol frowned at him. "Well, Paul McCartney is a vegetarian; Does it _get_ any more tragic than that?"

Stefan saw the teacher begin to shake his head and didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Most likely both. The other students were frowning in confusion and some were even looking through their books desperately, probably the ones, who hadn't read it.

Stefan glanced at Elena. She was seated right behind Kol and was glaring daggers at his back.

"Yes, but what ... "the teacher began, but Kol interrupted him.

"The audience is over." Kol lay his head back down on the table, turning his face away from the teacher. "Do remember to sign the guestbook on your way out."

The teacher blinked slowly a couple of times, before heading back up to the blackboard and continuing his lecture as if nothing had happened. For the rest of the lesson, Kol seemed to be invisible to him, for which Stefan was infinitely grateful. He didn't think English literature could handle anymore Kolonization.

(Break)

Caroline tried her best to avoid Klaus that afternoon. The unbearable tension was back, but she did not know from where it originated; whether it was from her or Klaus.

Her nerves were in complete ruin. She hadn't felt so lost since she had first woken up as a vampire.

What was she doing? She should be at home, arguing with her mother and planning the Christmas Ball with Bonnie, not walking around a rambling mansion, shaking at the memory of an Original's kiss.

She touched her lips absentmindedly, walking into a room filled with books. The library. He had told her that she could get any book she wanted, but she very much doubted there was anything in here that would spark an interest. Her favourite books were by Dan Brown and Stephenie Meyer, not Shakespeare, Jane Austen or Geoffrey Chaucer.

She walked slowly past a bookcase, reading the titles of the books, but recognizing none. Until ... '_The Complete Poetical Works of John Keats.'_

Keats? The name seemed familiar somehow. And then she remembered.

_Lamia._

The poem Klaus had quoted the first time they met.

She pulled out the book, and started looking through it. A particular line got stuck in her head, and she recited it out loud: _'She dwells with Beauty—Beauty that must die.'_

Warm hands suddenly covered hers, snapping the book shut. She focused on her hands, which were entwined with his around the book, not wanting to look up and see his face. "Why would you read this, love? You don't have to worry; your beauty will never die."

"Coming from you that somehow sounds ominous rather than comforting, "she said.

"Why is that?"

She shrugged. "Staying the same forever, watching your friends and family grow old and die around you."

"Death is like everything else, "he said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "You get used to it."

"Now, don't lie to her, Nik. Some things never change."

Caroline's head snapped up in surprise. A young, blonde woman was standing in the doorway, idly stroking a small rust-coulered kitten. Her eyes shone with barely contained anger. "Your housekeeper let me in."

Klaus sighed. "Caroline, this is my sister, Rebekah."

"Caroline?" Rebekah looked at her with interest. "The one they are all working so hard to rescue? Somehow, it doesn't seem like you need any rescuing. Let me guess; the arrival was rude, but the sex is great?"

Caroline felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I don't care what you think of me, Rebekah, "she said through gritted teeth.

_It can't possibly as bad as what I think of myself right now._

Caroline quickly freed her hands from Klaus' and put the book back. Klaus was looking at his sister with equal parts annoyance and caution. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

"Well, I evaluated my situation; you on one side, Kol on the other and decided that you were the lesser of two evils."

"Even though I killed you?"

"Even though you killed me, "Rebekah confirmed. "Because believe me; living with Kol is killing me too and_ that _is a slow and painful death."

"So, what are the rest of them plotting?"

Rebekah frowned. "You know Elijah; he never involves us unless it is absolutely necessary. And it never is."

"Rebekah ..."

"I'll go find myself a room." She turned to leave.

"Rebekah, I don't want that cat in my house, "he said firmly.

"Why not?" She held the kitten towards him, teasingly. "Bringing out repressed instincts, huh? Woof woof?"

"You can keep it in the back yard."

"No, in my room."

"No! in the back yard!"

"No! In my room!"

Klaus threw up his hands. "Fine! But if I find it in my bed, it _will_ be spending all its time in the back yard ... cause that's where I'll bury it."

(Break)

Darwin joined the others in the parlour again ten minutes later. He sat down on the floor, shaking his head. "She's gone. I can't feel her anywhere in the house or the garden."

"I knew this would happen sooner or later." Elijah was rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Her initial anger at him had to pass some time."

"Maybe she'll come back?" Alaric asked, but sounding doubtful.

"No, "Darwin answered, "All her things are gone. Including Claws."

"Good riddance, "Finn shrugged, "All she ever did was complain."

Darwin regarded him for a minute. Finn was trying hard to act like he didn't care, but Darwin knew this was killing him. He was aloof and unfeeling towards his brothers, but Rebekah had always seemed to spark some emotion in him, like protectiveness and some kind of affection, however vague it may be. The thought of her choosing Klaus over him had to be hard to handle. Darwin watched the different states of denial passing over his face, finally settling on a somewhat bleak expression.

Elijah turned to him. "Maybe it's your turn to talk now.

"Huh?" Darwin frowned. "About what?"

"You have a heartbeat, "Alaric reminded him.

"He has what?!" Damon looked from Darwin to Alaric and back again. "How do you know?"

"Elijah told me this morning."

Damon snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, aren't you two getting friendly? Smoking pot together in the twilight and sharing secrets at the breakfast table. Is a romance brewing?"

Alaric smiled wryly. "Damon, jealousy doesn't become you."

"Well, you neither. Remember when you thought Elijah was going to steal Jenna from you? You were a basket case on drugs. Literally!"

"Sometimes jealousy just shows you care, "Darwin said, knowing full well that sentence would be like kryptonite to Damon.

"Oh no. Alaric; I hope the four of you will be very happy together, "he said sarcastically. "I mean you, Elijah, Jenna and the baby... Now, Darwin, talk!"

"Well, "Darwin couldn't keep from smiling a little at Damon's obvious frustration. "Like I said earlier, I don't know anything for sure. But do you remember me saying that I come from a werewolf bloodline, but is not carrier of the wolf gene?"

Elijah nodded, the rest of them just stared.

"I was examined by a doctor, who specialized in the supernatural, and he theorized that even though I wasn't a werewolf, something in my blood made me unable to fully transition into a vampire. That I was somehow stuck in between human and vampire."

"So, _are_ you a werewolf, after all? "Alaric asked.

Darwin shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Klaus is the only werewolf to ever turn and only because he was made an Original by strong magic, "Elijah reminded him, "No other werewolf has ever been turned successfully, whether or not they had triggered the curse."

"And what are the effects?" Finn asked, now looking absolutely fascinated.

"Well, "Darwin ran a hand over his head, "I have a taste for human food, but I don't really know, if I can live without it. I haven't tried. And I only drink about two pints of blood a week. I'm always hungry for more, though."

"Yes, "Damon remarked, "But if I had to live on two pints of blood a week, I'd be insane with hunger."

"Probably." Darwin shrugged. "Anyway, I'm quite resiliant, but I sometimes catch human diseases and when I turn on the heartbeat, I need oxygen. I know, because I almost drowned once. "

"I knew something was different about you, "Elijah said slowly, "You being over a thousand and only having killed once. I'm guessing you've kept your human nature. No vampire would ever have to be compelled to be able to kill."

"Do you age, when you turn on the heartbeat? "Finn asked.

Darwin shook his head. "No, but I heal a lot slower and I lose my vampire strength and speed. Which is why I rarely do it."

"So, all in all, there are no advantages to it." Damon concluded.

Finn jumped to his feet.

"No advantages? "he asked incredulously, almost yelling. "To have so much self-control, to live forever and still be so _human;_ to not kill and can you say there is no advantages to _that_?"

Damon blinked. He had never really thought of being human as something to be desired. He thought of it as a weakness. After he had gotten over his initial shock of becoming a vampire, he had never wanted to be human again.

_Never._

Finn scoffed at his lack of reaction and swaggered out of the room.

"What's with him?" Damon asked, frowning.

"Well, "Elijah sighed, "Finn has never come to terms with losing his humanity. And Klaus stole from him the time the rest of us had to heal. And he needed it even more than we did."

Darwin was biting his lower lip thoughtfully. "Maybe he will find the time to finally accept himself now?"

"It's either that or an eternity of self-hatred. To an Original, death is not an option."

(Break)

Caroline was hastily retreating to her room, having had more than enough of Klaus for one day. Not that being in there was any garantee that she would be left alone by him, but at least she could _pretend_ to have some private sphere.

But as she was walking down the second floor hallway, she noticed that the door across from hers was wide open and someone was walking around inside the room. She slowed her pace, moving soundlessly, and stopped to peek inside.

Rebekah was standing by the bed, unpacking a large suitcase, laying neatly folded clothes in sorted piles on the bed.

"I know you are there, "she suddenly said, startling Caroline, "You should really learn to stop your breathing, when you are spying on someone."

"I'm sorry, "Caroline said awkwardly, "I didn't mean to spy. It's just ... I've been alone with Klaus for days, and the servants hardly talk to me, I guess, I'm starved for female company."

Rebekah turned around and Caroline saw that she was actually smiling slightly. "So am I, I have to admit. You do _not _know what Hell I've just been living in."

"Well, your brothers and the Salvatores ... I can imagine."

Caroline just noticed the orange kitten as it jumped up on the bed. "Oh, it's so adorable. Can I hold it?"

Rebekah looked at the cat with almost motherly affection. "Sure. Just remember that he's a delicate creature."

Caroline picked him up, holding him up to her face. He was watching her with large, green eyes, purring happily.

"I thought cats didn't like vampires."

"That's a myth, "Rebekah started, bringing piles of clothes to her dresser and putting them away, "it's actually werewolves they don't like."

Caroline bounced him up and down a bit. "What's his name?"

"Claws." Rebekah smiled at Caroline's stunned expression. "C-L-A-W-S."

"Oh, I get it!" Caroline sat down on the bed, placing Claws in her lap.

Rebekah took the last pile of clothes to her dresser.

"All done, "she looked around the room, "And I don't have one single dress."

"Well, were about the same size, right?" Caroline gave her a measuring look. "And I have plenty."

Rebekah smiled slyly at her. "I don't suppose you've brought them here yourself ... So, my brother has bought dresses for you?"

Caroline felt a bit uncomfortable. "He told me that the housekeeper bought them."

Rebekah snorted dissmissively. "That's what _he_ says. But I tell you; whenever he fancies a woman, he loves to dress her up."

"You think he fancies me?" Caroline felt a stab of worry. Or was it excitement?

"Well, of course, and you need to take advantage of that." Rebekah tilted her head to one side, changing the subject. "How about a game of truth or dare?"

"Oh, I don't know ..." Caroline didn't like the glint in Rebekah's eyes. It seemed too devious, somehow, to fit her suggestion of the childish game.

"Come on, "She reached into her almost empty bag, pulling out three bottles, "And to make it interesting..."

She showed them to Caroline, who looked up at her in alarm. "Everclear? Are you insane?!"

She smiled brightly "Yes, and I'm enjoying every second of it."

(Break)

The mood was low in the parlour that evening. Stefan and Kol had returned from school, Stefan refusing to tell anyone what had happened and Kol claiming not to remember anything. Finn had locked himself in his room, sending out waves of dark energy that got on Darwin's nerves, making it almost impossible for him to focus on writing his paper. Damon was watching Andie on the evening news with the sound turned off, and Elijah was apparently reading a book, but hadn't turned a page in more than an hour.

Alaric was drumming his fingers on the coffeetable, his arms and legs twitching every now and then.

Darwin looked up from his computer. "Alaric, could you ..."

"If I'm bothering you then feel free to leave, "he snapped. Then he looked around the room guiltily, realising that everyone was looking up at him now with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, "he muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"God, you're crappy, when your sober, "Kol remarked, shaking his head. "Why don't you have a couple of drinks?"

"It will take a lot more than that to lift my spirits, "Alaric mumbled.

"Oh please, less than half a bottle of bourbon and you're singing 'God Save the Queen, "Kol said mockingly.

"Hey, that is _not_ true, "Alaric denied.

Hitting him where it hurts; his alcohol tolerance. He had already taken a blow to that particular spot from Elijah last night.

"It _is_ true, "Darwin watched him with amusement, "I could drink you under the table _with _my humanity turned on."

Alaric bristled. "Is that a challenge?"

Darwin seemed to consider for a second, before answering. "Yes, I believe it is."

"Alright, "Alaric locked eyes with him, "Choose your weapon."

"Tequila, "Darwin said without blinking. "Time and place?"

"Tomorrow, 8 p.m. The kitchen."

"I'll see you, then." Darwin nodded, then turned his attention back to Daedalus.

Alaric sat stiffly for another two seconds then got up, stomping irrritably out of the room. They heard the front door slamming shut.

Elijah lowered his book. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Darwin shrugged. "We'll see."

"Fine, "Elijah paused. "Just ... don't kill him."

Kol leaned back and folded his hands behind his head: "Forecast for tomorrow night; alcohol clouds, mental eclipse and rain on your parade."

AN: The quote, Caroline recited, is from the poem 'Ode to Melancholy' by John Keats.


	29. Chapter 27: Blonde Brigade

**tvdspnislife:** Hm, I actually see Caroline and Rebekah ganging up on Klaus. I mean, why shouldn't they make his life miserable?  
I sometimes like Elejah, when writers succeed in giving her a personality, but I like Katherine/Elijah much better ... But there will be absolutely no Elejah in this story.  
Klaroline is my OTP ... well, obviously:)  
How about cloning Elijah? It's such a shame that there only is one. Then I'd have two ... Or a dozen.

AN: It is now a couple of hours past midnight and officially my 31st birthday. I wrote this chapter as a birthday present to myself, just the way I wanted it. I actually wasn't planning on posting it, but I think it turned out ok.

Chapter 27: Blonde Brigade.

Caroline felt alert and clearheaded, but somehow her brain had partly lost connection to her tongue. It had problems with formulatiing her thoughts, making her sound like she had cotton wool in her mouth. She was sitting on the edge of Rebekah's bed, swinging her legs.

They had been playing truth and dare for hours, the questions becoming more and more complicated and outrageous. Neither of them really cared much about the answers, as they had only just met and didn't know each other at all.

"Well ... " Rebekah was laying on the bed, her bottle of Everclear almost empty and her voice sounding a bit dreamy, "You're at a party, you're wasted and all yout ex-boyfriends are there, you know; Damon and those Matt and Tyler guys. They've all been hitting on you all night and around midnight they get into a fight over you ... Which ones will you knock out and which one will you go home with?"

Caroline snorted. "Well, that's _beyond _easy. I'd punch the daylights out of Damon and Tyler and go home with Matt ... " She frowned. "Though, Tyler and I never actually dated."

"No?" Rebekah closed her eyes. "This Matt guy do sound great. You _have_ to introduce me to him some day."

"No, I won't, "she shook her head vehemently and the room started spinning. "Matt's a good guy and I mean _really, really _good. He deserves better than to end up as your breakfast."

"Hey!" Rebekah rolled over on her back. "If he's as wonderful as you say I'll save him for dinner. Maybe even as the main course."

"Oh, he will be so flattered." Caroline took a swig from her bottle, coming back up for air, coughing violently.

"This stuff really kicks ass! "she wheezed.

"Well, vampires need a little extra to get a buzz. Your turn to ask."

"Alright, Rebekah; truth or dare?"

"Oh, what a decision ... "Rebekah rested the back of her hand against her forehead, like a swooning actress from the 20's. "Truth!"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that ... " Caroline touched her fingertips to her collarbone. "How about this; which one of your brothers is your favourite?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "That's a really unfair question."

"You said you were going to eat my ex!"

"Fine, but I am going to _kill_ you with my next question." Rebekah sat up slowly. "Kol is definitely out and so is Finn, I guess ... I don't really know him, anymore. So it's either Elijah or Nik."

"I thought you chose Klaus over Elijah?"

"No, I chose him over Kol."

"Wauw!" It wasn't funny, but Caroline giggled nonetheless. "You really must hate Kol."

"I don't hate Kol." Rebekah frowned. "I just want to remove his intestines and use them as a jump rope, then boil him slowly in sulfuric acid and grind his bones to dust. But that doesn't mean hate."

"No?"

Rebekah waved a hand dissmissively. "You wouldn't understand. You don't have any siblings. It's more like a tsunami of harassment and endless paybacks."

"If you say so."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed again. "Caroline, truth or dare?"

Caroline tried to mirror her expression, but ended up looking bleary-eyed instead. She _knew _which question was coming now and she wasn't quite drunk enough for it yet. She had to buy some time, her bottle was only half empty. She took a long drink, not coughing as much this time. "Dare!"

"Oh, come on!" Rebekah slammed her hand down on the mattress, which didn't really have the desired effect. "We agreed _not_ to say dare. There is nothing to do in this house."

"Well, you said truth or dare."

"Alright." Rebekah looked at her thoughtfully for a minute. "Do you have your cell phone?"

Caroline snickered. "You really think Klaus would let me keep my phone?"

"You can use mine, then." Rebekah got up, stumbling a bit on her way to the dresser. She grabbed her phone and threw it to Caroline with surprising precision. "I want you to send some dirty messages to Nik."

"From _your_ phone?" Caroline frowned. "Isn't that kind of gross?"

"He doesn't have my number. He won't know it's from mine ... Or would you rather change your answer to truth?"

"No, "Caroline felt a grin spread over her face. "This may actually be fun."

(Break)

Damon woke with a start. The room was dark and quiet. He had no idea what had woken him. Until it came again. A loud chanting coming from the next room. He sighed, getting out of bed and walking into the hall. He opened the door to Darwin's room.

Darwin was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, several burning candles placed in a circle around him. His eyes were closed and that strange chanting was definitely coming from him.

"Ok, what's going on? Are you trying to do magic?"

"Nope, "Kol was stretched out on the bed, looking through a comic book. "Just meditating to increase stamina for tomorrow night."

Damon frowned. "Uh huh, and what's that smell?"

"Sandalwood incense."

"Look, I hate to complain ..."

"No, you don't, "Kol smirked. "But don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"That's all I'm asking." Damon closed the door and went downstairs and into the parlour to get a drink.

Alaric was sitting on a couch, the tv casting an eerie light over his gloomy face.

"It's four in the morning, Rick. Why aren't you asleep?"

Alaric sighed. "Jenna called last night. She wants to see me Sunday. She said, she has an answer for me."

Damon poured himself a drink. "So, now is the time to come clean about everything?"

"Yes."

"Wauw." Damon gave him an assessing look. "Do you want a drink?"

Alaric shook his head slowly. "No, I have to stay alert for my duel tonight."

"Of course."

"But that's it." He finally looked up at Damon, his expression tired but also surprisingly serene. "Tonight will be the last time. I can't do this anymore. You know, drinking myself into a coma each night. I can't keep pretending I'm still a college student. It's not cute, anymore. I have responsibilities now; I'm going to be a father and the people of this town trust me with their kids every day, not to mention all the supernatural crap this world keep throwing at us. It's time to get my life back on track instead of trying to run away from it."

"Well ... " Damon sat down beside him, "We've had a lot of fun and I'd like to say that I disagree, but I don't. You have the chance to get something that I'll never have. And never wanted, to be honest, but it would've been nice to have the option. And who knows? Maybe it's the right path for you, buddy. You would be an idiot to not at least give it a shot."

Alaric smiled wryly. "What happened to; 'It's a man trap'?

"What do I know?" Damon patted him on the shoulder. "You've done it once and if you're willing to do it again, so it can't be _that_ bad."

(Break)

Klaus' phone beeped, waking him from his sleep. It didn't take a lot, the past couple of centuries' paranoia had made him a light sleeper. He grabbed his phone, blinking at it.

ID: Unknown.

He opened the message.

Unknown said: Hey, love. What are you wearing?

He frowned.

I said: Who is this?

Unknown said: Your dream lover. Take off your shirt and I'll come and EAT you.

I said: As tempting as that sounds, I think you've got the wrong number.

Unknown said: What? This is not my favourite Original? The one with a beastly side?

His frown deepened.

I said: Who is this?

Unknown said: Who do you want me to be, love?

He shook his head and put down the phone, but something made him pick it up again with its next beep.

Unknown said: I'm in a catsuit. Meow! Wanna come chase me up a tree?

I said: I'm not sure.

Unknown said: I'll rub my pheromones all over you!

I said: Ok, who is this?

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes and he had almost gone back to sleep, when the beep came again. He sighed and picked up the phone again.

Unknown said: This is Claws. xoxo

He slammed down the phone, jumped out of bed and pulled on his jeans.

"Rebekah! "he bellowed as he walked down the hall. He heard laughing, and not just Rebekah's.

He opened the door to her room, seeing two girls squirming with laughter on the bed. "You do that again, Bekah, and Claws becomes Declaws!"

"Oh! Oh, don't worry, darling, it was me!" Caroline sat up, swinging a bottle.

He blinked. "It was you?"

"Yes, of course, "she gave him a watery smile, while Rebekah wiped tears from her face, "You just got tricked by the Blonde Brigade."

"Blonde Brigade? Really? Isn't that a little cliché?"

"Well, "Rebekah sent him a drunken glare, "You try to come up with something better when you're on almost an entire bottle of Everclear."

He nodded slowly. "Everclear, huh? 75 or 95%?

"95."

"Ooh, "he stepped into the room and snapped his fingers. "Gimme!"

Caroline snickered, reaching into a bag on the floor and pulling out a bottle. She threw it to him, missing by a yard, but luckily he was fast. He caught it by the neck.

"That was impressive!" Caroline swung her own bottle again, accidently pouring liquor down the front of her shirt. "Oh! No one light a match near me right now!"

Klaus smiled and turned around. "I'll bring you some dry clothes from your closet."

"No, Klaus!" Caroline were on her feet in a second, shaking him forcibly by the shoulders. "You need to get _out_ of that closet, you hear me?!"

"What?"

"I mean, you buying me dresses. It's cute, but really not manly."

Klaus frowned, turning a thunderous glare on his sister. "Rebekah, what have you told her?"

Rebekah snorted with laughter. "Just that you like to dress up women ... Hey!"

She held up a hand as he took a step towards her. "I owe you much worse than that for what you did to me."

"Fine." He turned back to Caroline. "Look, I ..."

"Mmm, you smell good." She leaned forward, burying her face in his tshirt.

"Caroline ..."

"No seriously!" She grabbed him by the shoulders again, rubbing her face against his chest. "Musky and hormoney ... and a bit flowery."

"Yeah, that's Mrs. Atwood's fabric softener." He felt her teeth through the shirt. "Ow! Did you just bite me?"

"You taste good, too. Quite potent ... Are you wearing underwear?"

"Caroline ..."

"What?" She took a step back, swaying and looking at him through her eye lashes. "You've seen me naked, it's only fair I get to see you naked as well."

He looked at Rebekah for help, but she was busy snickering into her pillow. He sighed, pulled the cap off his bottle and took a long drink.

"Just a peek then." Her nails wandered down his chest and he stepped backwards out of her reach.

"No, Caroline."

"Listen, wolfboy, "she moved right back into his personal space. "You are planning to kill my best friend _and_ you've kidnapped and imprisoned me. This is as easy as it's ever going to be for you."

He wanted her, there was no denying that. In fact, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his whole life, even Tatia. He wanted her for her beauty, for her spirit, for the way she was fighting her obvious attraction to him, knowing that she eventually would have to either give in or lose her mind.

He knew, however, that she was painfully young, maybe not even 18 yet and that she was forever stuck on the brink to womanhood. But all they had was time and he could wait. Wait until her mind had matured and he knew for sure that this was more than a schoolgirl's crush. And if it took months or years or even decades made absolutely no difference to him.

"Well, ..." He reached out running his thumb over her lower lip. "Maybe I don't want it to be easy, love."

She smiled, leaning in towards him and he could feel her cool breath on his mouth. She smelled like alcohol and coconuts.

"Fine. But I hope you realise that you are not the only one in this house, who enjoys playing mind games. I do, too and you are going down."

She moved even closer. And closer, until her blue eyes filled his vision and their lips were nearly touching. Then ...

Music started blaring and she spun around, almost falling over. "Oh God, I just love The Black Eyed Peas!"

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair, realising that his hand was shaking slightly. He took another long drink from the bottle, letting the strong liquor steady his nerves.

Rebekah was jumping on the bed, swinging her hair wildly. Caroline started a stumbling dance, her bottle qiuckly becoming a part of it.

He watched them while mixed feelings of amusement and unease were building in the pit of his stomach.

_"No fakin', I know you see me shakin' and the way I break it down I've got the whole earth quakin'!" _Caroline shouted along with the radio.

"Well, that's safe to say, "he mumbled, touching the teethmarks in his tshirt.

(Break)

(7.54 in the evening.)

"The rules are simple: You drink the same amount of shots and you drink on the clock, one shot every five minutes. The loser is whoever falls down or throws up first. Got that?"

Kol looked from Alaric to Darwin and back again. They were both nodding, their eyes locked on each other. Alaric looked thoughtful, while Darwin wore a completely neutral expression on his face, boardering on zen.

"Good, we start in a couple of minutes." Kol turned and grabbed a bottle of tequila from the kitchen counter, then frowned. "There are only eleven, there's suposed to be thirteen."

"Finn took a couple with him to his room." Stefan was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed losely over his chest.

"Finn? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You honestly think we need more than eleven?"

Kol shook his head, filling two shot glasses. "No, it's just weird."

He placed one glass in front of Alaric and one in front of Darwin. "Alright, ten seconds."

They still remained strangely unmoving, but Kol thought with a grin that that would be over in less than an hour.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Now!"

They drained their glasses, slamming them back down on the table. Alaric grimaced and Darwin actually coughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He sent Kol a dubious look.

"Suddenly feeling human, little brother?" Kol asked with a smirk.

Darwin's eyes narrowed. "I can do this. You'll see."

"Sure." Kol filled their glasses again.

Eight shots later and it was clear that Alaric was holding up better than Darwin. But Kol had seen Alaric drink before. He knew that he usually stayed cool throughout the entire ordeal, only to suddenly keel over.

It could still go either way.

He looked at his watch. "Ok, now."

They drained their ninth shots. Darwin threw his glass through the air and it smashed against the wall.

"Oops! Old hobbit ... I mean habit."

Kol gave him a new glass, filling it and then Alaric's. Stefan picked up the pieces.

Damon entered the kitchen. "Just heard glass breaking. Is it getting interesting, yet?"

Kol handed him a bottle from the counter. "Oh, a little. Alaric is keeping up appearances, while Thorstar's viking genes seem to be failing him ... Elijah's still boycotting the event?"

"Yeah." Damon took a drink of tequila and grimaced. "God, this stuff is vile! ... He said, he'd rather burn his suits than participate in this absurd travesty."

"Whoa! That sounds serious." Kol checked his watch. "Eight seconds, guys."

Damon caught a movement in the corner of his eye. "Rick, you just swayed!"

"No, I didn't." He held himself straight and perfectly still.

"Dude, that's desturbing to watch, "Kol commented. "You look even more constipated than Finn ... Drink now."

_"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_

Kol and Damon looked at each other. "What the Hell is that?!"

_"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_

Someone came trampling down the stairs, and Kol frowned. "Is that ... "

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

" ... Finn?"

Finn swung himself into the kitchen with a grip on the doorframe. He was dressed in sweatpants and a black vest. "Good evening, friends and family! Need me another bottle."

Damon snorted. "Don't tell me you acually like that stuff."

Finn waved a hand. "Well, not the first one, but the second was _absolutely_ devine!"

Kol tried to stiffle a laugh. "Don't say 'devine', Finn."

"Why not?" He ran his knuckles over Kol's head. "Am I stealing your thunder, Kolster?"

"Ow! No!" Kol took a cautious step back. "What's wrong with you, Finn?"

"Nothing." Finn grabbed a bottle. "You just have to get used to the fact that I, Finn, now come with an attitude!"

"I like that." Darwin hiccoughed. "_Sassy_ uncle Finn."

"That's right." Finn bowed clumsily and swaggered back out of the room.

"You know, "Damon said, thoughtfully. "Men turn to wolves, vamps turn human and people come back from the dead ... but _that_ was weird!"

AN: Danes: Anyone remember 'Sassy onkel Finn?' Whatever happened to him?

Next chapter: The winner is announced and brothers get into a fight.


	30. Chapter 28: Don't Turn Around

**tvdspnislife: **Thanks:) But I didn't get Elijah, I got Kol ... No, I got bright orange towels, which is almost as bad as Kol. Apparently, you don't get interesting gifts once you're over thirty.  
Anyway, sorry about the long wait.

AN: How I have missed this story these past couple of weeks! I'll probably finish 'My Death' in a few days. I've updated both stories today.

Anyway, this is going to be a bumpy ride for a while.

Chapter 28: Don't Turn Around

_'Now I know that I'm not all that you got_

_I guess that I, I just thought_

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart'_

/Fun, 'We Are Young'.

"What number is this?" Damon asked, watching Alaric and Darwin draining their glasses.

Kol shrugged. "I don't know ... 18?"

Nothing was happening. Alaric and Darwin hadn't said a word for more than half an hour. They kept staring at each other, but seemed to be having more and more difficulties with focusing.

_"I have the time of my life!"_

Finn came riverdancing through the kitchen, grabbed a fourth bottle from the kitchen counter and pulled off the cap. He leaned casually against the wall, humming and swinging his bottle back and forth.

"Now there's a man, who can hold his liquor, "Damon remarked.

Kol gave Finn a sour look. "I beg to differ."

"And I was being sarcastic."

Kol refilled Darwin and Alaric's glasses. "Twenty seconds, guys."

Alaric's eyes narrowed, while Darwin's widened. He was swaying a bit back and forth.

Kol checked the clock. "Now."

Alaric emptied his glass, but Darwin kept his hands flat on the table, seeming completely oblivious to what was going on around him. He kept swaying.

"Thorstar?" Kol frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

And Darwin subsequently slipped off his chair and landed facedown on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, happy day!" Finn smashed his bottle over his own head in a fit of excitement.

"I won!" Alaric jumped out of his chair, then slipped in a puddle of tequila and landed flat on his back.

Darwin patted the linolium. "Hey, am I laying on the floor or on the ceiling?"

(Break)

Sunday 13th of December, 4.12 in the morning.

A terrible scream ripped through the quiet Boarding House, and Kol woke with a jolt. Darwin was writhing beside him, his screaming getting more and more desperate.

Kol sat up, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Thorstar! Wake up, you are dreaming."

"Don't touch me!" Darwin's eyes sprang open, wide with fear and looking right through him. He fought wildly against Kol's hold. He scratched his nails down Kol's arms, drawing blood. "Let go!"

Kol shook him. "Thorstar! Please ..."

He heard feet running in the hall outside, and the door was slung open. Stefan and Elijah looked inside. "What is going on?!"

"I don't know!" Kol could hear the growing desperation in his own voice. "He won't listen to me."

"Move away." Elijah sounded as calm as ever in spite of the sudden awakening.

Kol grudgingly let go of Darwin and moved to the other side of the bed. Elijah sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Darwin's head. He immediately stopped squirming and his screams died out. He looked up at Elijah, confused and frightened.

"You're safe, North Star, "Elijah said soothingly, running his hand over Darwin's short hair. "No one can hurt you."

Darwin flung his arms around him, sobbing helplessly into his tshirt.

"What were you dreaming about?" Elijah asked, rubbing his back.

"I keep killing her, "Darwin mumbled, plaintively. "Over and over again."

Kol watched them, something twisting in his gut; a feeling he couldn't quite identify.

How similar they looked. How easy it was.

Everybody liked Elijah, even those who hated him. He always knew what to do and what to say and people trusted him. He was calm, honourable, and reliable. And Kol was ... none of those things. With him nothing was ever easy.

Kol rarely reached out to anyone and when he did, he did not take rejection well. The feeling in his stomach got flooded with anger and drowned, before he got the chance to dwell on it.

He left the room, pushing past a surprised looking Stefan and slamming the door behind him.

(Break)

Jenna was sitting at the kitchen table, twisting a handkerchief nervously in her hands. She kept glancing at the clock. 12.44. Alaric should've been here by now.

She sighed. But of course; he was always late.

Even though she had been expecting it, she still jumped when the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath to calm herself and went into the hall, opening the door.

Alaric was standing on her doorstep, looking well groomed and alert for once. His eyes were bright and met hers squarely.

"Hi, Jenna." He leaned in, kissing her lightly.

She smiled, her insecurities draining away. He obviously still wanted her.

"Jenna."

She looked over his shoulder in surprise. "Elijah! I thought you had left town."

He smiled at her, but somehow she knew that he was on edge. "I won't stay long, "he said. "Just wanted to return your books."

She stepped aside, allowing Alaric and him to enter. Then she noticed a third man, who had been standing behind Elijah, holding a box. He was tall and solemn looking with short, brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and gray dress pants.

"This is my brother, Finn, "Elijah introduced him. "Finn, this is Jenna Sommers."

Finn nodded, politely. "A pleasure, Miss Sommers."

She smiled at him, but he did not return the smile ... Not out of rudeness, she guessed. Smiling simply did not appear natural for this grave man. She could easily believe that he and Elijah were brothers.

"Call me Jenna, "she said, stepping aside. "Come on in."

They went into the kitchen, Finn putting the box on the floor. She gestured for them to sit down at the table.

"I had Elena come by your apartment with some food for you yesterday, "she said, picking up her handkerchief again. "But she said that you weren't there."

"I'm currently staying at the Boarding House, "Alaric answered.

She frowned. "Why?"

"It's a long story, "he sighed. "But I'll tell you everything."

"How is Darwin doing?" she asked.

"Oh, better, "he smiled wryly at her, "he'll probably be back to work tomorrow."

She shook her head, walking over to the kitchen counter and picking up an envelope. She sat back down, handing it to Alaric. "I managed to finish on my own. Will you give him this? It's his pay check. And do tell him that I really appreciated his help."

Alaric turned the envelope over in his hands. "I'll tell him ... Now, there are things I have to tell you; about myself and Isobel. And Elena."

"Elena?" Jenna asked, surprised.

"I like your bracelet, "Elijah suddenly said.

Jenna smiled. "Oh yes. Elena gave it to me."

He held out a hand. "Can I see it?"

"Sure, "she took it off and handed it to him, but instead of looking at it, he simply put it aside. Then he put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"You will believe every word, Alaric tells you, "he said. "And you will remain calm."

She blinked, finding herself nodding as if he had just stated an essential truth. Of course she would, there was absolutely no doubt about that.

"That really wasn't necessary, "Alaric said, sounding annoyed.

"It was for her own good and the baby's, "Elijah told him. "Her reaction, good or bad, will still be her own."

He stood up. "Finn and I will be in the living room."

They left and Jenna looked at Alaric, puzzled. "What is going on, Rick?"

He sighed, taking her hands. "Well, it all began years ago with Isobel's disappearance ..."

(Break)

Darwin woke slowly, shaking his head and feeling slightly dizzy and overslept.

He took his phone from the nightstand and checked the time. 1.24. He had slept more than 14 hours, no wonder he felt dazed.

Jumping out of bed, he took his jeans from the chair and pulled them on. Then he went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kol was sitting at the table, looking through the newspaper from the day before. He didn't look up, as Darwin entered.

"Goodmorning." Darwin opened the fridge and grabbed an apple.

Kol turned a page. "Whatever."

Darwin frowned, forgetting the apple in his hand. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no." He folded the newspaper and slammed it down on the table.

"Kol ..." Darwin began, but halted as Kol finally looked up at him. The violent mix of emotions in those eyes, knocked the wind out of him.

"You pushed me away." He sounded matter-of-fact, not accusing, which did not correspond with the look in his eyes.

Darwin blinked. "When?"

"When you were having your nightmare."

"I'm sorry, "Darwin said, not quite comprehending how this could trigger such a strong reaction from Kol. "I was delusional. I didn't even know it was you. It didn't mean anything."

"You didn't push Elijah away."

"I ... "Darwin fought against the fog in his mind, trying to remember what had actually happened. He came up blank. "I wouldn't put too much stock in that, if I was you."

"Isn't it exactly the kind of situation that shows how you truly feel? Who you really care about?"

"You and I have known each other forever, "Darwin said, trying to get through to him. "You matter greatly to me. Nothing could ever change that."

"And still; it did." Kol got up and stomped out of the room. Darwin stared after him in shock, his mouth hanging open. He shook off his surprise and ran after Kol.

"Kol!" His voice was rising to a desperate yell. "When will you get this into that thick head of yours?! I came here to look for _you! _I risked my life - twice - to find _you! _I killed people, I let myself be blackmailed by Klaus _for you! "_

Kol was standing on the porch. He turned around to send Darwin a dark glare. "Yeah, well; things seem to have changed since then, haven't they?"

"What the Hell did you expect?" Darwin felt anger boiling inside him, rising up to match Kol's. "You kept me away from our family for centuries. You left me all to myself over and over again. Did you really think that I wouldn't eventually bond with other people? I'm not a pet, Kol. You can't put me in a cage and expect me to stay put for eternity."

Kol opened his arms in a despondent gesture, backing away. "Well, clearly you don't need me anymore."

"Yes, I _do_!" Darwin stamped his foot in frustration. "I always will, you know that!"

"No." Kol was still backing away, shaking his head. "No, I don't."

He spun around, walking down the steps and continuing down the driveway.

"Kol!" Darwin yelled, but did not follow him.

Kol glanced backover his shoulder. "Goodbye, Thorstar."

"Fine!" Darwin was fuming, angry tears blurring his sight. "You're right; I don't need you anymore! Walk away! See if I care."

Kol started running, picking up speed and soon disappearing from sight.

"What's happening?" Stefan was all of a sudden standing in the doorway behind Darwin.

"Kol is gone." Darwin brushed past Stefan into the hall, and stomped up the stairs.

"When will he be back?"

"He won't!" Darwin yelled slamming the door to his room behind him.

And there he stood, fighting for breath in a way he hadn't done since he had been a weak, asthmatic human. Sometime during the fight, his heart had started pounding in his chest, as if it were trying to break free.

Anger and frustration made his throat close up; he needed a release.

He grabbed one of his computers from the desk and threw it across the room. It smashed through the window with a satisfying crash.

But it wasn't enough.

He kicked the chest on the floor over and over again, splitting it to pieces and spilling the contents all over the room, he grabbed the pillows from the bed, tearing them apart; white feathers were filling the air. And he took Kol's sword, stabbing it into the bed over and over again until his arms felt heavy. Then he threw it aside, collapsing on the floor.

The anger had finally drained out of him, leaving him tired and empty. He felt something cracking under his knee and he picked it up.

It was the Shrovetide photo of him and Kol. The one Klaus had taken. The glass was broken and then; something broke inside Darwin.

He let out a despairing wail, putting his head down on the mutilated bed and crying; every strangled sob making his chest constrict painfully.

(Break)

"I think it's over now." Damon was leaning against the wall right outside Darwin's room.

Stefan sent him a doubtful look. "Should we check on him?"

"No,"Damon shook his head. "He might be dangerous in his current state."

"But we can't just pretend nothing has happened, "Stefan threw up his hands exaperatedly. "I'm not going to ignore him ..."

"And you are not going in there, either!"

They glared at each other for almost a minute, until Stefan finally looked away. "Fine. But I'm calling Elijah."

"Be my guest."

Stefan pulled out his phone, and Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you mind?" Stefan snapped.

"You can make your call downstairs, "Damon said with an air of finality. "I'm not an idiot; I know that as soon as I leave you alone up here, your going in there." He gestured towards Darwin's door.

Stefan huffed, walking past him. "Fascist!"

Damon sighed. "Well, I guess that's better than'dick'."


	31. Chapter 29: Welcome to the 21st Century

AN: Happy witch-burning day! Thought I would follow Kol for awhile ... _And _then I think it's time to get on with the story...

Chapter 29: Welcome to the 21st Century

_'This isn't my world anymore,_ 'Kol realized, walking down the high way. He had never truly known what fear was, until he was passed by a truck and blown off his feet.

And to make matters worse, he thought he heard a gruff voice yelling _'Get off the road, jackass!'_ in the midst of the ear splitting noise ... No, he had definitely underestimated humans and their machines and now he was flat on his back, wondering just what the Hell he was doing here.

Quite frankly, he had absolutely nowhere to go and he was terribly out of sync with the world ... Lately, even Finn seemed to fit in better than him.

He had always felt just a little lost, no more then he had been able to deny it, but now he truly was.

He hardly dared to move and if he'd remembered to bring his phone, he would've been calling for Elijah or Finn to come pick him up.

Because he wasn't angry anymore. His emotions were always violent, but they passed through him quickly. It had been that way even when he was human. He would punch a man in the face one minute and the next he would be sharing a drink with him.

He hadn't been cruel or scheming back then. That was something that came with his vampire nature. But unlike so many others, he did not look back at what he'd become with any regrets.

Because what was the use? It wouldn't change anything, anyway, except to possibly make him bitter. Like Finn. Like his father had been.

And why the Hell was he thinking about this now? He never really had before.

Possibly because as much as he enjoyed his vampire nature, he had never actually turned off his humanity. He couldnt. Thorstar was his humanity. And it was precious and it was fragile and it was slowly killing him.

As much as they felt bound to each other, they had _never_ been on the same side. Thorstar had taken one stand after the other, while Kol had never cared about anything. Even now Thorstar was determined to keep Nik from triggering his wolf side and Kol, as much as he resented his brother for what he'd done to him, didnt care about this either.

Maybe it would be good for them to take some time apart? Just to seperate themselves from one another.

He sat up as another truck went past, ruffling his hair, and he felt a moment of panic.

Yes, he definitely had a lot to catch up on and so did Thorstar.

He got to his feet, wiping his hands on his jeans. Maybe he would just go, whereever his feet would take him. Having nowhere to go, it seemed as good a plan as any.

He started walking again, beside the high way this time instead of down the middle of it, diving for cover everytime a truck passed by.

See? He was learning already.

(Break)

By nightfall, he came to a small town, much smaller than Mystic Falls. By that time, the world seemed so ridiculous to him, that he was surprised the houses weren't made of gingerbread. This wasn't shopping with his sister, or going to school with Stefan. He wasn't transported from one point to another, he had to walk his way through it.

But he'd made stops along the way. He had spent an hour staring at a fifteen feet tall billboard of a girl in nothing but skimpy underwear, as a matter of fact he'd been distracted enough by it to walk head first into a lamppost. Of course, he'd seen scantily clad women before, just not in that scale. It was alluring and at the same time quite disturbing. Then there had been the two girls, who had been making out on a bench in the park.

So maybe this new world wasn't all bad after all. It _did_ seem to have it's perks.

He had no money, (not that that had ever been a problem to him,) and he wasn't even wearing a jacket. The few people he passed were giving him odd looks and as snow flakes started falling from the sky, he realised that it had to be a cold night.

As emerged on the other side of town he came to a bar that for a second looked like it actually had been made of gingerbread, but when he got closer it turned out to be seashells. Nevertheless, his interest had been sparked and he entered, not really expecting much.

And he wasn't surprised. Not at first anyway. Not when he saw the rickety tables, or the scruffy patrons, not even the dark, walnut tree bar carved with images of cavemen and horses. Not until he saw the woman behind the bar.

Tall and sturdy like a heavyweight boxer with long, platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. And then there was the baggy leather pants and blood red shirt ...

He blinked a couple of times. "Hanna?"

She gave him a measuring look, then smiled. "Whoever you want me to be, darling."

He had to laugh as he took a seat at the bar. "If I had a penny for everytime I've said that sentence ..."

"Let me guess, " she said, drily. "You'd almost have a dollar."

He shook his head, and she put her hands flat on the counter. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"What do you recommend?" he asked.

"Well, "she tilted her head to one side. "I need you to order. Otherwise, how am I to know what mood you're in?"

He sighed. "A Fallen Angel."

"Ah, "she smiled knowingly. "Lost and sentimental ... I am going to do you a favour and pour you a double whiskey."

"That sounds about right, "he admitted.

She placed the drink in front of him. "So, Kol. How's my son?"

He frowned. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She was still smiling. "You know I can't. He wouldn't want to know what happened to me."

Kol drained his drink and gestured for her to pour him another. "Maybe it's better than the alternative."

"Hm." Instead of pouring him a drink, she set the bottle down in front of him. "You know I'm never far behind. I'll know when the time is right."

"I think it is now."

Her smile disappeared and she shook her head slowly, piercing him with those penetrating eyes. "What happened, Kol?"

He shrugged. "Beside the fact that no one needs me, anymore?"

"That can actually be quite liberating, "she noted. "But you have to remember that you're not exactly a good person, Kol. And Thorstar still loves you more than anything. I say that's pretty amazing."

He didn't answer, and eventually she looked away.

She found a pack of cigarettes and handed it to him. "So, where do you plan to go from here?"

"I have no idea, "he sighed again. "I had a run in with Nik and a dagger in the beginning of last century. I just came back to life a couple of weeks ago. Honestly, I have nowhere to go."

"Then why don't you stay with me for a couple of days?" she offered. "I could show you what this new era is all about."

He sent her a suspicious look and she rolled her eyes. "In a totally platonic sense, of course."

"Good, "he smiled wryly. "Because I don't go for my brothers' leftovers."

"Kol ..."

"No, "he held up his hands, smiling. "Really, I'm glad Thorstar decided not to burn your body after all."

"Thanks, "she was smiling again. "He should've known I never would've let him drink your blood without trying it myself, as well."

(Break)

Elijah sat on the steps to the porch of the Gilbert House, staring straight ahead, but without seeing much of anything.

"What now?"

He looked up at Finn, slightly startled, not even having heard his brother approach.

"Well, are you sure you want to know?"

Finn shook his head, sitting down beside him. "No, but tell me anyway."

Elijah sighed. "I just called my bank in Charlottesville. Someone emptied my safety deposit box a few days ago."

Finn frowned. "They had a break in?"

"Oh no, "Elijah shook his head. "The woman, who emptied it, had the key."

Finn rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "Rebekah?"

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking."

"Are you going to tell me that it contained ..."

"Yes, "Elijah nodded, feeling tired. "The moonstone."


	32. Chapter 30: Playing My Game

**tvdspnislife: **: That's quite alright:) I don't expect anyone to review every time. Only if you feel like it.  
I actually brought Darwin's mother back, because I see the possibility of some _really_ dysfuctional Hanna/Darwin/Elijah family dynamics. Anyways, I don't see any happy reunion between her and her son happening.  
And I am quite disappointed in Rebekah as well. But she _is_ the weakest link, when it comes to Klaus.  
As for Kol ... Well, I don't think it would be easy to be Elijah's younger brother, Elijah being who he is,.. you know, perfect and all. He must cast quite a long shadow.

AN: Sorry about my lack of updates lately. First I was busy writing 'My Death' and then I finally got TVD season 3:D So, I've been watching that instead of writing. It won't happen again ... until I get season 4:P

Chapter 30: Playing My Game

"I ... I really.., "Jenna paused, shaking her head. "It's a lot to take in, Alaric."

He reached out and grabbed her hands, which seemed to startle her a bit. "I just want you to know that even though Isobel isn't what you would call _completely_ dead, I don't ..."

"Oh, I get that, "she interrupted. "Don't worry. I just can't believe no one told me, or that I didn't find out on my own. I mean, Elena and Jeremy ... and you."

He sighed. "We were trying to protect you ..."

"I don't need you to protect me, "she spoke very carefully, gripping his hands tightly. "Elena and Jeremy are my responsibility. And I want _you_ to think of me as an equal in every way. Otherwise, this is never going to work, Rick."

"So ... "he looked down at their hands. "You want this to work?"

"Yes, I do, "she answered without hesitation.

"Even with everything, I've just told you?"

"Yes, "she reached up and touched his face lightly, "even if it changes everything, it changes nothing between us. Except it may finally make me able to trust you."

"I didn't expect you to be so cool about this, "he said, sounding amazed.

"Well, if everything you've told me is true, we have Elijah to thank for that, "she said drily.

"Yeah, that's right."

She inhaled deeply. "As for your question ... I don't want to marry you."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't even know if he was disappointed or relieved. Maybe a bit of both. He started to pull back, but she tightened her grip on his hands.

"Wait, "she hurried on. "I didn't say that I _never _want to marry you. I just think we should try to live together first and then decide where we want to go from there."

He nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"After everything you've just told me, I realize we have to focus on Elena and Jeremy right now. On keeping them safe."

He smiled sadly. "That's what we're all trying to do. For our various reasons."

"Excuse me."

They turned their heads at the sound of the cultured voice. Elijah was standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. He had his cell phone in his hand.

"Stefan called, and I'm afraid I will have to go."

Alaric frowned. "What has happened?"

Elijah sighed. "Apparently, Kol has walked off in anger and Darwin has trashed his room."

"Well, "Alaric shrugged. "Those two were a disaster waiting to happen."

Elijah didn't comment, but his nod said that he agreed. "Finn will take you home later."

"No, why don't you both go, "Alaric said. "I'll stay here with Jenna tonight."

Elijah looked down at Alaric and Jenna's entwined hands. "I'm glad you have come to an understanding."

"We still have a lot to talk about, "Jenna said, sending Elijah a wary, but not unkind look.

"Of course." Elijah gave them a nod and disappeared.

Alaric smiled. Let Elijah deal with all the drama. For now, he wanted to revel in the fact that he might get everything he had ever wanted, ready for it or not.

"So, when are we going to tell them?"

Alaric blinked. "Tell who what?"

"Elena and Jeremy, "Jenna elaborated. "About the baby?"

Alaric groaned. "I guess, we have to ..."

She gave a short laugh. "That we do."

(Break)

When Finn and Elijah entered the Boarding House a violent wave of emotions hit them, making them stumble backwards a bit.

_Anger. Anxiety. Despair_.

Elijah sent his brother a doubtful look. "I think we may actually need a psychiatrist this time."

Finn blinked as if his eyes hurt. "More like an exorcist!"

"Thank God you're here!" Stefan came into the hall from the parlour, panting as if he'd been running a marathon. "I thought it might actually kill me."

"Calm down." Elijah grabbed him by the upper arms. "Where's Damon?"

Stefan shook his head violently. "He made a hasty retreat to the GrilI, saying he didn't even want to deal with his _own_ emotional crap, let alone Darwin's ... It just kept growing and growing and I couldn't leave him like this."

"Right, "Elijah let go of him, and made his way up the stairs to Darwin's room. The door was wide open, revealing the destruction inside.

The bed had been broken and the pillows torn, feathers and pieces of wood spread out over the floor along with Darwin's possessions. The window was broken, the cool air creeping into the room and ruffling the curtains.

Stefan came up behind him. "Unbelievable, huh?"

"I'll pay for the damages, "Elijah offered, but Stefan shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Just get him to calm down."

"Right. Where is he?"

Stefan inclined his head toward the stairs. "In the kitchen."

"Good." Elijah went back down the stairs and entered the kitchen warily, not really sure what to expect.

Darwin was sitting at the table, wide-eyed with his hands hidden from sight.

Elijah gave him a suspicious look. "What are you doing?"

Darwin shrugged. "Nothing. Just eating."

"What? Not special brownies, I hope."

"No." But he still looked slightly guilty.

Elijah frowned. "North Star ..."

"Fine!" Darwin set his hands hard on the table in exasperation.

Elijah blinked. "You're eating a hotdog?"

"So what?" Darwin said defensively. "People eat millions of hotdogs every day."

"People; yes, "Elijah conceded. "But you; no."

Darwin looked down, swallowing.

Elijah took a seat across from him. "Tell me what happened, "he urged.

"Kol left, "the boy said simply. "He thinks I don't need him, anymore."

The emotional tension in the room intensified for a moment, then deflated to an almost bearable point.

"You know how Kol is, "Elijah said softly. "He'll be back soon enough."

"I don't know, "Darwin's eyes filled with tears. "He has never left me like this before."

Elijah smiled. "He has me."

Darwin looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Oh yes, many times, "Elijah confirmed. "And he has _always_ come back."

Darwin bit his lip, nodding but not looking completely convinced. The emotional tension lessened a bit more, though.

"Kol has been gone from the world for a long time, "Elijah told him, calmly. "He needs to find his own way, and we have to let him."

"Yes, you are right." Darwin exhaled slowly, wiping his eyes.

"Come on, "Elijah stood, motioning for Darwin to do the same. "I'll help you move to another room."

(Break)

Klaus was enjoying a quiet afternoon in his office. He was standing by his easel, putting the finishing touches on a painting of Henrik and Rebekah.

A door opened and closed and light foot-steps wandered down the hall and into his office, coming to a halt a couple of feet behind him. He smiled as Caroline's coconutty scent washed over him. "Good afternoon, love."

"Oh hi." He could hear her take in a breath. "That's not a bad painting at all. So you do have other talents than spewing out bullshit."

"Yes, I ..." He turned around, then almost dropped his paintbrush.

She was standing there in nothing but lacy, black underwear and high, black boots. Nothing could have surprised him more. Not even if Mikael had stopped by and asked him to join him in family therapy.

"What?" Caroline stretched lazily. "Just had a great nap. I dreamt about you again."

"Eh ..." His mind had stopped working and when it finally got back into gear, it was definitely rotating in the wrong direction.

"Claws got your tongue?" She put her hands on her hips, making up quite an imposing figure.

He shut his mouth, finally realizing it had been hanging open. "What are you doing, Caroline?"

She smiled at him, put a foot up on the deskchair and ran her hands down her leg to the boot, tying the shoelaces. He stared at her leg, where the black leather met with flawless, milky skin.

"Just showing my displeasure with the wardrobe, you bought me." She fingered the bra, "These are all too small."

"I may have something that fits you, "Rebekah came up behind her, giving her an appraising look. "Or I found this red, lace teddy in your drawer, that ..."

Caroline looked at him with an elegant eyebrow raised. "You bought me a teddy?"

"Stop it!" Klaus grabbed the sides of his head.

"What size is that bra?" Rebekah asked, ignoring him.

"I don't know, "Caroline put her hands behind her back. "Let me just give it to you ..."

"GET OUT!" Klaus pointed at the door, shaking his head vehemently.

Caroline blinked at him for a second, then let out a gleeful laugh. "Way too easy, Wolfboy!"

She left, briefly putting a hand on Rebekah's shoulder, as she walked past her.

"That meant you too, "Klaus said irritably, as Rebekah remained in his office looking very indecisive.

She went to the door. But instead of leaving, she closed it, turned around and sent him a wary look. "I have something you want."

"Is that so?" He put the paintbrush and palette down. "And what is that?"

"Before I give it to you, I want you to promise me something, "she said hurriedly.

"Yes?" He could only think of one thing that he wanted, and she looked more than conflicted about giving it to him. He had to agree with her. At least for now.

"I want you to stop this silly feud with Elijah. I want us to be friends again."

"I wasn't the one, who started the fight, "Klaus said, choosing his words carefully. "That was his choice and his alone."

"Yes, "Rebekah sent him a dark glare. "Because of what you did to us; your family."

Klaus sighed, realizing he was losing her. "Alright, I will try."

"That's all I ask, "she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object, setting it down on his desk. "I just want us to be a family again."

Klaus stared at the moonstone, mesmerized, as she left, closing the door quietly behind her. Then he shook his head.

_'Bad move, sister. It will be centuries before Elijah forgives you for this. If he ever does.'_

Then he shrugged and turned back to his painting, leaving the moonstone where it was.

(Break)

Hanna watched Kol sleep on the couch in her living room for a minute. Like with his brother, she had never really liked him. Elijah had been too proper to her, too interested in doing the right thing and Kol was too ruthless; he enjoyed destruction just for the sake of destruction.

Hanna never did anything that didn't serve a real purpose.

And still, she had always seen her son in both of them, even if she refused to see any of them in her son. And that was the only reason why Kol was currently sleeping on her couch.

"Don't stare at me."

She looked up from where she had started folding her laundry. "I'm not."

"Well, someone is!"

She shook her head, smiling. "Not me."

Kol opened his eyes, then let out a surprised yelp at the huge brown eyes and lolling, red tongue that filled his vision. There was an answering whine and a big sloppy, good-morning kiss.

Hanna laughed, as he wiped his face indignantly.

"Come here, Arnora. Give our guest some time to wake up properly, "she said in an amused voice.

The large, white dog huffed, then walked off, wagging its tail excitedly.

Kol sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair. "At least that explains the obscene breathing. I thought you just _really _liked to watch me sleep."

He sighed, getting to his feet and stretching. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

Hanna's smile turned wry. "What do you say to 'murder on the dancefloor'?"

He smiled back. "One of my favourites."

AN: So, is Jenna and Alaric's baby a boy or a girl? What do you think?


	33. Chapter 31: Ashes to Ashes

**tvdspnislife: **Yes, I was thinking a girl, too... Or maybe two to really freak out Alaric:P  
I am actually seeing Hanna as a younger Madonna. (Hanna would have been around 42 when she was turned.)  
Thanks for reviewing again:)

**LitLover 101:** Heh, thanks a lot:) ... Finn riverdancing actually happened by accident. I didn't know what to write and it just came out. I meant to replace it, but then I kept picturing it and started laughing hysterically. Then it just had to stay.  
Anyways, hope you will keep enjoying the story:)

AN: I've written part of this chapter the way I usually write, when I write in Danish. I wanted it to be a different experience. But if you dont like it don't worry; I don't think I'll be writing many scenes like that, because it took me nearly 10 hours.

Chapter 31: Ashes to Ashes.

As twilight came creeping, five people were gathered around the newly filled-in grave in the backyard of the Boarding House. Finn kneeled, marking it with a stone, then stood back up, sending a sombre look around the small group. "Anyone want to say something?"

Darwin crouched down, touching the stone lightly. "Goodbye, my friend. I am going to miss you."

Damon's shoulders were shaking and Elijah was staring straight ahead, holding himself perfectly still bordering on rigid.

"Maybe you should say something, Stefan, "Damon said, sounding a bit strangled. "You did spent a lot of time with him."

Stefan glared daggers at his brother, until he realized Darwin was looking at him expectantly.

Then he sighed. "Goodbye, Diefenbaker. You were a good friend."

Damon snorted and Elijah pressed a fist against his mouth, turning his back to them.

"I'm sensing some of us are not taking this seriously, "Finn remarked solemnly. "I personally am going to miss him. He taught me a lot about this century ... Attention, please."

"It's _his _fault, "Elijah claimed indicating Damon, who gasped in mock offence.

"It wasn't my idea to begin with, "he pointed out. "And I wasn't the one that couldn't stop snickering all the way through 'Amazing Grace'."

"This funeral is over, "Finn concluded tersely, putting a hand on Darwin's shoulder and leading him back to the Boarding House."

Stefan followed them, sending Damon one last dark glare over his shoulder.

"You know, I don't think laptops are biodegradable, "Damon noted, when he and Elijah were alone."

"I'll dig it up and throw it in the garbage, when he's asleep, "Elijah said, still unable to look directly at Damon.

"I still think it was a waste to bury the adapter with it."

"Yeah?" Elijah crossed his arms over his chest, looking almost as if he were in pain. "Maybe it'll need it in the afterlife."

Damon was starting to shake again. "You don't think they use special adapters in Hell?"

Elijah finally looked up at him. For a second their eyes met and then they both cracked up, laughing hysterically.

(Break)

This was the world, Hanna wanted to show him and it was unlike any he had ever seen before.

The music hit him like a tidal wave. It was relentless and beat his ear drums in a wild, constant rythm and pounded like an insane heartbeat in his chest. The club was packed with humans, many of them with a lot of uncovered glistening skin. They reeked of alcohol, sweat and blood. Shouting and screaming, ruddy and bright-eyed like children on a playground. For some reason, it all seemed very repulsive to him.

Kol held his hands over his head to keep from touching their disgusting, sticky skin, while he moved toward a dimly lit corner, searching for a unoccupied table. Hanna followed him so closely that he could feel her toes on his heels every once in awhile.

As he sat down on a bench with cheap velour upholstery, he lamented the fact that he hadn't simply stayed at Hanna's apartment. The humans, heat and alcohol were producing such repugnant smells he wondered how they could stand it themselves. And even less how Hanna could.

She sat down across from him, the small, round table between them overflowing with empty bottles and glasses.

They had a great view of the crowded dancefloor. Hysterical lights were twirling and blinking in all the colours of the rainbow over the many writhing bodies. At the back he catched a glimpse of two, man and woman, who were obviously a couple, but each caught up in their own individual dance, hardly acknowledging the other's presence. The woman's long, auburn hair cascaded around her shoulders, and she whipped it around energetically, as if her life depended on it.

Not far from then stood three tall, skinny girls. They were all dressed in jeans and pieces of fabric that covered them from collarbone to right above the navel and were held in place by two strings; one around the neck and one around the waist. They were were writhing their bodies provocatively, but seemed to be more interested in whether or not they were being noticed than keeping the beat. They tossed their hair like restless horses, casting searching glances among the other humans. One of them rested her eyes on Kol, and he couldn't help but throwing an equally searching glace back. If she had known about the bottomless deep of his interest, she wouldn't have been so obviously inviting.

Or maybe she would.

Humans had a wierd ability for detecting danger, even though very few of them were aware of it. They knew vampires were different; Vampires stared to long without blinking, remained dry on hot summerdays, and moved too fast and too silently.

Vampires were decent imitations of humans, but that was it. Decent, not perfect. And still or maybe for that reason, they arose humans curiosity. At that moment, there were probably nothing that girl wanted more than to die in Kol's arms and he hadn't even started manipulating her yet.

He looked back at Hanna, who were smiling knowingly at him. She made up quite a pretty picture herself. She looked like one of those women, eager mother's pointed out to sons, who were in their late thirties and still hadn't had a long term relationship. She wasn't vain, but still unusually neat and well-groomed. Her hair wasn't the modern mess, older humans found untidy, but combed back from her face and fell in glossy strands around her shoulders. The only imperfections were her eyes. Impossibly blue, but like bottomless holes. They reflected everything and revealed nothing about the person behind. One saw only oneself in them.

She smiled, leaning back and away from him as to indicate to the girl that he did not belong to her. She would never come between a hunter and the prey that by its own will had chosen him.

"Take her, if you want her, "she mouthed to him.

Kol let his eyes wander up the girl's long legs to her body and then up to her neck, where he could see her veins as strings under her almost translucent skin. Her quick hearbeat was rythm, not even the crazy music could drown out.

He exhaled slowly. How could everything outside seem so unreal in the middle of this artificial world? Synthetic, mechanic, electronic. Had he even been born on this planet? No had he even been born and not simply produced? Was there blood or oil in his veins?

His hunger became more and more alive and started undermining his will. His reason disappeared in an intoxicating wave of desire. His body took control as his brain went on stand-by

It never really occured to him that he had stood up and now was standing side by side with Hanna, his hands gripping her velvet jacket.

"What do I do now?" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. He did not know how to keep himself from jumping forward like a monster and bite into the first warm, living creature he could get his hands on. The surreal surroundings and pumping hearts drew him into a hurried frenzy.

"Calm down." Hanna's calming hand onhis shoulder strengthened his featherlight hold on reality. "Here."

She pressed something into his hand, and when he looked down he was quite glad to see good old Jack Daniels. A long drink made the desire for blood a lot easier to hold. It turned into a pleasant throbbing in his chest and Hanna had no problem controlling him.

The floor vibrated under his feel, as she pulled him with her into the dancing crowd. He breathed in the scent of human and it was no longer unpleasant. It was familiar and much needed. The heat of a hundred bodies embraced him, and feeded him with its power. He still had Jack D. in his hand and took another drink, before looking around for Hanna, who had let go of him and sailed off.

She was dancing with the girl, and even though she had her back to him, he could sense that the girl was happy. They were close together, moving like one whole, one new beautiful creature. Hanna smiled at him over the girl's hair and with one caress over her shoulders, she repeated the invitation she had issued earlier.

_Take her!_

The flashing, colourful lights were no so beautiful, he couldt not take his eyes of their dance over the girl's skin. They made her veins stand out so much more clearly under her skin.

He moved up behind her, reached out and swept her long, brown hair away from her neck, as to see more of this wonder. The girl stiffened for a moment, but Hanna's long fingers with the black painted nails ran down her back, turning her fright into a blissful shiver.

Kol moved closer, until the girl was capured between Hanna's body and his own. He wrapped his arms around both of them, resting his hands on Hanna's back. The scent of living human was almost unbearable. He pressed his face against the girls neck, moving with her and Hanna to the beat. The second his fangs pierced her skin, their minds blended together and seconds later a third mind joined in, as Hanna bit into the other side of the girl's neck. And as the emotions started washing over him, he digged his nails into Hanna's back.

He felt warm and drunk and alive. Human and immortal, frightened and ecstatic, hungry and sated all at the same times. Hanna's mind glowed with satisfaction, which completely overtook the girl, until she was radiating pleasure. Their dance became slower and slower dying out along with the girls heartbeat. And as her mind shut down and her body stilled, he licked her neck to get the spilled blood.

This girl had died with a blissful smile on her face. What better way to leave this world?

He and Hanna carried her to the bench and placed her upright, closing her eyes and resting her hands in her lap.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the sidewalk outside in the cool night, leaning against the wall and drinking beer from bottles.

Hanna smiled at him. "How was that?"

He shook his head. "Unlike anything I've ever experienced before. _Surreal_."

"Humans made these small worlds of light and sound for their own amusement, "Hanna told him. "But their effects on us with our heightened senses are so much greater."

"I can believe that, "he conceded.

She drained her bottle and set it aside. "So, you want to find a new place for a second round?"

But Kol shook his head again.

"No, I think it may be time for me to go home, "he sent her a questioning look. "Are you coming with me or are you going to keep cowering in the darkness?"

And for a long time, she said nothing.

(Break)

Klaus woke early in the morning. A small, warm body had taken up residence on his chest. He had felt it settle down hours ago, but decided it wasn't worth waking up that early over. Now he stroked the rust-coloured fur, two eyes with slitted pupils blinking happily at him.

"You know, "he said conversationally. "Women are insane and unpredictable. They will do anything they can to rattle your world."

He sighed, deeply. "One minute they are yelling at you for walking in on them, the next they are getting naked in your office. " He gave the kitten a serious look. "You and I, we are men. We need to stick together to end this madness."

His eyes travelled up to the ceiling. "We must _stay ... cool_."

_"Rebekah! I need you to tell me if this outfit is too revealing."_

He winced at the loud yell.

_"If you're in doubt, then it's probably not revealing enough."_

He made a mental note to strangle his sister as soon as the opportunity presented itself. He grabbed the kitten in one hand and sat up.

"You and I we must be strong, "he mumbled. "We _will _prevail."

_"Rebekah! Do you have anything with feathers on it?"_

" ... Or maybe we're doomed."


	34. Chapter 32: Coming And Going

**tvdspnislife: **Triplets, hmmm ... We'll just have to wait and see what pops out:)  
I'm glad you liked the funeral scene:) I wasn't sure it was working the way I wanted it to ... Or that anyone would remember that Darwin threw one of his laptops out of the window.

**LitLover 101:** Alright:) Here's more. And I'm hoping to have one more chapter up by the end of the week.

AN: Not quite so funny this one ... but there was a Klaroline scene, I've _really_ wanted to write for a long time. Well, you'll see.

Chapter 32: Coming And Going

(Tuesday the 15th of December 2009)

" ... So we'll be staying at the Boarding House for awhile, "Elena finished her tale, looking through one grimoire after the other, all coming from the late Martins' house. "They all think it's safer for me with everything that's been going on. And now that Jenna knows, she's insisting that her and Jeremy come with me ... She won't let me stay with Stefan in his room, though, "she added, sounding slightly irritated.

"You've given up on that?" Bonnie asked. "You never were one to walk away from an argument."

"No, "she huffed. "But she's got pregnancy hormones and there are stakes and butcher knives all over the house. I tell you; insanity is never far away."

"Oh, "Bonnie said, distractedly. "Yes, she's pregnant. You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, "Elena sighed. "Yet another person to worry about."

"No, "Bonnie shook her head, smiling slightly. "They are actually having sex ..."

Elena gasped. "Bonnie! Don't be gross."

"I'm not ..." Bonnie frowned at the text in the book she was reading. "There may be something here. _Disabling a Containing Spell ... _Yes, here it is!"

Elena put down her own book, glancing at the pages. Not much of it made any sense.

"I don't get why it's so difficult, "Elena remarked. "You spelled Darwin in the Boarding House, and you removed the spell again. Isn't this the same?"

"No, "Bonnie shook her head. "That spell was very simple, this is much more complicated."

"Like the spell on the tomb?"

"Not that complicated."

Elena stayed silent for awhile, watching Bonnie's look of concentration. "How will you let Caroline know once the spell is down?"

"Send her a message. Like the one I sent you, when Rose and Trevor had you."

"Good idea ... Assuming she is still alive."

"Yes, otherwise, little difference would it make."

Elena sighed. "Don't go all Yoda on me now."

"I'm just saying that if she's dead, my spell will go unnoticed." Bonnie clarified. "But Klaus would not kill her. Especially not now that he's got something to lose."

"Yes, I hope you are right, "Elena said, but a part of her had stopped believing long ago.

(Break)

Caroline straightened her attire, thinking that hotpants and a tube top may not be appropriate in the middle of December ... Maybe a revealing Mrs. Claus outfit? She giggled at the idea, but doubted anyone in the house were in possession of such a costume. Maybe she could ask Rebekah to pick one up for her?

She knew, though, that the entire nakedness was becoming old news. She had now lost the element of surprise and soon had to find another way of getting on Klaus' nerves.

Maybe rude and obnoxious was the way to go? She could be both, if she wanted to.

She smiled on her way down the stairs and into the living room. He was sitting by the fire as usual, drawing in his scetch book. One thing was different, though, Claws was curled up in his lap.

He looked up briefly, as she entered. "Miss Forbes."

She did her best to sound chipper. "Good morning, Klaus."

He was drawing confidently again, keeping his eyes on the scetch book. "It's two in the afternoon."

She ignored the statement, raising an eyebrow. "What's with the kitten?"

"We have an understanding, "he answered cryptically.

Caroline sighed. So he had decided to be aloof and difficult? Well, she could be difficult, too.

"What are you drawing?" Not giving him time to react, she sped up beside him and snatched the scetch book out of his hands.

"Don't ... " He didn't get to finish. It was too late.

Caroline stared, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. "What is this?"

"I thought that was obvious, "he commented drily.

A familiar face, her own face, stared back at her with a secretive smile, but it wasn't the face she usually saw in the mirror.

This was a luminous being, radiating complete serenety. The skin was flawless, the hair was falling in perfect waves around her shoulders, the eyes large and sparkling.

"This ... this is wrong, "she found herself stammering.

"Whatever do you mean?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "_No one _is that beautiful."

She finally tore her eyes away from the paper, and looked down at him. His expression was completely nonplussed. "I just draw what I see."

"Seriously?" She handed the scetch book back to him, suddenly not feeling like turning the pages. He accepted it without comment, resuming his drawing.

She felt awkward for a minute, standing beside him, but soon got her senses back, moving over to the couch and taking a seat. The image kept haunting her, though, like a pleasant dream turning into a nightmare.

She suddenly realised that this hybrid, this murderous creature ... her _enemy ..._ might actually feel something for her deeper than normal physical attraction.

She made a fist, suddenly feeling something crackling between her fingers. She looked down at her hand, seeing a balled up piece of paper. She smoothed out the paper, finding a few lines written in Bonnie's hurried handwriting.

_'Disabled spell. Escape when you can._

_You've got three hours._

_-B.' _

This was it! This was perhaps the only chance of escape that she would get.

She got to her feet, throwing the piece of paper on the fire, whatching it blacken and crumble.

Klaus made no comment, didn't ask her what it was.

She wrung her hands for a second, trying to think, but found herself unable to hold a thought. Abruptly, she spun around, walking into the hall briskly. She sent a look up the stairs, listening for Rebekah, but there was no sound.

As quietly as possible, she opened the front door. She stuck out a foot, testing the barrier, but there was none. Then she stepped outside, feeling the cool wind and winter sun on her face.

She prepared to run, as fast as she could, but something made her remain in place at the doorstep. Images rushed through her mind:

_His sexy half smile._

_His confusion as she had accused him of compelling a kiss out of her._

_His refusal to take advantage of her, when she was drunk on Everclear. _

_The kitten resting in his lap._

_The picture of perfection he had made of her ..._

She never made a conscious decision, simply stepped back inside and closed the door.

(Break)

Darwin sat at the kitchen table, drinking from a mug, lost in his own thoughts. Jenna sat across from him and after a couple of minutes, he realised she was watching him with horrified fascination.

He smiled. "You can relax, Miss Sommers. It's tea."

She shook herself. "So you're not an ... an Original?" She tripped over the word, not comfortable with using it in that context yet."

"No." He sat the mug down on the table.

"And Elijah is your father?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen?"

He snickered. "You have to ask me that? I thought you were pregnant."

"What?! No, I didn't mean ... I wasn't ... Oh no!" She grabbed her head, as if trying to force her brain to formulate a whole sentence.

"Don't worry; I don't like to think about it either." He took another sip, hiding his half-smile with the mug. "Kol turned me almost seventeen years after he and the other Originals had been created. He didn't mean to, but I was ill and died with his blood in my system."

"Exactly how many Originals are there?"

"Kol, Rebekah, Finn, Elijah ... and Niklaus." He shifted in his chair, not knowing if he was allowed to mention Mikael and not really wanting to either. Luckily, she mistook his discomfort for being from the mention of Klaus.

"And this _Klaus_ wants Elena?"

"Yes." This he could deal with.

"I'll kill him, "she said with such conviction that she almost frightened him for a second. "If he touches Elena, I'll find a way to kill him, impossible or not!"

He nodded. "I believe you. And now that we have to assume that Niklaus has the moonstone, I assure you; keeping her safe is our top priority."

He was about to say something more, when he heard the footstep of another human approaching. He got up. "Excuse me."

Alaric passed him on his way out, sending him a small smile. He crossed the hall and went into the library, finding Finn sitting alone, reading a book. The look on his face was one of pure fascination.

"Hi, uncle Finn."

The only respons was an undefinable sound.

Darwin read the title. "You're reading Harry Potter?"

"Yes, "Finn turned a page. "It's quite fascinating. Have you read it?"

Darwin sat down in a chair across from him. "Yes, several times."

Finn frowned. "Is it a true story?"

"Well, stranger things have happened, "Darwin reached out a hand. "Accio moonstone!"

Finn looked around in alarm, but nothing happened.

Darwin shrugged, smiling wryly. "It was worth a shot."

"Yes, "Finn snapped the book shut. "Anything to stop Niklaus ... In the end, the goal may justify the means as humans say."

Something in his eyes made Darwin shiver. "And what means would that be?"

Finn seemed about to answer, but then the front door was slung open with a resounding crack.

"What?! No welcome home party?!"

Darwin gasped, jumping to his feet and running into the hall. Kol was standing in the doorway, a look of mock hurt on his face.

Darwin slung his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He felt like crying and laughing and yelling all at the same time. "Don't ever leave me like that again!"

"Well, you know me, "Kol said, grabbing his arms and trying to loosen his grip. "Can't make any promises."

Darwin heard Finn and Elijah moving up behind him.

"Ah, Kol, "Elijah said pleasantly without a trace of surprise in his voice. "I hope you had a pleasant trip, whereever you went."

"Not far. Not far at all." He finally succeeded in prying Darwin off of him, not really being one for hugs. He gave Darwing his most serious look. "I've brought someone with me, but she's not sure that you want to see her."

Darwin blinked. "Katherine?"

"Not exactly ..."

He grimaced. "It's not Rebekah, is it?"

"No no."

He was about to reach out with his senses to search for a new presence, when a tall woman stepped up behind Kol, who moved aside. She remained just outside, not having been invited in. Her expression betrayed no emotion. "Hello, Thorstar."

Darwin's mouth opened and then closed again. He was completely unable to comprehend, what he was seeing. It simply did not register. It was something that _could not happen _in the world he lived in.

"And who would this be?" His father's voice seemed to be coming from afar, but it was familiar and _right_ and it cut into this absurd nightmare, returning the use of his senses to him.

He shook his head slowly. "Mother ..."

AN: For the full story about how Darwin was turned, see 'Thorstar: My Death.'

... Well, not sure what will happen next yet, but I'm forseeing that certain forces will collide.


	35. Chapter 33: The Speed of Dark

**tvdspnislife: **Heh**, **yes, Elijah doesn't _really_ remember Hanna. Not at first, anyway, (there's a bit about it in this chapter). I believe it was in chapter 11, where he and Darwin were talking; Darwin mentions her name and he says that he doesn't remember her ... or at least not her name.  
And I _am_ thinking about bringing in Sage for Finn:) But a lot of things are happening in this story, so it probably won't happen until the sequel that I'm already planning:)  
I'm glad the entire Klaroline bit didn't seem out of place. I figured her deciding to stay was a real possibility, considering what had been happening between them ... Stockholm Syndrome, perhaps?

**LitLover 101:** Yes, I'll say, most interesting:) ... Not to mention really difficult to write. Let me know, what you think:)

AN: More drama, less fun.

Chapter 33: The Speed of Dark

There might have been a time, when Darwin would've been happy to see his mother, but now wasn't that time.

Even though he knew today that he had had very little to no control, when he had killed his mother, he had never been able to let it go. It was still an open wound. And now more than ever with the dreams that haunted him.

He found no solace in her apperance, quite contrary. He felt horrified. He looked up at Kol, who seemed to enjoy the awkward moment. "How?"

"I drank his blood along with you, when you were ill, "his mother explained unemotionally. "I woke just as the sun set and you were informing the earl's family of my death."

"We buried you ..."

"We buried _someone_, "Kol corrected. "It was a thrall I had killed in the woods. We wrapped her in the furs instead."

Darwin opened his mouth and closed it again. There was a million questions, he wanted to ask, but he did not want to hear the answers, and before he could make any sense of the thoughts and emotions that was racing through him, he was lifted off his feet and set off to one side like a doll.

Elijah stepped past him and out of the door, forcing Hanna to take a few steps back. Darwin looked up at Kol again, who all of a sudden seemed to be slightly worried. He stared back at Darwin. "Uh oh ..."

Hanna was only an inch or two shorter than Elijah, but they were nowhere near equally matched in strength. They were in anger, though. If Darwin remembered anything about his mother, it was her formidable temper and inability to step down from a challenge. He had seen thieves and would-be murderers die at her sword, during the long periods of time, where the men were fighting in England and had left the women to defend their homes.

Women back then were trained in man-to-man combat if they wanted to, but no other had made a career of it like his mother. She was dangerous at best.

But even more so was his father.

"Who the Hell do you think you are showing up here after a thousand years?"

Hanna didn't flinch from the outburst. She held her own, her temper rising to meet the Original's. "Oh! As if you are any better, "she hissed acidly. "How long have you known him? A month?"

Darwin began to move forward to get between them, but Kol grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him back.

"Because _someone_ thought I wasn't good enough to even be told about his existance!" Elijah took another step forward, but instead of yeilding, Hanna put a hand on his chest to hold him back.

"Yeah?! You were so completely whipped by that ridiculous Tatia girl and more worried about quarreling with your brother over her than anything else, "Hanna's eyes narrowed. "Why should I believe you would care for my son?! You don't even remember me!"

Darwin could not see his father's face only his back, but he seemed to be growing. Or maybe it was his aura stretching toward the sky. "You never gave me a chance!"

"Oh, I see the passion, "Kol commented wryly, but if they heard him, they chose to ignore him.

Hanna snorted dismissively. "And why should I?! You and your family were busy slaughtering your neighbours, when I left!"

"As were your werewolf cousins!"

"Stop it!" Darwin wrenched himself free from Kol's grip. He placed himself between his parents, grabbing Elijah's arms, deeming him the most likely to start ripping out hearts. It was dangerous and probably also quite foolish to get between them. They were both angry enough to not recognise him as anything but a minor obstruction, something to be savagely thrown aside.

He felt something like an electric current moving in his father's arms and he knew it was him getting ready to lash out.

He turned his head, giving his mother a grim look. "I think you better leave. Now."

It took almost a minute, before she looked down at him, blinking slowly as if she had never seen him before. Then the anger slowly drained out of her, leaving her eyes completely unemotional again. "If that is what you want."

"It is, "he nodded. "He's right, you know."

"I understand, "Hanna stated coldly. "You are your father's son. You always were. Even when you had never met him."

"Just go." Darwin loosened his grip on Elijah's arms, as he felt him relax slowly.

"Kol will tell you where to find me, if you want to talk." She sent Elijah one last scornful glare, before turning her back on them and leaving, walking away at a human pace.

It took the three of them; Darwin, Kol and Finn, to drag Elijah back inside. Elena, Jeremy and Stefan were standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at them, alarmed and confused. Darwin prayed that Alaric and Jenna had the sense to stay in the kitchen for a while, as Elijah was still halfway in killer mode.

They pushed and prodded him into the parlour, where Damon was waiting with a slight smile on his face. Finn sent him a warning look. "Don't start with him, Damon."

Damon shrugged. "I wasn't going to say anything."

He poured a drink and handed it to Elijah, before the others had dropped him in a chair. The glass splintered in his hand and he carefully removed the bloody shards. "Will you get me another?"

"Alright, but your not getting a crystal glass this time, "Damon poured a new drink. "Even though they are unusually ugly."

"I hope she has the good sense to stay away from now on, "Finn remarked, giving Kol a dark look. "Bringing her here was encredibly stupid."

Kol glared back at him, annoyed. "No one could've forseen this."

"Yes, "Finn shot back icily. "If one had any sense in his thick head ..."

"If you are saying ... "Kol began, but Darwin interrupted angrily.

"What the Hell is the matter with this family?!" They both shrank away from him, momentarily stunned. "Can't we have just one day, where no one is trying to kill just about everyone else?"

"If not, I suggest that you simply take it outside and get it over with, "he continued. "Stop talking about it and just do it! Right now, I don't think I would miss any of you!"

He spun around, stalking toward the door.

Finn frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To make sure this demonstration of power hasn't sent Jenna into premature labour!"

"Hanna was right, "Kol mumbled. "He _is _his father's son."

Finn ignored him, turning his attention to Elijah instead. "I can't believe you didn't recognise her. EvenI did."

Elijah frowned at him, looking a bit more like his normal self. "Well, for you it hasn't been that long, now has it?"

Kol put a hand to his heart. "Ouch!"

But Finn took no offence. "I'm just saying that it is odd for you to become so angry with someone, you don't even know."

"She has changed, "he admitted irritably. "Remember, she was human for almost seventeen years after the last time I saw her."

"So you do remember her?"

Elijah shrugged. "I may have sparred with her a couple of times... "

Kol snickered. "Oh, you've done a lot more than that!"

"... But when Darwin told me her name, I didn't recognise it at all, "Elijah said, ignoring his youngest brother.

"So, when you saw her ..." Finn prompted.

Elijah sighed. "I wasn't sure."

"But she seems to remember you quite clearly."

"Of course she does, "he snapped, starting to feel irritated. "I'm the father of her child. Whereas _I_ never had any reason to remember her."

Kol ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. "Wow, the metaphorical bodies are starting to pile up."

Elijah sent Kol a suspicious look. "Why _did _you bring her here?"

Kol shrugged, looking bewildered. "With the dreams Thorstar's been having. About killing his mother. I thought, maybe if he saw her ..."

"Her being a vampire does not change the fact that he killed her, "Elijah pointed out. "She was the only one he'd killed until recently. It's not strange at all that it would bring back memories of her death. He would've gotten over it eventually ... Now, I'm not so sure."

Finn nodded. "This may actually be the dumbest thing you've ever done, Kol."

Kol threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine! Why don't you just kill me?"

"Don't be silly, Kol. The last thing we want to do is kill you, "Finn rubbed his temples tiredly. "But it's still on the list."

(Break)

Caroline felt restless. Rebekah and Klaus were both out, leaving her alone with Claws and the ancient housekeeper, Mrs. Atwood, who stubbornly refused to talk to her. The most she had managed to get out of her so far was a cheese sandwich and a look of disdain, neither of which she appreciated.

She sat on a barstool by the kitchen island with Claws in her lap, tapping her fingers impatiently on the black wood surface. The radio was on and she listened half-heartedly after news of disappearences or deaths. Surprisingly, there were none.

But Originals were on the loose and the day wasn't over yet.

She looked around the kitchen, her eyes falling on a door in the opposite end of the room.

Probably a pantry ... But then again, what use would a house full of vampires have of a pantry?

She got to her feet, setting Claws on the floor, before trying the door. It open easily, but with a loud creak. A flight of stairs was revealed, leading down into darkness. A cool wind ran through her hair and she got a sudden, ominous feeling about this bottomless deep.

Claws rubbed his small body against her legs, looking up at her with an almost challanging expression.

"Remember, curiosity killed the cat, "she mumbled.

_'And Bluebeard's wifes, '_she thought, wildly.

She was about to close the door, when Claws suddenly tore off down the stairs, disappearing in the darkness.

"Come back, "she hissed, but in vain.

Finally, she decided to follow him to bring him back into the kitchen. Even though she had great night vision, her eyes still needed a minute to adjust, but luckily, she found a light switch. She turned it on, bathing the stairs in a sick yellow light.

She followed the stairs down, walking quickly. The walls were raw stone, adding a dungeon feel to the basement. At the bottom she found Claws, twice his normal size with his fur standing on end. He was staring intently into a corner.

"Not the time for chasing mice, "she mumbled as she picked him up.

Then there was a sound, a rustling of chains, and she almost let out a scream. She looked up, into the corner that had captured Claws attention.

There was a small cell, surrounded by steel bars. Inside, chained to the wall, was a dark-haired, young man. He had dried blood and bruises on his face and one of his eyes were swollen, almost shut.

There was something familiar about him, though.

He looked up at her, giving her a pained smile. "I don't suppose I can persuade you to kill me?"

She recognised him, then. One of the werewolves, who had held her prisoner. The one who had tortured Damon.

_Stevie._

"Oh my God!" She took a step back. "Why haven't you healed?"

"Major damage ... overload, "he gasped. "My system cannot keep up."

In spite of everything, she felt a stab of pity. She tried the door, but it was locked and too strong for her to rip open.

"He has plans for me, "the young werewolf told her. "He may have for you, too. Be careful; New Years Eve is the next full moon ... Then the plans will be carried out."

Horrified, she spun around and ran upstairs, slamming the door shut behind her.

_'No matter what_, 'she realized, '_I must never forget who Klaus really is and what he is capable of.'_

But still, there was something deep inside him that left her helpless. Something gentle and almost vulnerable that made her think that maybe ... just maybe ... he was worth saving.

(Break)

It was late night, and Darwin was unable to fall asleep. It brought him some consolation to know that Kol was back and sleeping in the room next door, but not enough to calm his frayed nerves and tortured mind.

When the clock on his bedside table showed 4.12, he finally gave up and went downstairs. He stopped in the hall, hearing a noise coming from the kitchen. Then frowned, opening the door and peeking in.

Finn was standing by the kitchen counter, pouring something into pitcher. He looked up at Darwin and gave him a small smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He made his way over to the kitchen table, sitting down. "You're up early."

"I never sleep much." Finn turned around, holding up the pitcher. "Bloody Mary?"

Darwin laughed. "You're making Bloody Marys at 4 in the morning?"

Finn shrugged. "Well, now that Alaric has given up his position as household drunk, one of us have to carry on the torch."

"We have Damon, "Darwin noted, as Finn placed a glass in front of him.

Finn snorted. "Damon doesn't start drinking until 10. He's not even making an effort ... I'll hold the position until he decides to get serious and go pro."

Darwin sipped his drink, noting that it had to be at least half Vodka. Not that it bothered him in the least.

Finn sat down across from him. "You know, Elijah doesn't know, what came over him ..."

"I'm not mad at him, "Darwin shook his head. "I'm not mad at anyone, not even Kol."

Finn gave a tiny nod. "And your mother?"

"I'm going to have to talk to her. It's inevitable." Darwin inhaled deeply. "I have a lot of questions and I do not want to hear the answers from Kol."

"Right, "Finn held up his own glass. "Bottoms up!"

Darwin smiled. " ... Or the rest in your hair."

AN: _'Bottoms up or the rest in your hair' _is actually a normal Danish toast ... We drink as much as we can until we have to take a breath, then _sometimes_ (especially if drunk), we hold the glass or bottle over our heads and turn it upside down ... It's not really all that fun, if you were unable to finish your drink:S


	36. Chapter 34: Our Parents, Ourselves

**tvdspnislife: **Bitch? Yes, or maybe 'Ice Queen of Scandinavia.' She didn't have to like Elijah, but she could've shown _some_ emotion towards her son ... I tried to make her, but she didn't want to. Not then, anyway.  
I really like Finn, too. I know he's OOC, but original Finn is kind of boring. But he's SO pretty:)  
Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing:)

**LitLover 101:** Most definitely ... I don't think either of them is going to win that fight. As I see it, they are both right and both wrong.  
As for Klaroline: There's this shadow of DOOM hanging over them. She'd almost forgotten, who he is and what he is capable of. She needed to be reminded.  
And thanks for your review:)

Chapter 34: Our Parents, Ourselves

(Wednesday the 16th of December 2009)

The morning started all wrong, and it only got worse. For one thing, Elijah managed to sleep most of it away, having been laying awake most of the night. And after deciding to talk to Darwin, he found him and Finn in the kitchen, speaking to each other in Old Norse, which he _may _have been able to understand, if they hadn't both been dead drunk.

He finally gave up having a sensible conversation with either of them, when Darwin started singing _'I Feel Pretty,' _and Finn was drinking Household Ammonia straight from the bottle.

In the parlour, Stefan and Elena hung their heads, while Damon and Kol were playing a game of _'Who the Hell Cares Less?'_

Elijah sighed. "Ok, what has happened now?"

"Caroline's a no-show, "Elena explained, sadly. "And her mother says she hasn't been home. We have to assume Klaus still has her."

Elijah frowned. "I'm sorry to ask, but could she be dead?"

"It's not likely, "Stefan said. "Bonnie sent her a message. She says she wouldn't have been able to if she was dead."

Damon shrugged. "Caroline knows how to take care of herself."

Kol simply yawned, thereby winning their game by a mile.

"We'll think of something else, "Elijah said, getting really tired of keeping up hope, while in serious doubt himself. Klaus usually got what he wanted, except for so far the moonstone and a living doppelgänger together on a fullmoon. He would be expecting any move they could possibly make this time.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it, "he said, glad to be distracted, if only for a moment.

Outside stood a dark-haired teenager, looking oddly dazed and jumpy at the same time. Elijah recognized the signs of compulsion. "Yes?"

"I'm Tyler Lockwood ..." he began, but Elijah interrupted him.

"I know, who you are, "he said impatiently. "What do you want?"

"I have a message from Klaus, "Tyler sounded mechanical, as if citing a familiar poem he didn't really understand. "He wants the doppelgänger _alive_ by the evening of the 30th, or people will die; one every half an hour, until she is delivered to him."

"I see, "Elijah said drily, while the boy blinked, the dazed look disappearing from his eyes. He had obviously served his purpose.

"i will not let that happen, "Elijah turned his head, seeing Elena standing in the doorway to the parlour. "I'll give myself over to him."

"Don't be silly, "Elijah said, feeling his patience wearing thin. He offered her no comforting words this time, not wanting to hear himself say _'we'll think of something' _again.

In stead, he turned to the werewolf on the doorstep. "Do you want to come in? Have a drink?"

Tyler wiped his hands on his jeans, looking very confused. "I really shouldn't, "he said, hesitantly.

"I insist." Elijah held his gaze, making him appear dazed once more.

"Ok, "the boy followed him into the parlour without question. He gave Kol a look of recognition. "Hey, I remember you from English class!"

Kol raised his glass at him, looking bored.

"I don't know what you did to our teacher, "Tyler said. "But he still claims that '_Wuthering Heights' _was written by Abu Hamza."

Elijah poured a drink, then got a vial of vervain from the drawer underneath the table. He emptied half its contents into the glass. The less werewolves Klaus could compel, the better. "Well, Kol has a way with words, "he said, handing Tyler the glass.

Kol snickered into his own glass.

Stefan and Damon was exchanging dark looks, obviously impatient to discuss what had been said in the hall, but not wanting to say anything about it, while the werewolf was there.

Which made Elijah wish so much more that he would stay for awhile.

(Break)

"Good morning, Jenna, "Elijah said, recognizing the light footsteps. He had his back to her, scanning the bookshelves in the Library for anything interesting. They had decided not to tell her and Alaric about their visit from Tyler. At least, not until they had a plan.

"I usually don't sleep till after noon, "she said. "But I couldn't fall asleep last night."

"None of us could, "he told her, picking a book and looking through it. "Except Kol, of course. He doesn't care enough to worry."

"Maybe deep down he does ... " Jenna remarked. "I'm pretty sure I saw him watching 'God TV' last night."

Elijah smiled, shaking his head. "He has found out 'Playboy Channel' takes over after 11."

"Oh." He heard her moving through the room and carefully sitting down in a chair. "That actually makes more sense. " She paused. "No, it doesn't."

He shrugged, setting the book back on the shelf and picking another. '_Finnigans Wake_.' The only book he had ever read ... several times, no less ... without understanding one single sentence. But it was supposed to be so; incomprehensible like a dream.

"Where will you go after this?"

He finally looked up at her, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"When this is all over, where will you go?"

"Well, "he sat down on the couch across from her, setting the book beside him. "I was living in New York City, before I came here. Maybe I'll go back there."

She was nodding slowly. "That's one thing I envy you vampires. You get to see the world. See it change over centuries."

He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees, choosing his words carefully. "Most of us do see the world, when we are young, but after some time it becomes an inconvenience having to move every couple of years. Surprisingly many of us have a few favourite places, we return to over and over again, some of them not for from where we lived as humans." He smiled at her. "A lot of us have jobs, you know, and friends and relationships like humans do. And very often a family member or two."

She frowned, as if trying hard to comprehend what he was saying. "But you could go anywhere you want. Do anything you want to do."

"So could you, Jenna, "he picked up the book. "If you don't mind leaving everything behind."

They sat in silence for awhile, the only sounds Jenna's breathing and steady heartbeat.

And then all of a sudden, he was able to pick up one more sound: A faster beat, more than 100 beats a minute. He lowered his book, listening intently. The sound seemed to multiply, beating in seperate rhythms.

He stared at Jenna, who moved uncomfortably. "What?"

"I can hear heartbeats, "he informed her.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Mine?"

He nodded. "Yes, but more than that."

She perked up, suddenly realising what he was talking about. "You can hear the baby's, too?"

"Yes, but ... "he tilted his head to one side, listening again.

"But what?" she asked in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

"No, "he shrugged. "I just think there is more than one."

"Oh God!" She jumped out of her chair. "Don't say that! _Do not _say that!" She gave him a helpless look. "How many?!"

He considered for a moment. "Two or three."

Her eyes grew wide.

He listened again. "Definitely no more than three, "he concluded, trying to reassure her.

But it seemed to have the opposite effect.

She stared at him with wild eyes, but he just shrugged again, not knowing what else to do, and turned his attention back to his book.

She spun around and he heard her running through the house, screaming: "Alaaaric! Riiiick!"

(Break)

"It's here, "Kol announced and Finn pulled up infront of one of the oddest buildings, Darwin had ever seen. It was completely covered in grey and blue seashells, except for the black roof.

For a minute they all just stared.

Then Finn turned his head, addressing Darwin, who was on the passenger seat: "Do you want us to come with you?"

"Nah, "Darwin opened the door. "She'll just feel that we are ganging up on her."

Finn turned a bit further, giving Kol on the backseat a meaningful look. Kol nodded. "She will."

Finn turned back to Darwin. "I don't like it, "he stated flatly.

"Don't worry, "Darwin got out of the car. "She would rather die than hurt me." He padded the roof of the car. "I'll be back soon."

The bar was pretty much as he had expected. The dark room, two young people dancing drunkenly by the jukebox, a group of humans gathered around the pool table, and the walnut bar with the carvings of horses and cavemen that Kol had described to him.

Hanna was standing behind the counter, leaning a bit forward with both hands flat on the surface. She was talking to a middle-aged, balding man, who were dressed completely in black leather. Her hair was braided, thrown over one shoulder and reaching down past her chest.

Her expression was polite, but guarded. At least that meant she wasn't talking to a lover.

As soon as she looked up and saw her son, though, a look of surprise crossed her face, then settled on wary. "Excuse me, "he heard her say across the room, and she moved past the bar, gesturing to a table placed halfway between them.

They both sat down, facing each other. He saw that she was dressed in a long, black silk dress that went all the way down to her ankles, and was buttoned high in the neck. She crossed one leg over the other, a distinct femine move, he had never seen her do before.

She tugged almost nervously at her braid, which he noticed she had dyed the grey out of. "I wasn't expecting you, "she admitted, letting her eyes wander around the room."

"And I wasn't expecting to come here, "he said drily. "But I had a sleepless night. Thought we may have some unfinished business."

She nodded in agreement. "That's most likely, "she sent him a questioning look. "Did you come alone?"

He shook his head. "No, Kol and Finn are waiting in the car."

"Good."

A long silence stretched out between them. Neither of them heard the mumbling voices around them or the jukebox playing _'Summer of 69.'_

Finally, Hanna cleared her voice. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, "she paused, looking down. " ... For what happened with your father. We shouldn't have made it about us."

"You? Sorry?" Darwin frowned. "There's something _unnatural _about that."

"No, "She shook her head. "I was cold-hearted. I said some things I wish I hadn't said. I should've been more sensitive."

Darwin laughed, incredulously. "_Sensitive?_ Come on, don't be ridiculous. That's not you, Hanna."

"Elijah was right, "she looked away again. "About everything he said. I guess that's why I got so angry."

"Well, you were right too, "Darwin took her hand and for once in her life, she didn't pull away. "I now understand that you were trying to protect me."

"Yes, "she took a deep breath. "But at the end of the day, he was not the one, who abandoned you."

"No. He wasn't."

On the surface she was composed again, but he knew her well enough to see the desperation. Something in her eyes begged for understanding, but that was something he wasn't sure he could give her just yet.

Instead, he changed the subject. "Well, I'm just the tiniest bit glad that you're still here, "He said. "At least so I can tell you I'm sorry that I killed you."

"Well, "she smiled one of her rare, crooked smiles. "Neither of us could have predicted that."

"No, "he agreed. "We couldn't. But that doesn't mean that I don't have just as much to apologize for as you do."

She took his hand between both of hers, squeezing it slightly, then sighed. "Maybe for now, it is good enough if we can simply make our peace with one another."

AN: Stating the obvious; don't drink household ammonia. If you do, you will most likely die ... And get a Darwin Award.


	37. Chapter 35: Morning Has Broken

**tvdspnislife:** Oh, I do know if it's twins or triplets, as that chapter is almost written:) ...  
And Damon as a Godfather? Hmm, I _do_ see him as the drunk uncle, who shows up uninvited and gets the kids hopped up on sugar and tells them scary stories that keeps them up at night:)

**LitLover 101:** Finn _was _kind of boring on the show, but for some reason also one of my favourite characters. And I _do _have more crazy plans for Finn in this story:)

**AshlynValera: **Heh, I assure you; Damon _will_ be making comments:)  
As for Jenna; I have pretty much planned the rest of the story and I don't really want to make any promises, but it _won't_ be playing out the way it did on the show.

AN: Thanks a lot for reviewing, guys:) And for the new follows and favourites.  
Anyways, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but it just seemed right to end it, where I did.

Chapter 35: Morning Has Broken

(Thursday the 17th of December 2009)

Damon woke with a start, looking around the room in alarm. Something was completely wrong. He glanced at the clock.

7.14.

Someone moved beside him and he sent the sleeping figure a curious look. Then rolled his eyes, realizing it was Andie. "Jesus Christ!" He seriously needed a change of girlfriend. He never kept one for more than a few months at a time. Otherwise they became too familiar, too complacent and started making demands:

'Stop drinking!'

'Stop flirting!'

'Stop breathing so loud! ... You don't need to, anyway.'

The longer he knew a woman, the less interesting she became. Whereas the longer a woman knew him, the more attached to him she became. That, of course, did not include those, who had the good sense to run away screaming.

But Andie's presence wasn't what had made him wake up this early. Then he realized; he was rested. He hadn't been disturbed tree or four times during the night by a terrible scream that had made him roll out of bed, hit the floor and grab a stake. And then, in full fighting mode, unable to fall asleep again for an hour.

No, he had slept right through the night.

He got out of bed and looked around for his jeans, then remembering Elena ransacking the house for laundry the previous evening, grabbed a fresh pair from the closet. He heard feet moving around outside and hushed voices.

Stefan and Kol.

_"Oh God, bad hair day!"_

_"Elena has a hair straightener. Maybe that can do something about it?"_

_"I doubt it ... You have anythng that might help?"_

_"Pliables or fixatives?"_

_"Well ..."_

Damon snorted, yelling: "Will you girls please take that conversation elsewhere?!"

He was pretty sure he heard Stefan sigh and Kol snicker as they retreated to Stefan's room. Andie stirred a bit. "Could you keep it down, Damon?"

Damon huffed. Definitely time for a new model. Before long she'd be baking him cookies and refusing to sleep with him, if he threw his socks on the floor.

He buttoned his jeans and went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Elijah, Darwin and Jeremy were gathered around the table. Elijah was well-dressed as always, reading the paper, while Jeremy and Darwin were similarly dressed in worn-out, blue jeans and black hoodies, Darwin's with a Red Cross symbol on the front. They had a bunch of cards spread out between them and a few cards in their hands. Darwin was watching them thoughtfully, while eating an apple slice.

Damon scratched his head: "Tarot Cards?"

Jeremy laughed. "No. Magic." He drew a card from a stack beside him. He seemed to consider it for a moment, then started tilting the cards on the table. Then he put down a card.

Darwin looked up at him. "Searing Meditation. Really? You want to play that now?"

"Yes."

Darwin smiled. "No defense? How dramatic!"

"Yes, "Damon snorted again. "Almost too much to bear. I need a drink to calm my nerves."

"Then you want to get it from your secret stock, "Elijah informed him. "Finn drained everything else last night."

Damon frowned. "Everyhing?"

"Everything, "Elijah confirmed, then sighed. "Which reminds me, we're out of washer fluid."

"God, Finn ... "Damon grimaced.

A door was opened and slammed shut upstairs and Alaric came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped by the table, putting his hands on the surface. His hair was sticking out in all directions and his sweater was on inside out. And also backwards, Damon noted. "Elijah, you have to do something about Jenna! She is freaking out and I am _not _far behind her ..."

"My cards!" Jeremy and Darwin looked in horror at the mess Alaric had made of their bloody battle.

Elijah lowered the paper, calmly. "And what do you want me to do?"

Alaric threw up his hands. "I don't know! Talk to her! Compel her! Knock her out! ... Whatever works."

"I can make a doctor's appointment for you for today, "Elijah offered.

Alaric frowned. "With the one who did the DNA test?"

"Yes."

Alaric ran his hands through his hair, which only made it even messier and made him look like a wild man. "And what if he says there are four?"

"He won't." Elijah resumed his reading.

Alaric stared at him helplessly for a minute, then abruptly spun around and left, passing Kol on his way out.

Kol sent an envious look after him. "Whoa! Great hair."

(Break)

Klaus wasn't one of the most empathic people in the world, but he knew when something was amiss. Especially when it was placed right between his eyes with a metaphorical sledgehammer.

Like this morning where Caroline was sitting across from him in the kitchen wearing an old sweatshirt and a look of dismay on her face. He did not enjoy playing guess-what's-wrong-you-jackass with women, but she was being shrewish, sending him an icy look every few minutes. And to tell the truth, it made him very uncomfortable.

He ignored her for awhile, focusing on his bottle of blood, not at all eager to go into a confrontation he had no idea what was all about. It gave her all the advantages and quite frankly, something about this woman made him feel slightly insecure at times, not a feeling he was used to. And what's more, she had already proven herself a worthy adversary. He found himself wishing that Rebekah would soon finish her morning grooming rituals and join them in the kitchen.

_'Come on, Klaus_, 'he thought irritably. _'You have about as much backbone as a jellyfish.'_

He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Ok, what's wrong?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, fixing har gaze at a point right over his head as if it was beneath her to look at him. "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"I'm not a complete embicile."

She huffed, slamming her blood bottle down on the table. "Could've fooled me."

Her anger was already starting to wear him out. "Caroline ... "

"I found Stevie, "she suddenly blurted out.

He blinked, momentarily non-plussed. "Stevie who?"

"Seriously?" She gave him an incredulous look. "The werewolf. In the basement."

Klaus sighed in relief. "Oh, him."

"Yes, him!"

Her eyes were glowing intensely and her cheeks were slightly flushed. He quite liked this look on her, he noted smiling absentmindedly. He longed to get his scetch book and pecils and draw her like this; an avenging angel.

She continued angrily. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

He shrugged. "Don't go down there."

He anger momentarily gave way to surprise. "You don't want me down there?"

He shook his head. "Not if it up-sets you."

"Seriously?" she asked again. "That's your answer to it? Ignoring it?"

"No, "he put his now empty bottle on the table, before continuing calmly. "I never meant to cause you any grief, but you should _never_ forget, who I am. If you have been suffering from any illusions about my nature, then you needed this trip back to reality."

"So, your kindness was all an act?" He could tell she was fighting back tears and he wanted to reach out and take her hand. But he didn't, knowing she wouldn't let him.

"Of course not." He shook his head slowly. "I am all of the things, you have seen in me. But there are more to me than that, and I tell you ... "He leaned forward, catching her eye. " ... I will stop at nothing to get the things I want."

She swallowed. "Does that include me?"

"No, "he straightened back up. "You are not a _thing_ to me. And I want to win you, fair and square."

"I would like to say that's impossible, "she said, sadly. "But so many things about you mirror my own self. And I _refuse_ to believe that you cannot be made to care."

_'And so many things about you, make me want to believe that's true, '_he thought.

But said nothing.


	38. Chapter 36: Doctor Dearest

**tvdspnislife: **Heh, I could write an epic poem about the VD characters' hair. And maybe I will;)  
And thanks a lot for your comment on the Klaroline part of the story:) I'm so glad you like it. I know they are progressing very slowly, but I'm thinking that for them to have a real chance, Klaus would have to change and I do not see _that_ happening over night.

**LitLover 101: **Thanks:) Klaus and Caroline do have a lot to overcome. They're not only two very different people with different values, they are also on opposite sides of a 'war.' But who knows? Maybe there are hope for them, anyway.

AN: Sorry about the unusually long wait. I'm on vacation and took a break from writing. So to make up, I've made this an extra long chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews, follows and favouries:)  
This is going to be the beginning of the end of the story. There will be maybe six or seven more chapters. But I'm already planning a sequel and some short stories.

Chapter 36: Doctor Dearest

Kol, Jeremy and Darwin were playing soccer in the parlour, knocking over plants and breaking one porcelain figurine after the other. Normally, Elijah would've told them to take it outside, but he felt much better keeping them within his sight.

Especially since Kol had been told about Alaric and Jeremy's rings and now seized every opportunity to try to kill Jeremy in a vast variety of different ways, just to watch in fascination as the boy came back to life. He had already succeeded three times, one of them hairdryer in bathtub, which had filled the entire house with a strange smell that wouldn't go away.

Luckily, Jeremy had taken no offence, in fact he had even suggested a few creative ways for Kol to kill him. But that could not be said about his sister and aunt.

There were yelling, screaming, throwing of things and Kol making heartfelt promises, only to break them again five minutes later.

Elijah ducked instinctively as the ball came soaring over his head and knocked over a lamp.

He sighed. If he didn't find a way to get them out of the house, then this was obviously going to be a _very_ long day.

(Break)

The waiting room was much to Darwin's surprise painted a pleasant green and gentle music was playing. Waiting rooms in Denmark were always white, filled with gloomy silence and a strong smell of medicin and disinfectants. This room had a faint flowery smell.

They were completely alone, Finn and Kol having decided to wait at the Grill, apart from the sour assistant at the counter. He guessed she had probably had the day off and then been called in at the last moment.

Jenna sat staring straight ahead, tapping her feet on the floor and squeezing Alaric's hand hard enough to turn her knuckles white. He grimaced with pain once in a while, but said nothing. They both looked like they were soldiers about to march off to war.

Well, Darwin wasn't the one, who had knocked up a woman he had known for mere months. No reason why he couldn't enjoy the colourful magazines. He found a Sears catalogue and looked through the electrics. He needed a new laptop, anyway. And maybe a digital camera? He would like to take some photos of his family and of course Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy and the Salvatores.

And maybe a new fridge? He didn't really need one and he didn't have the room for it, but they looked very inviting. American fridges were gigantic. They could make ice ... and probably also coffee and smoothies, do the vacuuming and possibly also his taxes. Some of them sure looked like they had a higher IQ than he did.

"Jenna Sommers?"

Darwin looked up, then did a double take. This man was shorter than he was, but probably three times as wide. He had what seemed to be a chronic smile planted on his face. Something about him seemed to make Jenna relax and finally let go of Alaric's hand.

"Dr. Stern?" Alaric jumped to his feet and shook the short man's hand vigorously. "I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm the father."

"Of course, "the doctor's smile widened just a bit. "Call me James." He looked from Alaric, to Darwin and then finally at Jenna. "You can relax, we're just going to do a sonogram today."

"Right." Jenna sighed, getting to her feet reluctantly.

"I'll wait here." Darwin looked back down at the catalogue, but it was forcibly ripped from his hands and thrown aside.

"Oh no, you don't, "Alaric dragged him to his feet. "You are here for support. You are coming with us!"

"Fine, "he snapped, letting Rick drag him into the examination room.

"Here, Jenna." The doctor patted a leather covered couch. Jenna lay down, her head elevated.

This room was more like what he had expected of a doctor's office. White walls, posters of the inside of a human's body and a sinister looking, plastic skeleton. Alaric pulled up a chair, sitting down beside Jenna and taking her hand. The doctor sat at Jenna's other side, beside the apparatus with the small screen.

Darwin stayed two steps away with his back to a desk that was overflowing with vials, instruments and jars of lollipops.

The doctor was running the scanner over Jenna's abdomen with a look of concentration on his face.

She was biting her lip nervously. "How many are there?"

Dr. Stern gave her a quick smile. "Give me a second."

Alaric lowered his head as if in prayer and Jenna closed her eyes. There was a minute of silence, then the doctor cleared his throat.

"Right. There are two."

Jenna's eyes sprung open. "Two?! Not three?"

"No, "the doctor pointed to the screen. "There. And there." He moved his finger. "Their hearts are beating."

"Two is good, "Darwin heard Rick mumble. "Two I can handle."

Jenna looked fascinated. "Can you tell us the sex of the babies?"

The doctor shook his head, laughing. "No, it's much too soon for that. You're only nine weeks pregnant. Maybe around 16th week." He set the scanner aside. "We can't even hear the heartbeats yet."

"Elijah could, "she pointed out, but the doctor shook his head again.

"Elijah is more advanced than our technology." He got up. "Let me give you an flu-shot. There is a lot of that going around this winter."

He went to the desk, putting a hand briefly on Darwin's shoulder as he passed him. Darwin heard some clattering of vials. And as the doctor was about to pass him on his way back, he put a hand on his shoulder again.

And then much to Darwin's surprise, the doctor pulled the collar of his hoodie aside quickly and a needle pricked his shoulder. He was too astounded to do anything, as he felt a syringe emty it's contents into his flesh. He stiffened, expecting the pain of vervain to spread, but nothing happened.

"What the Hell?!" He gaped at the doctor, who calmly threw the empty syringe into a bucket.

Then he pointed at Jenna indignantly. "She is the one who's pregnant, not me!"

"I know, "the doctor gave him an infuriating smile, holding up another syringe. "This is for her."

"What the Hell did you give me?!" Darwin gave the man a withering glare.

Dr. Stern went to Jenna's side. "Don't worry about it."

"That's easy for you to say, "he mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "Capitalist ..."

When they were finally ready to leave, the doctor stuck something in his hand, smiling brightly. "Forgot to give you this."

Darwin looked down at the yellow lollipop. "This is an outrage!"

"I'm sorry, did you want a red one?"

"I don't ... You ... I'm not ..., "he was too angry to form a sentence, "I'm so going to ..."

Alaric grabbed his hood, choking him enough that he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Thank you for your time, doctor, "Rick said pleasantly, dragging the furious, sputtering Darwin out with him. And luckily, Darwin was to angry to resist.

(Break)

Damon was having quite an enjoyable afternoon. Andie had left for work, Kol and Finn had taken Alaric and Jenna to the doctors, Stefan and Elena were in Stefan's room and Elijah was reading in the Library as usual.

Which meant that Damon had the parlour all to himself for once. And it was blissfully quiet, the only sound that of Jeremy opening and closing the fridge in the kitchen. (He had to talk to Alaric about that, anyway. That boy and Jenna were eating them out of house and home.)

There were no sounds of Finn singing drukenly and tap dancing down the stairs. Or Darwin and Kol yelling to each other from their seperate rooms or arguing over, who should control the remote. Or Stefan turning the music up to max to drown out all the rest of the noise. Or of course, the occasional banging sound that would come from the Library, when Elijah was alone in there. Damon hadn't asked him about it, but he suspected that the oldest Original was banging his head against the wall in frustration.

Most importantly, though; there was no sight of Alaric dragging his unshaven, red-eyed and sleep deprived body across the floor, sighing deeply with every single creaking step.

But soon enough, Damon heard the car pull up in front of the house and poured himself another drink to steel himself for what would happen next. And rightly so, as the door was slammed open hard enough for him to hear the plaster cracking.

Alaric's voice drifted into the parlour from the hall: "I have never seen anyone react so violently to a lollipop!"

"It was a very clear insult ... " Darwin answered sullenly.

Rick's voice rose to a yell. _"_No_, it was a lollipop!_ The man was trying to be nice."

"Oh yeah?" Darwin was using his defensive tone now. "Then why the Hell did he stick a needle in me?!"

"Maybe the lollipop was to make up for that ..."

"If that was the case, then why didn't he give Jenna one?"

"And I actually wanted one." Jenna entered the parlour, pouting, with Rick and Darwin trailing behind her. "Hi, Damon."

Damon took a deep breath. "I may have no say in who and _what_ lives at my house, but I _will_ have quiet in the afternoon."

"Fine!" Darwin retreated to the hall and up to his room, stomping all the way.

Jenna yawned. "I'll go lie down for awhile." She gave Alaric's shoulder an affectionate squeeze as she passed him.

And then Damon and Rick were alone in the parlour.

Damon held up his glass. "Do you want a drink?"

Alaric shook his head. "No, I really shouldn't."

"Suit yourself, "Damon shrugged. "Where's Kol and Finn?"

Rick went over to one of the couches and sat down, looking tired but still more alert than he had in a while. "They decided to go to the Grill again after they had taken us home."

"Good riddance." There was a moment of silence, while Damon considered whether or not to ask, but in the end his curiosity got the better of him. "So, what was the verdict?"

"There were two, "Alaric answered, calmly.

"Double trouble, huh?" Damon frowned. "Tell me; are you relieved or in shock?"

"Relieved, "Alaric nodded, shuddering. "The mere thought there could have been three ..."

"But that would've been just like you, Rick, "Damon said. "You never do anything half-heartedly."

Alaric's eyes narrowed. "Damon ... "

"Relax, Rick, "Damon smiled disarmingly. "I'm just saying, If you are going to knock up someone, might as well do it right."

Rick shook his head in disgust."You're such a dick."

Damon held up his glass. "Here's to fertility!"

(Break)

Darwin didn't like his new room. It was too big. And the tv was also too big, the walk-in closet was too big and the bed was too big. He could feel neither the head, nor the foot of the bed. He was a small person and he liked small things.

And to make things worse, he felt sick; feverish and nauseated. Everytime he opened his eyes, the room started spinning, so he kept them shut tightly. It wasn't all that bad, he had to admit, but he hadn't been sick in over 30 years, which made it feel worse.

"I hate you, "he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, which didn't have the desired effect as he was laying curled up on his side.

"It's only been a few hours and your already sick, "Elijah noted from the doorway. "For a human it would take weeks. Interesting."

Darwin carefully opened one eye, giving him an incredulous look. "Interesting? You think this is interesting?"

"I mean, it shows that your system works a lot faster than a human's, "his father explained.

"I could've told you that, if you had asked me, "he closed his eye again, swallowing back a new wave of nausea. "What the Hell was it?"

"Just a regular vaccine."

"Yes, "he felt cranky and was rapidly becoming more and more irritated as well. "Against what?"

"Regular desceases."

Darwin sighed. "It doesn't work, you know."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"I don't become immune to illnesses, anymore. My immune system cannot create antibodies, but somehow it kills the viruses anyway." He paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "What's the point of this?"

"To see how you respond to it, "Elijah straightened from where he had been leaning against the doorframe. "The Doctor will check on you tomorrow."

Darwin huffed, having no desire to see that man ever again. "What's the purpose?"

"To understand just what you are, "Elijah told him with the patience of an angel.

"I already told you, "he snapped, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice anymore. "It's because of the dormant werewolf genes."

"That's very unlikely, "Elijah remarked. "In that case, Hanna would be like you as well, and she is not."

"You've talked to my mother?" Now both his eyes sprung open, immediately followed by a head ache and yet another wave of nausea.

"Yes, "Elijah confirmed. "Kol gave me her number."

Darwin closed his eyes again, grimacing. "I don't understand. Why is this so important to you?"

"Because you are important to me, "he answered in the same calm tone that he had used to answer all the other questions.

Darwin swallowed again. "I'll get back at you."

"How exactly?" Now there was a note of amusement in Elijah's voice.

"I'll throw up on you, when you least expect it!" Darwin nodded slowly, as if making a promise to himself. "And the doctor, too."

"I'll tell you what, "Elijah said. "If you still feel sick tomorrow, I'll let you. Deal?"

"Deal."

(Break)

Caroline woke in the middle of the night, her body trembling uncontrollably. She sat up in her bed, running her fingers through her long, blonde hair. She felt strangely awake, breathing fast as if she had just had a nightmare. But she had no memories of dreaming.

She hadn't had much blood, maybe she was just hungry?

She climbed out of bed, untwisting her oversized tshirt from where it had wrapped around her in her sleep. She went into the hall, taking a second to adjust her eyes to the dark, then walked soundlessly down the stairs, across the entrance hall and into the kitchen.

Klaus was standing by the fridge, it's orange light illuminating his face. He had a blood bag in his hand. Then he turned and they both froze as their eyes met across the room.

And there was something strange in those blue eyes of his. The expression was near unreadable, but behind that something was burning. Something deep and dangerous. And undeniably alluring.

Her body started trembling even worse and her heart ached.

Suddenly, he dropped the bag and in less than a second he had crossed the room, holding her in his arms. They stared at each other for what seemed like a short eternity, then his eyes traveled down to her mouth, and a puzzled almost helpless look crossed his face.

And then he kissed her.

Not lightly like the last time, but desperately as if it was a matter of life and death. Her head tilted backwards almost on its own accord and her mouth opened slightly in a gasp.

She felt his hands moving up her back and entangle in her hair, holding on so tightly it almost hurt.

In broad daylight, she never would've let him, but everything seemed different in the dark of night. As if the world was disappearing around them, until they were the only two people left. No dark secrets bleeding in the basement and no doppelgänger best friends, preparing to be sacrificed.

Caroline's senses were acutely alive, overtaking her reason and reducing her to her innermost, deepest desires. She bit his lip almost in a kind of frenzy, tasting his potent blood.

And her trembling lessened, then stopped completely as if she were a drug addict finally ...

... _finally!_ ...

... getting her fix.

After awhile he pulled away, she made a complaining sound.

"What is it?" he mumbled, leaning his forehead against hers. "What is it about you that always makes me feel inadequate? As if I'm not worthy of you?"

"It doesn't matter, "she said, pushing aside the voices in her head that told her to run away. That this man was her enemy; a tyrant and a murderer. "Kiss me again."

He did and in that moment, they became just two people. Not the villainous, centuries old hybrid and the tenacious baby vampire.

But simply Klaus and Caroline.


	39. Chapter 37: Payback's A Bitch

**tvdspnislife: **Heh, I thought about if Kol killing Jeremy a couple of times was too evil, but hey; it's Kol! He would probably just do whatever he wants without thinking about the consequences.  
And yes, I think you told me once before. And I'm sure he loves you, too:)  
Thanks for reviewing again:) I always appreciate it.

**LitLover 101: **I would love to see Caroline and Klaus get together as well. It would probably never be an easy relationship, but that would just make it more interesting:)  
And don't worry about Jeremy. He can hold his own:)  
Thanks a lot for your review:)

AN: I feel a Klaus/Claws bromance brewing.

Chapter 37: Payback's A Bitch

(Friday the 18th of December 2009)

Caroline woke to a sunny, winter day, immediately remembering last night and feeling embarrased. Not about the kisses, no, but about not being the one, who had put an end to it.

It had been him, who had finally pushed her away, gently but insistantly, as she dsperately tried to hold on to him. Quite frankly, she had been ready to go all the way if he had wanted to take it that far.

But he hadn't.

And it wasn't because he didn't want her, she knew that for a fact. She could feel it in his touch, see it in his eyes that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. It was something else that had made him hold back. And she wasn't quite sure what that was.

Maybe it was respect, maybe her young age.

Maybe the fact that if something were to happen between them now and he subsequently did something to horrify or disgust her then that would be the end of it.

'Maybe he's right, 'she thought, biting her lower lip. 'Maybe he isn't good enough for me quite yet.'

She sighed, got out of bed and dressed in a pink tracksuit, lost in thought. Her feet moved on their own accord, bringing her down into the kitchen.

Klaus was sitting at the kitchen island, but she just gave him a quick glance. The strange magnetic power he'd had last night, was definitely gone.

'For the most part, anyway, 'she thought ruefully, as her insides started to quiver. She took a bloodbag from the fridge, poured the contents into a cup and heated it in the microwave, before turning back to the kitchen island, and then her mouth dropped open in surprise.

Klaus was eating cereal, which in itself was a very strange sight, but to make it even stranger, Claws was standing on the island beside the bowl, drinking milk from it while Klaus ate.

'Should I comment or not?' she thought doubfully.

She decided against it, taking a seat across from Klaus and slowly drinking her warmed blood.

He did nothing to acknowledge her presence. Not even when he finally put the spoon down. He just grabbed Claws in one hand and went into the living room, leaving the bowl to Mrs. Atwood.

He _never _cleaned up after himself.

Caroline put her cup in the zink, following him into the living room, where he was sitting in his usual chair with Claws in his lap, already drawing in his scetch book. She took a look at it over his shoulder, seeing that he was drawing a young man she did not recognize.

"Who is that?" she asked, not really interested, but wanting to know if he was talking to her today.

"That's Kol, "he answered, his voice just as friendly as usual.

She sighed in relief, knowing that if he had been mad at her, he wouldn't be one to hide it. Maybe this was just him once again giving her some space?

She sat down on one of the white couches, trying to think of a way to initiate the conversation she'd been wanting to have with him for awhile.

Finally, she took a deep breath, realizing she might as well just get it over with. "Klaus, I want to talk to you about Elena."

"Yes?" He put the scetch book on the coffee table, giving her an inquiring look.

"I want you to reconsider. Let her live, don't do this."

His eyes scanned her face for a couple of seconds, pressing his indexfinger against his lips, and the gesture sent a jolt through her body as memories of last night came flooding back.

Then he shrugged. "I'd do many things for you, Love. But _that_ is not one of them."

She leaned forward, as if that might help her get through to him."Please, there must be another way!"

Klaus sighed, dropping his gaze to Claws in his lap. He stroked the kittens fur. "I'll give her my blood before I kill her. That's the most I will do."

She shook her head. "But Elena doesn't want to be a vampire."

"Quite frankly, I don't care what she wants."

_"Please, don't do this!" _Caroline felt frustrated tears welling up in her eyes. "I know, you are better than that."

"I told you that you should never forget, who I am and what I will do to get the things I want, "he stood, holding Claws in one hand, pressed against his chest. "If you cannot accept that, then maybe you should've left, when you had the chance."

"You knew about that?" She felt a single tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away agrily.

"Of course I did, "his voice had not changed during their conversation, except becoming more insistent. "Since your friends succeeded in freeing my siblings, I've been a lot more careful."

She lowered her head, fighting back the rest of the tears.

"Turning Elena is my only offer, "he told her calmly. "Think about it."

Then he left, leaving her alone with her anguish.

When she heard footstep nearing minutes later, she look up hopefully, but it turned out to be Rebekah. She looked around. "Have you seen Claws?"

Caroline swallowed. "He's with Klaus."

"Really?" Rebekah frowned. "He's been hogging him for days." She picked up the scetch book, looking briefly at the drawing of Kol, before putting it back down. "Yuck!"

Then she finally noticed Caroline's tearful expression. "Oh no. What did my stupid brother do now?"

"Nothing new." Caroline felt the tears returning, hiding her face in her hands. "I should've known better."

She felt Rebekah sitting down beside her and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "We've all been there, hoping he might change, and then ending up disappointed one time after the other, "she said sympathetically. "But _this_ time, I swear that he actually _is_."

Caroline wiped her eyes, giving Rebekah a surprised look. "Really?"

Rebekah smiled. "Yes. Slowly, but definitely."

(Break)

"Good morning, little brother!"

Darwin groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. "Go away, Kol! You have your own room now."

"Oh, but I miss our quality time." Kol stepped onto the bed and started jumping slightly.

Darwin turned his head, giving his legs an annoyed look. "We're together practically non-stop!"

"There are always others around."

"Kol, stop it." Elijah sounded slightly annoyed for once, as he stepped around the bed and sat down in the chair by the window.

"Right, "Kol lay down, turning the tv on. "Look! Teletubbies!"

"Oh, dear Lord!" Darwin grabbed his pillow hard enough to rip it apart.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked.

Darwin took a deep breath. "Fine. But tired."

"The doctor will be here in a couple of hours."

"Oh, good, "Darwin said sarcastically. "Will he be dissecting me this morning?"

"Of course not."

"Too bad, "Darwin sighed irritably. "I was looking forward to spending the rest of eternity in an alcohol container in his office."

Kol snickered. "Maybe we can get a bit of you for the mantelpiece?"

"Kol, just go away!"

Kol changed the channel. "I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, I'm here to stay, "he changed the channel again, settling for a high speed police chase. "We all are, until Elena dies in a couple of centuries."

"Humans do not live that long, "Elijah remarked.

"Really?" Kol ran a hand through his hair. "How long then?"

"Maybe eighty years."

"Oh my God, that's moments away!" Kol jumped out on the floor. "Then what are they doing here?! They should _do_ something!"

"Shut up!" Darwin lifted his head, sending him an angry glare.

Kol grabbed his head, yelling desperately. _"Humans! Run for your lives!"_

"Kol ..., "Darwin began, but halted when a stunned expression crossed Kol's face. He put a hand to his chest and then crumbled to the floor with a dagger protruding from his back.

Jeremy was standing right behind him with a wry smile on his face.

Darwin shook off his surprise. "Thank you!" he and Elijah said simultaneously.

(Break)

An hour later, Darwin sat on his bed, graciously allowing the doctor to examine him; look into his ears, down his throat, and prod his stomach. Then the doctor pulled a stethoscope out of his bag and listened to Darwin's breathing.

"Could you turn on your heartbeat?" then doctor asked, suddenly.

Darwin sighed. "Sure."

It took him a minute, then he grimaced as he could suddenly feel how cold the stethoscope was where it was pressed against his back. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, anymore.

"Amazing, "the doctor mumbled. "It's much slower than a humans."

"My resting heart rate is about 20, "Darwin told him.

The doctor put the stethoscope away. "Do you mind, if I take a blood sample?" he asked.

Darwin's eyes narrowed. "Oh, _now_ it matters what I think?"

The doctor laughed. "It's quite ok if you say no."

Darwin looked at him for a while, searching for any sign of ulterior motives, but the doctor seemed as good-natured as ever.

"Fine, "he finally said. Then added: "But I swear; if you give me another lollipop, I _will_ kill you."

(Break)

It was early afternoon and Hanna was packing her bags, chewing on her lower lip; a nervous gesture her son had picked up from her. Her plane was leaving in less than two hours, and she was quite looking forward to returning to her life in Sweden.

She had thought about calling Thorstar or maybe stopping by the Boarding House to say goodbye, but she had quickly discarded the idea. Their last meeting had been ... nice. And she had even had a civil conversation with Elijah over the phone. She didn't want to ruin the progress by making more unwanted appearances.

She sighed, setting the last bag on the floor. Then she went to the mirror, checking her make-up and braiding her hair.

A sudden movement in the mirror made her turn around, ready to fight, but expecting to see Arnora.

She did not expect to see a man, especially _this _man, standing in the doorway to her bedroom. She immediately lost her fighting stance. She couldn't talk, could only gasp his name: _"Niklaus!"_

"Long time no see, Olufsdaughter, "he said, sending her a measuring look.

She stepped back, backing up against the wall. "What do you want?"

"Well, "he casually straightened a painting, she had decided to leave behind. "I've got the moonstone, I got my werewolf and soon also the Doppelgänger. All I need is a vampire."

"I will die before I come with you!" she hissed. As much as she feared him, she hated him even more.

He shrugged. "It's up to you, "he said calmly. "If I have to kill you, I will take your son instead."

She knew how strong, he was. Even stronger than Elijah. And still, the mere thought of him hurting Thorstar, made her rush at him.

She actually succeeded in taking him by surprise, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him back into the living room. She attacked him again, but he was already back on his feet and ready for her.

He caught her around the throat and slammed her down on the floor. She felt her spine snap, but she hardly felt any pain. She couldn't move her legs, until her spine had healed, which would take too long. Instead she growled, aiming a punch at his face.

And her fist actually hit its mark, forcing him backwards and drawing blood. She rolled over on her stomach, snarling at him like a wounded animal.

He touched a hand to his eyebrow, then looked at the blood on his fingers.

"You are strong, Hanna, "he said, shaking his head, as he got back on his feet. "Unfortunately, not strong enough."

He calmly stepped on her right arm, pushing down until the bones broke. "There. Now, _that_ won't happen again."

She moaned, her anger releasing her long enough for the pain to register. "You will pay for this, Niklaus, "she hissed. "Somehow, you will pay."

"Well, you have Darwin to thank for this, "he said.

Then his boot connected with her temple and everything went black.

(Break)

(Five days later, Wednesday the 23rd of December 2009)

They undaggered Kol in the morning, deciding it would be in accordance with the Christmas spirit. He sulked for ten minutes, but not really being one to hold a grudge (or a thought) for very long, he soon threw himself into Darwin and Stefan's festivities.

Darwin had been able to finish his paper and send it to the University during his break from Kol and was in an excellent mood, which as always rubbed off on Stefan. They decked the entire house in tinsel, hearts and lights, inside and out. It lifted everyone's mood, even Alaric helped baking new gingerbread rhunes and Elijah sorted out light chains.

Everyone, except for Damon, who had a constant look of pain on his face as if everything around him hurt.

He went into a rage, when he found a wreath on the door to his room, and Finn had to restrain him from ripping his brother apart. In the end he settled for ripping the wreath apart instead.

"What the Hell is his problem?" Jeremy asked, looking at the sad remnants.

Stefan shrugged indifferently. "Damon and jolly are just not two things that go well together."

"Maybe he needs to meet someone new under the mistletoe?" Kol mused.

"I've already told you!" Darwin said exasperatedly. "We are _not_ getting you a stripper for Christmas!"

Kol blinked at him. "Not even if she's dressed as Santa?"

"Not even if it was Santa himself!"

_That_ finally made Elijah leave the parlour, unable to handle the mental image. He went into the Library, running his fingers over the rows of books. He had already read most of them. Hell, he'd read most of them more than once. That was one of the ... call it side-affects of living forever.

Luckily, new books were written every day.

His cell phone started ringing and he answered, feeling distracted. "Yes?"

"This is Dr. Stern."

Elijah sighed: "You have anything new to tell me?"

The doctor's voice was pleasant as always. "Yes. I've finished the DNA analysis. Or I sent the blood sample to a certified lab that specialises in Vampire DNA. I received the results today."

"Yes?"

"Normally, a vampire has an extra string on his DNA, "the doctor explained. "It grows onto the DNA as the turn completes and it adds an extra chromosome that we usually call V. This chromosome carries all the vampire abilities."

"And?"

"Darwin has this string, too. But it's an integrated part of his DNA, not a growth. And he doesn't have the V chromosome."

Elijah turned away from the bookcase, suddenly interested in the call. "And why is that?"

"My guess is that he was born this way."

Elijah frowned, lowering his voice, even though it wasn't very likely the others were listening to the conversation. "That he was born as a vampire?"

"Yes, with human traits. I'm guessing that Kol's blood didn't turn him. It aws already in his blood to come back, when he died. His vampire side simply needed to be triggered. That's probably why he was weak as a human. He was never meant to simply be human."

"How is that possible?"

The doctor paused for a moment, considering. "Well, my theory is that he was conceived while you were in transition, "he finally said. "After you had died, but before you completed the turn."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"I will have to run some more test and observe him to know for sure, "the doctor admitted, reluctantly. "But I'm guessing that he lacks certain vampire abilities and may have some that other vampires don't have."

Elijah nodded to himself. "He projects emotions. And he is able to feel other people's presence."

"Yes, but I think there may be more to it than that, "he could hear the doctor typing something on a computer. "Much more."

"Do you think there may be others like him?"

"It's possible, "Dr. Stern conceded. "Very possible."


	40. Chapter 38: Merry Christmas, War Is On

**tvdspnislife: **There will be more about Darwin and what he can and cannot do, but not until the sequel. I'm writing an outline of it now, so I will probably be starting it shortly after this story is finished:)

**LitLover 101: **Well, I sure don't eat out of the same bowl as my cat (who's named Elena, btw), but Klaus and Claws ... kind of cute, but at the same time really disgusting. It was simply to show how attached to each other they'd become. Claws may actually be Klaus' only friend.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, new follows and favourites, also to 'My Death.' :)  
Heat wave in Denmark and I'm writing about Christmas. Been writing through yet another sleepless night. Here's the result.

Chapter 38: Merry Christmas, War Is On

(Thursday the 24th of December 2009)

It was just past six in the morning. Damon and Finn were sharing a joint and a bottle of expensive whiskey in the kitchen. The house was still quiet. Almost everybody else were asleep in the parlour totally devoid of any Christmas nightmares, whereas Damon had been tossing and turning all night, dreaming about being strangled with red ribbons by a demonic Santa _Klaus_.

"You know, this is starting to grow on me." Finn blew out a cloud of white smoke, no longer coughing and choking as if it was killing him.

"Good, "Damon poured himself another glass of whiskey. "Because I have a feeling we'll be doing this all day."

Not even the members of the household that were filled with the holiday spirit, were able to agree on exactly how the celebrations should go down. Whether it was a family occasion or an opportunity to drink until you passed either out or on. (Damon was all for the latter). And whether there should be served rice pudding or soulless animal carcasses, as Darwin put it.

Should there be church? Should there be carolling? Should there be bloody sacrifices? Finn's claim that it wouldn't be winter solstice without the ritual slaughter of a pig and then spraying everybody with its blood was quickly voted down. And Stefan and Kol's fight over whether or not the Christmas bath included jumping naked in the forrest lake ended with two broken necks by courtesy of Damon and everybody else rejoiced.

In the evening, Darwin insisted that they all slept on the floor in the parlour, leaving the beds for the dead, who apparently would be hanging around that one night of the year to participate in the celebrations. Only Jenna and Alaric had been allowed to sleep in their own room.

And now Rick came stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing his face irritably.

Damon gave him a nod. "Good morning, Rick. You are up early."

"Well, Jenna is in a mood." He sat down at the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Angry and snappy?"

Rick sighed. "No, the _other_ mood."

"Oh." Finn nodded. Then he seemed to realize something and frowned. "And you are saying no why?"

"Because she's pregnant, "Alaric said, as if that was obvious.

Damon threw up his hands in exasperation. "What the Hell is the matter with you?!"

"Hey!" Rick gave him an angry glare. "I don't want to traumatize the kids before they are even born!"

"I doubt they are capable of conscious thought, yet, "Damon remarked drily. "And even if they are, they will understand once they are grown."

"Yes, or they'll be telling it to a psychiatrist, "Alaric mused. "One that _I _will be paying for, by the way."

"Whatever, "Finn handed him the joint. "Time to wake up the rest."

"It's not even seven yet, "Damon pointed out. "I could do with some more quiet."

But Finn had already made his way into the parlour, yelling at the top of his lungs: "Up and hop, Landlubbers! It's Christmas!"

(Break)

Hanna had no idea how long she had been trapped by the vervain soaked ropes. She didn't even know, if it was day or night. She had her back to a brick wall, the floor was cobblestone and far away she could hear water dripping slowly.

Now and then, Klaus would show up and tighten the ropes. Sometimes, he would mock her, other times he would pat her head and call her 'sweetheart.' But worst of all were the times, when he said absolutely nothing.

She had been fighting it all for days, maybe weeks, but now her power was spent. Her head was hanging as she drifted in and out of conciousness, the dripping of water following her into her bittersweet dreams of freedom. Of old lovers; a human Elijah wrapping an arm around her shoulders and gazing just a little longer into her eyes than what would be considered appropriate. Then her father teaching her how to wield a sword, replaced by a three-year-old Thorstar finally opening his dark eyes after surviving yet another illness. And under it all was that damned dripping sound, a constant reminder that she was only dreaming.

"You do not look good, sweetheart." She wanted to snarl at the sound of his voice, but did not have the energy. A dark shadow entered her sight as he kneeled down in front of her. Something was held up to her lips. "Here. Drink."

The smell of blood was strong, nearly causing her to lose her mind. The thick liquid filled her mouth and she swallowed, feeling a wave of relief sweep over her. She swallowed twice more and then the bottle was removed. She fought against the bonds, desperately trying to free herself.

"Calm down, "he stroked her hair and instantly she cringed. "That's all your getting. Just enough to keep from desiccating, but not enough for you to be able to break the ropes."

She finally had the strength to gasp out: "Screw you, Klaus."

"And merry Christmas to you, too."

Oh, for a second she could feel it! Snow under her feet, the roaring fire, and the smell of fresh bread and roast pork. Dozens of voices talking and laughing, friends and family long gone. And by rights, so should she be.

"Your blood is almost as old as mine. You will make a formidable sacrifice."

"If you think I'm afraid of dying, you can think again, "she spat out. "It puts no burden on my heart. I've been ready to leave this world for a long time."

He leaned in, whispering in her ear: "It is not _your_ heart, I mean to burden, my sweet."

(Break)

A featherlight fog crept over the forrest lake in the middle of the woods like reaching fingers of smoke. Tall trees were surrounded it on all sides, their leafless tops allowing the pale sun to send it's feeble light over the scene playing out beneath.

"Come on, Jeremy!" Darwin submerged for a minute, coming back up shaking waterdroplets out of his short hair.

Jeremy stood in water to his knees dressed in nothing but swimtrunks like the others, his legs blue and shaking. "You are all insane!"

Finn laughed, easily holding a wildly thrashing Kol under water with one hand. "You were the one, who wanted to come along."

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you were kidding!"

Finn pulled Kol's head up for a second. "I'm sorry, were you saying something, Kolster?"

Kol coughed up water, sputtering: "Finn, you jackass!"

Finn shrugged, shoving Kol under the water again. "I guess not!"

Darwin jumped up on Finn's back, latching on like a leech, but Finn swung around, sending him flying several yards through the air and landing close enough to Jeremy to shower the boy in ice-cold water.

Jeremy jumped back: "That was _not_ cool, dude!"

"Come on, Jeremy!" Darwin got to his feet. "It's not too bad. Back in Scandinavia when I was human, we had to make a hole through the ice first."

"Hey! I'm the only one feeling cold here, "he got out through his chattering teeth.

Finn send him a brilliant smile. "We've payed our dues to Father winter, Jeremy. Now it's your turn."

"Come on, Shield Youngling, "Darwin coaxed again. "You do want to be a Viking, right?"

"Yes, I do." Jeremy took a deep breath, then waded through the water until it reached halfway up to his chest. He turned around giving Darwin a pleading look. "Is this enough?"

Darwin shook his head: "No, you have to ..."

And then Finn was there, grabbing Jeremy's hair and shoving him under. Jeremy came back up like a spring, gasping for breath.

"And from this day henceforth, let this man be known as Beiner Gautrson, "Finn stated gravely, before making his way out of the water. "... And now some hard liquor."

(Break)

As the evening carried on the Viking traditions seemed to defeat the Christian as everybody ended up in various states of dead drunk. All except Alaric and Jenna; Alaric because he felt _someone_ needed to keep a level head and Jenna of course because of the two new lives growing inside her.

Right before midnight, Jenna joined Alaric in the kitchen, giving him a reassuring smile. "Elena and Jeremy ... Oh, I'm sorry, Elena and _Beiner_ have gone to bed. There are just vampires left now."

"Oh good." Alaric was feeling strangely moody and the techno version of 'Jingle Bells' blasting through the house didn't help. He kept tapping his fingers nervously on the table.

Finally, Jenna grabbed his hand, putting a stop to it. "What is bothering you, Rick?"

He sighed. "I feel like I'm in a vacuum, if that makes any sense. The world moves on around us and here we are; in a place where nothing ever happens."

She squeezed his fingers. "We can all use a break from the real world, Alaric. God knows that this may be our last chance before everything comes crashing down on us."

Alaric pressed her hand against his cheek, closing his eyes. "Then let this moment last forever."

The mood was much less dire in the parlour. Kol, Damon, and Finn were playing a game of Quaters, each hitting the glass every single time. Damon was too drunk even to begin with to realize that the Originals had ganged up on him. The game unraveled as his forehead hit the table and he slipped to the floor, snoring a bit.

Elijah tried to order a pizza for Darwin over his phone, only to realize after several minutes that he was in fact talking to his lawyer. He ended the conversation with an annoyed look on his face. "Considering what I pay him, a pizza is really not much to ask."

"Can I borrow your phone?" Darwin held out his hand. "I want to call my mother and I don't have her number."

"Sure." Elijah handed it over and lay back on the couch.

Darwin had a look of concentration on his face as the phone rang. Then finally there was an answer.

"Yes?" He paused, then looked at his father in alarm. "Niklaus?"

"Give me." Elijah sat up, ripped the phone from his hand and yelled: "You got the wrong number!"

"Keep it down, brother, "Klaus demanded, irritably. "I didn't call him, he called me."

"Oh." Elijah frowned. "No wait, he called Hanna."

"Yes, "he could actually hear that Klaus had his usual smirk on his face. "And she is having one Hell of a Christmas. The keyword of that sentence being _'Hell'_, by the way."

Elijah's frown deepened as he tried to think, but quickly gave up. "You know what, Niklaus; I am too drunk to deal with_ this _right now. And as I probably won't remember any of it tomorrow, could you call me back and remind me?"

The phone went dead and Elijah shrugged, throwing it aside. "Apparently not."


	41. Chapter 39: The Written Word

**tvdspnislife: **Oh, thank you so much:) And I love you for sticking with the story. You have been my loyal companion through this journey into ... Well, at times complete madness. You make me think that maybe I _do _know how to write after all. Just ... thank you:)

**LitLover 101: **Heh, thanks a lot:) I was afraid that I might be the only one, who found that funny. And I thought Jeremy would be better off being a Viking than a slayer:)

AN: Feeling sentimental tonight, knowing this is about to end. Dont worry, it rarely ever happens. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I am ill and it is sort of a 'setting up the end' chapter. And the end will be here soon. Da da da dam ... Can you hear the sound of DOOM coming this way? No? Just me then.

Chapter 39: The Written Word

(Friday the 25th of December 2009. 10.11 a.m.)

The Boarding House woke to a massive hang-over. The woodwork was creaking, water pipes groaning like a dying person.

And so was Damon.

Stefan knocked on his brother's door only to have him yell at him: "Can't a guy just die in peace, anymore?!"

Stefan sighed, trying to rub his splitting head-ache out of his temples, as he walked down into the kitchen, where Finn, Darwin and Elijah were sitting around the table.

"Good morning." Finn was looking chipper and unsteady on his legs, probably having kept his drunkeness going all night and further into these morning hours, which was probably the best remedy against hang-overs. He was wearing a grey tshirt with the words 'Follow the Mad' printed on the front. Darwin was eating gingerbread rhunes, never being one to sustain a hang-over for very long.

But Elijah looked like he had gone 12 rounds with a grizzly bear and a self-propelled lawn mover and Stefan guessed that he didn't drink excessively very often. He held his head up with an elbow on the table and a hand on his forehead, frowning and blinking as if he could hardly keep his eyes open. He was wearing the same blue pants he'd worn the day before, but now with a plain, white tshirt.

Stefan gave him a doubtful look. "How are you feeling?"

"More dead than alive, "Elijah deadpanned.

"That's not true, I hope."

"Well, he was supposed to kick the bucket sooner or later, "Darwin said cheerfully. "Otherwise, how am I supposed to pay for my computer and Magic Card addictions? Not to mention tuition fees!"

Elijah snorted. "Nothing like the support of your loving family."

"Right." Stefan went into the parlour instead, finding Elena, Alaric and Jenna opening presents.

Elena got up, meeting him in the doorway. "Merry christmas, "she said with a smile, taking his hands, and he gave her a quick kiss, not wanting to make a show in front of her family.

"So, what have you got?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful through the hang-over.

"Oh, so much stuff for the babies, "Jenna said, holding up a small, pink dress. "I really hope at least one of them is a girl."

"And i actually got a blue suit from the Originals, "Alaric gave a wry smile. "Guess the School of Poshness is still in session."

"There are something for you, too." Elena tugged at Stefan's hand.

He frowned. "I told you not to buy me anything ..."

She shook her head. "I didn't get the opportunity. It's from Damon."

"Damon?" She held out a flat packet in blue paper with no ribbons and he stared at it, half expecting it to bite him like the 'Monster Book of Monsters' in Harry Potter.

Elena sighed, pressing it into his hand and closing it around it. "Come on. Even if it's evil, I know you want to know."

He went over to the couch by himself, quickly ripping the paper off. At first, he thought it was a painting, but when he turned it around, he saw lines of silver letters on a red background. The first line was written in bold letters: _'Salvatore Family Rules.' _The rest of the lines were written in various sized sentences and letters.

The first one said _'Bound by blood.' _Then _'Stay honest'_, _'Laugh every day' , 'Respect your elders' _(he rolled his eyes at that one) and _'Share your worries.'_

Then his eyes fell on the final line.

He put the picture down, then picked it up again, reading the lines one more time, while Elena moved up beside him. "Can I see?" she asked, curiously.

He shook his head, pressing the letters to his chest. "No, it's just ... Well, you know Damon."

"Guess I do." She smiled and when she went back over to her Aunt and Alaric, he read the last line one more time.

_'You are always loved.'_

(Break)

Caroline had awoken and sat on her bed for an hour with her head in her hands. She missed her parents, she missed her friends, she missed Klaus and Rebekah. She had spent a Christmas Eve all on her own, not knowing where Klaus or his sister had gone.

She had roamed the mansion on her own, finding no solace in the stylish surroundings. And now, had she been at home, her mother would be calling her down for presents under the tree and brunch; Eggs, bacon and freshly baked bread. She no longer craved those things, but she missed the familiarity of it.

_Her mother._

She felt the guilt beginning to gnaw at her, knowing that the towns Sheriff would be spending an equally sad Christmas Morning all alone, or more likely working to forget the absence of her only child.

She let the tears flow for a couple of minutes, wallowing in her despair and loneliness. Then she fought the rest back, determined to stay strong and not let the bitter frustration overtake her.

She got up, walking to her bathroom to wash her red, puffy eyes with cold water. She swung the door open then gasped as she saw the red, elegant words scribbled on her mirror. At first she thought they were written in blood, but then she realized they were written with her lipstick. She read them to herself.

_'Such is my love, to thee I so belong,  
That for thy right, myself will bear all wrong.'_

And on the edge of the zink was a black box. She opened the lid, gasping at the contents. A silver comb with green stones ... Were those real emerald? She took out the comb,noticing the small note underneath. She put the box down, reading the words on the paper written in the same handwriting as the words on the mirror.

_Dear Caroline._

_This is your true gift: You are free to leave. Go to you family. I only ask that you do not forget me. Maybe one day, I will be worthy of your love._

_- Klaus._

(Break)

By noon, all the presents were opened. Kol paraded around in a new tshirt with the text 'I am your BOSS' printed on the front, Darwin got a brand new laptop from his family and was arguing with Jeremy over whether it was a boy or a girl. He finally named it Dagny. Damon still snarled at anyone, who got anywhere near the door to his room and Finn was watching Star Wars, drinking a shot of tequila everytime someone said 'blast'. By the end, he was singing _'Shiver Me Timbers' _while an enthusiastic Jenna clapped out of sync.

But Elijah had taken up residence on the front steps, brooding. Soon the Christmas celebrations would be over and the New Years would be coming fast, and along with that the full moon, the werewolves.

And the sacrifice.

They had yet to tell Elena's family about the threat Klaus had issued. The demand he made that Elena was handed over to him by Wednesday night, or people would be killed.

They had no plan, no moonstone and for all they knew, Klaus still had Caroline.

The door opened and closed, but Elijah didn't have to look up to see, who was approaching.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Finn sat down beside him, taking a swig from a bottle, before handing it to Elijah.

Elijah gave Finn a quick look, deciding that he seemed more like his usual self, though a bit more serene than bitter. Then he sighed. "I'm thinking how useless it all is." Finn raised an eyebrow at him, and he elaborated. "Our purpose is to stop Klaus, yes, but how long can we keep that up?" He shrugged, fingering the label on the bottle. "If not this month, then there's next month and the one after that. And maybe a thousand more in Elena's lifetime."

Finn nodded slowly, fixing his eyes on a point in the horizon. "I've been thinking the same." He took a deep breath. "I cannot allow Niklaus to break the curse, Elijah. I would _kill_ him, before I let that happen."

"The only answer seems to be killing him in the sacrifice, as was been the plan from the beginning, "Elijah said, grimacing as if the words hurt him. "But he will be expecting that and there is no way the Salvatores or the Gilbert will let the sacrifice happen."

"And Elena?"

Elijah took a drink from the bottle, before handing it back to Finn. "She would die, before she let anything happen to the people she cares about. And maybe anyone else for that matter."

Finn turned his head, giving his brother a thoughtful look. "Would she now?"

(Break)

Caroline stood on the doorstep, indesicively. Then lifted her hand and knocked. Seconds later, she rolled her eyes, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

This was her house for Christ's sake! She had lived here her entire life!

She entered the hall, looking around. Everything seemed different, smaller somehow but still, she could've sworn nothing had changed. There were absolutely no Christmas decorations.

"Mom?" she called out hesitantly.

"Oh my God!" She heard her mother get to her feet in the kitchen and the chair topple over. Feet moving quickly, and her mother appeared in the doorway, dressed in her uniform and looking haggard. She covered her mouth with one hand as she took in the sight of her daughter.

Caroline let out a sob. "Oh, Mom ..."

And then her mother's arms were around her, both of them crying.

"I thought I'd lost you. That you were dead."

Caroline laughed through her tears. "You know me, Mom. Harder to kill than a weed."

Finally, her mother pulled away, holding her at arms length and letting her eyes look her over for any injuries. "What happened to you?"

Caroline met her mother's gaze, slightly taken aback by the mass of raw emotion she saw in her eyes.

'This is it, "she thought, 'if there ever was a time to come clean about _everything_, this is it.'

She put her hand on her mother's arm. "Come. Let's talk in the kitchen."

AN: The words on the mirror are from Shakespeare's Sonnet nr. 88. A personal favourite.


	42. Chapter 40: Manhunt

**tvdspnislife: **Like a Boss? Where is that from? I'm oooold, you know, and I know more about the Middle Ages than my own time:P I edit a lot, btw. At first the tshirt said 'One day, I am going to be your Boss.' But I thought that was too long.  
I'm glad you liked the chapter:) I made it how it is, because of the ending ... Well, you'll see. But not until tomorrow:)

**LitLover 101:** I don't see Klaus changing over night, either and maybe he never will. I certainly don't see him letting go of his ambitions. Not even for Caroline. But, you know, things have a way of working out, anyway.

**Klaroline66: **Well, Klaus and Caroline are nowhere near done with each other, yet.  
And here's an update:)

**klarolinefictionlover: **Oh, thanks. I've changed that author note from time to time, but _that _has always been there.

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, new follows and favourites:) The story is now complete. The final chapter and the epilogue will be up tomorrow.

_This chapter is dedicated to __tvdspnislife._

Chapter 40: Manhunt

(Saturday the 26th of December 2009)

Elena woke to a ground-shaking snore. She sighed irritably, looking down at Jeremy, who was in a deep sleep on the daybed beside her. They hadn't slept in the same room, since they were young children and kept sneaking into each other's rooms at night to huddle together like newborn kittens, but all the other habitable rooms in the Boarding House were occupied.

'Stefan doesn't snore like that, 'she thought wistfully, grabbing her cell phone from the bedside table to check the time. 7.06 and at the same time, a text message from the Sheriff came in.

She immediately felt a stab of pity and then guilt. Elizabeth Forbes had been a wandering ghost of a woman, ever since Caroline had disappeared. She had gone about her daily business mechanically, as if none of it mattered anymore and now it had just been Christmas and Elena had forgotten to pay her a visit or even ask her, how she was.

She sighed, opening the message.

Sheriff Forbes said: Hi, Elena. I'm home. Miss U. Can U come by? xoxo Caroline.

Elena stared, a whole mess of emotions running through her; surprise, disbelief, joy and finally suspicion.

I said: How do I know it's really U?

Nothing happened for a minute, then came a new message.

Sheriff Forbes said: Seriously? The first guy, you ever kissed, was Eric White in sixth grade. Ew!

Elena let out a relieved laugh, then glanced quickly at Jeremy, who rolled over on his back still snoring almost merrily.

I said: Will be there as soon as possible. xoxo

She jumped out on the floor, grimacing at the coldness. She went into the large walk-in closet and dressed in jeans and a purple sweater. Then she left the room, quietly closing the door behind her, and ran down the stairs.

"Good morning, Miss Gilbert, "she heard Finn's voice coming from the kitchen. She put on her shoes, grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. Finn was standing by the counter with a bottle of water in his hand. He seemed sober; his eyes were guarded, but at the same time slightly amused. He gave her a charming half-smile.

"I'm going to Caroline's, "she said, slightly out of breath with excitement. "She is home."

"That is good news, "Finn said, but then raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's safe to go on your own?"

"Oh ... "Elena blinked, then remembered her situation and smiled sheepishly. "I guess not."

Finn gave her a thoughtful look. "I can go with you, "he offered. "I have nothing else to do."

"Thank you!" She pulled on her jacket. "But are you, you know?"

He laughed. "I'm sober." He took Elijah's car keys from the kitchen table and threw them to her. "Just a moment. I have to leave a note for the others."

(Break)

Raised voices rose up from below and Darwin woke with a start. The way the sunlight fell through the window told him that it was late in the morning, almost noon.

He crawled out of bed, dressing in his clothes from the day before and making his way downstairs. The entire household except for Finn and Elena were gathered in the parlour. The tension was thick in the room. Stefan and Damon were locked in an argument barely a foot apart and everybody else were watching warily. Not Kol of course, he was smirking.

"We can't just do nothing, "Damon spat. "We should hunt them down and bring her back."

"I am not saying we should sit idly by, "Stefan was frowning irritably. "But we should consider our options, not just spring headlong into action."

"What is there to consider?" Damon glared angrily at his brother, who gave an equally angry glare back. "Do you trust Finn? Do you trust any of them?" He gestured toward the other two Originals.

Darwin crept over to Elijah, who had a look of stiff attention on his face as he watched the Salvatore brothers.

Darwin poked him lightly in the ribs. "What is going on?"

His father handed him a piece of paper, keeping his eyes fixed on Stefan and Damon. Darwing quickly read the note:

_I've taken Elena out of town. Do not search for her. If you know nothing, you have nothing to tell Niklaus._

_- Finn._

"I do not like this!" Darwin didn't know, he had spoken out loud, _very loud_, until he realized everybody was staring at him. Then he felt slightly embarrassed. "I just mean ... this note is not really telling us anything. Nothing about his intentions or whether or not Elena has left with him willingly." He bit his lower lip. "I have to agree with Damon. I don't trust Finn on this."

Elijah gave him a searching look. "Why?"

Darwin got the mental image of Finn reading 'Harry Potter' in the Library and recalled his words:

_"... In the end, the goal may justify the means as humans say."_

Darwin shivered. "Call it intuition, "he said simply.

Elijah sighed, rubbing his forehead and Darwin knew he was thinking everything through carefully. The Salvatore's had stopped their argument and everybody's eyes were resting on the eldest Original. Whether or not they trusted him, they had all come to depend on his leadership, grudgingly in some cases, but still enough to always hear him out and in most cases respect his decisions.

He finally looked up at Jenna and Jeremy. "You are Elena's family, "he said. "You should make this decision. Not me, not Damon nor anybody else."

Jenna and her nephew exchanged glances. Her face was streaked with tears and she was breathing deeply in an attempt to control her emotions. Alaric reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"All I want is for Elena to be safe, "Jenna finally said, making her choice. "And I don't see her ever being that in this town. For now, I believe it's better if none of us no where she is."

"You cannot mean that!" Damon exploded. "There is no way, I am ..."

"It's not up to you!" Stefan interrupted, glaring at his brother wth angry tears shining in his eyes. The tension in the room was building to an almost unbearable point.

Damon snorted "Apparently, I am the only one here, who cares about Elena's life!"

"No, you only care about yourself, Damon, "Stefan gave back accusingly. "And someday, your selfishness is going to get her killed."

Damon drew back a fist to punch his brother in the face and Stefan did nothing to sheild himself, didn't even flinch.

"Go on, hit me!"he said instead, his voice hoarse with emotion. "If that makes you feel better!"

Slowly, Damon's hand unclenched and fell down by his side. He stared at his brother for five long seconds, then spun around and left the parlour, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to his room shut behind him.

Darwin let out a deep breath, he didn't know he had been holding and to his surprise, he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. He didn't even know that he had turned it on.

The tension in the room lessened considerably and Stefan almost collapsed in a chair, while Jenna sobbed in Alaric and Jeremy's arms. Darwin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Elijah's eyes that so strikingly resembled his own.

"I can see that you don't like this, North Star, but Elena's family have made their decision, "he told him, kindly. "We must honour that, you hear me?"

Darwin nodded. "Yes, father." He felt a lump in his throat, once more glancing at Jenna's sobbing and shaking form.

Elijah grabbed Darwin's chin and turned his head until he was facing him again. "I have to go, "he continued. "I want you and Kol to keep everybody here until I return. Can you do that?"

"Of course, "Darwin stated, flatly. He clutched the note in his fist and it crackled between his fingers.

"Very good." Elijah rested his hand on Darwin's neck for a second, then he was gone.

Darwin stilled his heart, blinking rapidly to fight down tears. He had no right to despair. He had never loved Elena, never even cared much for her. But Finn meant the world to him and he could not, _would not _ignore that.

He felt Kol's presence move up beside him and heard an almighty sigh. "God, I hate babysitting."

"Good, "Darwin said through clenched teeth. "Because you and I are leaving."

(Break)

"What an unexpected visit, "Klaus poured a drink and offered it to his brother, but Elijah shook his head.

He glanced at the woman in the black dress, standing unmoving in the door to the living room. "Does _she_ have to be here?"

Klaus grinned. "Now where are your manners, brother?"

Elijah snorted dissmissively. His courtesy seemed to decline in this particular brother's company and he felt no need to humour Niklaus. After all, he wasn't here to make a deal, he was here to make a threat. He looked around the large room. "What have you done with Caroline?"

Klaus shrugged. "I sent her home. I had no further use for her."

Elijah tried to catch his brother's eyes, but Niklaus looked away. "Well, I'm suprised you didn't kill her, "he said.

"I got what I wanted, "Klaus finally told him.

_Ah yes, the moonstone._

"And where is Rebekah?"

"She's with a friend in Chicago, "Klaus drained his glass, giving Elijah an impatient look. "But tell me; why are you here?"

Elijah glanced at the woman in the doorway one more time, wondering if her black attire meant she was some form of domestic ninja. He shook off the thought. "Elena is no longer in this town and none of us know, where she is."

"Then get her back, "Klaus set his mouth in a hard line. "You have you ways."

"I won't."

"If not people will die, "Klaus stated, pouring himself another drink. "Like I have already told you. And I will start with the lovely Hanna."

Elijah said nothing, simply kept staring at his brother.

Klaus soon felt uncomfortable with his brother's lack of reaction. "As you may remember, she is in my possession."

"Oh, I remember, "Elijah moved into Klaus personal space, causing his brother to take a step back in alarm. "But my son doesn't. And I am here to let you know that if you _ever_ use his mother against him in _any way _whatsoever, I will destroy you."

Klaus opened his mouth, but Elijah answered his thoughts, before he had spoken them out loud.

"Believe me, I will find a way."

(Break)

Kol sat in Bonnie's living room, thinking the mysteriousness of witches was going down hill. He vividly remembered Ayana's house from his youth. The various amulets, (some carved from animal bones, other made of bear teeth,) hanging from the ceiling, the dead toads, the strange bitter-smelling concoctions and the multi-coloured gemstones. His mother had kept some of the same things in her 'special' room.

But Bonnie's house was totally devoid of anything witchy, except for the thick grimoire on the coffee table in front of her. The walls were painted in a light green hue and the bookcase was filled with literary fiction and photos of a young Bonnie, her friends and her father. None of her mother, he noticed.

"And you want me to make a tracker spell?" Bonnie's eyes wandered between Kol and Darwin. They showed a mix of interest and mistrust.

Darwin nodded. "We have no idea, where Finn has taken her."

Bonnie rubbed her nose with a finger. "Isn't Finn supposed to be the ... well, the _good_ one if you can say that about any vampire?"

"I just have a really bad feeling about this, "Darwin told her, shaking his head.

Kol tapped his foot in a cheerful rhythm on the floor, humming an old tune.

Bonnie sent him an icy stare and he winked at her. "What about him?" she asked.

"Just here for support, "Darwin assured her. "He will not be a problem."

It had taken them awhile to get Bonnie to invite Kol inside. In the end she had on Darwin's word and honour, but that didn't mean she trusted Kol one bit. He had kissed her hand like a gentleman by the front door, and then pinched her thigh on his way around her in a very crude fashion.

"Alright, "she finally gave in. "I need to find a map. Any idea how far they have gone?"

"Probably not far, "Darwin said. "They just left this morning."

Bonnie got a road map over Virginia and a knife from the kitchen. She unfolded the map, placing it on the coffee table.

"These are Elena's." Darwin held out the car keys to Bonnie, but she shook her head, grabbing the knife.

"It will be a lot easier, if I use your blood to track Finn."

She took Darwin's hand, but Kol interrupted. "Won't it be better to use mine?" He held out his own hand.

Bonnie looked at it as if it might turn into a cobra and lunge at her. "No, thank you."

"Come on, "Kol coaxed. "I'm Finn's brother. We are more closely related."

"Fine, "Bonnie snapped, testily. She let go of Darwin and took Kol's hand instead, making a larger cut in his palm than what was really necessary.

She held his hand over the map, letting his blood drip on their current location. The cut soon healed, leaving only a small puddle of blood. Bonnie grabbed Kol's hand between both of her's, starting to chant quietly.

Kol recognised some of the words, but he had no idea what they meant. Instead he focused on the blood now moving over the map, leaving a trail behind. And then it stopped.

Bonnie opened her eyes, meeting Kol's for a second. He gave her a lazy smile, one that usually drew women to him like horny sailors on leave to a cheap brothel, but she stared back, completely unimpressed.

Then she looked down at the map. The blood hadn't moved far. "Charlottesville or close by, it would seem, "she said, looking slightly confused. "Why would he stay so close to Mystic Falls?"

Kol and Darwin exchanged a look, but neither answered.

Instead, they got to their feet. "We should move on, "Darwin said quickly. "When we get close enough, I'll be able to feel his presence. Thank you for your help, Bonnie."

She gave Darwin a hug the doorstep. "Be careful."

Kol couldn't help himself, but pinched the back of her thigh one more time.

She immediately turned around, giving him a resentful look. "Nice to see you again, Kol, "she said, smiling tightly.

He blinked. "Why?"

She finally snapped and kicked viciously at his legs. "Get out!"


	43. Chapter 41: Requiem

AN: The end is here. I want to thank everybody, who reviewed, followed/favourited and read:) Something new will be starting soon.

Chapter 41: Requiem

"Drink."

Hanna felt a bottle being held to her mouth once again. She drank from it desperately, expecting it to be taken away any second. But it wasn't, not until it was empty.

She ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling life returning to her body and spirit. She lifted her head, seeing Klaus clearly for the first time in a while. Her hands tested the ropes. _Maybe_ she'd be able to break them once he was gone.

He stared at her challengingly, but she was tired of their games by now and merely looked back, her eyes impassive.

Then he reached out, ripping at the ropes, hissing as the vervain touched his bare hands.

"Is it already time?" she said, feeling strangely relieved.

"No, "he answered darkly, breaking the final rope. "I'm letting you go."

"What?" She had to have heard wrong. Or maybe he was playing with her.

But he stepped back, pointing towards a flight of stony steps. "Get up. Go!"

She just stared at him. "Why?"

"Because ..., "he said through his teeth. "... I cannot afford to lose the few people I _do _have in my life."

She was dumb-struck, not really having expected an honest answer.

"Go, before I change my mind, "he added, angrily.

She got to her feet, her legs shaking. She stumbled towards the stairs, expecting to hear him following, but all she heard was that constant dripping. She made it to the top and all of the stairs and suddenly stood in the middle of a forest. She breathed in the cool, winter air.

Then she listened intently, hearing the sound of campers laughing not far way.

And slowly, she made her way towards them.

(Break)

Darwin pulled up in front of the 'Super 8' Motel on 390 Greenbrier Drive right outside of Charlottesville. He parked the car carelessly on the sidewalk, not being a particularly good driver. He had only gotten a few driving lessons from Damon, but Kol had no training whatsoever.

Kol regarded the ramshackle motel with a look of disgust. "You are sure he is here?"

Darwin easily picked up Finn's gentle, but strong presence in the air and nodded. "Yes." He gripped the steering wheel tightly, suddenly unwilling to leave the car. He felt a sudden urge to drive off as quickly as the car would allow him to.

But Kol was already out of the car and walking towards the building. He yelled back over his shoulder: "Come on, Thorstar!"

Darwin got out of the car and ran to catch up with Kol. They entered the motel, and looked around. There were vases with fresh flowers on every surface, but that was the only nice thing about the lobby. The furniture was old, a distinct moldy smell hung in the air and the front desk was cluttered with tools and stacks of paper.

Darwin went up to the desk and called out: "Hello?"

A young man entered from the back room, giving them a friendly smile. "Can I help you?"

"We are looking for a man, who is staying here, "Darwin informed him. "His name is Finn. Can you tell us what room he is in?"

The young man shook his head: "I cannot give out that information."

Kol pushed Darwin aside impatiently, fixing the guy with a unwavering stare. "Tall, polite man and cute, young brunette, who arrived today. Where?"

The young man looked dazed. "Room 25 upstairs."

The stairs were rickity and Darwin half expected them to collapse under them on their way up. They came into a hallway with a stained, brown carpet and made their way down the line of doors: 9, 11, 13.

They broke into a run. Darwin's foot caught in a hole in the floor underneath the carpet and he almost fell over. He quickly regained his balance.

15, 17, 19.

Kol halted at the far end of the hallway and kicked down a door without even bothering to knock first. And there he stood, staring inside his hands hanging at his sides.

"Thorstar!" Kol reached out to grab Darwin as he ran up to him, but he dodged his arms and entered the room, stopping on the broken door.

The room was dimly lit by a single lamp. By the window was an old tv and two battered armchairs and right ahead of him was a large bed with a orange and red bedspread.

Finn was sitting on the bed, holding a smaller body in his arms. He stroked the still figure's long brown hair, not even acknowledging Kol and Darwin's presence. There was a look of unbelivable pain on his face.

Darwin gasped. "Oh God, Finn, what have you done?"

"There was no other way, "Finn mumbled, but Darwin and Kol could easily hear him. "Niklaus would never have given up. He would've hunted her to the end of the world and back."

Darwin crossed the door and sat down beside Finn. He didn't need to feel Elena's neck for a pulse, he knew there was none. There was no sound of a heartbeat and her face was pale, her lips blue, and her neck twisted in an impossible angle. At least Finn hadn't fed on her.

Darwin swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did you give her your blood?"

Finn shook his head. "No. I offered, but she declined."

Darwin closed his eyes for a second. He wanted to be angry at Finn for what he had done to Elena, to her friends, her family and of course Stefan and Damon, but he were unable to conjure up any other feeling that sadness and a deep sense of defeat.

He put a hand on Finn's arm. "Finn, I want you to get out of her. Go far away. Kol and I will bring the ... bring Elena back to her family." He corrected himself just in time.

"Very well, "Finn nodded. "Just ... let me sit here with her for a little while longer."

(Break)

(Wednesday the 30th of December 2009)

Caroline scanned the faces of the people gathered on the pews in the large church room. She saw girls, who had hardly known Elena and some that hadn't even liked her, crying uncontrollably into their boyfriend's shoulders. And she saw their friends; Tyler, Matt. Bonnie and Jeremy all stonefaced with grief. She saw Jenna and Alaric leaning against each other right at the front, both all cried out for the rest of today.

And at the back, Damon sat wearing a pair of sunglasses and to the other side John Gilbert, whose face betrayed no emotion.

Caroline inhaled, deeply, finally getting herself together enough to talk. "Elena was fierce friend, she was a loving sister and niece, but most of all; she was a good person." Caroline paused, trying to get her voice back under control as it broke on the last word. When she continued, it was once again steady. "Elena would've done anything for the people she loved, maybe even for complete strangers. Her parents death had left her with so much grief, but it had also taught her and all of us a valuable lesson: You never know when your time is up."

Caroline stopped to breathe for a second, her eyes meeting Jeremy's. "So live your lives to the fullest. And that was what Elena did and what I am now asking all of you to do. Rather than lose yourself in your grief, follow Elena's example. Live your lives and love each other."

Fifteen minutes later, Caroline was standing outside in the cold December afternoon, giving out hugs and kind words to people she barely knew and occassionally a friend.

"Caroline." She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around.

"Damon!" She wrapped her arms around him, at the look of utter despair on his face. She let him go, before he could push her away, realizing, that she had hardly touched him, since they had been 'together.' "Where is Stefan?" she asked.

Damon shook his head. "He doesn't leave his room. He doesn't sleep, he doesn't talk. I have to practically force him to feed ..."

Caroline stroked his arm. "And you?"

"I'm dealing with it." He said no more.

On a whim, Caroline lifted her eyes, gazing towards the road on the other side of the hedges.

And there _he _was!

He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans, staring right back at her without blinking. He was wearing a black blazer and a white tshirt underneath.

"Excuse me, "she mumbled, quickly making her way to toward him. She stopped just a few feet away. "You got some nerve coming here!"

"Whatever do you mean?" He was frowning slightly.

"It may have been Finn, who killed Elena, "Caroline said acidly. "But you were the one that signed her death warrant!"

Klaus lowered his eyes to the ground. "You are right."

"What?!" she snapped in surprise.

"You are right, "he repeated, patiently. "Her blood is on my hands as much as they are on his."

She regarded him for a second, unsure of whether or not he was mocking her, but he seemed subdued rather than devious.

"I've noticed that you are staying with Bonnie right now, "he said. "Why?"

She sighed. "I told my mother everything about myself. Not everybody else, "she added. "She tried, but she couldn't deal, so we are spending some time apart."

He nodded as if he already knew that. "I am going on a trip around Europe to find other surviving members of the Petrova bloodline. There are bound to be other branches." He paused, fixing his pale blue eyes on her. "Come with me."

"What?!" she exclaimed once more. "I can't do that! I have friends, I have school."

"You won't be away from them forever and if school is what you really want to do, then there will be plenty of time for that, "he took her hand. "You have to stop thinking like a human. You have an eternity, Caroline."

She sent a look back over her shoulder, seeing Damon deep in conversation with Alaric and Jenna. Then she took a deep breath. "I may be in love with you, Klaus. I may even love you, "she admitted. "But you and I are two very different people."

"Maybe you could save me from myself, "he shrugged. "Or at least save a few people from me."

She gave him a doubtful look.

"Come on, "he squeezed her hand, "I'll ask nothing more of you. Just you, me, Claws and Europe."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at the mention of the kitten. "Fine, just to make your life miserable, then. But I want to see Paris first."

(Break)

Darwin knocked on Stefan's door. "I'm leaving now, "he said quietly, knowing Stefan would hear him.

There was no answer, no sound. He rested his fingertips against the door, trying to tap into soothing emotions to project them to his suffering friend; hope, acceptance or serenity. But he found none inside himself. Only sadness.

He sighed, grabbing his backpack from the floor and slowly descending the stairs, his legs as heavy as lead.

Damon was waiting for him by the front door, an unreadable expression on his face. Darwin could feel a whole mass of life energies around him and knew he had recently fed on several humans, filled himself with their blood.

But his eyes were clear and alert, the cloud of pain gone.

Darwin send a quick look back up the stairs. "Will he be alright?"

"No, "Damon answered unemotionally. "I don't think he ever will."

Darwin felt tears welling up in his eyes. "This wasn't the goodbye, I had hoped for."

"Well, "Damon averted his eyes for a second. "Things rarely turn out the way we want them to."

"I'm going to miss you all, "Darwin admitted. "But it's time to move on."

"I know, "Damon nodded slowly. "That time has come for all of us." He paused for a second, as if deliberating, then asked: "Where will you go from here?"

"NYU, "Darwin answered, sighing for the hundred time that day. "With Elijah and Kol. I can finish my studies and they can help me discover my potential. They have a long history, dealing with vampires. I've left our new adress on the kitchen table."

He did not mention that Finn was already there, waiting for them, though he had a feeling, Damon knew that.

But Damon said nothing, merely lowered his eyes to the floor. A dark look crossed his face, but was gone in a flash, and Darwin wondered, if he had simply imagined it.

"Goodbye, Damon, "he said, putting a hand on the taller vampire's shoulder. He turned to leave, but on an impulse, Damon reached out and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Goodbye, Oddball, "he mumbled. "You are welcome back any time."

And then the moment was gone and Darwin was standing on his own two feet again. He gave Damon a watery smile and opened the door.

Then gasped at the sight of the world outside. "Oh, dear Lord."

The ground was covered in a layer of snow, he could've sworn hadn't been there half an hour earlier, white as a blank canvas and large snowflakes filled the air and the sky above.

He smiled, stepping outside and marking the unbroken surface of snow with his boot.


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue.

(24th of June 2010)

Alaric held the tiny baby born three days ago up in front of him. He gave her a serious look. "You are a troublemaker, aren't you? Keeping me up all night." She closed her eyes, yawning lazily. "Oh, _now _you're tired, are you?"

Jenna laughed at him. She was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in blankets and holding a baby of her own. She looked tired, Alaric noticed, but also genuinely happy for the first time since Elena's death.

"Wait, "Alaric frowned looking at his daughter once more. "Which one is this again?"

"That is Miranda, "Jenna told him, then nodded to the baby in her own arms. "This is Ellie."

Ellie. As close to _Elena_ as Jenna could bear. Alaric tucked Miranda against his chest. Until the twins had been born mere days ago, their life had been one of silence and sadness. They had all gone about their daily lives, trying hard to keep themselves together, the weight heavier on Jeremy than anyone else.

The birth had returned hope to their lives, bringing love and laughter along with it. Jeremy had lit up when he saw his two new 'sisters' and Jenna had been filled with a new purpose.

They heard the front door slam open and booted feet moved through the kitchen. Damon paused in the door to the living room, greeting them solmnly. "Jenna. Rick." He bowed slightly. "Babies."

Alaric smiled at him with one eyebrow raised. "Guess, it's past happy hour, huh?"

"Nope, every hour is happy hour, "Damon set a plastic bag down on the table. "Gifts for the little ones from Stefan and I. And I should tell you congratulations from Darwin. He claims that children born on the Summer Solstice have magical powers."

Jenna looked up in alarm. "I hope not."

Damon moved over to Alaric, looking down at Miranda's tiny face. "Oh look! She's got your ruddy complexion, Rick."

Alaric kicked at him playfully. "Shut it, dick!"

Damon laughed, then held out his arms. "May I?"

Alaric didn't hesitate, not even for a second. He simply placed his tiny daughter in the vampire's waiting arms. Damon smiled down at her. "You are going to be absolutely beautiful, do you know that? And give your old man _so _much grief."

Alaric and Jenna exchanged a glance. "We were wondering ... "she began, but then stopped, looking up at Alaric and waiting for him to continue."

"We've asked Jeremy to be Ellie's Godfather, "Rick told him. "And we were wondering if you'd be Miranda's?"

Damon looked up, completely nonplussed. "Why?"

Rick shrugged. "Why not? You are my best friend."

"We really _are _friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, "Alaric nodded, gravely. "We are. With all that entails."

'And whatever that may be; let it come, 'Damon thought, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I am here for you, "he stroked her soft, dark hair. "Always."

THE END.

Coming soon: The Descent of Man.


End file.
